Kisah Cinta
by kingwushixun
Summary: Pangeran Sehun mengakui Luhan adalah seorang gadis jelita yang mempesona. Namun, ia hanyalah putri haram dari seorang wanita hina. Sang petualang cinta itu bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Luhan apalagi menjadikannya istri. Karena menurut Sehun, petualang cinta tidak akan pernah berlabuh ke hati wanita manapun. [Hunhan. REMAKE. GS]
1. chapter 1

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch for Luhan!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, Yunho, aku mengerti."

Luhan meremas lembut tangan keriput Duke tua yang berbaring lemah itu. Matanya menatap sendu Duke yang mulai uzur oleh usia sementara itu otaknya terus berputar dengan sedih. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Duke of Cookelt. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian beberapa minggu lalu sebelum Duke jatuh sakit. Tepatnya ketika sang Putra Mahkota Kerjaan Helsnivia berlibur ke Trottanilla.

Helsnivia memang hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan diapit Negara-negara besar seperti Perancis dan Jerman. Namun kekayaan alam kerajaan itu serta kedudukan sang Putra Mahkota yang menjanjikan, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat para bangsawan berebut menjodohkan putri mereka dengan sang Putra Mahkota yang tampan dan gagah perkasa itu, termasuk keluarga Riddick.

Jauh sebelum sang Putra mahkota tiba, para ibu sibuk mendandani putri mereka dan para ayah mulai mengatur pertemuan dengan sang putra tunggal keluarga Severinghaus itu.

Duke Cookelt pun tidak ketinggalan.

Sejak mendengar rencana berlibur Pangeran Sehun, tiada hari dilalui Duke tanpa memikirkan cara untuk menjodohkan Luhan dengan Pangeran Sehun serta mencegah istrinya menjodohkan putri kandung mereka dengan sang Pangeran.

Ya, ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Riddick. Ia tidak sedarah dengan mereka. Ia hanyalah anak angkat keluarga ini. Namun Duke mencintainya jauh melebihi cintanya pada putra putrinya sendiri. Sikapnya inilah yang membuat Duchess of Cookelt beserta putra-putrinya tidak menyukai Luhan.

Mungkin ini adalah salahnya dan Duke pula. Duchess Jessica membuat semua orang percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke. Dan Duke serta Luhan tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berusaha membantah tuduhan itu.

Bagi Luhan sendiri, sikap Duke bisa dimengerti. Ia juga dapat memahami kebencian keluarga Riddick padanya. Ayahnya adalah sahabat dekat Duke. Keduanya berasal dari derajat yang berbeda. Namun persahabatan mereka melampaui jurang di antara mereka.

Duke terus menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia terlambat menyelamatkan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Untuk menebusnya, ia mengambil anak putri tunggal sahabatnya dan mencurahkan semua cintanya padanya. Ia memberi segala yang terbaru untuknya, memanjakannya, mengagungkannya. Walau demikian, Luhan tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Duke bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan sang Pangeran yang tidak dikenal apalagi dicintainya itu.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk memasuki Helsnivia," jelas Duke waktu itu.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus Helsnivia?

Luhan tahu ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya berasal dari Helsnivia. Namun ia tidak pernah merasa ia berasal dari sana. Semenjak kematian ibunya saat melahirkannya, Luhan ikut ayahnya berpetualangan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ayahnya yang seorang petualang itu tidak pernah menetap di satu tempat dalam waktu lama. Luhan pun merasa ia adalah seorang petualang yang tidak bertempat tinggal.

Itu adalah dulu. Semenjak Duke mengambilnya sebagai anak angkat, Luhan perlahan-lahan terbiasa unuk menetap. Enam tahun sudah ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Ia pun sudah merasa ia adalah bagian dari tempat ini.

Mengapa sekarang Duke bersikeras menyuruhnya pergi ke Helsnivia? Luhan tidak pernah merasa Helsnivia adalah tanah airnya. Mengapa pula ia hanya bisa memasuki Helsnivia melalui pernikahan dengan sang Putra Mahkota kerajaan itu?

Karena Helsnivia adalah satu-satunya negara di daratan ini yang belum pernah dikunjunginya?

Itu mustahil. Di usia sebelas tahun, Luhan sudah mengunjungi hampir setiap negara di daratan ini. Ia juga tidak pernah berambisi mengunjungi setiap negara di dunia ini.

Karena Duke ingin memastikan ia mempunyai masa depan yang mantap? Kalau memang itu alasannya, mengapa harus sang Putra Mahkota? Ia tidak pantas untuknya. Ia juga tidak menginginkan seorang bangsawan. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki setetes darah biru pun dalam tubuhnya. Namun karena Duke Yunho adalah orang yang berjasa besar padanya, ia harus menurutinya, bukan?

Atas dasar itulah ia menuruti keinginan Duke untuk diperkenalkan pada sang Putra Mahkota setelah antrian panjang dalam pesta yang diselenggarakan Earl of Striktar.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung lancar bahkan sang Pangeran sempat mengajaknya keluar dalam beberapa kesempatan. Ketika Duke of Cookelt melihatnya sebagai hal bagus, Luhan melihatnya sebagai hal biasa.

Pangeran Sehun adalah pemuda seperti itu, bukan? Tertarik pada satu wanita dan beberapa saat kemudian menghempaskannya untuk wanita yang lebih baik.

Luhan sudah banyak mendengar cerita senada. Di dunia ini hanya satu pria setia yang diketahui dan diakuinya yaitu ayahnya.

Luhan tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Karena cintanya yang besar itulah, ia selalu menangis tiap kali Luhan mengungkit tentang ibunya. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan ketidaktahuannya akan ibu kandungnya, latar belakangnya, serta tanah air ibunya. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, Luhan merasa ayahnya lebih dari cukup. Ayahnya memberinya cinta dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Setelah ayahnya tiada pun Luhan tidak pernah merasa kesepuan. Duke Yunho telah memberinya cinta yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya dari orang lain.

Sekarang ketika sang Duke terbaring sakit, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkannya. Luhan tahu ini mungkin permintaan terakhirnya karenanya ia ingin mengabulkannya. Sayangnya, ini tidaklah semudah ucapan.

Sang Putra Mahkota memang tertarik padanya tapi ia tidak akan pernah bersedia untuk menikah dengannya apalagi bertunangan.

Apakah yang harus dilakukan Luhan untuk menangkap hati sang Pangeran? Bagaimana ia harus mejelaskan hal ini pada Duke Yunho?

Luhan tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar pusing. Menyenangkan Duke adalah segala yang ia ingin lakukan saat ini. Dan menaklukan Sehun adalah hal yang paling tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Changmin suatu hari nanti aku akan memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia."

"Aku mengerti, Yunho," Luhan tidak ingin membantah.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu…"

"Yunho," Luhan memotong, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau juga tidak boleh mengecewakanku. Sekarang aku ingin kau tidur." Luhan membenahi selimut Duke. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin tak lama lagi Minho akan tiba." Luhan membungkuk untuk mencium kening Duke. "Jadilah anak baik." Luhan tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Senyum itulah yang memberi kehangatan padaku," Duke tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Luhan pun dengan tenang mengambil nampan berisi sarapan Duke dan keluar.

Luhan bersandar di pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pikirannya kacau balau.

"Ternyata hanya Tuan Puteri yang bisa membujuk Duke."

"Hanya kesabaran yang dibutuhkan untuk menghadapinya," Luhan menyerahkan kembali nampan itu pada pelayan.

"Yang Mulia Duchess mencari Anda," katanya kemudian.

"Jongin membuat ulah apa lagi?" tanya Luhan. Hanya satu alasan Duchess Jessica memanggilnya yaitu mengurus Jongin, putra terkecil mereka. Luhan tidak tahu Duchess selalu mencarinya dalam urusan ini karena ia lebih dapat dipercayai daripada Yoona, putrinya atau karena kewajibannya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Riddick. Luhan pun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Sekarang Duchess ada di mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Beliau menanti Anda di kamarnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya," kata Luhan, "Bila Minho datang, minta ia untuk menungguku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Luhan pun melangkah ke kamar Duchess yang terpisah beberapa kamar dari kamar Duke.

"Siapa?" tanya Duchess lantang – menjawab ketukan pintu Luhan.

"Luhan," jawab Luhan.

"Masuk!"

Barulah Luhan membuka pintu.

"Aku akan pergi," Duchess Jessica memoleskan bedak di wajah cantiknya yang belum pudar oleh usia.

"Pergi lagi?"

Duchess langsung melotot. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, anak haram!"

Luhan langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Inilah uniknya sang Duchess. Ia tidak percaya Luhan bukan putri kandung Duke dengan wanita rendahan. Duchess membenci Luhan dan terus menyalahkan Duke atas dosanya ini. Namun setiap orang tahu Duchess juga membuat dosa yang sama. Dengan melihat Yoona dan Jongin, tiap orang sudah dapat mengatakan mana anak kandung Duke. Hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan hal itu.

Duchess menyebut dirinya wanita terhormat yang setia. Namun di manakah ia ketika Duke terbaring sakit?

"Satu jam lagi bangunkan Yoona. Ingatkan ia untuk pergi merapikan rambutnya. Sore ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Pangeran Sehun," tangan Duchess terus sibuk dengan dandanannya, "Pastikan Jongin tidak kabur dari pelajarannya."

Ya, inilah Duchess.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku mengurus urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Duchess."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Luhan meninggalkan Duchess yang sibuk memberi sentuhan terakhir pada dandanannya sebelum ia pergi untuk urusan pentingnya.

"Dia pergi lagi?" Duke menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Dia akan pergi menemui pria itu lagi, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Luhan duduk di sisi Duke, "Dengar, Yunho," ia meraih tangan Duke, "Sekarang bukan waktunya kau memikirkan hal ini."

"Kalau sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini, dulu aku tidak akan melepaskan ibumu."

"Percuma, Yunho," sahut Luhan, "Kau tahu pada akhirnya kau tetap akan kalah dari Papa."

Duke tertawa namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi batuk.

Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil kain dalam ember di sisinya. "Kau batuk darah lagi," katanya cemas.

"Aku sadar tidak lama lagi aku," ia memegang tangan Luhan.

"Cukup, Yunho," Luhan tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Luhan termenung. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengungkit keinginannya menjodohkannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia.

"Kau tahu, Yunho," kata Luhan lembut, "Kalau hanya pergi ke Helsnivia, aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Luhan. Hanya Pangeran Sehun yang bisa membawamu pulang."

Luhan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho.

"Aku ingin bisa berkata pada Changmin di alam sana, 'Aku telah memulangkan putrimu.'," lalu ia melanjutkan dengan lebih serius, "Dengar Luhan, setelah aku mati, aku ingin kau mengurus harta warisanku. Aku tidak akan memberikan sepersenpun pada Jessica. Aku ingin Jongin mengantikanku."

Luhan tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Luhan tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Otak Luhan berputar untuk menemukan topik yang bisa menghentikan Yunho memberikan wasiatnya. Namun Luhan merasa otaknya tersendat semenjak Duke jatuh sakit dan Pangeran Sehun tidak tertarik lagi padanya sejak Duke mengutarakan keinginannya.

Suara kuda yang sayup-sayup mendekat melegakan Luhan.

"Aku akan menyambut Minho," Luhan langsung melompat.

Luhan bersandar di pintu kamar Duke dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lemas di lantai.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Luhan tidak tahu haruskah ia putus asa atau belajar menjadi wanita cerdik. Pikiran ini hanya membuatnya kian frustasi dan sedih.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan terkejut. Ia melihat pelayan itu membungkuk ke arahnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Luhan menyeka air matanya dan berdiri.

"Menjaga orang sakit memang bukan pekerjaan mudah sekalipun untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak mengeluh untuknya, Dokter Minho," kata Luhan, "Aku senang melakukannya." Luhan membuka pintu. "Yunho menantimu di dalam." Luhan tidak ingin memperpanjang basa-basi dengan dokter tua ini.

"Apakah Yoona sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan pada pelayan yang mengawal kedatangan dokter keluarga ini.

"Tolong pastikan ia bangun setengah jam lagi," pinta Luhan, "Dan tolong katakan pada Jongin tak lama lagi Taemin akan datang. Minta ia bersiap-siap di Study Room."

"Ya… ya…," kata pelayan itu sambil lalu.

Luhan tahu ia harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya dalam memberi perintah pada pelayan di rumah ini karena statusnya. Namun, tetap saja ada yang tidak suka padanya. Ada pula yang mulai menunjukkan rasa tidak suka mereka semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Pelayan itu adalah salah satunya.

Luhan tidak peduli. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap mereka karena satu-satunya alasan ia menetap di rumah ini adalah Duke Yunho.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Duke.

Dokter Minho langung menoleh padanya.

"Beberapa saat lalu ia kembali batuk darah," Luhan memberitahu.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya," Dokter menyimpan kembali teleskopnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara, Tuan Puteri?"

"Tentu." Luhan membuka pintu dan membiarkan Dokter Minho keluar kemudian mengikutinya.

"Apakah rencana Anda setelah Duke meninggal?"

Luhan tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan sopan. "Saat ini saya tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Duke sudah tidak lama lagi," Dokter Minho mengingatkan, "Sudah tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Penyakitnya sudah mulai menggerogoti paru-parunya. Itulah sebabnya ia batuk darah. Anda tahu Anda tidak bisa tinggal di sini setelah kepergian Duke. Duchess Jessica tidak menyukai Anda. Anda hanyalah anak haram Duke," dan ia menambahkan dengan penuh arti, "Anda bisa tinggal di tempat saya kalau Anda berkenan."

Inilah salah satu hal baru yang tidak disukainya semenjak Duke jatuh sakit. Orang-orang seperti Minho mulai mengungkit-ungkit soal kedudukannya. Dan yang paling tidak disukainya dari perkataan Dokter Minho adalah vonisnya atas nasib Duke!

Dokter Minho bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakannya dan bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakannya. Luhan tahu ada maksud tersembunyi di balik undangan baik hati mereka, yaitu menjadi gundik mereka! Entah apa yang membuat mereka berpikir Luhan mau menjadi gundik mereka. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK! Namun Luhan tetap berkata sopan,

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Anda harus mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," tekan Dokter Minho, "Hanya keajaiban yang bisa memperpanjang nyawa Duke hingga hari ini. Tapi kita harus ingat sewaktu-waktu ia bisa meninggalkan kita. Tentunya Anda tidak ingin mensia-siakan masa depan Anda, bukan?"

"Saya akan mempertimbangkannya baik-baik," Luhan mengulang dengan menahan perasaan muaknya.

"Pastikan hal itu," Dokter Minho meraih tangan Luhan.

"Tentu," Luhan menarik tangannya, "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda."

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka lebih tertarik pada membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka sebagai wanita simpanan daripada mengkhawatirkan Duke. Kalaupun ada yang memperhatikan Duke melebihi dirinya, itu adalah karena kekayaan dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick semata.

Sehun adalah salah satu dari mereka. Luhan dapat memastikan Sehun mengunjungi Duke hanya karena kesopanan semata. Andai ia benar-benar khawatir akan Duke, tentunya ia sering mengunjungi Duke. Namun nyatanya ia hanya sekali melihat Duke walau selama beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak pernah absent dari Sternberg.

Luhan tidak membuang waktu berbasa-basi dengan Dokter tua itu. Ia tidak merasa pentingnya menanyakan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Duke of Cookelt. Apa perlunya Luhan bertanya pada sang dokter sudah menjatuhkan vonis mati itu? Maka Luhan langsung berkata,

"Saya akan mengantar kepulangan Anda. Saya tidak ingin membuat pasien-pasien Anda yang lain menanti."

Usiran halus itupun tidak dapat ditolak Dokter Minho.

"Jangar repot-repot, Tuan Puteri. Duke lebih membutuhkan Anda dari saya."

"Maka, selamat jalan, Dokter Minho," kata Luhan sopan, "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Besok saya akan datang lagi."

Luhan tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa perlunya memanggil Minho setiap hari. Tidak ada satu tindakan berarti pun yang diambil Minho sejak ia memvonis umur Duke Yunho. Setiap hari ia datang hanya untuk mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Duchess Luhan memanggil Minho setiap hari dan ia bertindak seakan-akan ia sangat mencemaskan Duke. Bangsawan-bangsawan yang lain mengirim bunga untuk Duke tapi mereka tidak pernah muncul. Yang terparah adalah putra kandung sang Duke!

Luhan dapat memaklumi sikap Yoona karena ia memang bukan putri kandung Yunho. Tapi Jongin!?

Luhan tidak tahu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut salah didikan. Salah siapakah itu? Luhan juga tidak jelas.

Menilik dari umur pernikahan Duke dan Duchess of Cookelt dan usia Yoona, satu hal sudah jelas. Pernikahan mereka didahului oleh kehamilan Duchess Jessica.

Yang tidak jelas bagi Luhan adalah mengapa Duke Yunho mau bertanggung jawab atas dosa yang tidak dilakukannya. Karena Duchess Jessica adalah wanita yang cantik? Luhan rasa bukan karena itu. Luhan sering mendapati Duke Yunho bermain api dengan wanita-wanita lain.

Jelas sudah pernikahan mereka bukan juga karena cinta.

Kedudukan, kekuasaan, atau kekayaan adalah satu-satunya sebab yang terpikirkan oleh Luhan. Tiga hal inilah yang sering didengarnya dari pernikahan orang lain. Rasanya cinta sejati sudah menjadi alasan yang langka.

Luhan sering berharap ia dapat menemukan pria seperti ayahnya. Namun dengan wasiat Duke ini, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi… mungkin juga ia salah. Sehun tidak mengatakan persetujuannya dan tidak menolak keinginan Duke, namun sikapnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan jawabannya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bersenang untuk dirinya sendiri atau pusing memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya selama enam tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan, Tuan Puteri?"

Luhan kaget.

Taemin tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Rupanya Anda," ujar Luhan pada pria yang usianya dua kali usianya itu.

"Anda menunggu seseorang?" tanya Taemin, "Apakah Anda menunggu saya untuk menyampaikan jawaban Anda?"

"Tidak," Luhan langsung menjawab. Apa yang membuat Taemin berpikir ia akan menerima ajakannya? Taemin sudah berkeluarga dan yang terutama, Luhan tidak mencintainya! "Jongin sudah berada di Study Room." Luhan memberitahu kemudian menambahkan dengan tegas, "Sekarang saya harus menemui Yoona."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Luhan meninggalkan Taemin seorang diri.

Taeminlah sang pria beruntung itu. Ia bisa mengundang Luhan sebelum yang lain karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang setiap hari keluar masuk Sternberg.

Luhan tidak mau memikirkan para pria itu terlalu lama. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membangunkan Yoona atau wanita itu akan murka besar padanya seperti yang pernah terjadi hanya karena Luhan disibukkan oleh kondisi Duke Yunho yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Yoona, kau sudah bangun?"

Karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban, Luhan mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk.

"Yoona," Luhan berdiri di sisi wanita itu, "Kau harus menemui penata rambutmu siang ini."

Yoona membalik badannya memunggungi Luhan dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau Pangeran Sehun tidak melihatmu menarik."

Yoona langsung membalik badannya – memeloti Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku lebih awal!?" Yoona meloncat berdiri. "Berhenti memanggilku Yoona!"

"Maafkan saya, Lady Yoona," kata Luhan sopan.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu!? Cepat panggil pelayan! Aku butuh air mandi! Aku butuh kereta! Aku tidak punya waktu!"

"Baik, Lady Yoona," kata Luhan lagi dan ia mengundurkan diri.

"Sama akar, sama buah," gumam Luhan ketika menutup kembali pintu kamar Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah yakin penampilannya rapi dan meyakinkan, ia berangkat.

Seperti yang telah direncanakannya untuk liburan ini, hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh petualangan-petualangan alanya dan satu-satunya petualangan yang hanya dapat dimengerti olehnya. Ini adalah perjuangan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan ijin libur panjang dari orang tuanya, dan ia tidak ingin mensia-siakannya. Sepanjang hari ia mempunyai janji dengan paling sedikit tujuh wanita cantik. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya mengapa ia menikmatinya? Jawabannya adalah ini adalah hobinya. Apa ia tidak pernah bosan? Ini adalah petualangan. Kapan ia akan berhenti? Seorang petualang tidak pernah terpuaskan.

Ya, ini adalah petualangan modelnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain mengerti tentangnya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain memahaminya. Seorang petualang tidak membutuhkan semua itu.

Sayangnya, ia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus tahta Kerajaan Helsnivia, ia punya kewajiban meneruskan tahta. Hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terikat, tapi tidak menghentikan jiwa petualangnya.

Saat ini ia masih dua puluh tiga tahun. Ia masih mempunyai beberapa tahun sebelum orang tuanya mulai mengusiknya dengan urusan pernikahan. Ketika saat itu tiba, Sehun telah memutuskan, ia akan memilih wanita terbaik yang pernah ia kencani.

Hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan wanita itu dan ia tidak terlalu pusing untuk menemukannya. Ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu. Kalau pada saatnya ia masih belum dapat menemukannya, ia hanya perlu memilih wanita yang dirasakan pengalamannya akan menjadi Ratu dan ibu yang baik.

Semua orang tahu tentang jiwa petualangannya. Namun tetap saja ada orang tua yang berusaha menjodohkan putri mereka dengannya.

Sehun pun sudah tahu hal yang semua akan terjadi pada liburannya ke Trottanilla ini. Namun, siapa peduli? Hal itu justru memperkaya petualangannya.

Tiada hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari berada di sini. Ini adalah surganya!

Andaikan bisa, Sehun ingin memperpanjang liburannya di sini. Namun sayangnya, orang tuanya telah mengirim utusan mengingatkan hari Minggu mendatang ia harus pulang. Ini berarti liburannya hanya tinggal tiga hari! Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran yang bertanggung jawab, Sehun tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah itu, bukan?

"Biarlah hari itu tiba," gumam Sehun melangkah pergi, "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan membuang waktuku."

Hari ini Sehun mempunyai banyak janji dan salah satunya adalah putri Duke of Cookelt. Tentu saja dengan putri sah sang Duke.

Sejujurnya Luhan, sang putri haram Duke jauh lebih cantik dari Yoona, sang putri sah Duke. Sayangnya, ia adalah putri yang dilahirkan di luar pernikahan sah. Dan sebagai seorang Pangeran, Sehun tidak mau mempertaruhkan reputasinya dengan berhubungan seorang putri haram.

Ia memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan tetapi itu demi menghormati Duke Yunho.

Sehun sempat mengira Luhan adalah putri sah Duke ketika melihat Duke menggandengnya ke arahnya dalam sebuah pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh Earl of Striktar. Ia baru tahu gadis itu adalah putri haram Duke of Cookelt setelah Duchess Jessica memberitahunya. Kemudian Sehun membuktikan sendiri cinta Duke yang lebih besar pada putri haramnya dibanding putri sahnya. Duke selalu mengajukan putri haramnya itu dibanding putri sahnya. Duke juga selalu mendesaknya mengajak pergi Luhan dan pada akhirnya melamarnya untuk putri haramnya itu.

Duke adalah seorang pria yang tampan dan gagah ketika ia masih muda. Ia terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penakluk wanita sebelum ia menikah dan setelah menikah ia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Bertahun-tahun setelah pernikahannya, Duke tiba-tiba menghentikan kebiasaannya dan sepuluh tahun setelahnya, ia membawa pulang Luhan.

Sehun menduga di saat Duke bertemu ibu Luhan itulah, petualangannya berhenti.

Jika Luhan tidak mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, maka tentunya ia masih membawa warisan kecantikan ibunya. Melihat paras cantik Luhan, Sehun percaya ibu Luhan adalah wanita yang jelita hingga Duke Yunho mencintainya dan keturunannya melebihi keluarga sahnya.

Sehun merasa Luhan jauh lebih jelita dari yang diingatnya ketika melihat gadis itu menuruni tangga ke arahnya sebagai jawaban pelayan yang mengabarkan kedatangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang kuning pucat melambai lembut seiring langkah-langkah ringannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti melayang. Tubuhnya yang kecil ditambah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang sayu, membuat setiap orang ingin melindunginya. Wajahnya yang kecil tampak begitu serasi dengan tubuh moleknya yang ramping.

"Yoona sedang bersiap diri, Yang Mulia," nada lembut mengalun dari bibirnya yang menggoda. "Bila Anda berkenan, silakan menanti di Ruang Tamu. Saya akan meminta pelayan mengantar Anda."

Bila Luhan berpikir sikap dinginnya akan menarik perhatiannya, ia salah. Sehun sudah banyak melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya setelah hubungan mesra mereka. Namun sikap dingin itu langsung berubah setelah Sehun membalasnya dengan sikap dingin yang sama. Mungkin Luhan adalah salah satu di antara wanita yang membencinya setelah tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Atau mungkin Luhan adalah salah satu di antara wanita-wanita licik yang tahu bagaimana menjerat pria. Sayangnya, Sehun bukanlah mangsa yang mudah. Biarlah orang memandang sebelah mata usianya yang masih muda. Sehun tahu ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita sejak pemuda seusianya masih bermain pedang-pedangan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Lady Luhan," jawab Sehun sama sopannya, "Saya akan menanti di sini."

"Bila itu keinginan Anda, Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan memaksa," kata Luhan, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan memastikan Yoona segera muncul."

"Silakan," sambut Sehun.

Dalam hatinya, Sehun mencibir Luhan. Gadis itu pasti kecewa besar. Ia pikir Sehun akan mengikuti undangannya. Sehun dapat memastikan Luhan akan mengeluarkan segala daya tariknya untuk memikatnya jika ia mengikuti usul gadis itu ke Ruang Tamu.

Baru saja Luhan menginjakkan kaki di tangga teratas ketika seorang pria muncul dari dalam koridor di sisi kanan tangga.

"Di sini rupanya anda berada, M'lady," Sehun mendengar pria itu berkata pada Luhan dan ia merasa aneh. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, setiap orang sebisa mungkin tidak menyebut gadis itu dengan gelar "Lady" apalagi memanggilnya. Tidak seorang pun suka akan gadis itu. Tidak seorang pun tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

"Ah, rupanya waktu telah berlalu," gadis itu berkata ramah, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak dapat mengantar Anda."

"M'lady," Taemin menangkap tangan Luhan, "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaran saya."

"Tentu," Luhan memberikan jawabannya sembari tersenyum manis dan di saat yang bersamaan menarik tangannya. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Sungguh menyesal saya tidak bisa mengantar Anda. Selamat siang."

Tanpa menanti jawaban lawan bicaranya, Sehun melihat gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Dalam hatinya, Sehun memuji cara lembut gadis itu dalam mengusir lawan bicaranya. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga mencibir gadis itu akan kepura-puraannya. Apapun tawaran pria itu, Sehun percaya Luhan tertarik.

"Rupanya Anda di sini, Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun," akhirnya Taemin menyadari keberadaan orang lain dan bergegas menuruni tangga, "Maafkan saya tidak menyapa Anda semestinya. Saya adalah guru privat Tuan Muda Jongin. Anda bisa memanggil saya Taemin," ia mengulurkan tangan. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Anda."

Tepat seperti reaksi Luhan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu! Hanya saja saat itu Luhan tampak seperti seorang peri cantik yang malu-malu menunjukkan pesonanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," kata Sehun pula.

"Apakah Anda datang untuk menjemput Lady Luhan?"

Apa yang membuat pria ini ia akan mempertaruhkan reputasinya hanya untuk seorang anak haram?

"Tidak. Saya datang untuk menjemput Lady Yoona," Sehun menjawab sopan.

"Oh," Taemin melihat kesalahannya, "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya menduga Anda datang untuk Lady Luhan."

"Tidak mengapa."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Lady Luhan jauh lebih mempesona dari Lady Yoona. Setiap pria di sekitar tempat ini ingin merebut hati Lady Luhan. Setiap pria ingin menawarkan segala yang terbaik untuk Lady Luhan terutama di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Apakah yang Anda maksud kondisi Duke Yunho?"

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu Duchess Jessica tidak akan membiarkan Lady Luhan tinggal di Sternberg bila sesuatu terjadi pada Duke. Saat itu Lady Luhan tidak mempunyai tempat berteduh. Setiap pria di tempat ini ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu."

Sehun pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Yoona tentang rencana Duchess Jessica mengusir Luhan bila Duke Yunho wafat. Baginya, pria yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Luhan pasti hanya pria hidung belang yang tidak tahu malu. Tentu saja pria ini adalah salah satunya.

"Ingin sekali saya menemani Anda berbincang. Namun saya harus segera pulang sebelum istri saya curiga."

Tepat sudah dugaannya.

"Silakan," kata Sehun.

Sehun tahu masih ada waktu yang cukup panjang sebelum Lady Yoona muncul. Walau ia sudah terbiasa olehnya, dalam hati ia tetap berharap Luhan akan mempercepat Yoona. Sehun tidak mau waktunya terbuang percuma oleh penantian yang tidak berguna ini.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu semenjak kepergian Taemin ketika Jongin muncul menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran."

"Selamat siang, Jongin."

"Apakah Anda melihat Luhan?"

"Kurasa ia pergi memanggil kakakmu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan tentang perjumpaan kita ini."

"Baik," Sehun juga melihat tidak ada gunanya ia memberitahu Luhan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Yang Mulia," Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sternberg.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sudah sejak kepergian Jongin namun Yoona belum juga muncul. Luhan juga tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Sehun mulai dibuat lelah olehnya.

Apa yang dapat diharapkannya dari perkataan seorang wanita? Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Ia tahu baik hal ini.

Sehun tidak sabar.

Lima menit berlalu ketika akhirnya Yoona muncul.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun," kata Yoona ketika ia muncul di tangga teratas.

Sehun melihat gadis cantik itu. Ia tampak bersinar di bawah sinar mentari. Permata berlian yang menghiasi gaunnya menambah kecermelangan rambut merahnya yang tertata rapi. Penampilannya yang mempesona, membuat Sehun merasa penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Ia segera menyambut gadis itu.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap, Tuan Puteri?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Yoona tersenyum tersipu-sipu. "Dengan segenap jiwa raga saya," Yoona menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Sehunpun tidak membuang waktu membawa Yoona pergi ke tempat perjanjian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Sebenarnya nih, aku buat remake di akun ini karena seneng baca fiksi-fiksi bergenre kerajaan. Dan entah kenapa visualisasinya selalu bayangin Sehun, Luhan, n anak-anak eksoh lainnya XD

Dan juga, pengen banget berbagi cerita ini ke readers esp hhs. Karena duh karakter Luhan di sini tuh mandiri banget n ga menye2 wkwk.

Oh, dan untuk nama keluarga ala-ala kerajaan, sengaja dibiarin biar terkesan settingnya di kerajaan Eropa. Bukan di Korsel XD

So, please enjoy the story!

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderland (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) id


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bukanlah seorang pria yang suka membanding-bandingkan. Namun perbedaan tingkah laku dua kakak adik seayah yang berbeda ini benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan Sehun membandingkan mereka.

Tidak perlu menyebut beda lamanya waktu ia menanti dua gadis ini. Sehun tidak pernah dibuat Luhan menanti. Sebaliknya, Luhanlah yang menantinya.

Tentu saja Luhan yang menantinya bersiap diri. Duke Yunho selalu mengantar Luhan ke villa tempat ia tinggal di Trottanilla. Beginilah cara Duke memaksanya menemani putri kesayangannya. Begitu Duke tahu ia punya waktu luang, ia pasti akan langsung mengusulkan ide. Dan seperti takut ia akan ingkar janji, Duke mengantar Luhan lima belas menit sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka.

Perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka adalah sikap diam Luhan dan sikap manja Yoona. Perbedaan mencolok lainnya adalah Luhan tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang keluarganya dan Yoona selalu mengobral gosip keluarganya terutama tentang Luhan.

Sudah rahasia umum kalau Duke Yunho hanya mencintai Luhan dan Duchess Jessica lebih mencintai Yoona di antara dua anak kandungnya. Perbedaan dukungan di antara mereka mungkin membuat Yoona terdesak sehingga ia selalu menjelek-jelekkan Luhan di depannya.

Sehun tidak peduli akan hal itu karena ia sendiri tahu ia tidak akan memilih seorang pun di antara mereka betapapun cantiknya mereka. Sekalipun mereka bisa mentolerir jiwa petualangannya, ia tidak akan mencintai mereka. Mereka berdua bukanlah wanita terbaik yang pernah dikencaninya. Yoona terlalu suka menjelek-jelekkan orang lain dan Luhan, walau tidak diragukan lagi kecantikannya, adalah anak haram.

Sehun tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Luhan semenjak Duke melamarnya untuk Luhan!

Sepanjang hidupnya, itulah lelucon terbesar yang pernah dialaminya. Memang banyak orang tua yang mengajukan putri mereka padanya, tapi tidak ada yang terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukan Duke of Cookelt.

Suatu sore ketika ia baru pulang dari kencannya, pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Duke of Cookelt tengah menantinya di Ruang Tamu.

Sehun pun bergegas menyambut tamunya. Di saat itu Sehun hanya berpikir Duke tengah mencari kesempatan untuk memaksanya pergi dengan Luhan lagi. Kala itu jadwal kencan Sehun mulai sibuk sehingga ia tidak punya waktu luang untuk Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak memikirkan maksud lain ketika melihat wajah gembira Duke Yunho melihat kemunculannya.

"Selamat sore, Duke," sambut Sehun, "Apakah Anda telah lama menanti saya?"

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran," jawab Duke, "Saya tidak menanti Anda untuk waktu yang lama."

"Keperluan penting apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Saya datang untuk putri saya, Luhan."

Sehun pun telah menduganya.

"Saya datang untuk mengajukan Luhan sebagai calon mempelai Anda."

Sehun membelalak. Dari sekian ratus orang tua yang mengajukan putrinya padanya, tidak seorang pun mengajukan putrinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Saya percaya Anda tertarik pada Luhan. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Trottanilla dan ia adalah seorang gadis yang berhati lembut. Saya dapat mengatakan Luhan adalah gadis impian setiap pria di dunia. Anda pasti menyesal kalau Anda tidak segera menikahinya." Lalu Duke menambahkan, "Saya yakin Luhan akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Anda. Ia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang lemah lembut dan ratu yang bijaksana."

Kekagetan Sehun membekukan lidahnya.

"Saya akan memikirkannya," Sehun akhirnya mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Anda tidak akan menemukan gadis lain sesempurna Luhan di dunia ini," Duke mendesak Sehun.

Ingin sekali Sehun berseru pada Duke namun tata krama membuatnya berkata tenang,

"Tentu, Duke Yunho. Putri Anda adalah gadis yang sempurna namun saya tidak bisa membuat keputusan sepenting ini secara mendadak. Saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Luhan adalah pilihan terbaik yang Anda buat."

Sehun benar-benar harus menahan emosinya.

"Saa sangat menghargai kepedulian Anda," Sehun berusaha berkata sesopan mungkin, "Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan hanya menyangkut saya tapi juga seluruh rakyat Helsnivia. Berilah saya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Saya yakin tidak seorangpun yang akan meragukan pilihan saya sebelum saya memberi jawaban."

Duke of Cookelt termenung. "Anda benar. Saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda memberi keputusan secara mendadak."

Sehun lega. Bila Duke terus mendesaknya, dapat dipastikan ia akan kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia paling tidak suka didesak menikah. Ia lebih membenci orang lain memaksanya menikahi seseorang. Sekalipun itu adalah orang tuanya, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan mereka memaksakan calon pengantin mereka padanya.

"Pastikan Anda memikirkannya baik-baik," kata Duke dengan penuh harapan. Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya berulang kali hingga kereta keluarga Riddick membawanya pergi.

Bagaimana jawaban Sehun?

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jawabannya adalah tidak! Seumur hidup Sehun tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menjalin affair dengan anak haram itu apalagi menikahinya.

Beberapa hari setelah mengajukan lamarannya, Duke Yunho jatuh sakit dan dari hari ke hari sakitnya kian parah. Dengan terbaringnya Duke di atas tempat tidur, Sehun tidak pernah lagi bertemu Luhan. Ia juga tidak bertemu gadis itu ketika ia mengunjungi Duke.

Luhan melesat dengan cepat melewati tempat mereka berdiri.

Sehun merasa ia sudah gila. Baru saja ia memikirkan gadis itu dan sekarang ia melihat bayangan gadis itu.

"Dasar anak pelacur!" hujat Yoona.

Sehun bingung.

"Lihatlah itu, Pangeran," Yoona menunjuk rumah bordil di ujung jalan.

Sehun melihat Luhan memasuki tempat haram itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Anak haram itu memang tidak tahu malu. Papa terbaring sakit dan ia pergi mencari pria jalang."

Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan di mana Luhan berada ketika ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit. Ia juga tidak peduli tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Luhan memang benar-benar putri seorang pelacur!

"Mama sudah berbaik hati mencarikan suami yang pantas untuknya tapi anak haram itu tidak tahu terima kasih. Ia lebih suka mencari pria jalang daripada pria terhormat. Benar-benar anak pelacur!"

Mulai sudahlah Yoona membuka affair-affair keluarganya. Sehun tidak ingin mendengarnya. Urusan keluarga mereka bukanlah urusannya. Ia berhubungan dengan Yoona hanya untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga itu.

"Papa lebih parah lagi! Earl of Mongar bersedia menjadi suami Luhan sudah baik tetapi ia menolak. Ia terlalu memanjakan Luhan. Ia memberikan segala yang terbaik untuk Luhan tapi ia lupa siapa Luhan itu. Putri haram seperti dia tidak akan pernah diterima di kalangan terhormat seperti kita."

Sehun tidak tertarik. Biarlah Luhan menikah dengan Earl of Mongar atau pria jalang atau siapa pun juga. Itu bukan urusannya dan ia tidak ingin tahu!

"Tapi begitu Papa meninggal, Luhan tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi. Mama sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahannya. Luhan pasti berterima kasih seorang Earl mau menikahinya."

Kepala Sehun berputar cepat untuk menutup mulut Yoona.

"Lady Yoona, bukankah Anda ingin melihat opera?" Sehun bertanya, "Di rumah opera manakah pertunjukan yang menarik Anda itu?"

Yoona langsung mencari-cari rumah opera yang menjadi alasannya meminta Pangeran Sehun menemaninya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia melingkarkan tangan di siku Sehun dan dengan bangga berjalan di sisinya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki gedung itu, Sehun melihat kuda Luhan masih ada di depan rumah border.

Itu bukan urusannya, Sehun mengingatkan dirinya. Sehun tidak mau tahu tapi sepanjang hari itu ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri berpikir bagaimana mungkin seorang anak meninggalkan ayah yang sangat mencintainya terbaring sakit di tempat tidur dan bersenang-senang dengan pria jalang di rumah bordir. Inikah yang dinamakan anak durhaka? Sehun tidak dapat mengerti dan ia tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Memang seseorang tidak bisa menilai orang lain hanya dari penampilannya.

Sehun ingat Luhan begitu memukai di saat mereka bertemu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang hampir putih, tertata rapi dan berhiaskan pernak-pernik batu mulia. Gaun biru mudanya senada dengan sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Bulu matanya yang lentik memahkotai sepasang matanya yang malu-malu. Bibirnya yang memerah tersenyum manis – memberi nuansa menyegarkan pada wajahnya yang manis. Gerakannya yang lemah gemulai begitu memukau. Suaranya yang lembut menenangkan pikiran. Tutur katanya lembut dan di atas semua itu, ia pendiam dan tidak banyak menuntut!

Sehun sempat memberinya nilai wanita terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia mungkin memantapkan diri untuk memilih Luhan kalau saja ia tidak tahu latar belakang Luhan. Sekarang setelah melihat sendiri Luhan mengabaikan orang tuanya yang sakit parah untuk tindakan yang terhina, Sehun bersyukur atas mulut penggosip Yoona.

Di luar sana masih banyak wanita terhormat yang lebih pantas untuk mendampinginya. Sehun tidak terburu-buru untuk menemukannya, ia masih punya banyak waktu.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin!" pekik Luhan, "Apa kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan!? Ayahmu terbaring sakit dan kau mempermalukan nama keluarga Riddick. Apa kau pikir Yunho akan senang mendengarnya!? Kau akan membuatnya mati saat ini juga!"

"Biar saja ia mati," balas Jongin, "Ia tidak mencintaiku! Ia hanya mencintaimu!"

Tangan Luhan melayang dengan cepat ke wajah Jongin.

"Hei!" protes Jongin marah.

"Katakan itu lagi," ancam Luhan, "Dan kali ini aku akan memastikan namamu tercoret dari daftar ahli waris Yunho."

"Kau tidak punya hak! Kau bukan kakakku!"

"Ya, aku bukan kakakmu," balas Luhan dingin, "Tapi jangan lupa ayahmu lebih mempercayaiku daripada kalian. Satu saja kalimat keluar dariku, kau tidak akan pernah mewarisi gelar Yunho."

Jongin geram. Ia marah.

"Kau bisa menyingkirkanku saat ini juga," Luhan mengemukakan pikiran Jongin, "Kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kau tahu bila aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan mewarisi gelar Duke of Cookelt sampai Duchess Jessica meninggal atau…," Luhan mengancam, "Mungkin tidak akan pernah mewarisinya seumur hidupmu."

Jongin semakin geram dibuatnya.

Jongin boleh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia boleh lebih tegap dan besar dari ia yang hanya tiga tahun lebih tua. Luhan tidak takut. Luhan sadar Jongin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa padanya. Jongin pun tahu hanya Luhan yang bisa membawanya ke gelar Duke of Cookelt.

Duchess of Cookelt yang gila harta dan kekuasaan tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja kuasanya atas harta keluarga Riddick setelah kematian Duke. Bahkan sudah terlihat tanda-tanda ia rela memberikan gelar itu pada pria lain yang tak bergelar dan jauh lebih kaya dari keluarga Riddick. Semenjak Duke of Cookelt jatuh sakit, Duchess Jessica mulai mencari pria muda yang berambisi dan kaya raya.

Luhan memang bukan bagian dari keluarga Riddick tapi Duke mempercayainya sebagai tangan kanannya. Duke bahkan berniat menunjukkan Luhan sebagai wali Jongin sampai putranya itu cukup usia dan matang.

"Mengapa kau tega mengatakan hal sekejam itu?" air mata Luhan jatuh, "Tidakkah kau sadari besarnya cinta Yunho padamu? Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ia tahu perbuatanmu? Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir hatinya akan hancur melihat apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Jongin tidak terima, "Papa sendiri juga sudah mempermalukan namanya sendiri," mata Jongin mengejek Luhan.

"Harus berapa kalikah kukatakan padamu, aku bukan putri Yunho."

"Mana buktinya" tantang Jongin, "Aku juga bisa mengatakan aku bukan putra Duke of Cookelt, tapi mana buktinya!? Mama sendiri yang mengatakan kau adalah putri Papa dengan seorang pelacur. Apa salahnya aku pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu itu tidak benar, lalu mengapa kau mengikutinya!?" suara Luhan meninggi dengan tidak sabar.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya!?" bantah Jongin, "Itu umum. Taemin berkata seorang pria akan terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan mempunyai banyak wanita di sisinya."

Luhan putus asa. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak berguna untuk Jongin.

Ia datang ke rumah terkutuk itu dengan wajah tebal. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omongan orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan nama baiknya sendiri. Dengan niat bulat, ia datang untuk membawa Jongin pulang.

Sang pemilik menduga ia adalah seorang gadis muda yang hendak bergabung. Para tamu menduga ia adalah salah satu di antara wanita penghibur yang datang terlambat. Para wanita penghibur melihatnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Namun Luhan tidak peduli semua itu. Ia menahan rasa malu dan jijiknya. Dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tegas, Luhan mencari Jongin di antara para pria jalang yang menggodanya.

Pemuda yang menjadi penyebab kesialannya ini duduk dengan suka cita di antara para wanita yang berpakaian tidak sopan.

Luhan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada putra satu-satunya Duke of Cookelt itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia mempermalukan Jongin. Luhan hanya tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Ia berdiri tegak di depan Jongin. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu dan bibirnya mengatup rapat.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin tidak mempedulikan keberadaannnya. Ia terus menggoda wanita-wanita di sampingnya. Namun tatapan tajam Luhan membuat mereka tidak nyaman sehingga mereka pergi meninggalkan Jongin berdua dengan Luhan.

"Apa maumu?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jongin. Itupun diucapkannya dengan kasar.

"Pulang saat ini juga sebelum aku bertindak," kata Luhan tegas dan dingin.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" tantang Jongin.

"Jangan memaksaku, Jongin," Luhan memperingati dengan tajam.

"Kau kira aku takut padamu?" Jongin menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan menatap Luhan dengan angkuh.

"Baik," Luhan berkata dingin, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka. Selamat tinggal."

Tidak butuh satu menit untuk menyadarkan Jongin apa yang bisa dilakukan Luhan. Sebelum Luhan mencapai pintu, ia telah mengikuti gadis itu dan tanpa membantah lagi pulang bersama Luhan.

Luhan tak habis pikir rusaknya keluarga Riddick. Di manakah letak kesalahan dalam keluarga ini sehingga tak satupun yang peduli pada Duke? Di mana salah salah pendidikan moral keluarga ini sehingga Jongin yang masih empat belas tahun ini suka menghabiskan waktu bersama pelacur-pelacur hina itu.

Luhan frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa masa depan keluarga Riddick dan Cookelt ada di pundaknya. Luhan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi Duke Yunho tapi semua itu tidak berguna. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jongin segan padanya adalah posisinya di mata Duke Yunho.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini ketika kesehatan Duke mulai berkurang, ia berusaha mengubah kepribadian Jongin. Setelah Duke terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, ia berusaha mempersiapkan Jongin menjadi penerus Duke Yunho. Tapi apakah yang bisa dilakukannya? Putra satu-satunya yang begitu dijaga Duke Yunho itu sama sekali tidak menghargai cinta ayahnya. Ia bahkan menginginkan kematian ayahnya secepat mungkin.

Duchess of Cookelt sudah tidak perlu dikatakan. Ia tidak mencintai Duke. Ia hanya mencintai harta dan kekuasaan keluarga Riddick ini. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan merebut kuasa atas harta dan wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Riddick dari putranya.

Yoona juga tidak perlu dibicarakan. Tahu ia tidak bisa turun dalam perebutan antara ibu dan adik setengah darahnya, ia memilih memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk merebut hati pria kaya raya.

Entah apa jadinya keluarga ini setelah kepergian Duke.

Luhan putus asa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertanggung jawab pada orang yang telah begitu berjasa padanya.

"Tuan Puteri, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan terkejut. Melalui sela-sela air matanya, ia menatap pengacara kepercayaan Duke of Cookelt, Jongdae.

Pria tengah baya itu berlutut di depan Luhan. "Kuatkan diri Anda," Luhan tersenyum, "Menjaga orang sakit memang tidak mudah. Belum lagi ditambah tingkah keluarga Riddick." Jongdae meletakkan tangan di pundak Luhan dan berkata, "Saya selalu siap membantu Anda."

"Oh, Jongdae," ingin sekali Luhan mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya, "Kau begitu manis," Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ini jauh lebih baik," Jongdae menghapus air mata Luhan, "Jangan biarkan Duke melihat wajah sedih Anda."

Jongdae membuat Luhan tersadar. "Apa yang membuatmu datang?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Jongdae adalah seorang pria yang baik. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar menghargainya. Hanya ia pula yang tidak terpengaruh Duchess Jessica. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Duke. Namun beberapa hari belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk.

"Duke memanggil saya."

Luhan terperanjat. Apakah ini artinya Duke Yunho tidak tidur seperti dugaannya? Apakah ini artinya Duke mendengar perdebatannya dengan Jongin?

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Puteri," hibur Jongdae melihat wajah pucat Luhan, "Semua tidaklah seburuk pikiran Anda."

Luhan mencoba tersenyum di atas kekhawatirannya.

"Haruskah kita menemui Duke sekarang?" Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu dan membersihkan gaunnya serta menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya sebelum membuka pintu tempat ia bersandar dan menangis.

"Kaukah itu, Luhan?" sambut Duke.

"Ya, Yunho. Ini aku," Luhan berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Luhan tidak berani mendekat. Ia tidak mau Yunho melihat matanya yang masih memerah. "Dan Jongdae," tambah Luhan.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Luhan?"

Luhan kaget.

"Katakan apakah Jongin membuat ulah lagi? Aku mendengar teriakan kalian."

Luhan semakin pucat pasi.

"Biasalah, Duke," Jongdae tersenyum, "Jongin masih anak-anak. Sudah biasa pemuda seusianya membuat tingkah."

"Kuharap ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Sekarang Luhan berharap ia langsung berdebat dengan Jongin di tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Yunho," Luhan segera menjawab, "Ia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Mendekatlah, Luhan."

Luhan tidak berani mendekat tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan itu.

"Katakan padaku," Yunho meraih tangan Luhan, "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, Yunho berkata,

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu. Mereka menanyakan keadaanmu padaku dan aku berjanji pada mereka aku tidak aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri sebelum aku melihatmu pulang ke Helsnivia."

Pecahlah lagi air mata Luhan. Luhan berlutut di sisi Yunho. "Kaulah, Yunho," isaknya, "Kaulah yang membuatku menangis. Hentikan omong kosong ini. Jangan membuatku semakin bersedih."

"Luhan, putri cilikku yang cantik," Yunho membelai kepala Luhan dengan jari jemarinya yang bergetar, "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu namun nyawaku ini bukanlah milikku. Tuhanlah yang memilikinya dan sekarang Ia memberitahu waktuku sudah tidak banyak."

"Jangan mengatakan itu," isak Luhan, "Jangan pernah mengatakan omong kosong ini selama kau masih di sini!"

Yunho tersenyum sedih.

"Tuan Puteri," Jongdae meletakkan tangan di pundak Luhan. Hatinya ikut pedih melihat Luhan. "Kuatkan diri Anda."

"Ah, Jongdae, rupanya kau sudah ada di sini," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Duke," Jongdae tersenyum.

"Apakah kau sudah siap membuat surat wasiatku?" tanyanya.

Luhan mencengkeram tangan Yunho. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Kapanpun Anda menginginkannya, Yang Mulia," jawab Jongdae.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini!" sergah Luhan, "Tidak ada surat wasiat! Yunho akan sehat kembali."

"Luhan…," ujar Duke sedih dan ia terbatuk-batuk – membuat Luhan panik.

Luhan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut yang bergetar itu dengan sabar.

Jongdae dibuat sedih oleh pemandangan itu.

Luhan melihat wajah tua yang pucat itu. Sekalipun ia menyangkalnya, Luhan tahu Yunho sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Maka ia pun duduk lemas di lantai.

Yunho menggenggam tangan gadis itu seolah-olah ingin memberinya kekuatan.

Jongdae menarik kursi terdekat, duduk dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena – mempersiapkan diri mencatat segala yang dicuapkan Duke.

Luhan tidak mau mengetahui isi surat wasiat Duke. Ia pun beranjak bangkit.

"Luhan," tangan Duke menarik tangan Luhan dan ia kembali terbatuk-batuk, "Aku ingin kau ada di sini," pintanya.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Luhan adalah mengabaikan permintaan orang yang begitu berjasa padanya. Maka, ia pun kembali duduk di lantai di sisi Duke – menggenggam tangannya.

"Tulislah, Jongdae," kata Duke dengan suara lemahnya, "Aku, Yunho Riddick, Duke of Cookelt ke 27, pada hari ini mewariskan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick beserta wilayah kekuasaannya pada Jongin Riddick, satu-satunya penerusku. Hingga Jongin mencapai usia dua puluh satu tahun, Luhan Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."

Jari-jemari Jongdae terhenti.

Luhan membelalak kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku masih belum…"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Duke of Cookelt berkata tegas seperti saat ia masih sehat.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah begitu Jongdae?" Luhan berpaling pada pertolongan yang lain.

"Bila M'lord sendiri yang menunjuk," kata Jongdae, "Maka tak seorangpun bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Luhan terdiam. Ia sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu Yunho meninggal dunia, ia akan memutuskan segala hubungan dengan keluarga ini. Luhan bahkan berancang-ancang untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri. Tapi… nampaknya hal itu tidak mungkin lagi.

"Tidak ada satu keputusan Jongin pun yang dibuat tanpa persetujuan Luhan," Duke meneruskan.

Luhan merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu ia tidak punya suara. Maka ia pun membiarkan Jongdae menulis segala yang dikatakan Duke dan mengantar Jongdae ke pintu setelah Duke selesai.

Luhan tidak mau membahas surat wasiat itu. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Duchess bertanya padanya apa keperluan Duke memanggil Jongdae pada saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan malam itu.

"Omong kosong!" seru Duchess Jessica, "Kau bersama tua bangka itu sepanjang hari. Tak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa tujuan tua bangka itu memanggil Jongdae."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti keluarga ini. Selamanya ia tidak akan dapat memahami kesirikan, curiga serta persaingan dalam keluarga ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu, Mama," Yoona ikut turun suara, "Kalau sepanjang hari ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah pelacuran."

Mata Duchess Jessica langsung membelalak lebar. Mulutnya menganga.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" pekik Duchess setelah ia mencerna kemarahannya. "Apa kau ingin mempermalukan nama keluarga ini, makhluk haram!?"

Luhan tidak mau berpendapat.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu melacur!?" gunung kemarahan Duchess meletus, "Apa kau kurang puas dengan Earl of Mongar!? Apalagi yang kaucari!? Kaukira ada pria yang mau wanita terhina seperti kau!?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tangggapan. Telinganya sudah kebal oleh caci maki Duchess.

Duke terbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya. Namun sang Duchess lebih tertarik mengetahui kepada siapa kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick diwariskan. Yoona lebih tertarik menyudutkan dirinya dan Jongin, sang pewaris Duke of Cookelt, berpura-pura menjadi anak baik.

Tingkah keluarga ini membuat perut Luhan mual. Kondisi Duke sudah menghilangkan selera makannya belum lagi ditambah ulah tiga orang ini.

Tanpa memberi tanggapan apapun, Luhan berdiri.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" bentak Duchess of Cookelt, "Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

"Yang Mulia Duchess of Cookelt," akhirnya Luhan membuka mulut, "Bila Anda memang ingin tahu, mengapa Anda tidak langsung bertanya pada Jongdae?" dengan tenangnya Luhan melanjutkan, "Di antara kita tidak ada hubungan darah. Saya tidak akan mencampuri urusan Anda. Saya pun berharap Anda menghormati saya." Kemudian Luhan tersenyum manis, "Selamat malam," dan ia membalik badannya menuju pintu.

"Dasar makhluk hina tidak tahu diri!" seru Duchess.

"Pelacur hina!" timpal Yoona.

Luhan menutup pintu dengan perlahan – menghentikan laju makian kedua wanita itu ke dalam telinganya.

Luhan bersandar di pintu. Air matanya menetes lagi untuk Duke. Ia merasa begitu kasihan pada Duke. Keluarganya lebih mencintai hartanya daripada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak mau terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia lebih tidak mau seorang dari tiga orang itu melihatnya menangis. Luhan tidak suka membiarkan mereka berpikir ia menangis oleh caci muka mereka. Pikiran itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin berkuasa atasnya. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak peduli pada caci maki mereka terutama Duchess dan putrinya.

Luhan menuju kamar Duke.

Duke sudah tidur pulas. Ia tampak begitu tenang. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Selamat malam, Yunho," bisik Luhan, "Bermimpilah yang indah dan segeralah sembuh." Hati Luhan pedih memikirkan Duke akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Luhan merapikan selimut Duke, mencium kedua pipinya, memastikan jendela kamar Duke tertutup rapat kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Luhan meninggalkan kamar Duke ketika Jongin mencegatnya.

"Jadi," Jongin berkata dengan nada mengejeknya, "Sepanjang hari ini kau melacurkan dirimu."

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin menemukan pria kaya untuk menunjang kehidupanmu setelah Papa meninggal, mengapa kau tidak tinggal saja di sini? Kau bisa menjadi gundikku."

Luhan terperanjat. Jongin pikir karena siapakah ia pergi ke tempat terkutuk itu? Beraninya ia berkata seperti itu padanya!?

"Atau mungkin kau lebih tertarik pada tawaran Taemin?"

Luhan langsung membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura suci, Luhan," ejek Jongin, "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah lelah menjaga tua bangka itu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi anak berbakti. Kau pun mengharapkan kematian tua bangka itu bukan?"

"Beraninya kau!" tangan Luhan melayang.

Jongin menangkap tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari."

"Kau anak yang tidak berguna!" maki Luhan, "Bisa-bisanya kau mengharapkan kematian ayahmu sendiri!" Air mata Luhan jatuh lagi.

"Lihatlah dirimu," Jongin tersenyum mengejek, "Walau kau marah, kau masih tetap cantik," Jongin menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak percaya tidak seorang pria pun yang lolos dari kecantikanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan memberontak.

Jongin tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" Luhan mendorong Jongin kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Luhan," Jongin mengejek Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh nafsu – membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Kau tertarik pada ide tidur bersamaku, bukan?"

Jantung Luhan melompat kaget. "Kau sudah gila!" makinya.

Jongin tertawa dengan suara tawa yang membuat Luhan jijik. "Ya, aku sudah gila. Aku tertarik pada kakak setengah darahku."

"Aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Ya, kau bukan kakakku."

Luhan tidak menyukai nada pemuda ini.

"Kau memang bukan kakakku. Kita hanya saudara seayah beda ibu. Tidak akan ada yang memprotes kalau kau tinggal bersamaku. Semua pria juga mempunyai simpanan."

"Mati pun aku tidak sudi!"

"Luhan… Luhan…," gumam Jongin, "Kata-katamu dengan keinginanmu berbeda jauh."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Luhan dibuat tidak nyaman olehnya.

"Kau memang pandai berpura-pura," Jongin membelai wajah Luhan. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan dengan penuh nafsu.

Cara Jongin membelainya, cara Jongin menatapnya, membuat Luhan bergidik. Mau tidak mau Luhan teringat pada mata jalang pria-pria di rumah pelacuran. Luhan sadar ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari bahaya yang ditebarkan Jongin.

Luhan menginjak kaki Jongin dengan tumit sepatunya.

Jongin merintih kesakitan.

Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Jongin menarik tangan Luhan dan mengurungnya di dinding. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mendorong Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah," tangan Jongin menuju dada Luhan.

Luhan panik. Tangannya melayang menampar wajah Jongin.

Jongin menangkap tangan Luhan. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menamparku dua kali dalam sehari," Jongin menahan kedua tangan Luhan di tembok dan ia menunduk untuk mencium Luhan.

Otak Luhan berputar cepat. Sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya, kakinya telah melayang ke daerah di antara kedua paha Jongin.

Jongin menjerit kesakitan.

Luhan tidak membuang waktu untuk kabur. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kamar Duke.

Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar, Luhan bersandar di pintu dengan lega. Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa melindunginya dari nafsu Jongin. Hanya keberadaan Duke Yunholah yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan Jongin.

Luhan tidak tahu dari mana Jongin belajar menjadi pria jalang. Siapa yang mengisi otak pemuda itu dengan nafsu gilanya? Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan pemuda ini.

Semua pria sama saja. Mereka begitu bangga bila mereka mempunyai banyak wanita simpanan. Tak seorang pun merasa hal itu salah dan mereka telah meracuni pikiran para pemuda. Karena itulah Luhan yakin ia tidak akan pernah menikah.

Namun Jongin bukan hanya diracuni pria-pria itu. ia juga telah diracuni oleh ibu dan kakaknya. Mereka telah merusak pemuda yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga Riddick! Bahkan ketiganya mendoakan kematian Duke!

"Teganya…," gumam Luhan, "Teganya mereka…"

"Luhan, kaukah itu?" sebuah suara lirih mengalun dari tempat tidur.

Luhan terperanjat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Ya, Yunho, ini aku," Luhan mendekat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan, "Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun padaku."

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Luhan tidak dapat menjawab.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu orang tuamu," Duke berkata, "Mereka mengajakku pergi berlayar namun sebelum aku menjawab, kau yang masih gadis kecil berlari ke arahku sambil menangis."

Pecahlah sudah air mata Luhan. Luhan berlutut di sisi Duke dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak perlu diterangkan apa arti mimpi itu.

"Luhan, putriku," Duke Yunho meletakkan tangan keriputnya di kepala Luhan, "Aku telah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

"Baik, Yunho," Luhan menghapus air matanya, "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

Melalui sinar rembulan yang menyelinap melalui jendela, Luhan melihat seulas senyum di wajah Duke. Luhan pun mencoba tersenyum walau hanya seulas senyum sedih.

"Aku bahagia. Aku bisa berkata pada Changmin, aku telah membesarkan putri tercintanya dengan penuh cinta. Gadis kebanggaannya telah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Changmin akan sangat bangga melihatmu."

Duke tersenyum bahagia – membuat Luhan pilu.

"Kau begitu mirip ibumu," kata Duke, "Melihatmu, rasanya seperti melihatnya lagi. Ibumu adalah seorang gadis cantik yang periang. Ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan dalam keadaan yang paling sulit."

Duke terbatuk-batuk.

Luhan segera membasahi kain dengan air di dalam baskom yang selalu tersedia di sisi pembaringan. Dengan telaten, ia membersihkan wajah Duke Yunho. Hatinya hancur melihat darah itu.

Duke tersenyum sedih. "Kau mewarisi ketelatenan ibumu dan ketegaran ayahmu. Kau adalah pusaka mereka. Aku akan begitu sedih meninggalkanmu seorang diri." Duke kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh, Yunho," pinta Luhan, "Jangan berbicara lagi."

"Satu-satunya penyesalanku," batuk kembali menghentikan Duke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Luhan harus menahan kuat-kuat air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Yunho," katanya menahan isak tangis, "Kumohon, beristirahatlah."

"Changmin begitu ingin memulangkanmu ke Helsnivia," Duke Yunho mengabaikan permintaan Luhan.

Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah isak tangisnya terdengar oleh Duke. Dengan mulut tertutup rapat, ia mendengarkan Duke sambil menyeka bibir Duke ketika ia kembali batuk.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan tapi Luhan tidak akan mengeluh. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melewatkan setiap detik yang berharga ini dengan ayah angkat tercintanya.

Luhan menatap Duke yang sudah tertidur nyenyak tanpa suara.

Sepanjang malam Duke terus mengenang masa mudanya bersama Changmin di sela-sela batuknya yang kian parah.

Kemarin sore batuk Yunho tidaklah parah. Hanya sesekali ia terbatuk darah tapi sepanjang malam batuknya hampir tidak pernah berhenti.

Luhan menatap wajah tua itu dengan pilu. Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyenangkan Duke? Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir sang Duke?

Luhan tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya ketika ia sekarat. Hingga detik ini ia terus menyesalinya. Walau pada akhirnya keinginan ayahnya terwujud, Luhan terus berharap ia dapat memenuhi keinginan ayahnya sebelum ia meninggal. Keinginan terakhir ayahnya adalah bertemu dengan Duke Yunho dan menyerahkan sendiri putrinya dalam asuhan Duke. Duke memang datang tapi ia terlambat. Luhan tahu keterlambatan itu telah membuat penyesalan yang mendalam di hati Duke. Sekarang Luhan tidak ingin membuat penyesalan lagi di hati Duke. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya pergi tanpa dapat mewujudkan keinginan terakhir mereka.

Maka Luhan memutuskan. Selagi ia masih punya waktu, ia akan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke! Sekalipun ia harus membuang wajah dan harga dirinya!

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian Luhan berdiri di depan sepasang mata menyelidik Sehun.

Berlawanan dengan Luhan, rambut pirang Sehun yang bersinar cemerlang tersisir rapi. Kemeja putihnya yang licin dipadu dengan celana hitam, membuatnya tampak begitu gagah. Satu-satunya yang merusak penampilannya yang menawan adalah sepasang mata biru tuanya yang memandang Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya dan jijik.

Penampilan Luhan saat ini jauh dari menawan. Rambut kuning pucatnya berantakan. Matanya yang sembab masih membengkak setelah menangis sepanjang malam. Hidungnya memerah. Goresan hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya kian kelam dan terlebih dari itu, gaunnya acak-acakan bahkan sebuah kancing di dadanya jatuh terlepas oleh pergumulannya dengan Jongin semalam.

"Apakah tujuan Anda datang pagi-pagi?" Sehun menahan keinginannya untuk mengusir pemandangan tidak sedap ini.

"Dengan membuang segala harga diri, saya memohon Anda pergi bersama saya ke Sternberg," Luhan langsung ke pokok pembicaraan.

"Ke Sternberg?"

"Saya percaya Duke Yunho telah meminta Anda untuk mengambil saya sebagai istri," Luhan akhirnya mengutarakan pokok pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya. "Saya mohon kembalilah bersama saya ke Sternberg dan berkata pada Duke bahwa Anda akan mengambil saya sebagai istri."

Tawa Sehun meledak.

Reaksi Sehun tepat seperti dugaan Luhan.

"Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk bersungguh-sungguh," Luhan melanjutkan, "Yang saya minta hanyalah sebuah kalimat persetujuan Anda."

"Apakah yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan pergi denganmu?" cibir Sehun.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir orang yang menjelang ajal," terang Luhan, "Anda tentu bersedia membantu saya memenuhi keinginan terakhir orang yang sekarat."

Sehun tertawa geli. "Apakah kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Sekalipun aku harus berbohong, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran terkonyol kalian. Engkau memang cantik tapi kau tidak cukup cantik untuk membuatku ingin menikahimu." Dan kau adalah gadis yang melacurkan dirinya ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Sehun menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya saya pun tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan Anda apalagi berhubungan dengan Anda," Luhan tahu ia telah membuat Sehun kesal namun demi keberhasilan rencananya, ia harus menekan amarahnya dalam-dalam. "Saya hanya ingin Anda membantu saya."

"Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita serupa. Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu hanya sebuah karangan sebelum Anda melihatnya sendiri?"

"Pernyataan itulah yang membuatku semakin meragukan kebenaran perkataanmu."

Luhan putus asa melihat kekeraskepalaan pemuda ini. Sebelum datang, ia sudah tahu sang Pangeran akan menolak. Namun ia tetap memegang harapan rasa belas kasih sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia dapat membantunya. Sekarang harapan itupun terasa telah sirna.

Apakah ia juga tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayah angkatnya?

"Tidakkah Anda bersedia menyenangkan hati orang yang sekarat?"

Sehun tertegun melihat air mata Luhan.

"Luhan…" Luhan terperanjat. Ia merasa mendengar suara Duke. Dadanya berdegup kencang tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Anda sungguh mengecewakan saya," kata Luhan tajam dan ia langsung pergi.

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak menyukai gadis ini. Ia datang dengan acak-acakan seperti baru bergulat sepanjang malam, memaksanya menerima lamaran ayahnya, dan pulang tiba-tiba tanpa pamit.

"Benar-benar gadis liar!" maki Sehun.

Mata biru muda yang sembab itu melintas di depan Sehun. Untuk sesaat sepasang mata yang basah itu tampak begitu hancur dan pilu.

Derap kaki kuda menjauh dengan cepat.

Melalui jendela, Sehun melihat Luhan pergi seperti dikejar setan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderland (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) id


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan….. Luhan….. di manakah kau?" Duke mencari-cari. "Luhan?"

Luhan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Luhan, kaukah itu?" tangan Duke mencari-cari Luhan.

"Ya, Yunho, ini aku," Luhan menjatuhkan diri di sisi Yunho. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Duke. Hatinya begitu pilu melihat pria tua yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Changmin, lihatlah Luhan. Lihatlah putri kecilmu sudah menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia."

"Yunho…," gumam Luhan tanpa dapat menahan isak tangisnya.

Tindakan Duke benar-benar seperti tindakan ayahnya sesaat sebelum meninggal. Ia mencari-cari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan berbicara dengan orang lain yang tak dilihatnya.

"Luhan, mengapa Pangeran ada di sini?"

'Sekarang ia melihat hal yang tidak-tidak', pikir Luhan. Ia telah berusaha mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Duke tapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Luhan, apakah Pangeran bersedia menikahimu?"

"Ya, Yunho, ia bersedia," Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti khayalan Duke.

Duke tersenyum bahagia. "Lihatlah, Changmin, Luhan… bisa pulang…," suaranya kian menghilang dan matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Luhan terpaku. Ia tidak dapat menangis lagi. Ia tidak dapat meratap lagi. Hatinya terasa hampa. Ia merasa seperti dunianya sudah berakhir.

Sehun tertegun. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, membuatnya mengikuti Luhan. Sekarang ia telah menjadi saksi kepergian Duke of Cookelt untuk selama-lamanya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia merasa malu telah mencurigai gadis itu.

Luhan berdiri. Belum sedetik ia berdiri, tubuhnya jatuh lemas.

Sehun bergerak cepat menangkap Luhan.

Sepasang mata biru muda yang dalam itu tampak kosong. Air mata yang belum kering membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu."

Luhan terkejut. Ia segera menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. "S-saya tidak apa-apa," kata Luhan gugup tergagap.

Sehun merasakan suatu keinginan yang kuat untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin memberikan dadanya untuk gadis itu menangis sepuasnya. Luhan tampak begitu kacau, pucat, letih, dan tidak berdaya. Ia membuat jiwa kejantanan Sehun ingin melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran," ujar Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum, "Anda membuat Yunho pergi dengan bahagia."

Sehun pilu melihat senyum di wajah sedih itu.

"Jangan biarkan saya menyita waktu Anda."

Sehun tidak mengerti gadis ini. Ia datang memohon padanya, berterima kasih atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya dan sekarang mengusirnya!

Luhan berjalan ke pintu. Tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dan menghindar. "Saya tidak apa-apa," katanya dan melangkah ke pintu dengan tubuh limbungnya.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti gadis ini.

Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri mematung di pintu. Untuk sesaat ia yakin gadis ini akan jatuh pingsan tapi kemudian gadis itu melangkah tegas untuk mengabarkan kematian Duke pada seisi Sternberg.

Dalam waktu sekejap semua orang mengetahui kabar kematian Duke. Dalam waktu sekejap pula upacara penguburan Duke of Cookelt diselenggarakan. Tepat seminggu setelah kematiannya, peti mati Duke telah siap untuk dikubur.

Sahabat dan kerabat Duke Yunho berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru untuk mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Semua orang tampak begitu sedih oleh kepergian Duke of Cookelt yang telah mereka kenal dengan baik. Sepanjang yang dilihat Sehun, tidak seorangpun yang sesedih Luhan. Namun anehnya, Sehun tidak melihat gadis itu dalam kerumunan orang berbaju hitam ini. Tidak di antara barisan terdepan keluarga Duke Yunho. Tidak juga di antara Duches Jessica dan kedua putranya.

Sehun mengakui. Di antara semua wanita yang dikenalnya, Luhanlah wanita yang pandai bersandiwara. Luhan telah berhasil membuatnya percaya ia adalah putri yang berbakti. Luhan telah berhasil membuatnya terharu. Namun, ternyata ia tetaplah sorang putri yang melacurkan diri ketika ayahnya sakit parah.

Baru saja Sehun berpikir seperti itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di pintu gereja – jauh dari kerumunan.

Wajah gadis itu tertutup kerudung hitam namun Sehun yakin gadis itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan. Mengapa ia tidak berada di antara keluarganya?

Setelah Duke Yunho dikubur dan orang-orang menjauh, Luhan bergerak.

Luhan ingin mengantar Duke tapi Duchess Jessica melarangnya. "Anak haram seperti kau hanya akan mempermalukan kami," katanya.

Luhan tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Ia tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama dalam keluarga durhaka ini.

Begitu mendengar kematian Duke, mereka bukannya bersedih malah bersuka cita. Duchess dan Jongin mulai berebut kuasa atas harta keluarga Riddick. Baik Duchess Jessica maupun Yoona tidak tertarik membatalkan janji kencan mereka di saat Luhan memberitahukan kematian Duke.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" itulah yang dikatakan Duchess ketika Luhan mencegahnya pergi. "Ia sudah mati."

"Anda perlu mengurus penguburan Yunho."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Bukannya kau putri haram kesayangannya? Mengapa kau tidak mati bersama ayahmu?"

Saat itu Luhan hanya bisa menangis untuk Duke.

"Aku punya janji!" itulah yang dikatakan Yoona. "Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan orang mati."

Jongin juga tidak jauh berbeda. Ia bersorak gembira ketika mengetahui kematian Duke dan mulai merencanakan tindakannya setelah menjadi Duke of Cookelt yang baru.

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi keluarga durhaka itu tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama meratapi kuburan dingin Duke.

"Oh, Yunho," Luhan jatuh lemas di sisi makam Duke. Air matanya yang belum kering kembali bercucuran. "Tempat tidurmu masih hangat tapi mereka sudah berebut warisan."

Luhan merasa begitu hampa. Sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan seorang diri tanpa sanak saudara. Kali ini tidak akan ada Duke Yunho kedua yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menerimanya sebagai bagian keluarga mereka.

Mata basah Luhan menatap lekat-lekat kuburan yang masih segar. Hatinya hampa. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya isak tangis yang tertahan mengisi kesunyian dirinya.

Sehun berdiri hanya dua meter di belakang gadis itu tanpa suara. Tangisan gadis inilah yang benar-benar memilukan suasana penguburan ini.

Bila beberapa saat lalu Luhan menjadi gadis yang paling pandai bersandiwara. Sekarang ia menjadi gadis yang paling tidak dimengertinya.

Entah berapa lama Luhan duduk termenung seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri.

Luhan belum berdiri tegak ketika tubuhnya kembali limbung.

Sehun segera menangkap gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu tampak begitu pucat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Garis hitam di sekitar matanya menandakan keletihannya. Ia tampak jauh lebih pucat dan letih dari yang dilihat Sehun seminggu lalu.

Sehun terkejut. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit gadis itu, tangannya seperti tersengat sesuatu. Sehun meletakkan tangan di kening gadis itu dan terkejut merasakan panas membara.

Segera Sehun bertindak dengan membawa Luhan menjauhi panas matahari musim panas yang menyengat ini.

Ketika Luhan terjaga, ia melihat langit-langit yang berlukiskan para malaikat yang memahkotai Bunda Maria. Pikirannya yang kosong menatap lukisan itu dengan bertanya-tanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap lukisan itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Barulah Luhan sadar ia tengah berbaring di kursi jemaat gereja dengan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sehun dan sebuah kain basah di keningnya.

Luhan mengambil kain basah itu dari keningnya dan berusaha duduk.

Sehun membantu Luhan duduk. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Y-ya…, saya sudah merasa lebih baik," jawab Luhan sambil menyerahkan kain putih itu pada Sehun, "Terima kasih banyak."

Luhan berdiri dengan tubuh limbungnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan.

"T-tidak perlu repot-repot, Yang Mulia," Luhan melepaskan diri, "Saya tidak akan pulang ke Sternberg."

Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Saya bukan bagian dari mereka. Yunho juga sudah tidak ada. Saya tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali."

Yunho? Sehun bertanya-tanya. Selama ini ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan cara Luhan menyapa Duke of Cookelt. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tahu sedemikian akrabnyakah mereka sehingga Luhan memanggil ayahnya hanya dengan namanya?

"Terima kasih atas kepedulian Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun," kata Luhan sekali lagi.

Luhan tampak begitu tidak berdaya, begitu rapuh. Begitu rapuhnya gadis itu hingga Sehun yakin sebuah sentuhan lembut dapat menjatuhkannya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berjalan dengan limbung ke pintu. Ia telah menawarkan bantuan tapi gadis itu menolaknya. Ia sudah menawarkan tumpangan tapi gadis itu tidak mau. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pria jantan. Yang lebih penting lagi adalah bukan urusannya mencampuri urusan Luhan dan ia tidak punya kewajiban mengurus gadis itu.

Itulah yang dikatakan Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kereta kudanya tengah mengikuti kereta yang disewa Luhan.

Sejam berlalu sudah dan tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang berhenti.

Sehun mulai bingung ketika kereta kian menjauhi keramaian. Ia semakin curiga ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan.

Sehun ingin tahu ke mana Luhan pergi setelah kematian ayahnya. Tempat ini terlalu terpencil kalau mau dikatakan Luhan pergi menenangkan diri di rumah keluarga Riddick yang lain. Tidak mungkin keluarga Riddick mempunyai kediaman di tempat terpelosok seperti ini.

Dua jam telah berlalu setelah memasuki daerah berhutan lebat ini namun tidak nampak sebuah rumah pun. Semakin mereka memasuki tempat ini, semakin tidak nyaman jalan yang mereka tempuh.

Sehun bisa memastikan Luhan tidak pergi menenangkan diri di salah satu rumah peristirahatan keluarga Riddick. Ia benar-benar tidak punya ide ke mana gadis ini pergi.

Rasanya sepanjang hari mereka menapaki jalan berbatu-batu itu sebelum akhirnya Sehun melihat rumah. Menilik dari ukurannya dan jarak antara rumah yang satu dengan rumah yang lain, Sehun yakin ini adalah desa petani.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dicari Luhan di tempat ini. Tidak mungkin putri seorang Duke seperti Luhan bisa dan mau tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Kereta berhenti dengan perlahan.

"Pangeran," kata pengawal Sehun memberitahu dari jendela, "Kereta itu sudah berhenti."

Sehun langsung melompat keluar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang terdekat dari kereta yang ditumpangi Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri di depan pagar rumah kecil. Ia tengah membayar kusir kuda kereta sewaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kereta itu pergi, Sehun dapat melihat sebuah koper besar di sisi Luhan.

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Luhan tidak mungkin hendak tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini, di rumah kecil seperti itu, bukan? Gadis bangsawan seperti dia tidak mungkin mau tinggal di tempat yang jauh berbeda dengan istananya.

Seorang pemuda yang menyandang cangkul atau apapun itu di pundaknya, berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tampak tertegun melihat pemuda itu dan sedetik kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu.

Seketika itu juga semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Sehun. Pemuda itu pasti adalah kekasih Luhan! Luhan tidak membiarkannya menyentuhnya seolah-olah ia jijik pada setiap pria tapi ia menjatuhkan diri dalam dada pemuda itu. Luhan juga membiarkan pemuda itu memegang wajahnya dan membopongnya ke dalam rumah.

Sehun yakin rumah itu adalah rumah pemuda itu.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipahami mengapa Luhan yang jelas-jelas gadis berdarah biru bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda pedesaan seperti pria itu. Tidak dapat dipahami besarnya cinta Luhan sehingga ia mau tinggal di rumah yang tidak jauuh lebih besar dari kamar Duke Yunho!

Sehun sering mendengar cerita wanita bangsawan yang rela meninggalkan segalanya demi cinta. Namun baru kali ini ia melihat contoh nyata dan ekstrim!

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melihat pemuda itu keluar dengan cemas. Ia bergegas membawa masuk koper besar Luhan. Belum semenit ia masuk, ia sudah keluar lagi. Kali ini ia berlari ke rumah di sisi kanan.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melaju dengan cepat dari belakang rumah di atas kuda coklat.

Seketika itu juga Sehun tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pasti pergi mencari dokter! Ia sama sekali sudah lupa akan demam tinggi Luhan!

'Namun,' Sehun kembali bertanya-tanya. 'Apakah mungkin ada dokter di tempat terpencil seperti ini?'

Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah semenjak kepergian pemuda itu tapi tidak nampak tanda-tanda pemuda itu kembali. Keberadaannya di pohon besar itu juga sudah mengundang ketertarikan para penghuni desa.

Sehun melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari rumah tempat Luhan berada.

Ketika ia mendekati rumah itu, ia melihat pekarangannya yang tertata rapi. Rumputnya yang pendek tampak seperti baru dipangkas beberapa hari lalu. Namun ketika ia memegang pintu, ia merasakan debu di pegangannya.

Untuk sesaat Sehun ragu. Haruskah ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Kalaupun ia mengetuk pintu, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Luhan mengenai keberadaannya di sini?

"Papa."

Sehun terkejut. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"Jangan pergi, Papa."

Kali ini Sehun tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Biarkan aku ikut, Papa," Sehun mendengar isak tangis Luhan, "Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri."

Sehun tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk masuk.

"Papa…"

Sehun langsung menuju asal suara itu.

Luhan tampak begitu kesakitan. Sebuah kain basah berada di keningnya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya terus menerus memanggil Papa dan mengulangi kalimat: aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri; jangan pergi.

Sehun melihat sekeliling – mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tempat menandah air.

Di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur, Sehun melihat sebuah baskom penuh berisi air. Sehunpun segera mengambil kain di kening Luhan yang membara, menyeka keringat di wajah pucatnya, membasahi kain itu lagi, dan kembali menyeka wajah Luhan.

"Papa…," mata Luhan terbuka.

Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk membasahi kain.

"Jangan pergi!" Luhan menangkap tangan Sehun dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Sehun tertegun. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata pilu yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," bisik Sehun lembut dan ia duduk di sisi Luhan. "Aku janji," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyum manis Luhan yang seperti ini. Luhan tampak begitu bahagia dan damai sehingga Sehun tidak tega menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya namun tangannya masih menuntut bukti keberadaan Sehun di sisinya.

Dengan tangannya yang terbebas, Sehun terus menyeka keringat Luhan dan dengan sabar membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan gadis itu. Matanya terus menatap wajah yang menderita itu.

Kematian Duke Yunho pasti merupakan pukulan besar bagi Luhan.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Luhan setelah ini?

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, Luhan tidak mau kembali ke Sternberg. Apakah Luhan akan tinggal di tempat ini? Bersama pemuda itu?

Ingatan akan pemuda yang menyambut Luhan, membuat Sehun mual. Saat ini ia berada di rumah pemuda itu!

Tiba-tiba Sehun sadar sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu akan muncul.

Sehun beranjak bangkit.

Melalui jendela di seberang tempat tidur, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu. Namun Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia segera mengompres Luhan kembali dan beranjak pergi.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya!? Apa yang akan dikatakan dunia!? Ia tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah menunggu orang sakit seperti ini. Sekarang ia menunggui anak haram, pelacur yang tidak tahu malu, gadis licik yang melamarnya, dan… dan…

Sehun melihat wajah cantik yang pucat itu. Kesedihan gadis ini bukanlah sebuah sandiwara. Mungkin kesedihannya, penderitaannyalah yang membuatnya iba dan pada akhirnya membawanya ke tempat ini.

Cukup sudah! Luhan tidak sendiri lagi. Siapa pun pemuda itu, Luhan sudah mempunyai orang yang akan menjaganya.

Saat itulah ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa kecilnya rumah ini – kalau mau disebut rumah. Tempat ini hanya mempunyai satu perapian di seberang pintu masuk. Dapur kecil di sisi kanan pintu. Sebuah meja kayu persegi berdiri di depan perapian bersama empat kursi kayu tua yang mengelilingi keempat sisinya. Singkat kata, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan dapur menjadi satu di tempat ini. Hanya satu pintu di sisi kiri perapian yang membatasi ruang ini dengan ruang tidur Luhan.

Sehun tidak dapat memahami bagaimana Luhan akan tinggal di tempat ini, rumah yang pasti tidak lebih besar dari kamar Luhan di Sternberg.

Ketika Sehun memperhatikan perlengkapan dapur yang begitu minim, barulah ia menyadari betapa kotornya tempat ini.

Debu tebal dapat dijumpai di setiap sudut.

"Betapa malasnya penghuni rumah ini," gumam Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tersadar. Di mana pemuda itu tidur? Di mana Luhan tidur? Akankah mereka berdua tidur bersama? Pikiran itu membuatnya kembali mual dan pada saat yang bersamaan membangkitkan kewaspadaannya.

Sehun segera meninggalkan rumah itu.

Baru saja Sehun mencapai kereta kudanya ketika dua ekor kuda menuju rumah itu. Seorang adalah pemuda itu dan yang seorang lagi, Sehun yakini, adalah sang dokter.

Sekarang pemuda itu sudah kembali bersama dokter. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sehun untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi.

 **-**

 **-**

Luhan merapatkan syal di sekeliling bahunya. Matanya menatap kejauhan di puncak bukit berumput yang luas itu. Pikirannya kosong tapi hatinya begitu damai. Rasanya sudah lama Luhan tidak merasa setenang ini.

Pagi ini ia terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Di keningnya ada sebuah kain kering. Di sisi tempat tidur ada baskom penuh berisi air.

Luhan tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Pasti Chanyeollah yang telah menjaganya sepanjang malam dan saat ini pemuda itu pasti sudah berada di ladangnya.

Luhan mengenal Chanyeol enam tahun lalu ketika ia dan ayahnya menetap di Hauppauge, desa pertanian ini karena sakit ayahnya. Semenjak itu mereka menjadi teman baik.

Rumah yang saat ini menjadi milik Luhan adalah dulu adalah bagian dari milik keluarga Chanyeol. Ketika mereka datang enam tahun lalu, ayah Luhan menyewanya. Rumah itu memang kecil dan hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur. Namun saat itu hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan mereka dengan kondisi keuangan mereka yang terbatas. Mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk merawat sakit ayah Luhan. Bagi Luhan sendiri, ia tidak membutuhkan tempat tidur karena ia harus selalu berada di sisi pembaringan ayahnya.

Setelah kematian ayahnya, keluarga Chanyeol bermaksud baik dengan mengambil Luhan sebagai putri angkat mereka. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya Duke of Cookelt datang oleh permintaan Changmin.

Tampaknya sebelum meninggal Changmin mengirim surat pada Duke Yunho. Ia meminta Duke untuk merawat Luhan setelah kematiannya dan atas keinginannya sendiri, jasadnya dibakar dan abunya ditebar di laut.

Changmin benar-benar seorang petualang. Matipun ia tidak mau berdiam diri di suatu tempat.

Untuk Luhan, Duke Yunho membeli rumah yang menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir Changmin. Duke Yunho juga membuat nisan ayah Luhan di belakang pekarangan rumah mungil ini agar Luhan dapat mengunjungi ayahnya sesering mungkin.

Duke Yunho tidak pernah melarang Luhan pulang ke rumah ini setiap bulannya selama satu atau dua hari untuk mengunjungi Changmin. Bahkan dalam beberapa kesempatan, ia menemani Luhan.

Namun setelah Duke Yunho jatuh sakit, Luhan tidak pernah pulang. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol begitu senang ketika melihatnya kemarin sore – sepulangnya dari ladang keluarga mereka.

Melihat satu-satunya teman baik dan orang yang terdekat dengannya, Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri. Ia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan pemuda itu dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Chanyeol, oh, Chanyeol…," isaknya.

"Ada apa, Luhan? Apa yang terjadi" tanya Chanyeol cemas, terlebih lagi setelah ia menyadari gaun hitam Luhan dan sebuah koper besar di depan pagar rumah mungil Luhan.

"Oh, Chanyeol, Yunho," isak Luhan, "Yunho…, ia… i-ia sudah pergi."

Chanyeol terperanjat. "Katakan padaku, Luhanku yang manis, apa yang terjadi pada Duke Yunho?" Chanyeol merangkum wajah Luhan.

Melalui matanya yang basah, Luhan melihat ketegangan di wajah pemuda itu. Luhan belum menjawab ketika Chanyeol terpekik kaget.

"Ya, Tuhan! Badanmu panas sekali, Luhan!" serunya kaget. Tangannya berpindah ke kening Luhan. "Kau demam!" ia mengumumkan dan seketika itu pula ia membopong Luhan ke dalam rumah.

Segera setelah membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan mengompresnya dengan kain basah, Chanyeol berkata,

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena ia langsung tertidur nyenyak karena perasaan lelah dan lega. Namun Luhan yakin Chanyeol segera kembali karena ia merasa ia mendengar seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sambil terus menyeka wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Pagi ini ketika Luhan terbangun, Luhan merasa segar. Ia tidak lagi merasa lelah ataupun sakit.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengunjungi makan ayahnya.

"Papa," katanya, "Apakah kau sudah bertemu Yunho?"

Luhan menatap sedih nisan dingin itu. "Kau pasti senang dapat berkumpul lagi dengan teman baikmu. Ia telah menjagaku dengan baik. Ia menyayangiku seperti putrinya sendiri. Karena itu, Papa, berbaiklah padanya. Ia adalah ayah angkat yang hebat."

Air mata Luhan menetes jatuh.

"Sekarang aku sebatang kara lagi. Tapi, Papa, aku tidak akan pernah putus asa. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sisimu selamanya."

Pagi ini Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Ia akan bekerja pada keluarga Chanyeol atau pada keluarga petani lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia akan menanam sayur-sayuran di pekarangannya yang kecil. Ia akan melewatkan hari-hari tenang di desa ini – jauh dari keluarga Riddick.

Duke memang menunjuknya sebagai wali Jongin. Namun itu tidak berarti ia harus tinggal bersama mereka.

Luhan tidak ingin lagi bertemu keluarga itu. Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan Jongin yang hendak memperkosanya lagi di malam kematian Duke Yunho. Luhan tidak mau berbantah lagi dengan Duchess Jessica yang mengundang Earl of Mongar beberapa saat setelah kematian Duke Yunho untuk membiarkan Earl of Mongar membawanya pulang sebagai istri barunya. Luhan juga tidak mau melihat Yoona, sang putri durhaka. Walaupun Yoona bukan putri kandungnya, Duke Yunho mencintai Yoona dan melimpahinya dengan segala kekayaannya. Namun Yoona memilih untuk berkencan daripada berkabung untuk kematian Duke.

Saat ini di Sternberg pasti terjadi kekacauan.

Jongdae memberitahu Luhan bahwa kehadirannya diperlukan dalam pembacaan surat wasiat Duke Yunho. Namun Duchess Jessica bersikeras Luhan tidak punya urusan dengan surat wasiat itu. Malahan ia mengumumkan pernikahan Luhan dan Earl of Mongar sudah dekat.

Earl of Mongar sendiri tidak henti-hentinya mendekatinya setelah kematian Duke. Earl bersimpati padanya, namun Luhan percaya Earl tua yang mata keranjang itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Apa kurangnya Earl Mongar!?" pekik Duchess Jessica ketika melihat Luhan menolak tawaran Earl untuk pergi ke pesta, "Apa kau bodoh!? Tak lama lagi tua bangka itu akan mati dan setelah itu kau akan menguasai hartanya."

Luhan saat itu hanya menatap Duchess dan dengan tenang berkata, "Mengapa Anda sendiri tidak menikah dengannya?"

Jawaban itu membuat Duchess murka.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" ia menampar Luhan dengan keras. Begitu kerasnya tamparan itu hingga Luhan jatuh terhuyung-huyung.

Luhan hanya berdiam diri setelahnya. Sakit di pipinya tidaklah sesakit di hatinya oleh kepergian Duke.

Hari itu, di hari penguburan Duke Yunho, Duchess mengunci Luhan di kamarnya. Menurut rencana Duchess, Earl of Mongar akan datang ketika mereka semua pergi mengubur Duke. Duchess memberi ijin pada Earl untuk melakukan apapun pada Luhan demi mendapatkan Luhan sebagai istri barunya. Namun Duchess tidak tahu Luhan sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri.

Sebelum Duchess menyebutnya sebagai anak haram yang mempermalukan keluarga Riddick, Luhan sudah yakin Duchess akan melarangnya pergi mengantar Duke ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Berkat Duchess Jessica yang mengawasinya dengan ketat setelah kematian Duke itu pula, Luhan berhasil meloloskan diri dari Jongin. Di saat Jongin mencoba memperkosanya kembali, Duchess berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sehingga Jongin tidak punya pilhan lain selain melepaskannya.

Duchess begitu murka ketika Luhan muncul terlambat dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak tidak tahu malu!?" bentaknya, "Ayahmu baru saja mati dan kau pergi melacur!"

Luhan tidak ingin memberi penjelasan.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai kau menikah!" Duchess menyeret Luhan ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurung Luhan.

Luhan patut berterima kasih pada Duchess yang menguncinya di kamar. Karena pengurungan itulah Jongin tidak bisa lagi mendekati Luhan. Luhan juga bisa dengan tenang mempersiapkan kopernya dan dengan aman melompat ke pohon di sisi serambi kamarnya.

Sekarang Luhan sudah bebas. Ia tidak mau menukar ketenangan ini dengan apapun. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarga Riddick yang telah mengusirnya itu.

"Katakan pada Yunho, Papa, aku menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya," kata Luhan kemudian ia menutup perjumpaannya, "Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan, Papa. Sore ini aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi."

Luhanpun pergi untuk membersihkan rumah mungilnya dan membongkar kopernya. Sekarang di sinilah ia, di bukit perbatasan Hauppauge – menikmati keindahan matahari terbit.

Begitu indah, begitu tenangnya tempat ini sehingga Luhan bisa melupakan segala kesedihannya.

"Di sini rupanya kau."

Luhan menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol mendekat dengan tegang.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya.

"Kau begitu manis," Luhan tersenyum – teringat kepedulian pemuda itu padanya kemarin.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah.

Luhan tertawa geli. "Kau masih selugu anak kecil."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri," gerutu Chanyeol tidak senang, "Saya dibesarkan di desa terpencil bukan di kota besar seperti Anda."

Tawa Luhan langsung hilang. Mata biru mudanya kembali memandang kejauhan dengan sedih.

"Luhan…," Chanyeol cemas, "Apakah kau…"

"Apa yang membuatmu datang mencariku?" potong Luhan. "Apakah kau datang membawa susu segar yang baru kau peras dan roti hangat yang masih mengepul dari dapurmu untukku?" Luhan tersenyum. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Chanyeol setiap pagi ketika ia berada di sini.

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol, "Dan aku terkejut setengah mati melihat rumahmu kosong." Lalu Chanyeol berseru, "Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau ada di sini, Luhan? Bagaimana panasmu?"

"Jangan khawatir," Luhan tersenyum geli, "Aku sudah pulih. Lihatlah aku sudah mendapatkan kembali tenagaku." Kemudian Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Di manakah sarapan pagi yang kausiapkan untukku?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol kembali berseru, "Aku meletakkannya di depan pintu rumahmu."

"Tampaknya aku harus segera pulang sebelum rotimu dingin."

Chanyeol langsung melompat berdiri.

Luhanpun berdiri dan membiarkan pemuda itu memimpinnya pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

Perjalanan pulang itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai perjalanan yang sunyi. Setiap kali mereka berjumpa dengan seseorang, dapat dipastikan mereka akan disapa. Mereka yang jauh lebih tua, menyapa Luhan dengan ramah dan menyampaikan bela sungkawanya atas kematian Duke.

"Luhan, kau sudah kembali?" kata orang pertama yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Luhan, aku turut bersedih," kata yang kedua.

"Apakah kabar itu benar, Luhan?" kata yang lain, "Aku turut bersedih. Duke adalah pria yang baik."

"Selamat datang lagi, Luhan," sapaan lain yang diterima Luhan.

"Apakah rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya mereka penuh kepedulian.

Dan ketika mereka berjumpa dengan pemuda-pemudi sebaya, mereka akan mengolok-olok Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah mengawal Luhan lagi!" seru mereka.

"Wah… wah… lihatlah Chanyeol. Sekarang ia menjadi pengawal sang Lady Luhan."

"Lihatlah Chanyeol! Ia tidak mau orang lain mendekati Luhan."

"Chanyeol, apa aku boleh berkencan dengan Luhan?"

"Chanyeol, pagi-pagi ini kau sudah mengajak Luhan berkencan!?"

Chanyeol, seperti biasa, marah-marah atas olok-olokan itu.

"Kami hanya teman!" gerutunya setiap saat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh olok-olokan mereka. Luhan tahu mereka hanya bercanda dan di balik semua itu, Luhan dapat merasakan jiwa persaudaraan mereka.

Luhan juga tahu Chanyeol menyukainya sejak enam tahun lalu. Luhan juga menyukai Chanyeol tetapi tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman.

Enam tahun lalu, ketika ayahnya terbaring sakit, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaninya. Ia selalu membawa serta makanan untuk Luhan dan bercanda dengan Luhan untuk mengusir kesedihannya. Ketika ayahnya meninggal, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menghiburnya. Kemudian ketika Luhan dibawa pergi Duke Yunho, ia adalah orang yang paling sedih. Chanyeol juga adalah orang yang selalu merawat kebun mungilnya selama ia tidak ada di Hauppauge. Setelahnya, setiap kali Luhan datang ke Hauppauge, Chanyeol selalu mencuri waktu untuk menemaninya.

Ini adalah hal di antara mereka berdua tapi seisi desa mengetahuinya. Luhan baru saja datang kemarin sore tapi setiap orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Luhan mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota dan desa."

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, "Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Biar kulihat!" tangan Chanyeol terulur ke kening Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Luhan menghindar.

'Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengerti,' pikir Luhan dan ia membuka pintu pagarnya.

Luhan tertegun. Sebotol susu terguling di depan pintu rumah mungilnya – mengotori teras yang baru dibersihkannya pagi ini dan membasahi roti yang dibawa Chanyeol pula untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol terpekik kaget, "Aku begitu tergesa-gesa sehingga membuat kecerobohan!"

"Tidak apa," Luhan membungkuk mengambil botol yang hampir kosong dan roti basah itu.

Chanyeol menyambar botol beserta roti di tangan Luhan. "Aku akan segera membawa yang baru." Sebelum Luhan sempat mencegah, Chanyeol sudah berlari pulang.

Inilah Chanyeol. Bila Luhan tidak segera menjawab ketukan pintunya di pagi hari, ia akan berteriak-teriak membangunkan Luhan. Jika ia masih tidak menemukan Luhan, ia akan berlari pontang-panting mencarinya ke setiap sudut desa dan akhirnya menemukan Luhan di bukit padang rumput yang sama.

Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pemuda yang menarik. Hanya ada satu tempat yang dituju Luhan seteiap pagi, namun Chanyeol selalu mencarinya ke mana-mana sebelum pergi ke bukit itu.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ketika Luhan mencuci kain yang baru digunakannya untuk membersihkan teras.

Luhan segera menjemur kain itu di atas perapian.

"Luhan!" seru Chanyeol lagi, "Kau masih di dalam?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini," Luhan membuka pintu.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu lega.

"Kau masih tidak berubah," Luhan tersenyum – menerima roti dan susu baru dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk ketika Luhan mengambil gelas dan piring.

"Kau ingat, Chanyeol," Luhan terkenang, "Papa selalu marah-marah setiap kali kau berteriak-teriak memanggilku." Luhan tersenyum mengingat omelan ayahnya setiap kali Chanyeol mulai berteriak-teriak membangunkan Luhan.

"Segera tutup mulut bocah itu!" kata Changmin setiap kali ia terbangun oleh seruan Chanyeol.

Ketika keadaan ayahnya mulai memburuk, Luhan selalu menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol membangunkan ayahnya yang membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu!" potong Chanyeol tidak senang, "Kenangan itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bersedih. Sebaiknya kau segera melupakannya."

Luhan terdiam. Ia membuka lemari lain di dinding untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa disajikan bersama roti dan susu itu. Saat itulah Luhan sadar dapurnya kosong!

Tampaknya inilah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan uang simpanannya.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan meletakkan piring berisi roti yang sudah diirisnya dan segelas susu di depan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk disajikan."

"Apa yang kauperlukan?" tanya Chanyeol, "Aku akan mengambilnya di rumah."

"Tidak perlu," Luhan mengambil gelas susunya beserta piring dan peralatan makan untuk mereka. "Siang ini aku akan pergi membelinya. Aku harus membeli banyak barang untuk hari-hari mendatang."

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

Luhan meletakkan piring-piring itu dan gelasnya kemudian duduk di depan Chanyeol. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa saja yang kauperlukan?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh semangat, "Aku akan membelinya untukmu."

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol mengejutkan Luhan, "Aku berjanji pada Ayah untuk menemaninya ke pasar hewan."

"Segeralah pulang sebelum ayahmu marah," Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak terburu-buru. Aku bisa membelinya besok."

"Apa yang selanjutnya akan kaulakukan?"

Luhan menatap kosong roti dan susu hangatnya. Selera makannya masih belum pulih. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menanam sayur-sayuran untuk diriku sendiri."'

"Kau bisa menjadi guru!" usul Chanyeol.

Luhan melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa membaca, menulis. Kau lebih berpendidikan dari kami," desak Chanyeol. "Penduduk desa pasti senang kalau kau mau menjadi guru."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, itu adalah usul yang bagus. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Namun, Chanyeol, aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengajar dan buku serta peralatan tulis."

"Kami akan membangunnya untukmu," Chanyeol berkata penuh semangat, "Penduduk desa pasti dengan senang hati membangun tempat mengajar bagimu. Kami akan berurunan membeli segala yang kauperlukan."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," kata Luhan, "Itu adalah ide yang sangat baik. Aku akan dengan senang hati membagi apa yang kuketahui pada kalian. Namun―"

"Sudah diputuskan!" Chanyeol berdiri, "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayah ibu sebelum merundingkannya dengan yang lain!"

"Chanyeol!" Luhan mencoba menghentikan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar Luhan. Ia terus berlari pulang.

Luhan menyukai ide mengajar penduduk desa kecil ini. Namun Luhan tidak suka ide dibayar dan merepotkan mereka untuk kepentingan mengajarnya. Luhan tidak keberatan bila mereka mau membangun gedung sekolah untuknya. Luhan keberatan bila mereka harus mengeluarkan uang untuk buku-buku pelajaran yang ingin digunakannya beserta peralatan belajar mengajar. Luhan ingin bekerja selama gedung itu dibangun dan setelahnya, ia akan menggunakan uang hasil kerjanya untuk membeli peralatan belajar mengajar.

"Luhan," Chanyeol berseru.

Luhan langsung keluar. Chanyeol sudah berada dalam pekarangan rumahnya sendiri.

"Sore ini datanglah untuk makan malam bersama kami. Ayah ibu pasti senang melihatmu."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," kata Luhan, "Hari ini aku ingin menyendiri. Besok sore aku akan bergabung dalam acara makan malam kalian."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!" cegah Luhan melihat pemuda itu membalikkan badan.

"Aku akan memberi kabar," pemuda itu berlari ke rumah tepat di sisi kanan rumah Luhan.

Karena rumah Luhan adalah milik Chanyeol pada awalnya, rumah mereka adalah satu-satunya rumah yang bertetangga dekat di desa pertanian ini. Hanya sebaris pagar setinggi pinggang yang membatasi taman kecil Luhan dengan peternakan keluarga Chanyeol. Luhan melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Luhanpun kembali ke rumahnya untuk meringkas meja. Luhan menyimpan kembali susu yang tidak tersentuh itu di dalam botolnya dan membiarkan roti itu di atas meja.

Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan pada Chanyeol, sepanjang hari itu ia menyendiri di dalam rumahnya – di dalam dunianya. Ia duduk berjam-jam di depan nisan ayahnya dengan mata dan pikiran kosong. Ia melamun di dalam rumah mungilnya. Ia mengenang saat-saat terakhir bersama ayahnya di rumah ini.

Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik oleh kegelapan ketika malam menjelang.

Gelapnya rumahnya yang tanpa penerangan membuat Chanyeol menduga gadis itu tidur sehingga ia tidak mengganggunya.

Seseungguhnya, Luhan duduk di sisi tempat tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya enam tahun lalu. Kakinya merapat di dadanya dan kepalanya merebah di atas kedua lutunya sementara tangannya memeluk rapat-rapat lututnya.

Luhan merasa begitu kesepian. Ia merindukan saat-saat menjaga ayahnya yang terbaring sakit, saat-saat Duke Yunho membuatnya panik sepanjang malam.

Luhan tidak menangis. Ia sudah sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Ia terlalu sedih dan kesepian untuk dapat menangis.

Ia tidak merasa begitu kesepian seperti ini ketika ia masih berada di Sternberg setelah kematian Duke. Luhan juga tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini ketika ayahnya meninggal enam tahun lalu.

Luhan tahu ia masih terlalu kecil enam tahun lalu untuk mengerti arti kesepian. Walau tidak diragukan Luhan lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya, ia masih belum memahami apa arti perpisahan kekal.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis yang belum genap sebelas tahun?

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini dalam seminggu terakhir di Sternberg itu.

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-hari sepi mendatang. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak mudah putus asa.

Sepanjang malam itu, Luhan hanya meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Ketika sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar, barulah Luhan sadar bertapa lamanya ia duduk melamun dengan pikiran kosong.

Luhan segera menemui ayahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan yang baru saja mencapai nisan ayahnya, mau tak mau berbalik.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan," Chanyeol tersenyum di depan pagar. "Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu," ia mengangkat sebuah keranjang.

"Masuklah," kata Luhan, "Aku ingin menemui Papa dan setelah itu aku akan bergabung denganmu."

"Baiklah," Chanyeolpun mempersilakan dirinya sendiri sementara Luhan menyampaikan selamat paginya dengan cepat kepada ayahnya.

Ketika Luhan kembali, Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak senangnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak makan," katanya menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk menambah rasa pada roti itu," Luhan mencari alasan dengan cepat.

"Hari ini aku membawanya untukmu," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dan ia segera membongkar isi keranjangnya di atas meja. "Aku membawa roti, susu, keju, madu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang itu satu per satu, "Mentega, gula, garam, dan rempah-rempah."

Luhan terperangah.

"Ketika aku mengatakan pada ibu kau tidak mempunyai apapun di dapurmu, ia menyuruhku membawa ini untukmu."

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

"Ayah juga mengijinkan aku untuk menemanimu ke kota hari ini."

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol," Luhan tidak ingin menyita waktu pemuda itu. Chanyeol adalah adalah satu-satunya penerus pertanian keluarganya. Ia sangat dibutuhkan di ladang mereka. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau pasti membutuhkan orang untuk membawa barang-barangmu."

Luhan lepas tangan. Sinar mata pemuda itu sudah mengatakan ia tidak bisa dicegah.

Segera setelah memaksakan diri untuk menyantap seiris roti dan segelas susu di hadapan Chanyeol, Luhan segera membersihkan meja.

Chanyeol pulang untuk menyiapkan gerobak kudanya ketika Luhan bersiap-siap.

Luhan hanya menyisir rambut dan mengambil uangnya. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah menanti Chanyeol di depan rumah.

Seawal mungkin mereka pergi ke kota, semakin cepat pula Luhan dapat mengembalikan Chanyeol pada keluarganya.

Luhan tidak perlu khawatir toko-toko di kota terdekat masih tutup. Inilah bedanya kota besar dan kota kecil. Kota besar adalah kota malam dan kota kecil adalah kota pagi. Pada pukul delapan pagi dapat dipastikan semua orang sudah terjaga dan pada sekitar pukul sepuluh malam tiap orang sudah berada di seluruh rumah mereka masing-masing – bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Baru saja mereka meninggalkan Hauppauge ketika sebuah kereta menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hei!" seru Chanyeol marah pada kereta yang melintang di tengah jalan itu, "Apa kalian tidak tahu cara menggunakan jalan!?"

"Inikah si gadis kota yang terkenal itu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kereta.

Chanyeol melintangkan tangan di depan Luhan. "Siapa kau!? Tunjukan dirimu!"

Seorang pria menunjukkan kepalanya di jendela. "Ia lebih cantik dari yang dikabarkan," pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

"Tuan Siwon," Chanyeol terperanjat, "Luhan tidak punya hutang pada Anda. Jangan ganggu dia," pintanya.

Luhan tertarik mengapa Chanyeol tampak begitu takut pada pria sombong itu.

"Luhan…" ulang pemuda itu, "Nama yang indah."

"Siapa dia, Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau juga punya suara yang indah," seru Siwon gembira, "Sudah diputuskan! Aku menginginkanmu!"

Chanyeol terperanjat.

Luhan juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Ternyata pemuda sombong ini tidak lebih dari seorang pria mata keranjang. Seharusnya ia mengetahuinya ketika ia melihat cara pemuda itu melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Siwon," Luhan menolak sopan, "Saya sungguh tersanjung namun saya tidak pantas untuk Anda."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau bermulut manis. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu!"

Baru saja pemuda itu berkata ketika dua orang pria kekar muncul dari sisi kereta yang tidak dapat dilihat mereka.

Luhan tidak tahu apa tujuan dua pria itu sehingga ia tidak siap ketika mereka menariknya turun dengan paksa. Begitu kerasnya tarikan mereka sehingga Luhan akan jatuh ke tanah bila mereka tidak menggenggam kuat-kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan Luhan!" Chanyeol meloncat turun.

"Jangan menghalangi Tuan Muda Siwon!" seorang dari pria itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jatuh terpelanting. Kepalanya membentur roda kereta dengan keras.

"CHANYEOL!!!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kedua pria itu menyeret Luhan ke pintu kereta Siwon di sisi lain.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!" Luhan kian cemas melihat Chanyeol tidak juga berdiri, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau ia mati!?" Luhan menatap tajam pada pria di dalam kereta.

"Nyawa pemuda ingusan itu tidak ada artinya bagiku," Siwon berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Apa nyawamu tidak berarti!?" serang Luhan, "Apa kau pikir aku akan menutup mulut? Apa kaupikir mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu!?"

Pemuda itu tertawa tertawa mengejek Luhan. "Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Mungkin," Luhan berkata dingin, "Namun aku tidak takut padamu. Kau boleh membunuhku pula namun setelah itu orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa pembunuh kami. Seorang yang melihat kejadian ini pasti mengatakan salah seorang dari bawahanmu yang melakukannya."

Kalimat Luhan membuat pria yang menghantam Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Dan mereka pasti mengatakan kaulah yang memerintah mereka demi nyawa mereka sendiri," Luhan melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan?"

"Ah, aku melihat seseorang mendekat. Ia pasti melihat semuanya," tambah Luhan pula.

"Lepaskan dia!" Siwon berkata panik, "Segera tinggalkan tempat ini."

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah menjauh – meninggalkan Luhan yang berpuas diri. Seorang pria kaya dan sombong yang lebih suka menyuruh bawahannya selama ia bersembunyi di tempat aman, dapat dipastikan adalah pengecut.

Chanyeol mengenang kesakitan.

Perhatian Luhan langsung teralih. "Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya.

"Kau berdarah!" pekik Luhan melihat tangan Chanyeol yang memerah. "Kita pulang saat ini juga," Luhan membantu Chanyeol berdiri, "Lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Luhan membantu Chanyeol berbaring di dalam gerobak kemudian ia melajukan kereta kembali ke desa.

Ayah ibu Chanyeol begitu cemas melihat luka putra satu-satunya mereka. Mereka segera mengobati luka Chanyeol.

Ketika Luhan membantu ibu Chanyeol merawat luka di kepala Chanyeol itulah, ia mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Dari orang tua Chanyeol, Luhan mendengar bahwa Siwon adalah putra keluarga Burnap, pedagang kaya yang belakangan ini sukses. Ia adalah satu-satunya pria dalam tiga bersaudaranya dan ia adalah anak bungsu. Kakak-kakaknya dan orang tuanya sangat mencintainya. Apapun permintaan Siwon, selalu dikabulkan keluarga Burnap. Yang lebih tidak menguntungkan adalah Siwon seorang pemuda sombong yang berwatak buruk. Ia suka memeras orang lain. Ia juga tidak ragu-ragu merebut milik orang lain.

Selain memberitahu siapa Siwon, orang tua Chanyeol juga memperingatkan Luhan untuk berhati-hati pada Siwon. Bila apa yang dikatakan Siwon padanya memang serius, Siwon pasti akan muncul kembali untuk menccarinya.

Yang tidak Luhan pahami adalah bagaimana Siwon tahu tentangnya?

Luhan mendesah panjang. "Inilah bedanya kota besar dengan tempat terpencil," gumamnya.

Kejadian seremeh apa pun pasti segera menjalar ke seluruh pelosok dengan cepat. Luhan tidak akan kaget kalau saat ini semua penduduk Hauppauge tahu mereka diserang Siwon dan sekarang Chanyeol terluka.

Luhan ingin menjaga Chanyeol, namun orang tua Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kau juga juga perlu istirahat," kata mereka, "Kejadian ini pasti mengagetkanmu."

Mereka juga berjanji akan memberi kabar pada Luhan bila terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol entah itu baik atau buruk.

Luhan berharap Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak mau menjadi penyebab celakanya pemuda itu. Baru saja ia berharap ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Luhan berharap orang tua Chanyeol tidak datang untuk memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol memburuk.

"Selamat siang, manis," Siwon berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum liciknya.

Luhan terperanjat. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Siwon menerobos masuk diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

"Siapa yang mempersilakanmu masuk!?" tegur Luhan.

"Kaupikir ini rumah siapa?" balas Siwon, "Ini adalah rumah ayahku. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau kira aku percaya?" Luhan tidak gentar, "Rumah ini telah resmi menjadi milikku!"

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Siwon. "Ini adalah bukti rumah ini adalah milik ayahku," Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang menyatakan rumah kecil ini adalah milik keluarga Burnap.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," kata Luhan, "Yunho membelinya."

"Kau sudah tinggal di tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana kau akan membayar hutangmu?" Siwon memegang dagu Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan menampar wajah Siwon.

Dua pengawal Siwon langsung mencekal Luhan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku, perempuan sial!?" Siwon mencengkeram rambut Luhan.

"Mengajarimu adat," jawab Luhan tenang – menolak menunjukkan kesakitannya.

"Akulah yang akan memberimu pelajaran, perempuan," Siwon menarik rambut Luhan sehingga wajah menengadah ke arahnya. Dengan mulutnya, ia mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Luhan.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan memberontak dengan jijik.

Dua pria di sisi Luhan memegang tangan gadis itu kuat-kuat sementara Siwon menjelajahi leher Luhan dan dada gadis itu.

"HENTIKAN!!!" pekik Luhan ketika ciuman Siwon semakin turun ke dadanya. Tubuhnya merinding jijik dan ketakutan.

Siwon membuka kancing di sepanjang dada Luhan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, bajingan!?"

Sehun memegang pundak Siwon dan menjatuhkan tinju yang keras di wajah pemuda itu.

Luhan terbelalak. Mengapa Pangeran Sehun berada di tempat ini?

Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia masih berada di tempat ini. Hari itu setelah melihat pemuda itu datang dengan dokter, ia memang memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi ia tidak pergi ke villa tempat ia tinggal selama di Trottanilla, melainkan ke kota terdekat, kota asal dokter itu. Di sana Sehun menyewa kamar untuknya dan pengawal-pengawalnya di sebuah penginapan.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun mengirim pelayannya pulang untuk mengabari Kyungsoo, pelayan dan pengurus pribadinya. Selain itu, Sehun meminta dua pengawalnya untuk secara bergantian mengawasi Luhan. Setiap tiga jam pengawalnya yang mengawasi Luhan akan pulang ke penginapan untuk melaporkan perkembangan dan di saat yang bersamaan pengawal di sisinya akan berangkat ke Hauppauge.

Sebagai jawaban kabar yang dikirim Sehun, Kyungsoo, sang pelayan tengah bayanya datang.

"Pangeran sampai kapankah Anda akan berada di sini?" protes Kyungsoo, "Bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Helsnivia? Paduka Ratu sudah merindukan Anda. Paduka Raja hanya mengijinkan Anda memperpanjang liburan Anda sampai penguburan Duke of Cookelt."

"Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum aku yakin sesuatu," tegas Sehun.

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Kyungsoo, "Apakah itu, Pangeran?"

Sehun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat inipun ia tidak punya jawaban.

Dari pengawalnya, ia tahu Luhan tidak tinggal serumah dengan pemuda itu. Namun ia juga tahu kemarin pagi Luhan berduaan dengan pemuda itu sepanjang pagi kemudian Luhan mengurung diri di dalam rumah mungilnya. Dari pengawalnya pulalah, Sehun tahu pagi ini Luhan diserang orang tak dikenal.

"Seseorang menyerang Lady Luhan, Pangeran," lapor pengawalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu, "Pria yang selalu terlihat bersama Lady Luhan menolongnya."

Sehun lega tapi juga tidak senang.

"Baru saja saya melihat kereta penyerang Lady Luhan menuju kediaman Lady Luhan."

"Segera siapkan kuda!" Sehun langsung memerintah.

Sesaat kemudian ia sudah memacu kudanya ke Hauppauge. Jalanan terjal yang biasa ditempuh dalam satu jam, dapat ditempuh dalam jangka waktu setengah jam oleh kuda-kuda tangguh Sehun bahkan kurang.

Sehun terus berharap ia datang tepat waktu. Ia sempat menduga ia terlambat ketika melihat pintu rumah Luhan terbuka lebar. Betapa murkanya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tua darinya tengah bertindak tidak sopan pada Luhan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" pengawal Sehun yang masuk beberapa saat kemudian, cemas oleh suara benturan keras sesaat lalu.

Dua pria yang mencekal Luhan langsung melepaskan Luhan mendengar sebutan 'Yang Mulia Pangeran' itu. Mereka segera membantu Siwon berdiri dan kabur sebelum ditangkap.

"Biarkan pengecut-pengecut itu," cegah Sehun ketika para pengawalnya berniat mengejar. Kalau ini adalah Helsnivia, ia pasti sudah menggantung pemuda kurang ajar itu tetapi ini adalah Trottanilla.

Dua pengawal Sehun pun berdiri tegak.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang berdiri mematung.

Gadis itu tidak jauh lebih baik dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Sehun masih dapat melihat garis hitam di bawah sepasang mata biru dalam itu. ia masih dapat melihat jelas guratan-guratan kesedihan gadis itu. Malahan ia merasa Luhan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menyampirkan jasnya di pundak Luhan.

Saat itulah Luhan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "S-sa…," tubuh Luhan jatuh lemas.

Sehun menangkap Luhan.

"Luhan! Luhan!" terdengar teriakan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihat kereta keluarga Burnap baru saja pergi. Mengapa banyak kuda di―" Chanyeol terperangah melihat dua pria berseragam di ruang kecil itu dan seorang pria berbaju mahal memeluk Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol waspada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan – benar-benar pulih dari kekagetannya. Luhan berpegang pada lengan Sehun dan mencoba berdiri tegak namun tubuhnya masih bergetar.

Sehun membimbing Luhan duduk.

"Apa Siwon tidak mencelakaimu!?" Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Luhan, "Apa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu!?"

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Luhan, "Siwon hanya datang menagih hutang atas rumah ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin!?" tanya Chanyeol, "Rumah ini sudah menjadi milikmu sejak Duke membelinya. Tempat ini tidak pernah menjadi milik mereka!"

"Aku pun tidak tahu," jawa Luhan. "Ia mempunyai bukti kepemilikan rumah ini."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Sehun mulai merasa ia diabaikan.

"Aku akan menghubungi pengacara keluarga Riddick. Ia adalah orang yang mengurus pembelian rumah ini dari kalian. Aku yakin rumah ini milikku dan aku tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa pada keluarga Burnap."

"Percuma, Luhan," sergah Chanyeol, "Tujuan mereka bukan rumah ini tapi kau! Tuan Siwon menginginkanmu dan ia pasti melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu! Pengacara keluarga Riddick tidak dapat membantumu. Menikahlah denganku. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara menghentikan Tuan Siwon."

Sehun membelalak. Luhan dilamar di hadapannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderland (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) id

Oh iya, untuk yang bertanya mengapa susunan paragrafnya tidak sesuai, saya memang berniat tidak merubahnya, jadi format yang ada sama persis dengan cerita aslinya. Untuk kemudahan membaca, menurut readers apakah perlu diedit sedikit atau dibiarkan? Well, karena saya pun menghargai author aslinya, jadi sedikit ragu buat edit-edit ceritanya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama. Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO. Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella. Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di:**

 **imaginativewonderland** **. .id**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Sehun membelalak. Luhan dilamar di hadapannya!

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Luhan melepaskan tangan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menikahiku hanya untuk menolongku."

"Aku serius!" tegas Chanyeol, "Aku tidak menawarkan pernikahan dengan main-main. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku terus mencintaimu ketika kau pergi. Sekarang kau telah kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda ini?' gerutu Sehun, 'Ia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Memangnya hanya ia yang bisa membantu Luhan!?'

"Kurasa jalan yang terbaik adalah meninggalkan tempat ini," Sehun memberi pendapat. "Sesuai dengan kata Anda, Lady Luhan, Siwon tidak akan dapat menguasai tempat ini karena tempat ini secara sah adalah milik Anda."

Luhan tersenyum. "Saya juga berpikir itu adalah cara yang tercepat dan terbaik."

Sehun puas oleh kemenangan.

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak senang adalah Chanyeol. "Siapa dia, Luhan!?" tuntutnya, "Mengapa ia ada di sini?"

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehun adalah Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Helsnivia. Apa hubungan Sehun dengannya? Luhan tidak tahu. Teman? Walau mereka pergi bersama beberapa kali, mereka tidak pernah bicara seperti teman. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya berdiam diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Sehun," jawab Sehun sebelum Luhan menemukan jawaban, "Saya adalah kawan Luhan. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Sehun mengulurkan tangan.

Chanyeol melihat Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol menepis uluran tangan Sehun dan pergi dengan kesal.

Sehun kebingungan.

"Biarkan dia," kata Luhan terkenang kejadian serupa enam tahun lalu.

Enam tahun lalu ketika Duke Yunho datang menjemputnya dengan kereta kudanya yang mewah, Chanyeol langsung berlari mencarinya.

"Siapa dia, Luhan?" tuntutnya.

Sama seperti saat ini, Duke mendahului Luhan.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Yunho Riddick, Duke of Cookelt. Saya adalah teman ayah Luhan dan saya datang untuk menjemputnya."

Duke juga mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menepisnya dan berlari pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun – melihat Luhan berdiri.

"Saya akan menemui Jongdae. Saya perlu bukti rumah ini adalah milik saya. Entah itu bukti pembelian rumah ini atau secoret kertas, saya harus yakin rumah ini tidak pernah menjadi milik keluarga Burnap!"

Begitu pentingnyakah rumah kecil ini hingga Luhan merasa ia perlu memastikan bukti kepemilikannya atas bangunan yang lebih cocok dijadikan gudang ini? "Aku akan mengantarmu," Sehun memutuskan.

Luhan belum sempat menolak ketika Sehun menurunkan titah.

"Segera siapkan kuda!" dan pada Luhan, ia berkata, "Segera ganti baju! Kita tidak boleh kehilangan waktu sedetik pun."

Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk memprotes perintah yang tidak diharapkannya itu. Ia juga tidak punya niat untuk menolak tawaran yang setengah memaksa itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Segera setelah ia menyisir rapi rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan sehelai sapu tangan, ia kembali menemui Sehun.

Sehun sudah siap di pintu ketika Luhan keluar.

"Terima kasih," Luhan mengembalikan kemeja Sehun.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sehun segera mengenakan kemejanya.

"Ya," jawab Luhan.

Luhan tidak mengerti ketika seorang dari pengawal Sehun sudah menghilang. Ia lebih kebingungan ketika ia hanya melihat dua ekor kuda di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Saya akan meminjam kuda," Luhan berbelok ke arah rumah Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu," Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan, "Kau akan duduk bersamaku," dan ia mendudukkan Luhan di belakang pelana kudanya.

Sehun segera naik ke atas kudanya diikuti pengawalnya yang lain.

Luhanpun segera melingkarkan tangan di punggung Sehun ketika mereka mulai melaju dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak punya waktu memikirkan betapa beruntungnya ia. Ia juga tidak punya tempat untuk memikirkan betapa berbedanya Sehun ini dengan Sehun yang dikenalnya. Saat ini segala tenaga dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada bukti kepemilikan rumah kecilnya yang berharga itu.

Begitu terfokusnya pikirannya hingga begitu ia melihat kantor Jongdae, ia langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke dalam kantor yang berantakan itu.

"Ah, Tuan Puteri Luhan," kata sekretaris Jongdae, "Akhirnya Anda muncul."

Luhan melalui wanita itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Jongdae!" Luhan langsung membuka pintu, "Kau harus membantuku!"

Jongdae langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Ia langsung menyambut Luhan, "Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Luhan erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan curiga, "Apa Jongin menjual rumahku pada keluarga Burnap?"

"Keluarga Burnap?" Jongdae kebingungan, "Apa yang Anda katakan, Tuan Puteri? Duke Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Anda."

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Jongdae," Sehun maju untuk menjernihkan suasana, "Luhan, dengarkan penjelasan Jongdae." Ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua orang ini. Apa hubungan kuasa Jongin sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru dengan Luhan? Mengapa Jongdae begitu lega melihat Luhan seakan-akan ia tahu sesuatu tengah mengancam Luhan?

"Sesuai dengan yang diminta almarhum Duke Yunho, saya membacakan surat wasiatnya setelah pemakamannya. Duchess memaksa saya membacakannya tanpa kehadiran anda. Menurutnya, Anda sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Anda dengan Earl of Mongar."

 _Begitu Jongdae menyebutkan seluruh harta keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangan Jongin, Duchess Jessica menjerit histeris._

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi!?" Duchess yang kehilangan kontrol mencekik Jongdae, "Katakan bagaimana mungkin tua bangka itu tidak mewariskan apapun padaku!?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum puas._

 _"_ _Tenang, Mama. Tenangkan dirimu," Yoona menarik tangan Duchess, "Jongdae belum selesai membaca surat wasiat Papa. Jongin masih empat belas tahun, ia membutuhkan wali."_

 _Duchess langsung tenang dibuatnya. Yoona membimbing ibunya duduk kembali di Ruang Baca Sternberg. Jongdaepun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya._

 _"_ _Luhan Yvonne Lloyd akan menjadi walinya."_

 _Mata Duchess langsung membelalak. "LUHAN!?" seru Duchess, "Tua bangka itu menunjuk anak haram itu sebagai wali Jongin!?"_

 _Jongdae ketakutan._

 _"_ _Di mana dia!? Di mana anak tidak tahu diri itu!?" Duchess Jessica langsung menerjang kamar Luhan._

 _Jongdae lega. Sedetik lalu ia merasa yakin Duchess akan membunuhnya._

 _Jongin tidak suka dengan pilihan ayahnya. Ia lebih tidak menyukai kelanjutan wasiat ayahnya yang menyatakan ia tidak bisa membuat keputusan apapun tanpa persetujuan Luhan. Itu sama artinya dengan menjadi seorang Duke boneka!_

 _Tiba-tiba Jongin mendapatkan ide bagus. Ia akan membuat Luhan sebagai gundik dan walinya. Kalau Luhan jatuh dalam tangannya, gadis itu pasti akan menuruti semua keinginannya dan ia tidak perlu menjadi Duke boneka._

 _Yoona langsung mengikuti ibunya disertai Jongin._

 _"_ _Di mana kau, anak haram!?" Duchess membuka pintu kamar Luhan lebar-lebar._

 _"_ _Tunjukkan wajah sialmu, anak sialan!" seru Duchess – menerjang masuk._

 _Tidak nampak sedikitpun jejak Luhan di kamar yang rapi itu. Seketika itu juga Duchess sadar. "Si… siapa yang membantu Luhan melarikan diri!?" serunya murka, "Siapa yang membiarkan anak haram itu kabur!? Cepat katakan atau kubunuh kalian semua!"_

 _Sia-sia saja ancaman Duchess Jessica karena tidak seorang pun tahu Luhan kabur. Tak seorangpun melihat kepergian Luhan dari kamar yang terkunci rapat sejak Duke Yunho meninggal. Terlebih lagi, kunci kamar Luhan ada di tangan Duchess!_

 _Segera saja kepergian Luhan menjadi berita heboh._

 _Earl of Mongar marah-marah ketika tahu calon istrinya menghilang. Duchess Jessica setengah gila mencari Luhan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya. Jongin bersaing dengan waktu untuk menemukan Luhan sebelum penobatannya sebagai Duke of Cookelt yang baru._

 _Tak seorangpun dapat menemukan Luhan. Keluarga Riddick pun tidak._

 _Namun semua itu berubah kemarin pagi ketika Jongin memeriksa warisannya._

 _Ketika ia menghitung warisannya itulah, ia melihat bukti pembelian sebuah rumah kecil di Hauppauge oleh ayahnya untuk Luhan. Segera saja ia tahu di mana Luhan berada. Kabar itu pun diketahui Duchess yang juga langsung bertindak._

"Saya dengar Duchess mengirim orang untuk membunuh Anda," Jongdae menutup ceritanya.

"Membunuh Luhan?" Sehun terkesiap.

"Apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Puteri Luhan, secara otomatis Duchess Jessica akan menjadi wali Tuan Muda Jongin," terang Jongdae, "Selain itu saya mendengar Tuan Muda Jongin juga mengirim orang ke Hauppauge," Jongdae menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, "Anda harus segera menemui Tuan Muda Jongin. Saat ini hanya ia yang dapat mencegah Duchess. Hanya ia yang dapat melindungi Anda."

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan menemui Jongin lagi. Ia sudah gila! Ia bersenang-senang dengan pelacur ketika ayahnya sakit parah dan…," suara Luhan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Mau tidak mau ia teringat tindakan Siwon padanya dan ia jijik olehnya.

Rumah pelacur itu! Sehun teringat wajah murka Luhan ketika ia memasuki tempat terhina itu. Sekarang mengertilah ia mengapa seorang gadis terhormat seperti Luhan bisa memasuki tempat itu. Tak heran beberapa saat lalu gadis ini tampak begitu ketakutan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sehun juga merasa malu telah memberi nilai yang begitu buruk pada Luhan.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan dan meremasnya dengan lembut – memberinya kekuatan.

"I-ia mencoba memperkosaku," lanjut Luhan. "Ia sudah gila, Jongdae. Ia bahkan mencoba memperkosaku di malam kematian Yunho!" Luhan histeris.

Jongdae kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sehun terperanjat.

"Untunglah Anda di sini saat ini, Tuan Puteri," Jongdae memecahkan kesunyian suasana. "Saya mendengar Duchess bukan hanya ingin membunuh Anda tapi juga meratakan rumah Anda."

"APA!?" pekik Luhan, "Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" dan ia langsung melesat keluar.

Jongdae terkejut oleh reaksi Luhan.

"Luhan, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sehun mengejar.

Luhan meloncat ke kuda Sehun dan memacunya dengan cepat.

"LUHAN!" seru Sehun.

Luhan semakin menjauh.

Sehun langsung menaiki kuda pengawalnya dan mengejar Luhan – meninggalkan pengawal malang yang kebingungan itu.

Sehun harus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Luhan – jauh lebih cepat dari ketika ia meninggalkan Hauppauge.

"Luhan, berhenti!" seru Sehun.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya ketika mereka mulai memasuki daerah perhutanan.

"Luhan, tenangkan dirimu!"

Teriakan Sehun sama sekali tidak berguna karena saat ini pikiran gadis itu hanya tertuju pada rumah kecilnya yang berharga. Rumah yang menyimpan saat-saat terakhir ayah tercintanya. Begitu khawatirnya ia sehingga ia mematung melihat rumah mungilnya masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

Sehun turun dari kudanya dan berdiri tanpa suara di belakang gadis itu.

Rumah itu masih utuh, masih seindah ketika Luhan meninggalkannya beberapa jam lalu. Rumah kenangannya masih berdiri di sana!

Luhan jauh lemas.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menangkap Luhan tepat pada waktunya. Mata biru Luhan yang sekarang terlihat seperti abu-abu, tampak begitu kosong. Wajah Luhan pucat tidak berekspresi.

Sehun bersimpati pada Luhan. Hidup sebagai anak haram dalam keluarga yang membencinya memang tidak mudah. Cinta ayah kandung yang tidak terbatas, tidaklah cukup untuk melindunginya dari kebencian keluarganya.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan membawanya masuk.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran," pengawal yang ditugasinya menjaga rumah Luhan menyambut dari belakang rumah Luhan, "Lapor, Pengeran."

"Tahan laporanmu," Sehun segera menghentikan. "Tunggu aku di luar."

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau butuh istirahat," lanjut Sehun, "Terutama setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan ini. Jangan biarkan dirimu sakit lagi."

Luhan memandang kosong.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Sehun pula.

Pengawal Sehun masih menanti Sehun di depan rumah. Sehun mengajak pengawalnya ke belakang rumah Luhan, jauh dari pendengaran Luhan.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi sejak kami pergi," kata Sehun.

"Kurang lebih satu jam setelah Anda pergi, serombongan orang datang mencari Lady Luhan. Sesuai perintah Anda, saya segera keluar dari persembunyian saya untuk menghalau mereka."

"Apakah kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Namun saya dapat meyakinkan mereka bukan orang yang sama."

Sehun berpikir. Ia tidak dapat menduga apakah orang-orang itu adalah utusan Duchess Jessica atau Jongin. siapa pun yang mengutus mereka, tujuan mereka tidak baik.

"Berjaga-jagalah di luar dan…," Sehun tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia telah meninggalkan pengawalnya di depan kantor Jongdae!

Sehun merasa pengawalnya pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan ia mengulangi perintahnya.

"Berjaga-jagalah. Aku akan ada di dalam."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," pengawal itu memberi hormat.

Ketika Sehun kembali ke dalam rumah, Luhan sedang duduk di meja depan perapian.

"Mereka datang, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar," Sehun tidak mencoba menutupi. "Namun pengawalku telah mengusirnya."

"Mereka akan datang lagi," gumam Luhan, "Pasti."

Sehun menatap wajah pucat gadis itu yang hampir sepucat rambutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, gadis itu benar-benar tampak tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir sejauh itu," kata Sehun dan ia menuju dapur kecil Luhan. "Saat ini aku lapar. Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun membuka almari dapurnya satu per satu tanpa berhasil menemukan yang dicarinya.

Luhan teringat suatu ketika ayahnya merasa sehat. Pagi-pagi ayahnya bangun untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri dan Luhan. Changmin membuka almari dapur satu per satu dan membongkar isinya dengan suara keras seperti Sehun sehingga Luhan terbangun.

"Di mana kau menyimpan makananmu!?" tanya Sehun kesal – persis seperti reaksi ayahnya ketika melihat Luhan terbangun oleh keributan yang dibuatnya.

Luhan tertawa geli.

Sehun terperangah.

"Maaf," Luhan mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan Anda. Anda begitu mirip Papa. Suatu hari ia berlagak membuat sarapan tapi ia berakhir seperti Anda. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu di mana saya menyimpan makanan kalau ia tidak pernah―" Luhan terdiam. Ia melihat Sehun memperhatikannya lekat. "Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Mengapa aku tidak menghentikanmu?" Sehun melanjutkan untuk Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Kenanganlah yang membuat mereka terus hidup bersamamu."

Air mata Luhan jatuh. Dengan cepat, Luhan menghapusnya.

"Menangislah," Sehun menahan tangan Luhan, "Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Terima kasih," Luhan tersenyum – membuat Sehun tertegun.

Luhan berdiri. "Saya akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Anda dan pengawal Anda."

Sehun tidak menahan Luhan keluar rumah. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, ia mulai cemas.

"Ke mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun begitu membuka pintu.

"Lady Luhan pergi ke halaman belakang," jawab sang Pengawal.

Sehun tidak membuang waktu. Di sana, di sudut halaman belakang yang tidak dilihatnya sebelumnya, ia melihat Luhan duduk termenung.

"Papa, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia mendengar Luhan bertanya sedih ketika ia berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa menjaga satu-satunya peninggalanmu ini?"

Luhan merasa begitu bodoh. Ia telah pergi menemui Jongdae. Ia telah meyakinkan rumah ini adalah miliknya. Namun, sekarang bukti itu ada di tangan Jongin. Sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa mengambil rumah ini darinya. Rumah satu-satunya yang menyimpan kenangan ayahnya.

Sehun tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus bertindak saat ini juga.

Sehun pergi menemui pengawalnya lagi.

Ketika Sehun kembali beberapa saat setelahnya, ia melihat Luhan masih duduk di sana. Sehun tidak perlu melihat wajah Luhan untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini. Punggung yang melengkung lemas itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sesuatu mendorong Sehun untuk merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang menguatkan hati yang hancur itu. Namun yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah memegang kedua pundak gadis itu dan memanggilnya lembut, "Luhan."

Luhan menoleh. Mata biru mudanya basah oleh air mata.

Untuk sesaat Sehun yakin Luhan akan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun gadis itu segera berdiri, menghapus air matanya, dan berkata tenang,

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Saya akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Anda."

Luhan segera mengambil sayuran yang menjadi tujuan awalnya ke kebun belakang.

Sehun melepaskan gadis itu dengan perasaan terluka. Ia merasa Luhan menjaga jarak dengannya dan ia tidak menyukainya. Ia ingin Luhan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan melarangnya menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Saat itulah Sehun melihat apa yang baru saja di hadapan Luhan. Sehun tertegun melihat nisan batu yang hanya bertuliskan:

Di sinilah terletak kenangan kita bersama Changmin Lloyd.

Pandangan Sehun beralih pada Luhan yang sekarang sibuk menimba air di sumur yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya beberapa saat lalu.

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Siapakah Changmin Lloyd ini? Mengapa Luhan memanggilnya Papa? Terlebih dari semua itu, Sehun ingin tahu mengapa Duke of Cookelt hanya mewariskan rumah kecil di tempat terpencil seperti ini pada putri kesayangannya. Mengapa Duke of Cookelt memilih Luhan sebagai wali putranya, bukan Duchess Jessica, istrinya sendiri?

Mata Sehun tidak lepas dari Luhan yang berusaha mengangkat seember penuh air.

Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini, Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia berjalan ke sisi Luhan. Pasti ada sesuatu pada diri Luhan yang membuat Duke Yunho lebih mempercayakan putranya pada Luhan daripada istrinya sendiri.

Luhan terkejut ketika sebuah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mengangkat ember itu dengan mudahya.

Untuk sesaat ia menduga itu adalah Chanyeol. Karena itu ia sangat terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ember airnya.

"T-terima kasih," katanya tergagap.

Luhan tidak pernah mengangkat ember air. Chanyeol selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia hendak mengambil air di sumur yang dibuat penduduk desa untuknya dan ayahnya ini. Malah tidak jarang Chanyeol mengisi tempat penyimpanan air Luhan bahkan sebelum Luhan memintanya.

"Ke mana kau akan meletakkannya?" Sehun bertanya dan memimpin jalan ke dalam rumah.

"Letakkan saja di sini," Luhan menunjuk meja dapurnya yang kecil di sepanjang dinding.

Sehun pun meletakkannya di tempat yang diminta Luhan. Luhan berusaha menghidupkan api perapian. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sadar hanya perapian itu satu-satunya tempat untuk memasak.

"Siapkan sayuranmu, aku akan menghidupkan perapian," Sehun mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Lagi-lagi ia lupa pemuda yang ada bersamanya saat ini bukan Chanyeol melainkan Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun! Chanyeol tidak pernah membantunya menghidupkan perapian. Chanyeol adalah tipe pemuda yang menganggap urusan rumah adalah tugas wanita. Namun mengapa Pangeran Sehun membantunya? Luhan tidak punya waktu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri karena ia tersadar ia tidak bisa menyajikan jamuan seperti yang biasa dinikmati sang Putra Mahkota. Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah sebongkah roti, susu, dan sayur-sayuran dari kebunnya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia," Luhan berkata dengan nada bersalah, "Saya sungguh menyesal. Saya tidak dapat menyajikan jamuan yang pantas untuk Anda."

Sehun melihat Luhan. "Aku hanya memintamu menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," kemudian ia bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin menggunakan kuali ini untuk memasak air?" Sehun mengangkat kuali yang tergantung di atas perapian.

"Ya," jawab Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menjerang air sementara ia sibuk mencuci dan memotong sayuran yang akan disajikannya berama roti dan susu yang dimilikinya.

Ketika Luhan sibuk memasak sup, ia melihat Sehun sibuk memindahkan roti, susu, madu, keju serta peralatan makan yang telah disiapkannya di atas meja dapur ke meja makan.

Kemudian ketika Luhan hendak memindahkan kuali supnya yang sudah siap ke meja makan, Sehun berkata, "Aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan berpikir, inikah beda ego seorang pemuda desa dan seorang _gentleman_?

Setelah yakin semua sudah siap, Luhan melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"Saya akan memanggil pengawal Anda."

"Ia sudah pergi."

"Oh…," hanya itulah jawaban Luhan.

"Duduklah. Makanan akan segera dingin."

"Saya tidak lapar."

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membujukmu, maaf, kau salah. Aku tidak peduli. Itu adalah perutmu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit, kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya." Dan ia mengambil sup untuknya sendiri.

Sesuatu dalam perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan duduk di depan pemuda itu – menghadap pintu. Luhan merasa yakin ia melihat seulas senyum puas di wajah Sehun ketika ia duduk. Namun ketika ia melihat Sehun, pemuda itu sibuk menyantap makanannya. Luhan mengulurkan tangan mengambil sup buatannya sendiri.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Pintu terbuka.

"Luhan, kudengar kau sudah kembali!" Chanyeol langsung menerjang dan memegang pundak Luhan sambil membungkuk – menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Serombongan orang berkuda datang ketika kau tidak ada. Mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilmu. Kami berhasil mengusir mereka sebelum mereka merusak rumah ini. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka utusan Tuan Siwon lagi?" Chanyeol tidak memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk membuka suara.

Sehun kesal. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan pemuda desa ini.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman, Luhan. Mereka bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Pergilah dari tempat ini. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Sehun berkata dingin.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Mengapa ia masih di sini?" Chanyeol melihat Luhan dengan pandangan menuduh seolah-olah Luhan telah menyeleweng.

Sehun tahu ia tidak menyukai pemuda ini.

"Karena aku akan tinggal di sini malam ini," Sehun menjawab.

"Apakah itu benar, Luhan?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya penuh tuntutan pada Luhan.

"Engkau tidak mungkin mengusirku," Sehun menjawab pandangan Luhan, "Pengawalku sudah pergi dan aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk menginap malam ini."

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya tidak punya tempat tidur lain untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak berniat merebut tempat tidurmu. Aku bisa tidur di sini."

"Bila Anda berkenan," kata Luhan menyerah, "Jadilah tamu saya." Pangeran benar. Ia tidak mungkin menelantarkannya.

Chanyeol tidak suka mendengarnya. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya tinggal di sini, Luhan!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena… karena…," Chanyeol melihat Sehun kemudian kembali pada Luhan, "Karena orang kaya seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur di lantai!" Chanyeol langsung mengutarakan hal yang terlintas di otaknya dan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Ia bisa tidur di rumahku."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku sungguh senang atas tawaranmu namun besok pagi-pagi kami akan meninggalkan Hauppauge."

Chanyeol tidak menyukai cara Sehun memanggilnya dengan akrab. Ia lebih tidak menyukai ide pemuda kaya yang tidak dikenalnya ini akan membawa pergi Luhan.

"Benarkah itu, Luhan?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menuntut kebenaran dari Luhan.

Luhan melihat Sehun lagi.

"Kau sudah menyetujuiku pagi ini."

Benar, ia telah sependapat dengan usul Sehun untuk meninggalkan Hauppauge. Namun seingat Luhan, ia tidak pernah menyetujui usul untuk pergi bersama Sehun apalagi mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melibatkannya, bukan?"

Luhan mengikuti Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang mulai kebingungan oleh arah pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan sadar baik Jongin maupun Duchess Jessica pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Mata Luhan beralih pada perban putih di sekeliling kepala Chanyeol. Tidak perlu diragukan pula Chanyeol akan melakukan segalanya untuk melindunginya. Luhan tidak mau melihat Chanyeol terluka lagi karenanya.

"Luhan," Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Aku memang tidak sekaya tuan ini tapi aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Tinggallah bersamaku."

Luhan melihat Chanyeol dengan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dengan kesal. "Terserah padamu," ia menghentakan tangan Luhan dan pergi.

Luhan melihat pintu yang dibanting keras tanpa suara. Ia ingin melewatkan hari-hari tenangnya di Hauppauge tapi sekarang ide itu sudah bukan ide yang bijaksana lagi.

"Makanan sudah hampir dingin," kata Sehun sambil menuang sup di piring Luhan, "Makanlah selagi hangat. Setelah ini aku ingin kau menyiapkan barangmu dan tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Hauppauge. Paling lambat pukul empat pagi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Luhan membuka mulut untuk memprotes tapi sepasang mata biru tua yang menatapnya itu menegaskan ia tidak ingin dibantah. Maka Luhan menahan protesnya dan menyantap supnya tanpa suara. Ide pergi bersama Sehun ke Helsnivia bukanlah ide yang buruk. Yang terpenting, ia bisa memenuhi janji Duke Yunho pada ayahnya: memulangkan Luhan ke Helsnivia!

Setelahnya mereka makan tanpa seorangpun membuka suara. Luhan hanya sanggup meminum supnya dan segelas susu tapi Sehun tampak sudah puas melihatnya. Sehun membantu Luhan merapikan meja setelahnya. Luhan tengah mencuci piring dan Sehun mematikan api perapian ketika mereka mendengar suara kuda diiringi roda kereta mendekat.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan pucat pasi ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu adalah pengawalku dan kereta kuda yang akan membawa kita ke pelabuhan besok pagi."

Luhan membelalak. Selama ini rumah ini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri bersama ayahnya atau Duke Yunho. Sekarang tiga orang lain muncul! Bagaimana ia harus menempatkan mereka dalam rumah mungilnya ini!?

"Mereka akan berjaga-jaga di luar untuk memastikan tidak ada yang menganggu kita," Sehun membaca pikiran Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri rombongan kecil yang baru datang itu dan memberikan petunjuknya.

Luhan melihat Sehun sudah merencanakan semua ini dan ia tidak melihat sebuah celah pun untuk membantah. Maka iapun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Pergilah mempersiapkan kopermu," Sehun berkata ketika ia kembali dan melihat Luhan sudah selesai dengan piring-piring kotornya, "Dan segera beristirahat. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagimu. Kita harus mencapai Magport sebelum malam."

Luhan tidak membantah. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu yang membatasinya dengan para pria itu.

Baru saja ia menutup rapat koper besarnya ketika ia mendengar derap kuda mendekat. Luhan panik. Pikiran utusan Jongin atau Duchess Jessica datang menakutkannya.

"Maaf saya datang terlambat, Yang Mulia."

Luhan langsung lega.

"Kau memang sepandai yang kupercayai. Aku tahu kau akan menemukan cara untuk kembali."

"Anda terlalu memuji saya, Yang Mulia."

Setelahnya Luhan mendengar pintu rumahnya ditutup dan sebuah kesunyian panjang mengisi rumah mungilnya sebelum ia mendengar kembali pintu dibuka.

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana sang Pangeran akan tidur di rumahnya yang kecil ini. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan memberikan ranjangnya pada Sehun. Namun Luhan yakin Sehun pasti menolak walau Luhan meyakinkan ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa kasur empuknya. Tetapi, Luhan sadar, Pangeran tetaplah seorang _gentleman_.

Luhan berganti gaun tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun di luar. Hanya sinar lilin yang mengintip celah pintunyalah yang menyatakan keberadaan orang lain di rumahnya.

Luhan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia ragu ia bisa tidur. Karena itu betapa herannya Luhan ketika ia terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun di ruang yang sempit.

"Selamat pagi," Sehun menyapa.

Mata Luhan hanya menatap Sehun.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya berkeliling menjelajahi ruangan sempit tempat mereka berada. Berdasarkan suara derap kaki kuda dan bentuk ruangan kayu kecil ini, Luhan yakin berada dalam kereta kuda dengan Sehun memangkunya. Kakinya terjulur sepanjang bangku kereta. Punggungnya tersandar di sisi kereta yang lain dengan tangan kekar Sehun melingkari pundaknya. Sehelai selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Sehun menjawab mata biru muda yang kebingungan dan malu itu.

Luhan tidur nyenyak ketika ia hendak membangunkannya dini hari ini. Luhan tampak begitu damai dari yang pernah dilihatnya. Begitu tenangnya gadis ini tidur sehingga Sehun tidak sampai hati mengusiknya.

Maka tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sehun memeriksa isi lemari – memastikan Luhan tidak meninggalkan barangnya dan membawa koper Luhan keluar untuk pengawalnya memasukkannya ke dalam kereta. Sehun mengambil selimut tipis di bawah bangku kereta untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan bergumam 'Papa' ketika ia mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dari tempat tidur.

Sehun percaya Luhan pasti sangat lelah setelah hari-hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini.

Luhan berusaha duduk.

Ketika ia sudah benar-benar duduk, ia menyadari hal memalukan lain. Ia duduk di pangkuan Sehun! Mata biru mudanya berusaha menghindari sepasang mata biru tua yang sejajar dengan matanya.

Luhan merasa salah tingkah. Ia berdiri. Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, kereta berhenti. Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan!?" Sehun merengkuh Luhan kembali ke pangkuannya.

Secercah rona merah di wajah cantik Luhan memberi jawaban pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau kau tidak mau duduk di pangkuanku, kau tinggal mengatakannya," ia menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di bawah lutut Luhan, "Aku bisa memindahkanmu," ia mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukkan gadis itu di sisinya seperti menggendong anak kecil.

"T-terima kasih."

Sehun menyukai rona yang memberi nuansa baru pada kulit pucat Luhan.

"Kita sudah tiba di pelabuhan, Yang Mulia," seseorang berkata dan setelahnya pintu terbuka lebar.

Luhan melihat keramaian pagi hari di pelabuhan melalui pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kenakalah sepatumu," Sehun membungkuk – membantu Luhan mengenakan sepatu di kakinya yang telanjang.

Luhan benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Dan jangan lupa selimutmu," Sehun menyampirkan selimut yang terjatuh di lantai kereta itu di pundak Luhan.

Saat itulah Luhan sadar ia masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sehun keluar kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan yang duduk di sisi lain kereta.

"Kau mau kugendong lagi?" Sehun menikmati rona merah di wajah cantik yang kebingungan itu.

"T-tidak, terima kasih," Luhan cepat-cepat melangkah keluar sebellum Sehun benar-benar menggendongnya.

Tubuh Luhan baru saja terjulur keluar pintu ketika Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Luhan masih kaget ketika tangan Sehun yang lain menyelinap di belakang lututnya dan dalam satu gerakan ringan, ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Y-Yang Mulia!" Luhan panik.

"Pegang selimutmu," Sehun memberikan perintah tegasnya, "Angin laut di pagi hari tidak menyenangkan."

Luhan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Sehun dan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram erat-erat selimut.

Ketika Sehun melangkah ke sebuah kapal besar, barulah Luhan benar-benar memperhatikan kesibukan pelabuhan. Kerinduan yang mendalam yang mendalam menyelimutinya. Di suatu saat di masa lalu, ia sering berada di pelabuhan bersama ayahnya. Suatu ketika ia duduk di pundak kokoh ayahnya, di saat lain ia duduk di gendongan ayahnya, dan di saat lain ia berjalan di sisi ayahnya yang dengan sabar menjelaskan kesibukan tiap-tiap pribadi di pelabuhan.

Luhan merapatkan pegangannya di leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di pundak pemuda itu.

Sehun tidak berkomentar. Dalam pikirannya gadis ini sedang malu. Namun Luhan salah kalau ia berpikir Sehun akan menurunkannya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang pria tengah baya terkejut.

"Y-Yang Mulia, i…ini…," Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kemarin ketika pengawal Sehun muncul di penginapan untuk menyampaikan perintah Sehun, ia begitu gembira. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menyiapkan kapal yang telah menanti kepulangan Pangeran Sehun. Ia tidak berpikir banyak ketika meliht sang Pangeran mendekat dengan seorang wanita dalam gendongannya. Ia sudah biasa melihat Pangeran kerajaannya bersama wanita. Tapi Luhan? Sampai matipun Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir Luhan sang gadis haram yang Sehun sendiri nyatakan tidak akan pernah disentuhnya, berada dalam gendongan majikannya.

"Kita berangkat!" Sehun memberi perintah dan membawa Luhan ke dalam salah satu kabin.

Pengawal Sehun mengekor dengan koper Luhan – membuat Kyungsoo kian tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sehun baru menurunkan Luhan setelah pengawalnya meletakkan koper Luhan di dalam kabin. Luhan mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi pundaknya.

"Bergantilah," kata Sehun, "Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi untuk makan pagi." Dan Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" sambut Kyungsoo begitu melihat Sehun, "Apa yang akan dikatakan Paduka Raja dan Ratu!?"

"Gadis itu baru kehilangan ayahnya dan sekarang ia berada dalam bahaya."

"Anda tidak berniat membawanya pulang, bukan?" selidik Kyungsoo.

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Pangeran!" protes Kyungsoo, "Simpati Anda sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Kyungsoo," potong Sehun tidak senang, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

Sesungguhnya, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Komentar terakhir Kyungsoo terulang lagi di kepalanya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup!

Sehari setelah kematian Duke of Cookelt adalah hati terakhirnya di Trottanilla. Orang tuanya juga telah mengirim kapal untuk menjemputnya. Namun kematian Duke Yunho membuat orang tuanya memberi kelonggaran hingga pemakanan Duke. Pemakaman Duke sudah berlalu namun ia masih tetap di Trottanilla, di sisi Luhan.

Benar. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah melebihi simpati. Mungkinkah jiwanya sebagai seorang Pangeran terusik melihat kesedihan gadis itu? Seorang Pangeran seperti dia tidak dapat berdiam diri melihat seorang gadis muda sebatang kara dalam kesedihan dan bahaya. Namun ia telah bertindak jauh dari simpati.

Ia tidak mau Luhan berhubungan dengan Jongin? Benar. Membawanya pergi dari Trottanilla sudah cukup untuk membantu gadis itu. Tapi meminta Jongdae menjadi penyambung lidah Jongin dan walinya? Ini sudah mencampuri urusan Luhan!

Sekarang apakah ia benar-benar berniat membawa Luhan ke Ririvia?

Sehun tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat lalu ia bahkan menikmati wajah merah Luhan. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menggoda gadis yang disumpahinya tidak akan pernah didekatinya.

Ketika Sehun kembali untuk menjemput Luhan, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di dek. Rambut kuning pucatnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata biru mudanya menatap laut penuh kerinduan. Begitu sempurnanya lekukan hidung yang mancung itu dan bibir merah yang terkatup rapat. Begitu cantiknya Luhan dalam kesunyiannya sehingga ia tampak seperti seorang putri duyung yang merindukan rumah di bawah lautnya.

Tidak pernah Sehun merasakan keinginan mendesak untuk merengkuh seorang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi sebab semua ini, Sehun memutuskan.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Ratu Taeyeon.

"Ini sudah di luar batas!" Raja Donghae sependapat.

"Bisa-bisanya anak itu membawa pulang anak haram!" Ratu Taeyeon langsung berdiri, "Di mana dia? Katakan di mana mereka!? Akan kuusir anak haram itu!"

Ratu Taeyeon tidak dapat menutupi kemarahannya. Kegembiraannya mendengar kepulangan putranya langsung berubah menjadi amarah ketika mendengar Sehun membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt bersamanya. Jamuan yang sedianya akan diselenggarakan untuk menyambut kepulangan putranya, langsung dibatalkannya. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengusir gadis hina itu.

Karena itu begitu mendengar prajurit berkata, "Kereta Pangeran Sehun sudah memasuki gerbang istana," ia langsung menerjang ke pintu masuk.

Di sana, di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh, Ratu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tidak satu goretan di wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan kemurkaannya. Raja Donghae yang menyusul kemudian tidak kalah angkernya.

Seisi istana sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi ketika seorang prajurit datang mengharap Raja pagi ini. Sekarang mereka mengintip dari tempat mereka masing-masing – ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kereta yang membawa Pangeran dan Luhan akhirnya berhenti di depan Raja dan Ratu. Ratu sudah hampir menyemprotkan luapan amarahnya ketika Sehun turun dari kereta. Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan. Ratu siap menyemburkan amarahnya ketika gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam kereta.

Dengan anggunnya, Luhan menjejakkan kaki di pelataran istana. Wajah cantiknya langsung menangkap ekspresi marah Ratu Taeyeon. Mata biru mudanya menatap malu-malu melalui bulu mata lentiknya. Sesaat kemudian senyum manis merekah di bibir mungilnya yang memerah. Sinar matahari yang menyinari rambut kuning pucatnya, membuatnya bersinar indah.

Ratu Taeyeon menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Raja Donghae terkesima.

"Papa, Mama, aku sudah pulang," Sehun memeluk ibunya kemudian ayahnya. Kemudian ia membawa Luhan ke hadapan orang tuanya yang membisu. "Ini adalah Luhan, putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Aku mengundangnya tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia Paduka Raja, Yang Mulia Paduka Ratu," suara merdu Luhan melantunkan salamnya.

Ratu Taeyeon langsung membuang muka dan melangkah angkuh ke dalam istana.

Luhan tidak terlalu kaget oleh reaksi Ratu Taeyeon. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan sambutan yang ramah. Teima kasih pada Duchess Jessica, seisi dunia percaya ia adalah anak haram Duke Yunho.

Sebagai orang terhormat sudah pasti Ratu Taeyeon tidak senang dengan keberadaan anak haram dalam rumahnya, bersama satu-satunya putranya.

Sehun juga tidak mengharapkan lebih. Ia sudah tahu membawa pulang Luhan bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi ia tidak dapat membiarkan Luhan pergi seperti yang diinginkan gadis itu setelah mereka tiba di Magport kemarin malam. Sehun tidak berani berharap banyak. Ibunya tidak langsung mengusir Luhan di depan pintu rumah sudah sangat baik.

"Jangan kauhiraukan ibumu," Raja Donghae mengagetkan Sehun dengan kata-katanya yang ramah, "Bawalah Lady Luhan ke kamarnya. Ia tentu sudah lelah."

'Lady Luhan!?' Sehun membelalak. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Mari, Lady Luhan," Raja memberi jalan pada Luhan.

Sehun tidak percaya ayah yang sangat diyakininya akan menyuruh prajurit mengusir Luhan, menunjukkan jalan dengan ramah pada Luhan. Mata Sehun beralih pada Luhan yang dengan sopan mengikuti Raja Taeyeon.

'Pesona gadis ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan,' Sehun berpendapat ketika Luhan membungkuk hormat sebelum mengikuti pelayan yang diperintahkan Raja mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Di mana kau temukan dia, Sehun?" Raja Donghae bertanya tidak percaya.

Sehun terkejut mendengar nada takjub ayahnya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai sepasang mata biru tua itu bersinar kagum.

Beberapa pelayan mulai membongkar muatan kereta.

"Aku perlu bicara," Sehun memutuskan.

Walaupun ayahnya menyambut Luhan dengan ramah dan ibunya tidak mengusir Luhan, bukan berarti Luhan aman. Sehun harus menjelaskan alasannya membawa pulang Luhan.

"Tentu, Sehun," Raja merangkul pundak putranya, "Kau harus memberitahuku di mana kau menemukan gadis ini," dan ia membawa Sehun ke Ruang Duduk.

Ratu Taeyeon ada di dalam Ruang Duduk ketika mereka masuk. Mata hijaunya yang dingin menatap kedatangan mereka.

"Mama, aku perlu bicara tentang Luhan."

Ratu membuang muka.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui," Sehun membuka pembicaraan, "Duke of Cookelt baru saja meninggal dunia. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar sebatang kara. Duke Yunho mewariskan semua kekayaannya pada Jongin dan menunjuk Luhan sebagai walinya."

"Gadis itu!?" Raja terkejut.

Ratu tidak bereaksi.

"Duke menunjuknya," Sehun mengulangi.

"Ia masih terlalu muda."

"Kurasa itulah yang membuat Duchess Jessica tidak dapat menerimanya," Sehun melanjutkan, "Ia mengirim orang untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Aku tidak dapat berdiam diri melihatnya dalam bahaya. Keluarga Riddick tidak menyukainya. Duchess Jessica tidak pernah menyukai Luhan dan Jongin, adik tiri Luhan, berusaha memperkosanya."

"Aku tidak menyangkanya," gumam Raja, "Ia memang sangat mempesona. Tapi, Sehun, apakah kau yakin ia adalah putri Duke of Cookelt?"

"Tentu saja. Apa mungkin Duke mencintai anak orang lain melebihi putrinya sendiri?" tanya Sehun.

Raja Donghae terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seorang diri dalam bahaya," lanjut Sehun, "Karena itu aku mengundangnya ke sini sebagai tamuku. Aku berharap kalian tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja ia akan diterima di sini dengan tangan terbuka," sahut Raja.

Sehun melihat ibunya – mengharapkan sepatah dua patah kata darinya. Ratu Taeyeon masih tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Mama, apakah Mama bisa menerima kehadiran Luhan?" Sehun akhirnya langsung bertanya.

Demi kekagetan Sehun, Ratu Taeyeon berdiri sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat putranya, ia melangkah pergi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," Raja memberi kepastian, "Taeyeon hanya tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kau membawa pulang Luhan."

'Membawa pulang seorang wanita, tepatnya?' Sehun berpikir sinis. Tentu saja Ratu tidak senang. Ia tidak pernah menyukai petualangan Sehun dan gadis-gadisnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membawa pulang wanita. Namun Luhan bukanlah salah satu wanitanya. Bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Ratu?

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat, Sehun," Raja mengusulkan, "Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawa makanan ke kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Papa. Kami sempat berhenti untuk bersantap siang."

Raja Donghae tidak memberi komentar.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kamarku, Papa. Selamat siang."

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di beranda – memandang pegunungan tinggi yang membentang di kejauhan. Ia teringat lagi ketololannya kemarin malam setelah kapal merapat di Ririvia.

 _"_ _Malam ini kita akan menginap di dalam kapal," Sehun memberitahunya, "Besok pagi-pgi kita akan berangkat ke istana."_

 _Istana adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ingin dikunjungi Luhan. Sehun bersedia membawanya ke Helsnivia saja sudah membuat Luhan sangat berterima kasih. Duke Yunho hanya berjanji pada Changmin untuk memulangkan Luhan ke Helsnivia._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," kata Luhan, "Saya akan baik-baik saja dari sini. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang Anda berikan."_

 _"_ _Ke mana kau akan pergi?" Sehun bertanya curiga._

 _"_ _Mungkin saya akan melewatkan beberapa hari di sini," jawab Luhan, "Setelah itu saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Entah ke mana."_

 _Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Sebagai informasimu, kita belum tiba di Helsnivia."_

 _"_ _Oh," Luhan terkejut._

 _"_ _Helsnivia tidak punya laut," Sehun mengingatkan._

 _Rona merah mewarnai wajah Luhan. Ia benar-benar lupa Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil di antara pegungungan tinggi!_

 _Sehun menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Luhan dan ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya._

 _"_ _Maaf, pengetahuan geografi saya buruk," Luhan tidak suka perasaan diledek._

 _Sehun tersenyum geli melihat rona merah yang membuat Luhan kian manis dan kekanak-kanakan itu. "Satu-satunya alasan orang tuaku mengirim kapal ini adalah jalan laut lebih cepat untuk mencapai Helsnivia daripada jalan darat."_

 _Luhan ingat Duke Yunho pernah berkata, 'Walau Helsnivia adalah kerajaan kecil yang kaya, tidak mudah menyerangnya. Pegunungan yang mengelilinginya bukanlah jalan yang mudah untuk dilalui.'_

 _"_ _Beristirahatlah," kata Sehun, "Kulihat sepanjang hari ini kau berdiri di ujung kapal seperti mau memimpin jalan."_

 _Luhan tidak membantahnya namun ia juga tidak meninggalkan dek tempat ia berdiri yang biasa disebut poop oleh para pelaut._

 _"_ _Atau kau ingin tidur lagi dalam pelukanku?" goda Sehun._

 _Godaan itu langsung membuat Luhan bergerak. "Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."_

 _Sehun tertawa geli melihat Luhan kabur._

Luhan tidak suka mendengar tawa itu. Pasti inilah yang biasa dilakukan Sehun untuk menjerat wanita-wanitanya. Sehun salah besar bila ia mengira Luhan tertarik untuk menjadi satu dari sekian mantannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sehun menolongnya sampai sejauh ini. Sehun tidak mungkin serius menjadikannya salah satu wanitanya, bukan? Sehun sendiri pernah mengatakan ia tidak tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar terkejut ketika pagi ini Sehun bersikeras membawanya ke Istana Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan Luhan. Sekarang Luhan lebih terkejut oleh tangan terbuka Raja Donghae.

Luhan yakin ia melihat ekspresi kemarahan Raja Donghae dan Ratu Taeyeon ketika kereta berhenti di hadapan mereka. Luhan mengharapkan usiran mereka tapi yang kemudian diterimanya benar-benar di luar dugaan! Kecuali reaksi Ratu Taeyeon, mungkin.

Luhan tidak mengenali mereka. Namun melihat kemiripan Sehun dengan pria yang penuh wibawa itu, Luhan yakin dua sosok yang berdiri di pintu itu adalah Raja Donghae dan Ratu Taeyeon. Hati Luhan sudah siap menerima usiran keduanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata sopan yang akan dijelaskannya pada mereka. Bahwa ia tidak bersedia dibawa Sehun pulang ke istana. Bahwa ia punya rencana sendiri yang mulai dipikirkannya ketika kapal meninggalkan dermaga dan dimantapkannya ketika kapal merapat di Magport.

Luhan hanya dapat terdiam ketika Ratu Taeyeon pergi tanpa kata-kata. Ia benar-benar termangu dalam keterkejutannya ketika Raja Donghae menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka bahkan menyebutnya Lady!

Mereka tidak mungkin tidak tahu!

Kyungsoo, pelayan Sehun terus menjatuhkan pandangan tidak suka padanya sejak mereka bertemu. Pagi ini ketika Luhan tidak melihatnya di kapal, Luhan yakin Kyungsoo telah pulang ke Helsnivia untuk melapor.

Luhan percaya seisi Helsnivia tahu siapa dirinya, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt!

Ia dapat merasakan pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang di Hall istana. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan miring mereka padanya. Ia adalah anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt dan ia juga miskin.

Luhan tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal terakhir itu. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, ia berencana untuk tinggal di Hauppauge, bukan di istana. Ia tidak butuh gaun-gaun mewahnya yang dapat dipastikan sekarang memenuhi almari baju Yoona. Ia tidak membutuhkan perhiasan-perhiasan mewahya yang sudah direbut Duchess Jessica sejak Duke jatuh sakit. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu saat ini. Luhan tidak berniat tinggal lama di Istana Ririvia.

'Apakah itu mungkin?' Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Sehun menegaskan pagi ini ketika ia menyatakan keinginannya turun di perbatasan Helsnivia. "Kau akan ikut denganku ke Ririvia."

"Tinggallah di sini selama mungkin," kata Raja Donghae ketika menyambutnya.

Luhan sempat berpikir Raja Donghae adalah salah satu dari sekian pria yang melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang bisa diajak tidur semalam. Namun dalam senyum yang ditujukan padanya itu, ia merasakan kehangatan dan di dalam mata biru tua itu, ia melihat keramahan. Keramahan yang ditunjukkan hanya padanya seakan-akan ia adalah tamu yang diharap-harapkan kedatangannya sejak lama. Bahkan, belum lama Luhan memasuki kamar barunya yang megah ini, pelayan mengantarkan makanan kecil.

Kue-kue yang menggiurkan itu dibiarkan Luhan di atas meja rias. Teh yang masih mengelup ketika disajikan, dibiarkannya dingin.

Sesungguhnya beberapa saat lagi adalah waktu makan malam. Luhan tidak terbiasa makan sesuatu sesaat sebelum makan malam.

Suasana makan malam itu sendiri tidaklah jauh berbeda dari dugaan Luhan. Luhan duduk di depan sepasang mata hijau dingin Ratu Taeyeon. Keberadaan Sehun di sisinya sama sekali tidak membantu. Raja Donghae yang duduk di ujung meja pun tidak banyak merubah suasana makan malam yang menegangkan ini. Luhan dapat merasakan sepasang mata dingin Ratu terus mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Andai Luhan boleh memilih, ia lebih suka makan sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi ia adalah tamu di Ririvia, bukan? Selain itu pelayan menjemputnya ketika waktu makan malam tiba – membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dari saat ini.

Pelayan itu sendiri tidaklah menyenangkan. Sikapnya memang sopan tapi juga dingin dan kaku. Luhan tidak menyukai pandangan menyelidiknya. Rasanya, melalui sepasang matanya yang berpengalaman itu, ia ingin mengorek rencana Luhan pada sang Putra Mahkota.

"Luhan," Raja Donghae memanggilnya dan ketika itu pula Ratu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sepasang mata hijau dingin yang membara – membuat Raja menutup mulut.

Sehun pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Baru saja ia menoleh pada Luhan, Ratu sudah menjatuhkan tatapannya yang tajam. Akhirnya Sehun mencoba meredakan ketegangan dengan menanyakan suasana Helsnivia selama ia tidak ada.

Namun itu juga tidak membantu Luhan merasa lebih baik.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Luhan lebih menyukai suasana Ruang Makan di Sternberg. Walau dalam tiap acara makan Duchess Jessica tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memarahi Luhan atau mengutuknya, Luhan tidak kehilangan selera makannya seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana perang di Ruang Makan Sternberg yang ditujukan untuk memojokannya. Ia sudah biasa menelan kata-kata kemarahan itu bersama makanannya. Ia tidak biasa menelan makanannya di bawah sepasang mata dingin yang ingin membekukannya.

Karena itu betapa gembiranya Luhan ketika di akhir makan malam Sehun berkata,

"Kulihat Luhan sudah lelah," lalu ia melihat Luhan, "Mengapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu? Kau tahu di mana kamarmu, bukan?"

"Ya," Luhan mengangguk.

Segera setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata "selamat malam", Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

Istana Ririvia memang luas namun ingatan Luhan tidak terlalu lemah dalam mengingat jalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan langsung berganti baju setibanya di kamar tapi ia tidak tidur. Ia duduk di beranda – memandang keindahan taman Ririvia yang tidak sempat diperhatikannya sore ini dan juga rumah-rumah di kejauhan.

Sinar matahari musim panas memberi penerangan pada Ririvia untuk memandang sejauh mungkin. Mulai dari keramaian di taman Ririvia di bawah kakinya hingga pegunungan tinggi di kejauhan.

"Papa, aku sudah pulang ke tempat yang kau inginkan," gumam Luhan.

Terima kasih pada Sehun, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Duke Yunho. Terima kasih paDanya pula, Luhan dapat memenuhi janji Duke Yunho pada ayahnya.

"Lihatlah, Yunho," kata Luhan lagi, "Kau tidak perlu memaksa Pangeran demi memulangkanku ke Helsnivia. Sekarang kau bisa dengan tenang berkata pada Papa kau telah memenuhi janjimu."

Luhan membeku. Berkata tentang janji, apakah yang telah diperbuatnya pada janji dengan orang yang begitu mencintainya selama enam tahun belakangan ini?

Duke Yunho telah memintanya menjadi wali Jongin, mendidik, menyiapkan Jongin menjadi Duke of Cookelt. Namun apakah yang telah dilakukannya? Ia kabur dari Trottanilla.

Darah di otak Luhan langsung membeku.

Mengapa ia begitu egois? Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memikirkan permintaan Duke padanya – satu-satunya permintaannya dan yang terakhir?

Hingga detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, Duke Yunho berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada Changmin. apakah yang akan dipertanggungjawabkannya pada Duke Yunho kelak?

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu di sini."

Luhan terperanjat.

"Kau pucat pasi. Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Sehun pula.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan melihat pemuda itu berdiri di beranda di sisi kirinya. "Mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

"Ini adalah kamarku," Sehun menunjuk ruang di belakangnya.

"Oh, saya tidak tahu."

Sehun pun tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak melihat pelayan ibunya mengetuk kamar kosong di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Lady Luhan, apakah Anda ada di dalam?"

Untuk sesaat Sehun menduga ibunya akan memanggil Luhan tapi betapa leganya ia ketika beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu berkata, "Saya diperintah untuk membawa Anda ke Ruang makan. Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti kehadiran Anda."

"Apakah saya mengusik Anda?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu olehmu."

Luhan melayangkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?'

"Saya sedang berpikir."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Janji saya pada Yunho."

"Jangan khawatir," Sehun berusaha menenangkan. "Jongin tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap rumahmu. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apa pun tanpa persetujuan kau sebagai walinya."

"Itulah yang mencemaskan saya. Yunho meminta saya menjadi wali Jongin tapi lihatlah apa yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya kabur dari Trottanilla seperti seorang penjahat tanpa sedikit pun memikirkan Yunho."

"Aku telah meminta Jongdae untuk menjadi perantara kalian."

Luhan terperangah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah bertindak di luar batas. Kupikir ini adalah satu-satunya cara baik untuk memenuhi tugasmu sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt yang baru tanpa berhubungan langsung dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun," Luhan tersenyum dengan segenap hatinya, "Anda sudah membantu saya memecahkan masalah saya bahkan sebelum saya menyadarinya."

'Senyum inilah yang bisa menundukkan dunia,' Sehun berpikir. Tidak mungkin Luhan tidak menyadari betapa cantik dan mempesonanya dirinya saat ini.

Sinar matahari sore panas yang jatuh di atas rambut pucatnya yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya, membuatnya seperti diselimuti cahaya. Namun yang lebih menakjubkan adalah sepasang mata biru mudanya yang bersinar gembira juga senyum manisnya yang mempesona. Tidak pernah Sehun melihat seorang wanita secantik ini.

"Aku memberitahu Jongdae aku akan membawamu ke sini. Ia akan mengirim kabar padamu bila terjadi sesuatu di Cookelt. Ia juga berjanji akan mengirim berkas-berkas penting yang perlu kauurus secepat mungkin. Ia juga akan mengawasi Jongin untukmu."

Nama itu membuat Luhan pucat pasi. Kalau Jongdae tahu di mana dirinya, apakah itu berarti Jongin juga tahu?

"Jongin mungkin datang ke sini," Sehun membaca pikiran Luhan.

Luhan langsung menggigil. Matanya memandang nanar Sehun – membuat Sehun ingin melompati jarak di antara mereka dan memeluknya erat-erat. Namun ia hanya berkata,

"Kulihat ia tidak akan berani menunjukkan muka di sini. Kalaupun ia datang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak kurang ajar padamu. Kau adalah tamuku. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku berkewajiban menjamin keamananmu."

Sinar ketakutan di sepasang mata itu masih tidak hilang. Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri karenanya.

"P-pangeran, apa yang hendak Anda lakukan!?" Luhan berteriak panik melihat Sehun berdiri di atas pagar yang mengelilingi berandanya. Sehun merambat di dinding menyeberangi jarak sekitar lima meter di antara beranda mereka.

Luhan menahan nafasnya seolah-olah takut Sehun akan jatuh bebas dari tingkat tiga ini bila ia melepaskannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan!?" Luhan langsung bertanya ketika Sehun menjejakkan kaki di lantai berandanya.

'Mengapa sinar ketakutan di mata itu masih tidak berubah?' Sehun meraih Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"P-panggeran," Luhan terkejut, "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Ssh…," tangan kiri Sehun melingkari pinggang Luhan dan menariknya merapat. Tangan kanannya mendekap kepala Luhan di dadanya.

Luhan panik.

Sehun tidak bergerak juga tidak bersuara. Ia hanya memeluk Luhan seperti yang ingin dilakukannya di detik pertama ia melihat air mata Luhan.

Luhan menemukan kehangatan di dada Sehun. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak dipeluk seperti ini. Duke Yunho tidak pernah memeluknya. Ia juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia muncul di depan pintu rumahnya di Hauppauge. Duke hanya berkata, " _Hallo. Aku yakin kau adalah Luhan, si putri cilik itu. Apakah ayahmu ada_?" Duke juga tidak memeluknya ketika ia menangisi pembakaran jasad ayahnya.

Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak menyandarkan kepalanya dalam dada hangat seorang pria.

Ayahnya selalu memeluknya seperti ini ketika ia menangis. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya sepanjang malam yang dingin di luar sana. Ayahnya selalu memeluknya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Jari jemari Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Sehun. Matanya yang mulai membasah menutup rapat. Bibirnya yang tertutup menggumamkan, "Papa…"

Luhan merindukan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepaskan Luhan.

Luhan merasa hampa.

Sedetik lalu Sehun bertanya pada dirinya apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada anak haram yang disumpahnya tidak akan pernah disentuhnya!? Namun ketika melihat sepasang mata penuh kerinduan itu, Sehun sadar tidak mudah mengabaikan gadis ini.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun untuk menopang badannya.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan kau tidur saat ini juga," Sehun membawanya masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

Luhan merasa seperti kembali ke saat-saat ia membandel untuk tidur sehingga ayahnya memaksa dengan membopongnya ke tempat tidur seperti ini.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur dan beranjak pergi.

"Pangeran!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun langsung berbalik.

"Kali ini gunakanlah pintu," Luhan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu," kata Sehun, "Pertama-tama aku akan menutup pintu serambi."

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun.

"Selamat malam," ia tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mencium kening gadis yang memandangnya dengan kekanak-kanakan ini.

'Apakah yang kaupikirkan, Sehun!?' Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke pintu serambi kamar Luhan, 'Apakah kau ingin Luhan menahanmu di ranjangnya!?' ia mengunci pintu serambi.

Sehun melihat Luhan masih memandangnya dengan mata kekanak-kanakan dan senyum manis ketika ia menuju pintu.

Luhan masih tersenyum beberapa saat setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu. Sekarang ia yakin Sehun melakukan semua ini karena simpatinya sebagai seorang _gentleman_ kepada seorang gadis yang sebatang kara. Luhan membaringkan diri. Malam ini ia pasti dapat memimpikan saat-saat indah bersama ayahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderland . .id

Mmm ada yang masih keinget ff ini? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Suara berat memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Luhan, bangun!"

Luhan melihat sepasang mata cemas itu dengan pikiran kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan bingung. Sesaat lalu ia bertemu Duke Yunho yang menagih pertanggungjawabannya kemudian Jongin muncul dan berusaha memperkosanya lagi. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan panik dan ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah berada di lengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak sakit lagi, bukan?" tangan Sehun memegang kening Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah," Sehun memutuskan.

Mata Luhan tidak beranjak dari wajah tampan yang cemas itu.

"Urusan Cookelt pasti telah menguras tenagamu," Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari punggung Luhan.

Seminggu sudah Luhan tinggal di Ririvia. Selama ini tidak ada yang tidak beres pada Luhan. Sekarang Luhan terlihat lebih sehat dan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Walau terkadang ia masih terlihat sedih, Luhan sudah sering tersenyum gembira.

Sehun tidak pernah mendengar suara Luhan di malam hari ataupun di pagi hari ketika ia melewati kamar Luhan. Tapi pagi ini ia mendengar Luhan menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat Luhan.

Walau Luhan berada jauh dari Trottanilla, tidak berarti Luhan jauh dari masalah keluarga Riddick. Sesungguhnya, di pagi pertama Luhan berada di Ririvia, ia telah menerima setumpuk dokumen kiriman Jongdae. Demi kelancaran tugas Luhan, Raja Donghae mengijinkan Luhan menggunakan Ruang Perpustakaan. Sehun juga telah mengatur orang khusus untuk mengirim kembali dokumen-dokumen itu beserta perintah tertulis Luhan kepada Jongdae. Sejak itu pulalah hari-hari Luhan tidak pernah jauh dari Ruang Perpustakaan dan urusan Cookelt.

Jongdae bukan saja perantara yang baik tapi juga penasehat yang baik. Tiga hari setelah Luhan berada di Helsnivia, ia menyarankan Luhan untuk mengganti guru pribadi Jongin. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak menyukai Taemin tapi ia tidak dapat melihat kesalahan Taemin dalam mengajar Jongin. Jongdaelah yang berkata Taemin akan membentuk Jongin menjadi Duke yang buruk. Taemin pula yang mulai mendorong Jongin untuk melawan Luhan. Luhan, atas saran Jongdae, memilih guru baru untuk Jongin dan sekarang guru itu menjadi pengawas kepercayaannya.

"Apakah kau mau pergi berkuda denganku?"

Luhan melihat Sehun sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Celana hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya dipadu dengan kemeja putihnya. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih santai dari saat ia mengenakan baju dinasnya.

Luhan ingat setiap pagi Sehun selalu pergi berkuda. Luhan selalu melihat kepergian Sehun di pagi-pagi buta. Luhan juga mengawasi kepulangan Sehun sesaat sebelum makan pagi. Sehun pasti tidak menyadarinya. Luhan selalu melihat di saat Sehun mulai mendekati pintu, segerombolan wanita yang entah dari mana datangnya, mengerumuni Sehun. Dengan ramah dan senyumnya yang menaklukan hati tiap wanita, Sehun melayani wanita-wanita itu satu per satu. Benar-benar tipe pria yang tidak kekurangan teman wanita.

Yang diherankan Luhan adalah Sehun tidak 'selincah' ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Ia melihat wanita di sisi Sehun selalu silih berganti tapi tidak tiap hari dan sehari lima kali seperti di Trottanilla. Sehun juga tidak selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita seperti ketika ia di Trottanilla. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk urusan Kerajaan Helsnivia. Tapi siapa tahu ketika ia berada di luar Ririvia.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah," Sehun memberitahu dan ia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bergulat dengan pikiran kosongnya.

Luhanpun segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap.

Luhan selalu seperti ini beberapa saat setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari terutama bila ia dibangunkan dengan paksa. Ayahnya selalu berkata saat yang paling mudah untuk membujuknya adalah di pagi hari ketika ia baru membuka mata. Hanya saat inilah pikirannya kosong dan otaknya berputar lambat bahkan untuk berkata-kata. Bila Sehun tidak mengetahuinya, maka ia pasti menyadarinya saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Sehun yang menantiya di depan pintu Ririvia dengan dua ekor kuda yang gagah. Penampilan Luhan jauh dari Sehun yang berwibawa. Luhan hanya mengenakan salah satu gaun katunnya yang sederhana – jauh dari kesan mewah. Rambutnya hanya terikat pita coklat muda yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sehun memberi cambuk kuda kepada Luhan.

"Ya," pikiran Luhan sudah pulih sekarang tapi ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berpaling. Luhan segera menaiki kudanya sebelum Sehun menawarkan bantuan atau membantunya tanpa ijin.

Sehun menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat Luhan yang seperti terburu-buru kabur.

Berdua, mereka beriringan meninggalkan Istana Ririvia yang megah. Mereka melewati Travlienne, pusat pemerintahan Helsnivia. Mereka terus melaju ke daerah perhutanan – jauh dari pemukiman. Mereka terus menanjak di antara pohon-pohon tinggi hingga pada akhirnya Sehun berhenti di tepi jurang terbuka.

"Ini adalah tempat yang paling kusukai di Helsnivia," Sehun mengumumkan.

Luhan memandang kumpulan rumah-rumah kecil jauh di kaki gunung. Sehun turun dari atas kudanya dan berjalan ke tepi mengikuti.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Helsnivia."

Luhan melihat lekukan-lekukan kaki pegunungan dan daratan hijau yang membentang luas hingga di kaki gunung di kaki langit. Beberapa garis meliuk-liuk di antara hijaunya pepohonan. Di sana sini terlihat danau yang nampak seperti kolam kecil di tempat tinggi ini. Istana Ririvia yang tinggi menjulangpun nampak seperti sebuah titik di antara karpet hijau yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku sungguh menyesal aku tidak pernah membawamu keluar."

Luhan melihat Sehun dan tersenyum. "Saya tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda. Anda adalah orang yang sibuk."

"Kadang di kala aku lelah, aku datang ke tempat ini. Tidak seorang pun tahu tempat ini kecuali aku," Sehun menatap Luhan, "dan kau tentunya." Sehun memberikan senyumannya yang menawan, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kuajak ke tempat ini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya berapa kalikah Sehun mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Luhan tidak akan terkejut bila Sehun sudah menghafal kalimat ini di luar kepalanya.

"Kau juga wanita pertama yang kuajak pulang ke Ririvia."

Pemuda dengan reputasi seperti Sehun!? Tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak percaya. Bila Sehun berkata ia adalah anak haram pertama yang dibawanya pulang, Luhan akan percaya.

"Anda sungguh pandai berbicara, Pangeran," Luhan tersenyum, "Pasti inilah cara Anda membuat tiap kekasih Anda merasa spesial."

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Sehun berusaha meyakinkan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk memandang kejauhan. Ia memang gadis muda yang lugu dan buta tentang pria tetapi ia tidaklah sebodoh itu.

"Sesungguhnya kau adalah yang pertama dalam banyak hal," Sehun duduk di sisi Luhan, "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang kulihat tidak terlalu pusing dengan penampilanmu."

"Bila Anda menunjuk pada gaun-gaun saya, Pangeran, sungguh menyesal saya tidak mempunyai sepotong gaun pun yang sesuai dengan kemewahan Istana Ririvia. Ketika meninggalkan Sternberg, saya berniat tinggal di desa Hauppauge yang jauh dari kaya dibandingkan Istana Ririvia yang megah."

"Kau bisa membeli gaun baru."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan, "Saya tidak akan selamanya tinggal di Ririvia. Yang terutama, saya tidak punya uang, uang negara ini."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik oleh bedanya kualitas pakaian yang mereka kenakan. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang tidak pusing menata rambut."

"Tatanan rambut yang paling rumit yang saya kenakan adalah mengepang rambut saya," Luhan membeberkan fakta, "Saya tidak dibesarkan untuk memusingkan rambut saya. Saya suka membiarkan rambut saya tergerai."

Selama Luhan di Ririvia, Sehun juga telah memperhatikannya. Ia beberapa kali melihat Luhan dengan rambut terkepang rapi. "Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut tergerai bebas."

"Apakah Anda sedang mengomentari penampilan saya, Pangeran?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membeberkan hal-hal pertama dari wanita yang kulihat darimu."

"Tampaknya petualangan-petualangan Anda belum cukup untuk mengenalkan sosok wanita pada Anda," Luhan tertawa geli, "Saya lihat petualangan Anda tidak akan pernah berhenti. Di dunia ini ada banyak macam wanita. Anda masih perlu mencoba petualangan baru."

Sehun terperanjat. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Petualanganku."

"Apakah ada yang salah dengannya, Pangeran?" tanya Luhan, "Apakah saya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang mengerti petualanganku."

"Ayah saya adalah seorang petualang. Ia selalu mencoba hal baru untuk membuatnya tidak pernah bosan dan ia tidak pernah berhenti," Luhan terkenang, "Katanya, seorang petualang tidak pernah berlabuh."

"Namun pada akhirnya ia berlabuh pada ibumu."

"Tidak," Luhan menyangkal, "Papa tidak pernah berlabuh. Ia membawa Mama bersamanya."

 _'_ _Duke Yunho membawa ibu Luhan dalam affair cintanya!'_

Sehun tidak dapat memahami kharakter Duke Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin ia melibatkan kekasihnya yang satu dengan kekasihnya yang lain? "Kau sungguh…" Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya.

Luhan melihat Sehun – menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Unik," akhirnya Sehun berkata.

"Terima kasih. Itu adalah komentar pertama yang saya dengar," Luhan bermain dalam permainan kata 'pertama' Sehun.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Saya mempercayai Anda," Luhan tersenyum dan menambahkan kalimat yang pernah diutarakan Sehun padanya, "Karena saya tidak cukup cantik untuk membuat Anda tertarik pada saya."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Luhan. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku duduk di samping tempat tidur dan merawatmu. Aku tidak pernah menjaga orang sakit. Kaulah yang pertama."

"Menjaga saya?" Luhan bingung. Ia teringat lagi ucapan Sehun pagi ini di kamarnya. 'Apa kau sakit lagi?' Lagi? Kapan ia pernah memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia sakit?

"Kapankah Anda merawat saya?" Luhan pernah jatuh pingsan di tangan Sehun tapi saat itu Luhan langsung pergi. Chanyeollah yang menjaganya. Chanyeollah yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit. Tapi… butuh satu jam untuk pergi ke kota terdekat dari Hauppauge. Butuh satu jam lagi untuk kembali. Hari itu Chanyeol berkata ia akan memanggil dokter tapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali untuk merawatnya. "Apakah…?" Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali," Sehun berdiri, "Kyungsoo pasti sudah mulai bingung mencariku."

Sehun berbohong! Setiap pagi Luhan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu menanti kepulangan Sehun dari olahraga paginya ini. Ia menghindar. Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa Sehun berada di Hauppauge? Mengapa dia merawatnya ketika ia sakit? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, Sehun tampak akrab dengan suasana rumahnya di hari ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Bila ditelusuri lagi, hingga Luhan kini tidak tahu mengapa Sehun bisa muncul di Hauppauge.

"Kita harus segera kembali," Sehun duduk di atas kudanya.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sehun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan kelepasan seperti ini. Tapi, ia mengakui, gadis ini memang punya pesona yang bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

Ini adalah topik yang berbahaya. Sehun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Hingga detik ini ia masih berpendapat itu adalah karena simpatinya sebagai seorang pria dan karena jiwa petualangnya yang ingin mencoba _affair_ dengan gadis terlarang.

Luhan tidak kaget ketika mereka mendekati pintu, segerombol wanita muda mendekat.

"Siapa dia, Pangeran?" beberapa di antara mereka melihat Luhan dengan sinis, "Mengapa ia ada bersama Anda?"

"Apakah dia adalah tamu Anda yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?" tanya yang lain.

" _C'est impossible_!" Luhan mendengar seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. "Ia kampungan."

Siapa pun wanita itu, ia salah jika ia berpikiran Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Sejak lahir Luhan mengelilingi daratan ini. Ia tumbuh besar dalam berbagai macam bahasa dan budaya. Walau sudah lama Luhan tidak menggunakan bahasa-bahasa itu, ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

" _Sie muβt ist eine Prostituierte_ ," Luhan mendengar yang lain berbicara dalam bahasa German.

Luhan tidak menyalahkan mereka. Tidak ada satu permata pun di gaun katun coklatnya. Rambutnya pun tidak berhiaskan mutiara seperti mereka malahan rambutnya yang diekor kuda berantakan oleh terpaan angin sepanjang perjalanan.

Sehun tampak kebingungan oleh serbuan mereka. Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Ia…" Sehun melirik Luhan lalu beralih pada wanita-wanita cantik di sekelilingnya.

Setan dalam diri Luhan ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang petualang cinta tapi ia juga seorang pemilih. Ia sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak berhubungan dengan gadis desa sepertinya yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas pagi yang menyenangkan ini," setan dalam diri Luhan mengambil alih total, "Sehun."

"Siapa dia, Pangeran!? Mengapa ia memanggil Anda dengan akrab? Ke mana kalian pergi pagi ini!?" Luhan mendengar mereka mendesak Sehun ketika ia melajukan kuda ke Kyungsoo yang tengah menanti Sehun di pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Luhan," sapa Kyungsoo sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," Luhan turun dari kudanya.

Sikap Kyungsoo berubah total sejak Luhan tiba di Ririvia. Mungkin kenyataan Raja dan Ratu tidak mengusir Luhan telah memaksanya bersikap hormat pada sang anak haram ini. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih tali kekang kuda dan cambuk kuda seperti yang biasa dilakukannya tiap pagi ketika ia menyambut Sehun. Luhan memberikan cambuk kudanya kemudian tali kekang kuda.

"Duke of Cookelt datang mencari Anda."

Luhan membeku.

"Ia telah menunggu Anda di Ruang Tamu."

.

.

.

Sehun menjauhi kerumunan wanita yang dikecewakannya itu dengan lelah. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan cara untuk membungkam keingintahuan wanita-wanita itu.

Ia tidak percaya Luhan tersenyum geli melihatnya diserbu sekompi wanita yang ingin tahu. Sehun bersumpah ia mendengar Luhan tertawa ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya dalam kekacauan yang sengaja dibuatnya.

Sehun tidak percaya Luhan benar-benar dapat menerima petualangannya. Ia tidak membencinya. Ia tidak juga tergila-gila padanya. Apakah ia benar-benar memahami petualangannya ini?

Luhan benar-benar unik.

Ketika Luhan bergerak di antara kerumunan wanita-wanita bangsawan itu, Sehun melihat sesuatu yang baru dari Luhan. Tanpa gaun mewah yang berkilauan, tanpa dandanan yang mempercantik penampilannya, Luhan tampak sangat mempesona bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita cantik itu. Di antara kemilauan sinar para gadis bangsawan, sinar Luhan tampak lebih terang dan mempesona.

Inikah yang disebut kecantikan murni itu? Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Sehun," sambut Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," Sehun melompat dari kudanya dan menyerahkan tali kekangnya beserta cambuk kudanya. "Di mana Luhan?" Sehun berniat membuat perhitungan dengan Luhan. Butuh waktu lama untuk membungkam mulut penggosip-penggosip itu. Bahkan Sehun meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memburu itu.

"Lady Luhan menemui tamunya."

"Tamu?"

Luhan tidak pernah mendapat tamu. Tidak seorang pun tahu Luhan ada di Ririvia. Luhan juga tidak pernah meninggalkan Ririvia. Walau kabar keberadaan Luhan di Ririvia sudah beredar di Helsnivia, tidak seorang pun yang pernah melihat gadis itu. Dari manakah orang itu mengetahui tentang Luhan?

"Duke of Cookelt datang pagi ini untuk memohon bertemu Lady Luhan."

Sehun terperanjat. Ia tahu Jongin mungkin akan datang tapi ia tidak menyangka Jongin benar-benar punya nyali untuk menemui Luhan di Istana Ririvia.

"Di mana mereka?"

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan perapian – memperhatikan lukisan pemandangan yang tergantung di atasnya.

Luhan menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah ke tengah Ruang Tamu dengan dada membusung. "Apa maumu?" ia bertanya tegas.

Jongin langsung membalik badan. "Ah, Luhan. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tampaknya Pangeran Sehun tidak memeliharamu dengan baik," Jongin memperhatikan gaun katun Luhan hingga ke tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa maumu, Jongin!?" Luhan bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia tidak menyukai cara pemuda ini menyebut kata 'memelihara' itu.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya padamu," Jongin berkata sinis, "Apa maumu datang ke tempat ini? Kau adalah waliku tapi apa yang kaulakukan?"

Luhan merasa kenyataan menghantam dirinya. Inilah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan almarhum Duke Yunho dalam mimpinya pagi ini. Luhan pucat pasi.

"Kau kabur dengan Pangeran Sehun," Jongin membeberkan fakta, "Tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Bahkan Earl of Mongar tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti ini."

Nama itu membuat Luhan mual.

"Merasa bersalah?" suara sinis Jongin berkuasa di atas wajah pucat Luhan, "Apa kau sudah menyesali pilihanmu?" Jongin sudah berdiri di depan Luhan. "Apa kau sudah berpikir untuk kembali padaku?" Jongin memegang dagu Luhan.

Senyum licik itu langsung menyadarkan Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku," ia melepaskan diri, "Aku juga tidak pernah lari dari tugasku. Aku tetap membantumu mengurus Cookelt. Aku tetap mengawasimu walau aku tidak berada di sekitarmu."

"Jongdae, katamu, dan guru privat pilihanmu yang gila itu?" ia mengejek. Mata Jongin berkilat oleh kemarahan. "Ya, kau telah melakukan tugasmu tapi apakah kau pernah meminta pendapatku!? Kau memecat Taemin tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau membuat keputusan tanpa seijinku! Kau melarangku berbuat ini! Kau memaksaku berbuat itu! Tapi apa kau pernah bertanya pendapatku!? Akulah Duke of Cookelt, bukan kau!"

"Kau masih kecil, Jongin," Luhan tetap berkepala dingin, "Kau belum dapat sepenuhnya menjadi Duke of Cookelt."

"Bagaimana dengan kau!? Kau juga tidak lebih dewasa dari aku. Kau hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku – tiga tahun!"

"Bulan depan empat tahun," Luhan membenarkan, "Yang terpenting, Yunho mempercayaiku. Ia menunjukku sebagai walimu."

"Ya, kau pasti telah meracuni Papa. Katakan, Luhan, apa kau pernah tidur dengan Papa?" ejeknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin, apa yang kaupikirkan!?" Luhan terperanjat.

"Punya kau sebagai waliku jauh lebih baik dari Mama," tiba-tiba Jongin melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya mendekat, "Akan jauh lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau menjadi gundikku."

Luhan membelalak kaget.

"Tidakkah itu lebih baik daripada menjadi waliku, Luhan?" senyum Jongin menantang Luhan. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi waliku yang menguasai kekayaan Cookelt. Bukankah lebih baik kau menjadi gundikku? Aku akan melimpahimu dengan kekayaan Riddick."

"Kau sudah gila!" Luhan memberontak.

Jongin tertawa. "Ya, aku gila karenamu," ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mendorong dada Jongin sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah, Luhan, kau begitu cantik," tangan kanan Jongin melepaskan pinggang Luhan dan menelusuri wajah panik Luhan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," tangan Jongin berhenti di dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan memberontak. Tangannya mendorong Jongin menjauh dan badannya menjauhi sentuhan dengan tubuh tegap Jongin.

Tangan kiri Jongin yang masih di pinggang Luhan, merapatkan tubuh Luhan pada tubuhnya dan ia tertawa sinis. "Berusaha kabur, Luhan?"

Luhan benci mengapa seorang pria bisa sekuat ini walau jelas-jelas ia lebih tua! Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak menyukai kenyataan Jongin mewarisi tubuh tegap Duke Yunho.

Jongin menundukkan kepala – berusaha mencium Luhan lagi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala – berusaha menghindari bibir Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," Jongin mendorong Luhan ke sofa dan menindihnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia menahan pundak Luhan.

"Tidak!" Luhan memberontak ketika tangan Jongin yang lain menuruni lehernya yang jenjang. "Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak panik.

Jongin mendaratkan ciuman di leher Luhan sementara tangannya turun ke dada Luhan.

"Tidak! Berhenti!" air mata Luhan jatuh. Matanya tertutup rapat oleh rasa jijik dan takut.

Jongin tertawa puas.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Jongin!?" tangan Sehun mencengkeram pundak Jongin dan dalam satu hempasan, menjauhkan Jongin dari Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya. Mata biru tua Sehun membara oleh kemurkaan. Wajah tampannya mengeras oleh rasa jijik. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap menekan Jongin dengan aura kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dipancarkannya.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir oleh kelegaan.

Sehun terperanjat. Tangannya memeluk pundak yang melekat di perutnya dengan penuh perlindungan. Matanya yang membara tidak melepaskan Jongin. "Pergi sebelum aku memanggil prajurit," katanya tegas.

Jongin pucat pasi. "Aku akan datang lagi, Luhan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancamnya dan ia langsung pergi.

Luhan menggigil hebat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," ia membelai Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan mempererat pelukannya di dada Sehun. Kehangatan tubuh Sehun melelehkan ketakutannya dalam air mata. Kenyamanan pelukan Sehun mengeluarkan semua rasa jijiknya dalam getaran.

"Ia sudah pergi," Sehun mendekap kepala Luhan di dadanya dan berbisik lembut. "Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Sehun bersumpah ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menemui Luhan lagi. Ketika ia mendengar jeritan Luhan, ia sudah merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi. Ia langsung mendidih melihat Jongin tengah memperkosa Luhan. Sehun sudah akan menghajar Jongin ketika Luhan memeluknya.

Entah mengapa Luhan mudah jatuh dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pertama Siwon dan sekarang Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan Luhan ketika ia merasa getaran tubuh gadis itu sudah mereda. Tubuh Luhan jatuh lemas. Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan. Ia terperangah melihat sepasang mata biru yang kosong itu. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata yang belum kering.

Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan memangkunya. Dalam hati ia bersimpati pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat dingin dan angkuh ketika ia berada di Trottanilla. Tapi siapakah yang tahu apa yang dialaminya selama berada di Sternberg?

Tangan Luhan melingkar di leher Sehun. Kepalanya mencari kehangatan di pundak Sehun.

'Gadis ini terlihat begitu tegar tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat rapuh,' pikir Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun mencengkeram lembut pundak Luhan – menyalurkan kekuatan. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut kepala cantik yang tersandar di pundaknya. Ingin sekali Sehun melindungi gadis ini. Ingin sekali Sehun memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis ini.

Air mata Luhan mengalir turun di pipinya yang pucat.

"Jangan menangis," Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan. Sebulir air mata jatuh lagi dari pelupuk mata Luhan, "Jangan menangis," Sehun mencium mata Luhan yang basah. Hatinya terasa pedih.

"Sehun…" lirihan lemah terlepas dari bibir Luhan yang bergetar.

Sehun mengerang. Kalau ada wanita yang mampu membiusnya, maka orang itu adalah Luhan. Luhan benar-benar satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membiusnya. Dan ia menjatuhkan ciumannya di bibir yang merekah itu.

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Bibirnya membeku.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciumannya. Tidak ada keterburu-buruan. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan perlahan. Sehun tidak tahu ciuman manis dan lembut seperti ini ada.

Rona merah merekah di wajah Luhan ketika bibirnya mulai menerima sentuhan bibir Sehun. Tubuhnya mulai bersandar santai di antara lengan-lengan kuat Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka menerima Sehun. Ketika Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan, Luhan sudah benar-benar terbuai. Tangannya memeluk erat Sehun. Kepalanya sekali lagi mencari kehangatan di antara pundak dan leher Sehun. Matanya terpejam rapat dan kepalanya kosong melayang.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain memeluk gadis di pangkuannya ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan setiap gerakan lembut gadis ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan gesekan rambutnya di lehernya. Ia ingin terus mencium keharuman rambutnya.

Gadis ini telah menduduki banyak peringkat pertama dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah gadis yang sanggup membiusnya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin melindungi seseorang, ia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jijik pada awalnya.

Sehun terperanjat. Apakah yang sudah dilakukannya? Ia sering mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri tapi hingga saat ini ia tidak dapat menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan pada dirinya?

"Luhan," sekali lagi tangan Sehun merangkum wajah Luhan.

Mata Luhan terpaku pada Sehun.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Pagi ini kau tidak perlu makan bersama kami. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantar makananmu."

Kaki Luhan bergerak menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun berdiri di sisi Luhan. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Luhan dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu."Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Sehun kemudian membiarkan Sehun mengiringnya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Baru sadar di chapter2 sebelumnya, URL-nya selalu ilang waktu diupload T_T

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tumpukan kertas kiriman Jongdae. Tangannya membolak-balik tumpukan kertas itu tanpa satu niat pun untuk membaca surat yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Pagi ini setelah kunjungan Jongin yang mengagetkan, Luhan berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, seorang pelayan datang mengantar makanan tak lama setelah Sehun pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah berkas-berkas kiriman Jongdae bersamaan dengan surat peringatan Jongdae yang terlambat.

Jongdae memperingatkan Luhan kemungkinan Duchess Jessica mengirim orang untuk membawanya pulang dengan paksa. Earl of Mongar tidak dapat menerima kenyataan Luhan menghilang dari Sternberg. Ia marah besar. Calon istri yang telah diincarnya sejak pesta Earl of Striktar – satu-satunya pesta dimana almarhum Duke Yunho berhasil membuat Luhan muncul, menghilang. Ia menyalahkan Duchess dan terus menerornya.

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya dengan mudah berubah menjadi kekacauan setelah kematian Duke Yunho. Di Trottanilla, Earl of Mongar yang membuntutinya. Di belakangnya terus mengincar Jongin. Apakah yang ada di depannya? Di Helsnivia?

Mengapa ia begitu mudah dikejar-kejar pria? Mengapa setiap pria melihatnya dengan satu mata – seorang anak haram yang mau melakukan apa saja demi harta? Ia bukan anak haram! Ia tidak punya alasan menjadi wanita ketiga seperti ibu dalam pikiran mereka. Sekalipun ibunya adalah wanita simpanan, Luhan tidak mau mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Taemin, Dokter Minho, Siwon, Earl of Mongar kemudian Jongin. Siapa lagikah yang akan mengacaukan hidupnya yang tenang?

Selama satu minggu ini Luhan berhasil menyuruh Jongdae menutup mulut pada keluarga Riddick tentang keberadaannya. Selama seminggu ini hanya Jongdae satu-satuya orang di Trottanilla yang tahu keberadaannya. Jongin atau Duchess Jessica pasti berhasil membuka mulut Jongdae. Mungkin juga mereka berhasil mengikuti perantara diinya dan Jongdae. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

'Kalau keluarga Riddick tahu keberadaanku, maka hanya masalah waktulah pria-pria itu tahu,' Luhan menyadari dengan horor.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

'Siapakah orang yang datang menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini?' Luhan berpikir pucat.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar mendesak.

Saat itulah Luhan melihat sebuah sosok tinggi di balik pintu kaca menuju serambi. Darah Luhan terkesiap. Tubuhnya membeku. Matanya melihat sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Buku-buku tangannya yang mencengkeram tepi meja memutih.

"Luhan, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara tegas yang telah begitu dikenalnya itu langsung membuatnya lega.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

Luhan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang belum mengenakan gaun tidur.

"Saya tidak dapat tidur," jawab Luhan. Kedatangan Jongin yang mendadak telah mengacaukan pikiran tenangnya.

Mata Sehun beralih pada tumpukan kertas di meja kecil yang dipindahkan ke kamar Luhan pagi ini. "Kau masih mengurusi masalah Cookelt?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sesungguhnya ia berusaha tapi otaknya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Besok Jongdae tidak akan menerima pesannya. Besok ia harus menyelesaikan jatah dua hari.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras," Sehun memperhatikan guratan-guratan kelelahan di wajah Luhan, "Setiap hari aku melihatmu di Ruang Perpustakaan, berkutat dengan kertas-kertasmu. Apakah terjadi masalah di wilayah keluarga Riddick?"

"Ya," jawab Luhan, "Salah satu peternakan terjangkit penyakit. Saya sudah menyuruh Jongin pergi ke sana untuk meihat keadaan tapi ia menolak. Domba-domba itu perlu segera diurus dan para peternak perlu diberi semangat. Jongin tidak mau mendengar saya. Ia hanya mau bersenang-senang. Jongin sama sekali tidak mau memahami tugas seorang Duke bukan hanya bersenang-senang tapi melindungi rakyat dalam wilayah kekuasaannya dan menjamin kesejahteraan mereka. Kemarin terjadi kebakaran di gudang penyimpanan gandum. Kami kehilangan sebagian besar gandum kami tapi saya berhasil menemukan sumber lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami setidaknya untuk tiga bulan mendatang. Saya juga harus segera membangun gudang baru."

Sehun terperangah. "Katakan, Luhan, apa saja yang kau urusi? Sepertinya kaulah penguasa Cookelt bukan Jongin."

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Saya sudah mengurusi Cookelt semenjak Yunho jatuh sakit."

"Itulah sebabnya Duke memilihmu menjadi wali Jongin?"

"Mungkin," aku Luhan, "Duchess sama sekali tidak mau mengurusi masalah Cookelt. Ia tidak mau kehilangan satu rambut pun karena Cookelt, katanya. Yunho tidak mau Yoona mengurus Cookelt dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Yang dilakukannya tiap hari adalah bermain-main dan bersenang-senang. Tampaknya hanya saya yang bisa dipercayai."

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak pernah muncul setelah Duke jatuh sakit," gumam Sehun.

Kalau yang dimaksud Sehun adalah pesta, ia salah. Luhan tidak pernah muncul dalam pesta apa pun sebelum pesta Earl of Striktar. Ia adalah orang luar dalam keluarga Riddick. Tidak ada alasan ia muncul sebagai seorang Riddick. Sesungguhnya Duke Yunho telah beberapa kali mengajak Luhan tapi Luhan menolak. Luhan tidak dibesarkan dalam pesta.

Dalam satu langkah Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan. "Tugasmu pasti sangat berat," tangannya membelai wajah Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan semua kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

Luhan mundur – kaget oleh sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sehun, oleh mata biru keabu-abuannya itu.

Hati Sehun sakit melihat sinar ketakutan di mata cantik Luhan. 'Aku pasti menakutinya,' sumpah Sehun.

Sepanjang hari ini, setelah mengantar Luhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak dapat menyingkirkan Luhan dari kepalanya. Tangannya terus merasakan getaran tubuh mungil itu. Di pundaknya, lehernya, ia terus merasakan gesekan rambut Luhan. Hidungnya terus mengenang keharuman rambut Luhan. Dadanya terus menyimpan kehangatan Luhan. Bibirnya terus mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan bibir mungil itu.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada seorang wanita mana pun. Sehun berpikir ini pastilah sensasi setelah menjadi seorang penyelamat. Namun ketika ia mencium kencannya hari ini, ia tahu ia merindukan tubuh Luhan di pelukannya. Ia mencari kelembutan dan kemanisan yang sama di wanita cantik itu tapi ia hanya merasakan kehampaan. Tangan wanita itu yang memeluknya dengan erat dipenuhi desakan nafsu dan untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Sehun, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa jijik. Sehun tidak pernah mengecewakan kencannya tapi ia melakukannya sore ini.

"Tugas Anda lebih berat dari saya," kata Luhan, "Sepanjang hari Anda berada di luar."

Sehun menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan frustasi. "Tidak semembosankan seperti kau," tangan Sehun membalik-balik kertas di meja, "Aku tidak perlu mengurusi kertas-kertas seperti ini. Tugasku hanyalah mewakili Papa dalam berbagai pertemuan, mengunjungi beberapa daerah untuknya."

"Saya juga terbiasa melakukan perjalanan untuk Yunho seperti Anda," Luhan tersenyum, "Saya tidak suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah."

"Aku tidak melihatnya," mata Sehun melihat Luhan lalu beralih pada meja tempat ia duduk sepanjang hari.

"Seseorang harus melakukannya," Luhan memberitahu, "Sejak Yunho sakit, saya mulai terbiasa duduk di belakang meja setiap hari."

"Kelak ketika aku harus menghadapi tumpukan kertas-kertas seperti ini, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Dengan senang hati," Luhan ikut-ikutan bercanda, "Setelah saya bisa melepas Jongin, Anda harus mengangkat saya menjadi sekretaris Anda."

"Tentu," sahut Sehun dan ia berpikir alangkah uniknya hubungan antara dua manusia. Ketika ia tahu siapa Luhan, ia bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan Luhan. Pun ketika mereka pergi berduaan, mereka hanya mengucapkan salam di depan Duke Yunho dan setelahnya berdiam diri dalam dunia masing-masing. Sekali pun Sehun tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan berada di sini membicarakan kewajiban mereka masing-masing seperti dua pria bersahabat.

Menambah daftar pertama Luhan, Luhan adalah wanita pertama yang pernah berbicara masalah pekerjaan dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan sekali pun dengan ibunya. Bersama Ratu, ia hanya berbicara masalah wanita dan pernikahan.

"Duke pasti berharap kau adalah putranya."

"Ia berharap menikahi Mama," Luhan tersenyum geli – terkenang keluh kesah Duke Yunho setiap sehabis ia bertengkar dengan Duchess Jessica.

'Tentu saja ia tidak bisa,' pikir Sehun, 'Ia telah menikah dengan Duchess Jessica bahkan sudah mempunyai anak darinya.'

"Katakan, Luhan, berapa usiamu," tanya Sehun, "Aku mendengar kau pun tidak lebih pantas menjadi wali Jongin dari Jongin sendiri."

"Tentu saja. Saya hanya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Jongin. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat saya menjadi wali Jongin adalah surat wasiat Yunho."

Sehun terkejut. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis belasan tahun…"

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Pengalaman membuat seseorang menjadi lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak melihat kau punya pengalaman lain selain menjadi wakil Duke setelah kau kembali ke Sternberg."

"Sejak bayi saya ikut ayah saya berpetualangan. Saya sudah melihat dunia sebelum Anda diijinkan meninggalkan Ririvia."

'Duke Yunho pasti sudah gila!' Sehun berpikir dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak hanya melibatkan ibu Luhan tapi juga si bayi Luhan dalam petualangan-petualangan cintanya. Tidak heran Luhan tampak begitu paham akan pesonanya.

"Ibumu pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

"Ya," Luhan mengangguk, "Mendengar Yunho sering memujinya, ia pasti adalah wanita yang mempesona."

Alis mata Sehun terangkat.

"Saya tidak pernah melihatnya. Mama meninggal ketika melahirkan saya."

'Ini artinya Luhan tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih seorang ibu,' Sehun berpikir simpati.

"Mengapa Anda mencari saya, Pangeran?" Luhan mengembalikan arah pembicaraan yang sudah melenceng jauh ini.

Sehun teringat tujuannya menemui Luhan.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu beberapa hasil pembicaraanku dengan Papa."

Pembicaraan? Pembicaraan apa? Apakah mereka berbicara untuk menyembunyikannya di tempat lain?

"Papa setuju untuk menempatkan prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Luhan terperanjat.

"Mulai besok pagi akan ada dua prajurit yang bertugas mengawalmu. Pintu Ruang Perpustakaan akan dijaga ketat ketika kau bekerja di dalam. Kamarmu akan dijaga prajurit ketika kau tidur. Aku juga meminta pengurus Istana untuk menyeleksi tamumu."

"P-Pangeran…," Luhan tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Jongin juga pria-pria sepertinya tidak akan dapat menyentuhmu."

Bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Luhan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dikawal siapa pun. Duke Yunho juga tidak pernah menyuruh orang mengawalnya secara khusus ketika ia bepergian. Sekarang akan ada dua prajurit yang tidak dikenalnya yang akan selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Luhan tidak menyukai ide itu tapi Sehun tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Luhan bahkan ragu Sehun akan menerima penolakannya.

Segera setelah menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan kedatangannya, Sehun mengucapkan selamat malam dan meninggalkan Luhan ke kamarnya melalui pintu serambi – tanpa mendengar Luhan. Dan keesokan paginya ketika Luhan duduk di beranda memperhatikan keramaian taman seperti biasanya, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

Luhan terperanjat. Sehun pun selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari mana pun ia masuk. Siapakah gerangan orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu ini?

"Rupanya Anda sudah bangun, Lady Luhan," Luhan melihat sepasang mata dingin pelayan tengah baya yang menjemputnya ke Ruang Makan di hari pertama ia ada di Ririvia.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Irene. Mulai hari ini saya bertugas melayani Anda."

Luhan merasa dunianya sudah terjungkir balik. Keberadaan dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sekarang muncul orang yang akan selalu melayaninya.

Segerombolan pelayan memang selalu siap melayaninya ketika ia berada di Sternberg maupun di sini, Istana Ririvia. Namun Luhan memilih untuk melakukan sendiri semuanya. Duke Yunho tidak pernah memaksanya dilayani. Luhan juga berhasil meminimkan pelayanan para pelayan Istana selama ia berada di sini. Sekarang seorang pelayan secara khusus ditunjuk untuk melayaninya setiap saat!

Luhan harus bicara pada Sehun.

Luhan tidak yakin ia bisa berbicara dengan Sehun pagi ini di Ruang Makan. Suasana Ruang Makan tidak jauh berbeda dari hari pertama ia berada di sini. Ratu Taeyeon masih menatapnya dingin. Raja Donghae dan Sehun masih berbicara masalah yang tidak dipahami Luhan. Satu-satunya yang berubah adalah Luhan sudah biasa makan di bawah mata dingin yang tidak pernah lepas dari gerakannya. Hanya ketika ada orang lain yang bergabung dengan merekalah, Ratu Taeyeon sedikit melepaskan Luhan dari pengawasannya.

Bila ia tidak dapat berbicara dengannya di Ruang Makan, maka ia harus mencari kesempatan lain, Luhan memutuskan.

Segera setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, Irene membuka lemari baju Luhan.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Irene kaget dan ia membuka lemari yang lain. "Apa-apaan ini, Lady Luhan!?" tanyanya histeris menunjuk gaun-gaun Luhan yang jauh dari kata mewah. "Mengapa baju rongsokan seperti ini ada di sini!?"

"Aku datang untuk tinggal di desa bukan di Istana," Luhan tidak suka cara pelayan ini menyebut gaun-gaunnya.

"Ini adalah Istana, M'lady!" pekik Irene kian histeris, "Bukan desa!" Irene mengambil gaun-gaun Luhan.

"Apa yang hendak kaulakukan?" Luhan dengan panik menghentikan Irene.

"Membuang barang rongsokan ini," jawab Irene santai, "Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju seperti ini di Istana."

"Aku tidak punya baju lain selain ini," Luhan berkata tegas.

Irene menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Tunggulah saya di sini," katanya dan ia menghambur keluar.

Luhan dibuat pusing dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pelayan ini. Sebelum ia kembali dan membuat kekacauan, ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini!

"Selamat pagi, M'lady," dua pria berseragam putih menyambut Luhan.

"Mau ke manakah Anda?" tanya seseorang.

Luhan melihat dua prajurit yang berdiri di sisi kanan kiri pintu kamarnya itu dengan bingung.

"Irene meminta Anda menantinya di dalam kamar," kata yang lain.

Luhan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Bagus! Sekarang dunianya benar-benar kacau. Sang anak haram yang miskin sekarang dikawal seperti orang penting dan dilayani seperti seorang putri.

Tak lama kemudian Irene kembali dengan gaun-gaun sutra yang Luhan tidak tahu dari mana munculnya. Tanpa meminta ijin Luhan, Irene mengeluarkan semua isi lemari baju Luhan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Luhan menyelamatkan gaun-gaunnya sebelum Irene bertindak lebih jauh.

"Anda tidak bisa mengenakan baju rongsokan ini," entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Irene mengatakannya.

"Aku akan mengenakan gaun-gaun pilihanmu itu tapi kau tidak boleh membuang gaun-gaunku," Luhan merengkuh gaun-gaunnya penuh perlindungan.

"Saya mengerti," Luhan mendengar nada puas Irene.

Untuk beberapa puluh menit ke depan Luhan tunduk pada perintah Irene sehingga Luhan merasa sangat bebas ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di depan kamarnya.

"Perubahan yang cukup mencolok," komentar Sehun yang baru keluar kamar. Matanya memperhatikan Luhan mulai dari rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan model terbaru hingga gaun sutra yang membalut tubuh moleknya.

"Seorang pelayan datang membuang baju-baju saya dan memakaikan gaun ini pada saya dengan paksa," Luhan menggerutu.

"Pelayan?"

Irene tiba-tiba muncul kemudian.

Sehun terkejut. Mengapa pelayan ibunya ada di sini?

"Pangeran, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Irene berkata dengan nadanya yang menyalahkan, "Paduka Raja dan Ratu pasti telah menanti kalian."

Apakah ibunya khusus mengirim Irene untuk menyelidiki hubungannya dengan Luhan? Pikiran itu menimbulkan ide pada Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Luhan, menariknya mendekat, dan sebelum Luhan mempunyai kesempatan menjauhkan diri, Sehun menjatuhkan ciuman kening Luhan.

Luhan terperanjat. Tubuhnya memaku.

"Pangeran!" pekik Irene memprotes, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Anda tidak boleh menyentuh Lady Luhan!"

Pekikan itu menyadarkan Luhan. Ia menjauhkan diri.

"Jangan membuat Paduka menanti lebih lama lagi!" Irene memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya pergi.

Luhan melihat dua prajurit yang menjaga pintu kamarnya langsung mengekor diikuti Sehun dengan senyumnya yang aneh. Saat itulah Luhan menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Sehun yang merupakan Putra Mahkota Helsnivia tidak diekori seorang prajurit pun! Ia yang hanya seorang tamu diekor dua prajurit ditambah seorang pelayan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia harus bicara dengan Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengembalikan hidup normalnya – hidup yang ia bayangkan ketika ia berada dalam kapal menuju Magport.

.

.

.

"Kulihat Irene melayanimu dengan baik," mata Sehun melihat senampan teh dan makanan ringan di sudut meja.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. "Ia mengekang saya," gerutu Luhan.

Setelah makan pagi yang menegangkan, Irene menyambutnya dengan berkas-berkas kiriman Jongdae. Ketika Luhan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkannya di meja, ia melihat gaun-gaunnya tertumpuk rapi di tempat tidur dan gaun-gaun sutra yang lembut dan mewah terbaris rapi di dalam almari baju.

Prajurit menjaga ketat pintu Ruang Perpustakaan dan Irene selalu datang dari waktu ke waktu untuk melihat keadaannya. Kalau keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan menganggu Luhan, maka mereka telah membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Hal itu semakin menguatkan keinginan Luhan untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Luhan menghargai perhatian Sehun akan keamanan dan kenyamanannya selama di Ririvia tapi ini sudah di luar batas. Yang terpenting, Jongin sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Apa gunanya pengawal-pengawal itu kalau Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya? Apa gunanya gaun-gaun mewah itu? Luhan tidak pernah berniat tinggal lama di Helsnivia.

Ketika mengikuti Sehun, Luhan hanya berniat tinggal di Helsnivia bukan di Istana Ririvia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Istana. Pertama-tama Luhan akan berkeliling untuk melihat tanah air ibu yang tidak pernah dikenalnya kemudian Luhan akan pergi berkelana seperti ayahnya.

Kali ini Luhan sudah memikirkan masalah keluarga Riddick. Ia akan tetap berhubungan dengan Jongdae demi surat wasiat almarhum Duke Yunho. Luhan tidak perlu khawatir seorang pun dari keluarga Riddick akan menemuinya karena ia tidak akan menetap di satu tempat untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat wajah cemberut Luhan. "Kau pasti tidak menyukainya."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Sehun pasti dapat melihat jawaban di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya," Sehun mengakui, "Tapi ia tidaklah seburuk itu. Ketika kau mengenalinya, kau akan menyukainya. Lagipula Irene adalah pelayan terbaik ibuku."

Pelayan Ratu!? Luhan membelalak. Ini menjelaskan tatapan matanya yang selalu ingin mengorek isi hati Luhan. "Ia pasti dikirim Ratu untuk memata-matai saya," Luhan berkomentar jujur, "Ratu pasti curiga ada hubungan di antara kita."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak," Luhan menjawab lugas.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Sehun mengulang. "Setiap wanita menyukainya."

"Saya bukan mereka," Luhan memberi tahu.

"Kau juga tidak membenciku."

"Ya," Luhan membenarkan, "Saya tidak punya alasan membenci Anda juga menyukai Anda."

Sehun tertarik.

"Anda tampan dan menarik tapi Anda bukan pria yang akan saya cintai. Saya tidak suka pria seperti Anda."

Sehun sudah sering mendengarnya. Dalam petualangannya, Sehun sadar ada sebagian wanita yang tidak menyukainya. Sehun juga tahu ada sebagian wanita yang berpura-pura membencinya. Tapi entah mengapa komentar Luhan benar-benar mengenai dadanya, tak peduli apakah ia berpura-pura atau bersungguh-sungguh. Sehun melihat mata Luhan yang begitu tenang seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari kata-katanya telah melukai Sehun. "Benarkah itu?" tangan Sehun menyeberangi meja – menengadahkan dagu Luhan.

Luhan terperanjat. Lagi-lagi sentuhan Sehun membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Luhan menarik mundur badannya tapi sepasang mata keabu-abuan itu membiusnya.

Sehun membungkukkan badan ke depan – menangkap bibir Luhan. "Kau begitu manis," bisiknya tanpa menghentikan ciumannya.

Sejak ia mencium Luhan, ia selalu mencari-cari kemanisan seperti ini tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sekarang Luhan telah menyerap semua seleranya akan wanita lain. Sore ini ia mempunyai kencan tapi setelah melihat Luhan, ia ingin berada di sisi gadis ini untuk sisa hari ini – membantunya dengan urusan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyingkirkan semua kesibukan gadis ini sehingga ia mempunyai waktu luang untuknya.

'Ia telah mengatakannya ratusan kali,' pikir Luhan dengan sedih. Luhan berharap Sehun hanya mengatakannya pada dirinya seorang. Pikiran itu membuat Luhan diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

Mengapa sebelumnya ia tidak menyadarinya? Sehun adalah pria yang tidak akan ia cintai. Namun, Sehun juga pria yang paling mungkin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sehun adalah pria yang berpengalaman dengan wanita. Ia berbeda dengan pria-pria sebelumnya. Sehun tahu benar bagaimana menaklukannya. Sehun memasuki kehidupannya tepat ketika ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia berpikir untuknya. Sehun dengan segala reputasinya, tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya.

Sehun adalah Putra Mahkota dan ia hanya anak seorang pengelana yang sebatang kara. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak detik pertama Sehun menimbulkan sensasi dalam dirinya melalui sentuhannya. Sehun tidak hanya membangkitkan kenangan akan ayahnya tapi juga telah membangkitkan kerinduan akan perlindungan seorang pria.

Sehun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan dan ia melepaskan bibir Luhan. Sehun yakin ia telah membuat takut gadis ini. Sehun melihat mata yang ketakutan itu dengan sedih. "Katakan, Luhan, apakah aku yang pertama?" Sehun melihat bibir yang bergetar itu.

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun adalah pemuda pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian di luar kedua ayahnya. Ia harus pergi sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak boleh dicintainya dan tidak akan mencintainya ini.

"Saya perlu bicara," Luhan merasa suaranya tertelan kepanikannya.

"Tidak sekarang," Sehun berdiri tegak di seberang Luhan, "Aku punya janji. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

'Pasti itu adalah wanita,' Luhan berpikir tidak senang. "Saya tidak akan membuat teman kencan Anda menanti Anda," Luhan bersikeras.

"Kita akan berbicara malam ini," Sehun beranjak pergi. Ia tidak siap mendengar protes Luhan atau kata-katanya yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Luhan berdiri. Ia harus mengatakannya!

"Saya ingin pergi."

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti. Ia menatap Luhan – berharap ia salah mendengar.

"Saya harus pergi dari sini!" Luhan menegaskan.

"Kita akan membicarakannya malam ini," kata Sehun dan ia bergegas keluar sebelum Luhan mengulangi keinginannya yang mengejutkan itu.

Sehun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia melewati batas. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Luhan takut. Sekarang gadis itu ingin pergi.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu takut melepaskan Luhan. Mungkin gadis ini memiliki sesuatu yang menarik jiwa petualangannya. Apa pun itu, Sehun merasa ia tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan dari matanya.

Sesuatu memperingatinya. Begitu ia melepaskan perhatiannya dari gadis ini, ia tidak akan pernah dapat menemukan gadis ini lagi. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Luhan memperhatikan kepergian Sehun dengan putus asa. Pagi ini ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sehun. Begitu selesai sarapan, Sehun pergi. Luhan tahu Sehun kadang kembali di siang hari sebelum ia pergi lagi. Sehun tidak pernah menemuinya ketika ia kembali di siang hari. Sekarang ia menemuinya dan Luhan melepaskan kesempatan itu. Malam ini setelah mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Luhan harus menemuinya. Ia harus berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Sehun merasa sungguh konyol. Ia kabur seperti seorang prajurit kalah perang hanya karena keinginan Luhan untuk pergi. Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan ingin pergi sejak mereka tiba di Ririvia. Sehun pun berpikir Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan dalam istana.

'Kabur…' pikir Sehun.

Luhan meninggalkan Hauppauge karena ia kabur dari keluarga Riddick. Pasti kemunculan Jongin membuat Luhan merasa tidak aman. Tapi untuk apa ia merasa tidak aman? Penjagaan Istana Ririvia tidak mudah diterobos. Sekarang Luhan juga mempunyai dua prajurit yang selalu mengawalnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Apakah itu tidak cukup? Bila perlu Sehun akan mengatur lebih banyak orang untuk mengawalnya.

"Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Sehun terkejut.

"Apakah kita akan tinggal di sini?" Yeri bertanya, "Semua orang sudah pergi."

Sehun melihat wanita cantik itu dengan bingung. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar ia tengah berada di dalam teater. Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara dari panggung dan ketika Sehun berdiri dari tempat mereka yang tinggi. Ia melihat tempat duduk penonton di bawah sudah kosong.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang," Sehun memutuskan.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?" wanita itu langsung bergelayut manja di tangan Sehun.

"Pulang," jawab Sehun singkat.

Sehun mendengar keluhan Yeri tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

Sehun ingat ia pernah pergi ke teater bersama Luhan. Sehun tidak ingat pertunjukan apa yang mereka lihat. Sehun hanya ingat Luhan berkata, 'Selamat sore, Yang Mulia Pangeran,' ketika Duke Yunho mengantarnya ke villa ia tinggal di Trottanilla.

Setelah Duke Yunho pergi, Luhan membisu. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di akhir pertunjukan pun, Luhan langsung berdiri. Saat itu Sehun tidak bertanya apakah Luhan tidak menyukai penampilan yang mereka tonton. Sehun juga tidak bertanya apakah Luhan tidak suka melihat pertunjukan di gedung teater. Namun mendengar Yeri terus menerus mengulang kekagumannya, Sehun ingin tahu apa pendapat Luhan saat itu.

Biasanya Sehun akan dengan senang hati mendengar teman kencannya berkomentar tentang apa pun yang menjadi pilhannya. Namun kali ini Sehun ingin segera kembali ke Istana. Karena itu Sehun tidak membuang waktu ketika kereta berhenti di depan rumah Yeri.

Yeri berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia adalah putri sah saudagar kaya di Helsnivia. Ia juga tidak memiliki rambut pucat seperti Luhan, sebaliknya rambutnya merah membara. Yeri adalah wanita cantik tetapi kecantikannya masih kalah jauh dari Luhan. Dengan batu permata di gaunnya dan mutiara di rambutnya yang tertata rapi, Sehun merasa Yeri lebih terlihat seperti perhiasan berjalan daripada mempesona. Luhan yang tidak mengenakan sebutir batu perhiasan pun sangat mempesona. Sehun ingin tahu apakah Luhan akan lebih berkilauan dari batu-batu permata ini bila ia berdandan dengan pantas. Satu yang telah ia lihat pagi ini, Luhan tampak semakin mempesona ketika ia berdandan.

Irene, dengan seluruh keahliannya, berhasil mengeluarkan aura kecantikan Luhan yang terpendam dalam kepuritannya. Kemampuan Irene sebagai pelayan terbaik Ratu memang tidak perlu diragukan. Bahkan Sehun yakin Irene pasti dapat mengeluarkan seluruh aura kecantikan Luhan sehingga gadis itu seterang matahari dan semempesona rembulan malam.

"Apakah Anda tidak bergabung bersama kami untuk makan malam?" Yeri memecahkan lamunan Sehun lagi.

"Malam ini aku tidak dapat."

"Sepertinya saya harus mengucapkan selamat malam saat ini juga," Yeri tersenyum kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan wajahnya.

Sehun melihat bibir yang menanti ciumannya itu. Demi kekagetan Sehun sendiri, ia meraih tangan Yeri – menciumnya dan berkata, "Selamat malam," dan langsung masuk kereta.

Ketika kereta berjalan ke Istana, Sehun yakin Yeri marah besar tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini Sehun tidak peduli apakah ia mengecewakan teman kencannya. Semua itu rasanya tidak penting lagi dibandingkan dengan pikiran Luhan akan pergi.

Pikiran Luhan bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu membuat Sehun tidak tenang. Tak heran begitu kakinya menginjak Istana, ia langsung menuju Ruang Perpustakaan. Ia sudah setengah berlari ketika sampai di sana.

Tidak adanya dua prajurit yang berdiri di depan pintu sudah menyatakan pada Sehun, Luhan tidak ada di sana. Dengan panik, Sehun memutar langkah kakinya ke kamar Luhan.

'Luhan tidak ada!' pikir Sehun panik ketika tidak ada prajurit di depan kamar Luhan.

Sehun membuka dua daun pintu kamar Luhan lebar-lebar. Mata jelinya langsung melihat koper besar Luhan di sisi tempat tidur. 'Luhan akan pergi?' Ia harus mencegahnya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Sehun membalik badannya dengan satu niat menghentikan Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar yang dijaga dua prajurit. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar ayahnya?

"Terima kasih, Paduka," Luhan membungkuk.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?!

"Tidak, Paduka," Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian Anda. Selamat malam," Luhan membungkuk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara dingin Sehun membuat Luhan terperanjat. Wajah tegang Sehun menelan Luhan bulat-bulat. "Saya memohon Paduka untuk mengirim sesuatu pada Jongdae. Saya melupakannya siang ini," Luhan memberi tahu.

Urusan Cookelt! Mengapa ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya? Mungkin yang diinginkan Luhan adalah pergi mengunjungi wilayah kekuasan keluarga Riddick bukan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bukankah Luhan pernah mengatakan peternakan mereka yang dilanda wabah, perlu dikunjungi?

"Tidak mudah mengurus Cookelt tanpa berada di sekitarnya."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengurus jadwalku agar kita bisa pergi ke sana," Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, Pangeran," Luhan menolak halus, "Saya tidak boleh sepenuhnya mengurus Cookelt. Jongin perlu melatih dirinya sendiri."

"Kupikir kau ingin pergi."

"Ya, saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

"Mengapa kau ingin pergi?" Sehun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri telah mengingatkan Luhan akan hal itu, "Apakah kau takut Jongin akan datang lagi? Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Kau akan selalu dikawal."

Benar. Luhan juga sudah memperhatikannya sepanjang hari ini. Baik Raja Donghae, Ratu Taeyeon maupun Sehun tidak selalu dikawal prajurit ketika mereka berada di dalam Istana. Pintu kamar mereka pun tidak dijaga dua prajurit sepertinya. Luhan sudah memperhatikan dua prajurit yang mengawalnya pagi ini sudah diganti oleh dua orang lain yang selalu mengekornya. Pun ketika menemui Raja Donghae.

"Kalau perlu, aku akan menambah prajurit untuk mengawalmu."

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Saya ingin bicara dengan Anda."

Sehun melihat mata serius itu dengan panik. Luhan pasti ingin membicarakan kepergiannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Luhan," Sehun mengelak, "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap." Sehun memegang pundak Luhan. "Irene tak lama lagi pasti akan menemuimu di kamar. Mengapa kau tidak mempersiapkan diri?" Sehun setengah mendorong gadis itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Pangeran, saya harus berbicara dengan Anda," Luhan menegaskan.

"Tidak sekarang, Luhan. Irene pasti tidak suka kau membuat Papa Mama menantimu."

Ya. Irene marah-marah siang ini ketika Luhan terus menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertasnya. "Anda tidak boleh membuat Paduka menunggu!" protesnya. Sore inipun ia kembali marah-marah ketika Luhan masih di Ruang Perpustakaan. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini!?" katanya tidak senang, "Sudah waktunya Anda berhenti bekerja," ia membuat Luhan kembali ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Irene juga memberi pesan pada pengawalnya untuk tidak membiarkannya kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan karena mereka langsung menanyakan tujuannya ketika ia membuka pintu.

Luhan pun menurut. Malam ini setelah makan malam ia akan berbicara dengan Sehun.

Itulah rencana Luhan tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun langsung menyibukkan diri dengan Raja Donghae untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan. Keesokan harinya pun Luhan tidak dapat menemui Sehun. Sehun pergi setelah makan pagi. Ia muncul dalam makan siang tapi ia langsung menghilang lagi sampai waktu makan malam dan setelahnya langsung mengajak Raja Donghae berunding.

Untuk beberapa hari setelahnya Sehun berhasil menghindari Luhan. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Luhan selalu berkata, "Saya perlu bicara." Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu, Sehun dapat melihat kebulatan tekad Luhan untuk pergi dari Istana selama-lamanya.

Sehun tidak siap. Ia tidak mau mendengar keinginan Luhan lagi. Pikiran akan koper Luhan yang sudah siap di sisi tempat tidur membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Keinginannya untuk berpetualang di sore hari menguap olehnya. Hari-harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan di Istana – membantu ayahnya mengurus masalah kerajaan. Ini adalah hal yang langka darinya. Sangat mustahil ia mengambil waktu kencan hasil perundingan di antaranya dengan orang tuanya, untuk berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya sendiri.

"Apa Luhan membuatmu malu?" tanya Raja di hari ketiga ia menetap di istana pada sore hari. "Luhan adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia sangat cocok mengurus kerajaan ini. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya ia masih sangat belia."

Walau tahu Luhan tidak meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan sebelum malam menjelang, Sehun masih tetap tidak tenang. Setiap ada kesempatan, ia pasti melewati Ruang Perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat apakah dua prajurit itu masih di depan pintu. Kadang Sehun mengintip masuk tapi ia tidak pernah menemui gadis itu secara langsung. Ia masih tidak siap.

Ratu Taeyeon tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai tingkah laku Sehun ini.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain!?" omelnya setelah melihat Sehun mengintip Ruang Perpustakaan.

"Luhan ingin pergi, Mama," Sehun membela diri.

"Luhan ingin pergi!?" Raja Donghae terperanjat, "Mau ke mana dia? Apakah ia tidak kerasan? Apakah ia merindukan Trottanilla?"

Mata dingin Ratu Taeyeon langsung menutup mulut Raja.

"Kalau ia mau pergi, ajak dia pergi!" Ratu Taeyeon menatap tajam Sehun dan berkata dengan nada-nada yang tidak pernah didengar Sehun sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat seperti harimau betina yang melindungi anaknya. Ratu Taeyeon adalah wanita anggun. Ia tahu bagaimana membatasi emosinya. Sekalipun ia marah, ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan jelas seperti ini.

Sehun tidak mau membantah ibunya. Kakinya segera melangkah kembali ke Ruang Perpustakaan.

Luhan tidak mengangkat kepala kepala dari kertas-kertasnya ketika Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Apakah semuanya lancar?" Sehun duduk di tepi meja.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Tidak lebih baik," ia mengakui.

"Apakah masalah peternakan itu masih belum selesai?"

"Jongin sudah mengurusnya."

"Kurasa kau memberitahuku Jongin tidak mau mengurusnya."

Luhan tersenyum licik. "Saya mengancamnya akan melepas hak saya sebagai walinya."

"Kau bisa melepas tugasmu?" Sehun mengulangi dengan tidak percaya. Ia semakin sulit mempercayainya ketika melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Luhan. Sehun tidak percaya gadis yang mulai ia kenal sebagai gadis lembut yang manis ternyata memiliki jiwa setan. "Mengapa kau tidak melepaskannya? Jongin tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Duchess Jessica juga tidak akan mencarimu lagi."

"Saya tidak dapat membiarkan Duchess merusak keluarga Riddick lagi," Luhan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kalau kekayaan keluarga Riddick jatuh ke tangannya, Duchess pasti menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang. Akhir-akhir ini saya berpikir Duchesslah yang berada di balik kematian Yunho."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kudengar Yunho sudah sakit-sakitan sebelum ia sakit parah."

"Apakah Anda tidak curiga, Pangeran, seseorang yang segar bugar di pagi hari tiba-tiba jatuh sakit di siang hari dan keadaannya terus memburuk," kemudian Luhan melanjutkan, "Beberapa hari ini saya mendengar Duchess mempunyai banyak hutang. Kekasihnya adalah seorang penjudi berat dan ia selalu melimpahkan hutangnya pada Duchess. Sepertinya Yunho sudah lama mengetahuinya. Karena itu ia menegaskan untuk tidak memberi Duchess sepeser pun kekayaannya."

"Kau mempunyai mata yang sungguh jeli, Luhan," Sehun tidak pernah menemukan seorang wanita pun yang bisa diajak berbicara seperti seorang pria.

"Pengalaman membentuk saya, Pangeran," Luhan merendahkan diri.

'Benar. Luhan pasti telah lelah melihat banyak contoh dari almarhum Duke Yunho. Karena itulah ia tidak menyukai pria sepertinya?' Sehun berpikir dengan sedih.

Luhan selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Sekarang pemuda itu ada di depannya, ia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan. "Saya perlu bicara."

"Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu," Sehun mendahului, "Sore ini kita akan pergi. Aku punya pesta yang harus kuhadiri. Kau akan ikut denganku."

Mata Luhan melebar.

"Aku sudah mengatur semuanya," Sehun tidak berniat memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk menolak, "Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu." Dan sebelum Luhan menyelanya, "Aku akan menantimu sore ini."

"Pangeran!" Luhan berdiri, "Saya," jari Sehun telah berada di bibirnya. Luhan mundur dengan kaget.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Luhan," Sehun menegaskan, "Kau ingin pergi. Sekarang aku akan membawamu pergi."

"Benar. Tapi―"

"Kau butuh istirahat," Sehun memotong. "Jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu," ia menegaskan dan pergi tanpa mendengarkan tolakan Luhan.

'Bagus sudah!' pikir Luhan melihat pintu tertutup, 'Sekarang si gadis miskin akan pergi ke pesta mewah!'

Ia selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dua mata dengan Sehun. Baru saja ia memilikinya namun Sehun tidak memberinya kesempatan. Luhan tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang membuat Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengannya walau hanya sebentar.

Sekarang Luhan lebih ingin tahu angin mana yang membuat Sehun mengajaknya pergi.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini Luhan menyadari permainan Duke. Duke Yunho selalu membuat Luhan percaya sang Pangeranlah yang mengajaknya pergi. Seharusnya ia mencurigainya ketika Duke Yunho selalu mengantarnya menemui Pangeran Sehun bukan sang Pangeran yang menjemputnya. Dengan statusnya yang begitu tinggi, Sehun pasti tidak mau mencemarkan nama baiknya dengan berhubungan dengan si anak haram.

Luhan benar-benar ingin tahu.

Segera hal lain menjadi pikirannya: gaun pesta. Ia tidak punya gaun yang pantas untuk pesta mewah bangsawan. Walaupun Irene – entah dari mana – mendapatkan gaun-gaun sutra halus yang dikenakannya belakangan ini, tidak satu pun dari gaun-gaun itu yang cocok untuk pesta bangsawan. Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan gaun yan harus dikenakannya. Tapi Sehun pasti tidak suka bila ia hanya mengenakan gaun sederhana.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Luhan. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah kepergiannya, Irene muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Saya telah mendengarnya, M'lady," ia langsung memegang tangan Luhan, "Anda akan pergi ke pesta Viscount Kyuhyun bersama Pangeran."

Viscount? Ia bukan seorang Duke atau Grand Duke.

"Anda harus bersiap-siap!" Irene menarik Luhan berdiri.

"Bersiap-siap!?" Luhan melirik jam dan memprotes. "Aku masih punya waktu empat jam."

"Anda tidak punya banyak waktu!" Irene menegaskan.

"Aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Anda bisa menyelesaikannya besok," Irene menarik Luhan keluar Ruang Perpustakaan.

Luhan melihat dua pengawalnya langsung mengekor. Wajah kaku mereka membuat Luhan merasa ia harus mendengar perintah Irene.

Ketiga orang inilah yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa kabur dari istana. Ini sungguh lucu. Sehun mengundangnya sebagai tamu tapi ia tidak menyebut selama-lamanya. Luhan ingin tahu sampai kapan ia akan menjadi tamu tawanan di sini.

Terima kasih pada Irene sekarang sewaktu-waktu ia siap meninggalkan Istana. Baju-bajunya yang hendak dibuang Irene di hari pertama ia melayaninya sekarang sudah tersimpan rapi di koper samping tempat tidurnya. Terima kasih pada Irene pula dan dua pengawalnya ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Mereka melayaninya dengan baik. Mereka juga mengawalnya dengan sempurna!

Beberapa saat setelahnya Luhan mengerti mengapa Yoona membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap-siap pergi dan masih sering membuat janjinya menanti lama.

Irene membongkar isi lemari baju. Ia bersama lima pelayan wanita yang sudah menantinya di dalam kamar, mengenakan pada Luhan gaun yang ia rasa cocok. Mereka juga telah menata rapi rambutnya tapi kemudian Irene akan berseru, "Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak bagus!" dan mereka akan mengulang ritual mereka.

Dua jam kemudian Luhan sudah ingin berteriak ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Luhan yang setengah telanjang segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lima pelayan itu langsung berbaris di depan Luhan – menghalangi pandangan siapa pun itu di pintu dan Irene beranjak membuka pintu sambil mengomel,

"Siapa itu!? Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sibuk!?"

Konyol. Luhanlah yang akan pergi ke pesta tapi Irenelah yang sibuk! Luhan sendiri tidak merasa pusing dengan apa yang akan dikenakannya. Duke Yunho juga tidak memusingkannya dengan gaun pesta ketika ia pergi ke pesta Earl of Striktar. Duke Yunho hanya tahu Luhan sudah siap dengan gaun pesta pemberiannya. Yang lebih konyol lagi, Irene membuatnya makan sambil duduk diam sementara rambutnya ditata.

"Lihatlah, M'lady!" Irene membawa masuk sebuah kotak besar dengan mata bersinar-sinar, "Yang Mulia Pangeran telah memilih gaun pesta untuk Anda."

'Sempurnalah sudah!' Luhan mengeluh. Tampaknya Sehun benar-benar tidak mau ia menghindar.

Irene langsung membuka kotak itu di meja. Ia berseru kagum ketika mengangkat baju biru muda sifon. Kainnya yang lembut jatuh dengan anggun. Sederet kancing permata berbaris rapi sepanjang potongan dada yang rendah. Lengannya yang bermulut lebar tidak dilapisi kain sutra biru seperti bagian gaun yang lain.

Luhan dapat mendengar desahan kagum lima pelayan muda itu dan sesaat kemudian ia duduk di depan meja rias dengan gaun pemberian Sehun di badannya. Enam wanita itu sibuk menata rambutnya. Berulang kali mereka mengganti tatanan rambutnya hingga Luhan merasa ketika mereka selesai, ia akan kehilangan setengah rambutnya.

Luhan berpikir ritual ini akan segera selesai dengan datangnya gaun pesta pilihan Sehun tapi rupanya ia salah. Ia masih harus duduk berdiam diri hingga beberapa saat sebelum ketukan lain terdengar di pintu.

Luhan melirik jam. Ia yakin itu adalah Sehun. Dengan hati gembira Luhan langsung melompat berdiri.

"Tunggu, M'lady!"

"Pangeran Sehun sudah menantiku, Irene," Luhan menahan diri untuk tetap berkata sopan.

"Dandanan Anda masih belum selesai."

Apa yang kurang? Luhan melirik bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia sudah mengenakan gaun pesta pemberian Sehun. Rambut panjangnya sudah ditata rapi selayaknya seorang Putri Kerajaan.

"Saya akan segera kembali!" Luhan mendengar Irene menggerutu. "Mengapa Pangeran bisa melupakannya?" ketika ia menuju pintu.

"Pangeran pasti menanti Anda," satu di antara pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil mendudukkannya kembali.

"Irene tidak akan lama," kata yang lain.

Dan benarlah perkataan itu. Sesaat kemudian Irene muncul dengan sebuah kotak cantik di tangannya.

Luhan terkesiap ketika Irene membuka kotak itu di depannya. "Irene, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ia melihat Irene sibuk mencari-cari di antara perhiasan-perhiasan itu dengan panik. "Aku tidak dapat mengenakannya."

"Istana masih punya banyak perhiasan yang lebih mewah," Irene memberithau dengan santai.

Ah, tentu saja sekarang ia ada di dalam Istana bukan di Hauppauge.

Irene melepas desahan gembira ketika ia menarik sebuah kalung berlian yang indah. Rantainya yang kecil mengelilingi leher Luhan dengan anggun. Untaian berlian putih yang jatuh seperti air terjun kecil sepanjang rantai, mengisi ruang kosong di antara dada dan leher Luhan. Irene juga menyematkan anting-anting senada di telinga Luhan. Tak lupa ia memiih beberapa batu permata dan menyematkannya di rambut Luhan yang tergelung rapi.

Irene meletakkan seuntai rambut Luhan yang dibiarkannya jauh di depan dada gadis itu. "Sempurna!" ia memuji hasil karyanya.

Luhan bergegas pergi sebelum Irene teringat akan hal lain.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran menanti Anda di bawah," prajurit memberitahu.

Tentu saja! Sehun selalu tidak gembira ketika Yoona membuatnya menanti. Mana mungkin ia akan dengan sabar menantinya di depan pintu kamar?

Luhan sangat terkejut ketika Sehun muncul dari balik tikungan.

Sehun terpesona. Tanpa satu perhiasan pun Luhan sangat mempesona. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang manis, gadis itu benar-benar seperti bukan bagian dari dunia ini.

"Kau sangat cantik," Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menciumnya.

Luhan langsung melepaskan diri. "Saya pikir Anda menanti saya di bawah."

"Aku hanya pergi untuk memeriksa kereta. Kemudian aku kembali untuk menantimu seperti janjiku," Sehun tidak dapat memungkiri pesona Luhan.

Pilihannya memang tepat. Ketika melihat gaun biru ini, ia merasa seperti melihat mata Luhan. Ia sering melihat mata sebiru Luhan. Ia sering mengencani wanita berkulit pucat dan berambut pucat seperti Luhan. Namun ia tidak pernah melihat perpaduan yang begitu unik yang dilihatnya dari Luhan pada wanita lain. Dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang pucat hingga hampir penuh misteri, Luhan kian terlihat seperti bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Sekarang dengan dandanannya yang begitu mempesona, Luhan terlihat bersinar seperti seorang ratu peri.

"Kau benar-benar membuat penantianku sangat berharga."

Luhan termangu melihat senyum lembut itu.

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kabur pada Luhan, ia mengapit tangan gadis itu di sikunya dan membawanya pergi. Luhan dapat merasakan pandangan orang-orang ketika mereka melintasi Hall. Luhan percaya besok seisi Helsnivia akan membicarakan aib Istana ini. Luhan yang biasa tidak akan mempedulikannya tapi sekarang ia bukan lagi Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang sekarang menyadari ancaman Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang sekarang tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sang Pangeran. Sedapat mungkin Luhan ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa pun dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Musik terhenti ketika Pangeran memasuki Hall kediaman Viscount Kyuhyun.

Luhan merasa pandangan tiap orang tertuju padanya ketika mereka melangkah masuk. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari siku Sehun tapi Sehun tidak melepaskannya sejak ia membantunya turun dari kereta. Malah semakin ia berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat apitan Sehun.

Perasaan Luhan tidak salah. Mata setiap orang di tempat itu tertuju bukan pada sang Putra Mahkota yang terkenal namun pada gadis di sisinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan.

Gosip telah tersebar ketika Pangeran Sehun pulang dari Helsnivia membawa seorang gadis muda. Mereka sempat berspekulasi mengenai gadis muda ini. Namun tidak adanya kepastian dari Istana dan kebiasaan Pangeran yang tidak berubah, gosip itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya gosip lain seputar sang Putra Mahkota yang _playboy_.

Akhir-akhir ini sang Pangeran tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita cantik. Ia tidak lagi terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Travlienne menggandeng wanita cantik. Perubahan tingkah laku sang pemuda incaran para gadis Helsnivia membangkitkan gosip lama.

Mereka telah mendengar gadis muda yang dibawa pulang Pangeran adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt. Namun tidak seorang pun pernah melihatnya. Mereka hanya mendengar setiap hari gadis itu mengurung diri di Ruang Perpustakaan. Mereka yakin gadis itu pastilah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Bila tidak, mana mungkin Paduka Raja dan Ratu membiarkannya tinggal di Istana Ririvia hingga sebulan?

Sekarang, setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat bersama wanita, sang Putra Mahkota menggandeng gadis muda.

Kulit gadis itu begitu pucat – lebih pucat dari kulit siapapun yang pernah mereka lihat. Demikian pula dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergelung rapi di kepalanya yang cantik. Bulu mata yang lentik melingkari sepasang mata biru mudanya yang dalam. Perpaduan itu membuatnya terkesan berasal dari dunia yang tidak pernah mereka lihat. Dengan gaun biru yang lembut dan perhiasaannya yang berkilauan, gadis itu membuat mereka percaya ia adalah ratu peri. Gadis ini begitu unik, begitu anggun, begitu cantik hingga pria wanita tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka darinya.

Bila ada yang mengatakan gadis inilah putri sang Duke Yunho, mereka akan percaya tanpa perlu diberi bukti.

Luhan melihat seorang pria tua berambut putih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka. Luhan yakin pria ini adalah Viscount Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran," sambutnya, "Saya sungguh senang Anda bersedia datang." Matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Viscount Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Luhan Riddick, putri almarhum Duke Yunho," Sehun memperkenalkan.

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Viscount Kyuhyun," Luhan membungkuk – memberi hormat. Ia sudah tidak ingin membenarkan cara Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membenarkan ingatan Sehun akan namanya. Seisi dunia lebih percaya ia adalah Luhan Riddick daripada Luhan Yvonne Lloyd.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Luhan," Viscount Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Luhan. "Saya telah mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berduka cita," ia menggenggam jari-jemari Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan berpikir kapankah Viscount akan berhenti mengelus tangannya dan melepaskannya.

Rupanya bukan hanya Luhan yang mulai risih oleh sikap Viscount Kyuhyun. Sehun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Luhan dan berkata, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan membawa Luhan berdansa."

"Tentu! Tentu!" Viscount langsung melepas Luhan. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Luhan ingin melepaskan diri tapi ia tahu saat ini tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya adalah di sisi Sehun.

Musik kembali mengalun dan orang-orang kembali berdansa ketika mereka menuju lantai dansa. Namun Luhan tetap merasa mata mereka tidak lepas darinya. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis asing yang bersama Putra Mahkota mereka. Dalam waktu singkat Viscount Kyuhyun pasti telah menyebar kabar siapakah sang gadis asing itu dan besok semua orang akan ramai membicarakannya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya melamun, Luhan."

Luhan terperanjat. Mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Sehun di pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangannya.

"Musik sudah mengalun," Sehun memberitahu.

"Saya tidak bisa berdansa," Luhan menarik mundur dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin belajar berbohong," tangan Sehun menariknya merapat, "Kau sudah gagal." Sehun ingat Luhan berdansa bersamanya dengan anggun dalam pesta Earlf of Striktar.

"Saya hanya pernah sekali berdansa."

"Itu adalah bersamaku," Sehun menegaskan, "Dan aku tidak ingat kau menginjak kakiku."

Luhan tertawa geli. "Apakah sekarang saya harus menginjak kaki Anda?"

"Aku ingin kau meletakkan tangan di pundakku."

Nada tegas dalam suara Sehun membuat Luhan tidak bisa membantah. Luhan tidak berbohong. Ia baru belajar berdansa ketika Duke Yunho memaksanya pergi ke pesta Earl Striktar. Duke Yunho adalah pasangan berlatihnya dan Sehun adalah pria pertama yang berdansa dengannya.

"Saya baru belajar berdansa dua bulan lalu."

"Sebagai seorang pemula kau cukup mahir," komentar Sehun sinis.

Luhan tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Terserah pada Sehun apakah ia mau percaya atau tidak.

Pesta ini berbeda dengan pesta Earl of Striktar. Earl Striktar mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkan putrinya pada Sehun. Viscount Kyuhyun mengadakan pesta untuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan Sehun di pesta Earl Striktar. Di sini Luhanlah satu-satunya pasangan Sehun.

Luhan ingin tahu mengapa wanita-wanita Sehun bisa tahan dengan puluhan mata yang seakan-akan ingin berkata, 'Kau bukan wanita yang beruntung. Besok Pangeran pasti pergi denganku.'

Sehun juga merasa mata setiap orang tertuju pada Luhan. Biasanya ia akan bangga ketika orang-orang memperhatikan gadis yang bersamanya. Hari ini ia tidak menyukai mata-mata itu.

Sudah lama pasangan Sehun tidak diperhatikan terus-terusan seperti ini. Kerajaan Helsnivia sudah tahu akan kebiasaan Sehun. Mereka sudah lelah mengikuti perkembangan wanita-wanita dalam hidup Sehun. Paling-paling mereka akan melihat siapa wanita terbaru Sehun dan setelahnya membiarkan mereka.

"Pangeran."

Sehun melihat Luhan.

"Bisakah Anda melonggarkan tangan Anda?" pinta Luhan, "Anda membuat saya tidak bisa bergerak."

Saat itulah Sehun sadar tubuh mereka sudah menempel rapat. Sehun masih tidak berniat melepaskan Luhan. "Apakah kau sudah lelah, Luhan?" ia meletakkan tangan di pinggang Luhan dan menggiringnya ke tepi lantai dansa.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun membawanya menjauhi puluhan mata yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di sisi jendela.

Luhan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Biarlah Sehun melakukan apa yang disukainya. Biarlah ia berdansa dengan wanita cantik lain. Biarlah ia melirik wanita lain. Saat ini ia hanyalah pasangan dansanya.

Namun Luhan sadar orang-orang di ruangan ini tidak tahu ia bukan satu dari wanita-wanita Sehun. Luhan juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi satu di antara mereka – disayangi dan kemudian ditinggalkan ke pelukan wanita lain.

Sehun pasti telah mengetahui asal-usulnya dan ia adalah sang wanita pertama yang dapat dijadikannya petualangan barunya. 'Hanya malam ini,' Luhan memutuskan. 'Mungkin setelah jiwa petualangannya terpuaskan, Sehun akan membiarkanku pergi.'

Luhan ingin selekas mungkin meninggalkan Travlienne. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya sendiri dalam ancaman jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura bersikap dingin sementara hatinya, tanpa dapat disangkalnya, terus menjerit mengharapkan kelembutan Sehun murni hanya untuknya.

"Selamat malam."

Luhan terperanjat.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan Luhan. Mata hijaunya menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Selamat malam," Luhan membalas.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Yesung Elwood. Boleh saya tahu siapakah Anda, M'lady?"

"Saya adalah Luhan," dan Luhan menambahkan, "Luhan Yvonne Lloyd."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Lady Luhan," Yesung meraih tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Luhan membalas.

"Apakah Anda adalah wanita Pangeran Sehun?" Yesung bertanya terus terang – membuat Luhan kaget.

"Bukan," Luhan tersenyum, "Kami…" Luhan terdiam. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Mereka bukan kekasih. Itu jelas. Sekarang apakah mereka sudah menjadi teman?

"Ia adalah wanitaku malam ini," suara tegas Sehun memberi jawaban.

Luhan membelalak lebar.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. "Bila Lady Luhan adalah wanita Anda, Yang Mulia, saya sarankan Anda untuk tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Apakah Anda tidak sadar banyak pria yang sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk merebutnya dari Anda?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sehun memandang tajam Yesung.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yesung mengundurkan diri.

Tentu saja Sehun tahu. Beberapa saat lalu orang-orang mengerumuninya hanya untuk bertanya siapa gadis yang bersamanya dan dari mana ia berasal. Bahkan Viscount Kyuhyun mengulangi kekagumannya pada Luhan.

"Lady Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik. Di manakah Anda menemukannya, Pangeran?" Dan ketika Sehun melihat Luhan, Yesung sudah ada di sana – mencium tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan penuh kekaguman.

Sehun tidak percaya orang-orang itu bukan hanya tertarik pada Luhan tapi juga merebut Luhan darinya.

Sehun sadar Luhan adalah gadis yang paling mempesona yang pernah ia temui. Luhan adalah gadis yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya andai saja ia bukan anak haram Duke Yunho. Ia cantik, mempesona juga cerdas. Keterampilannya dalam mengurus sebuah wilayah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Cookelt tidak pernah mengalami masalah apapun selama sebulan berada di bawah tangan dinginnya. Luhan benar-benar gadis yang cocok untuk mendampingnya andai―

'Andai tetaplah andai! Kenyataannya ia adalah putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt,' pikir Sehun dengan pahit.

Mengapa ia harus memikirkan ini? Luhan bukanlah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratunya. Sehun memang menegur dirinya sendiri seperti itu tapi ketika melihat sepasang mata yang menatapnya itu, keyakinan Sehun goyah.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, sampai kapankah kita akan berada di sini?" dan Luhan cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Saya tidak keberatan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Saya hanya berharap saya bisa segera kembali. Saya masih punya pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Anda pun mempunyai pekerjaan esok pagi."

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kau ingin pulang!?" Sehun bertanya kesal. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati mendengar cara wanita berbicara yang berbelit-belit.

"Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Luhan bertanya lagi dengan suara manisnya dan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak memahami suasana hatinya!

"Segera!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya berpamitan pada Viscout Kyuhyun.

Viscount Kyuhyun sangat sedih mendengar keinginan mereka. "Tinggallah lebih lama lagi, Lady Luhan," Viscount Kyuhyun meraih tangan Luhan. "Pesta baru saja dimulai dan kita masih belum saling mengenal."

'Saling mengenal apanya!?' Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak.

"Saya juga ingin tinggal lebih lama, Viscount Kyuhyun," Luhan tersenyum, "Namun sayangnya saya harus pergi. Saya masih punya urusan besok pagi."

Sehun membelalak. Gadis ini memang sengaja atau apa? Sudah jelas Viscount yang sudah beranak cucu ini tertarik padanya, ia malah mengundang.

Luhan memang punya daya tarik yang kuat. Sialnya gadis ini tidak pernah sadar sikapnya telah memberi lampu hijau pada mereka.

"Hari sudah gelap," Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan merapat padanya, "Aku tidak ingin kami pulang terlalu malam."

"Ah, benar," Viscount masih tidak ingin melepas tangan Luhan, "Berhati-hatilah di jalan," mata Viscount Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan wajah Luhan ketika ia mencium tangannya.

"Selamat malam," Sehun langsung membawa Luhan pergi.

"Jadi," Luhan berkata ketika kereta mulai bergerak. "Apakah Anda selalu marah karena kencan Anda disapa orang lain?"

Sehun membelalak. Gadis ini tahu dan ia masih bersikap lugu?!

Tentu saja Luhan tahu. Sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sinis sudah menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Aku marah karena kau mengundang pria-pria itu mendekatimu," Sehun menjawab dingin, "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Taemin, Siwon, Jongin kemudian Yesung mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Apa?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu – membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti watak Luhan.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sehun yakin Luhan sedang bermain teka-teki dengannya. Sehun tidak akan terpancing dalam permainan gadis ini.

"Pasti karena status saya," dan Luhan mendesah, "Semua orang percaya saya adalah anak haram yang akan mengikuti jejak ibu saya."

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Luhan?" pancing Sehun dengan tidak sabar, "Menurutmu mengapa orang-orang di pesta Viscount Kyuhyun terus memperhatikanmu?"

"Karena saya adalah wanita baru Anda," jawab Luhan polos, "Semua orang pasti ingin tahu siapakah wanita terbaru Putra Mahkota mereka."

"Astaga!" pekik Sehun, "Mengapa ada gadis seperti kau di dunia ini!?"

Sehun semakin membuat Luhan tidak mengerti. "Apa salah saya?"

"Kau adalah gadis yang cantik, Luhan," Sehun mencengkeram kedua pundak Luhan, "Apa kau tidak sadar setiap pria tergila-gila padamu karena kecantikanmu. Bukan karena statusmu!"

"Cantik? Saya?" Luhan tidak percaya, "Saya pikir saya terlihat terlalu pucat dan rapuh."

Sehun menyerah. Setidaknya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Luhan selalu dengan tidak sadar mengundang pria-pria itu untuk mengejarnya.

Luhan semakin kebingungan ketika Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskannya dan membuang wajah ke luar jendela. Ia yakin Sehun marah teman kencannya didekati pria lain. Pasti harga diri yang membuat Sehun tidak mau mengakui.

Luhan tidak membantah ia merasakan secercah kegembiraan ketika menyadari Sehun cemburu.

'Tapi besok ketika ia pergi dengan wanita lain, amarah itu akan pergi,' Luhan berpikir sedih. Luhan juga menyadari ia tidak punya waktu panjang berduaan dengan Sehun seperti ini di masa mendatang.

"Pangeran," Luhan tidak mau melepas kesempatan langka ini. "Saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang dapat notif kisah cinta update tapi isinya semacem kode2 ga jelas gitu? Sorry, tadi uploadnya rada error wkwk. Yg bener ini ya~

Dan guys, cuman mau bilang, aku sayang banget sama EXO :3 /oke abaikan/

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

"Pangeran," Luhan tidak mau melepas kesempatan langka ini. "Saya ingin meninggalkan Istana."

Sehun langsung merasakan bahaya mengancam. Ketika melihat Luhan, wajahnya sudah tegang, "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" ia menegaskan dengan dingin.

"Mengapa?" Luhan mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

'Benar. Mengapa?' Sehun balik bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan telah banyak merepotkannya. Mulai dari memastikan tidak seorang Riddickpun menemuinya hingga menyediakan orang khusus untuk menjadi penghubung antara Luhan dan Jongdae. Tidak, Luhan tidak merepotkannya. Tidak pernah!

Sehun sadar yang mencari-cari kerepotan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sejak pertama menjadi pahlawan – tanpa ia sadari – di hadapan almarhum Duke Yunho, ia tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan. Ia bebas bila Luhan pergi. Tapi entah mengapa ia benar-benar takut akan ide Luhan pergi menghilang. Mengapa pula ia yang suka akan petualangannya mau melibatkan diri dengan gadis ini, sang putri haram dan direpotkan olehnya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan melihat wajah tampan itu dengan sedih. Ia pikir setelah pesta ini jiwa petualang Sehun akan terpuaskan tapi rupanya ia salah.

"Mungkin Anda hanya ingin tidur dengan saya."

Sehun terkejut. Tidak seorang gadis terhormatpun yang akan mengatakannya.

"Jiwa petualang Anda pasti tertarik untuk mencoba petualangan baru," Luhan memutuskan bila memang hanya ini yang dapat membuat Sehun melepaskannya, ia akan melakukannya. Kenangan semalam yang manis dengan Sehun bukanlah ide yang benar-benar buruk.

Ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Sehun adalah seorang pria yang tampan. Ketika ia menyentuhnya, menciumnya, memeluknya, ia tidak merasa takut maupun jijik. Sebaliknya, Sehun memberinya kehangatan yang telah lama dirindukannya.

'Yang menyedihkan adalah Sehun bukan tipe seorang pria yang akan mencintai satu wanita seumur hidupnya,' Luhan menyadari dengan pedih.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Gadis ini benar! Pasti jiwa petualangannya yang menjadi dalang tindakannya yang tidak masuk akal ini. Pasti ia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kegalauannya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tidak pernah membuat _affair_ dengan seorang anak haram. Pasti jiwa petualangannya ingin mencobanya. Ia pasti tertarik oleh kecantikan gadis ini seperti ia tertarik pada berbagai macam wanita sebelumnya. Tapi gadis ini…

"Apa kau yakin?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan merapat di pojok kereta dengan panik.

Penolakan gadis ini pasti telah memancing harga dirinya untuk semakin mendekatinya.

"Apabila itu memuaskan jiwa petualangan Anda, saya akan melakukannya," Luhan sadar otaknya sudah siap menerima sentuhan Sehun tapi hatinya masih belum siap. Tidak ketika ia sadar ia akan menjadi satu dari wanita-wanita Sehun yang terlupakan setelahnya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melupakannya. Luhan ingin Sehun terus mengenangnya.

"Perkataanmu dan tindakanmu sungguh berbeda." Sehun menjauhi Luhan.

"I-itu karena Anda mengagetkan saya."

Sehun tidak percaya. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah siap?"

Luhan mengangguk. Namun badannya secara spontan menjauhi Sehun ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Sehun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Luhan. Tangan Luhan menekan dada Sehun untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Apakah kau masih kaget?" Sehun mengejek.

"T-tidak," Luhan tahu ia berbohong.

Mata Sehun menangkap bayangan seseorang di dalam kereta yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sehun segera melepas Luhan untuk memastikan matanya.

Kereta Duke of Vinchard menjahui Istana Ririvia.

'Apa yang dilakukan Duke Leeteuk di sini?' Sehun bertanya-tanya.

Duke of Vinchard adalah orang yang banyak berjasa pada Helsnivia. Ia adalah orang yang cerdas namun keras. Ia banyak membantu kakek Sehun memajukan Helsnivia. Semua orang di Helsnivia sangat menghormatinya. Bahkan ayahnya, Raja Kerajaan Helsnivia, selalu mendengar segala perkataannya. Namun dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini Duke banyak mengurung diri di kediamannya yang jauh dari ibukota.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

Sehun melihat Luhan.

Gadis ini! Pasti Luhanlah yang menjadi alasannya. Bukankah Yesung, sang penerus Duke of Vinchard, mendekati Luhan dalam pesta? Entah dari mana Yesung mendengar Luhan. Tapi pastilah Duke Leeteuk datang untuk mengambil Luhan dari sisinya. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut Luhan!

"P-pangeran," Luhan melepaskan diri, "Kita sudah tiba."

Seseorang membuka pintu kereta. Sehun keluar dan membantu Luhan. "Malam ini aku akan menemuimu," bisiknya sebelum melepas tangan Luhan. Tidak akan seorang pun mendapatkan Luhan sebelum ia.

Luhan lari ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu. Luhan menyandarkan punggung di pintu. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan takut ketika ia memeluknya erat-erat dengan wajah tegang.

"Malam ini aku akan menemuimu."

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi.

Ia benar-benar seorang pembohong besar. Mulutnya dan otaknya sudah siap menyerahkan diri pada Sehun tapi hati dan tubuhnya masih belum siap. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri seutuhnya sebelum Sehun datang.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk pintu serambi kamar Luhan yang terbuka.

"Saya sudah tahu Anda akan datang dari sana," Luhan berjalan mendekat.

Sehun tertegun.

Luhan tampak begitu cantik, begitu menggoda dalam gaun tidur tipisnya. Rambut pucatnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi buah dadanya yang ranum hingga ke tubuhnya yang melekuk molek. Matanya yang lebar menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa ada wanita secantik kau?" gumamnya dan ia menjatuhkan ciumannya di bibir Luhan.

Untuk sesaat Sehun dapat merasakan penolakan Luhan. Tangannya merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya terus menggoda bibir yang bergetar itu. Ketika Luhan sudah mulai tenang, ketika bibir Luhan terbuka menerima ciumannya, Sehun menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Luhan dengan ciumannya sementara itu tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh moleknya.

Luhan bergetar. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak jijik seperti ketika Siwon ataupun Jongin memegangnya. Tubuhnya tergetar oleh sensasi yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sehun merasakan getaran tubuh Luhan dan ketika ia menghentikan ciumannya, ia melihat sepasang mata biru cerah itu bersinar penuh kepasrahan.

Sehun bertanya-tanya. Inikah yang ia inginkan dari Luhan? Hanya tubuhnyakah? Hanya satu malam yang panaskah?

Sehun menatap sepasang mata biru muda yang haus akan sensasi yang baru dikenalkannya. Pandangannya turun ke bibir yang merekah dengan mengundang.

Saat itulah Sehun sadar. Ia menginginkan lebih dari Luhan. Ia tidak butuh semalam panas dengan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin tubuh gadis ini. Lebih dari semua itu, ia menginginkan gadis ini seutuhnya. Ia menginginkan cinta Luhan.

Kenyataan itu mengagetkan dirinya hingga untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Inikah yang namanya cinta? Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukai hal yang merepotkan ini. Karena itulah ia tidak suka terlibat dengannya. Namun ia lebih membenci kenyataan Luhan ingin meninggalkannya. Ia tidak suka bayangan Luhan akan pergi ke pelukan pria lain.

Ia tampan, berkuasa, kaya serta menarik tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Sehun tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari segala yang telah dimilikinya. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan Luhan, gadis yang telah memikatnya dengan keacuhan, keberanian, dan kebebasannya ini. Andai saja ia tahu apa itu, semuanya akan lebih mudah tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini artinya ia hanya dapat kehilangan gadis ini untuk selamanya?

Pikiran itu menakutkan Sehun. Ia bersumpah bila ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Luhan maka tidak seorang pun akan mendapatkan Luhan. Ya, ia lebih suka menjadi seorang bajingan daripada membiarkan Luhan jatuh ke pelukan pria lain. Sehun benar-benar takut. Ia tidak percaya seorang gadis bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan lembut seolah-olah ia adalah patung pasir cantik yang akan hancur bila ia memberi tenaga lebih. Hatinya menjerit akan cinta Luhan. Tangannya tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini dari pelukannya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa putus asa. Ada jarak yang begitu lebar di antara mereka. Namun di atas semua kenyataan pahit ini, fakta yang terpahit adalah Luhan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya.

Luhan menjauhinya. Luhan tidak tertarik padanya. Luhan menghindarinya sedemikian rupa sehingga bila ada yang bertanya padanya seperti apakah sikap seorang wanita yang membencinya, Sehun akan menjawab, "Lihatlah Luhan. Ia punya segala yang dimiliki bermacam-macam wanita yang tidak menyukaiku."

Hati Sehun menjerit pahit. Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis ini? Mengapa ia tidak menyadari perasaan ini sebelumnya? Mengapa ia terus menyalahkan jiwa petualangannya atas sikapnya akhir-akhir ini?

Seharusnya ia tahu sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang paling cocok menjadi ratunya. Luhan adalah wanita yang paling berpotensial membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ah, cinta…

Mengapa kata yang pendek ini begitu rumit?

"Luhan, sayang," kata Sehun lembut. "Aku begitu bahagia kau mau melakukan ini. Aku sungguh menghargainya." Sehun menjauhkan Luhan dari pelukannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata yang masih terbius oleh sensasi. Betapa ia ingin memiliki gadis ini seutuhnya...

"Hari ini sudah malam. Beristirahatlah. Kau masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Sehun mencium kening Luhan, "Selamat malam," katanya dan dengan berat hati ia melangkah ke pintu.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun berjalan di antara sekompi pengagumnya dengan sedih. Sehun tidak akan pernah kekurangan wanita. Bahkan wanita yang telah ditinggalkannya rela mengantri lagi hanya untuk dapat bersamanya.

Semalam setelah Sehun pergi, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidur tapi ia tidak dapat tidur. Tubuhnya terus mengenang Sehun. Pikirannya tidak dapat lepas dari Sehun. Sentuhan Sehun telah membuatnya takut – takut akan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Sehun menyentuhnya, Luhan takut. Namun sentuhan Sehun yang begitu lembut membuatnya tenang. Ciumannya yang begitu memabukkan membuatnya melupakan segala ketakutannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu persis apa yang membuat Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti.

Namun Luhan percaya Sehun pasti sadar betapa berbedanya dunia mereka. Sehun pasti sadar ia, sang Putra Mahkota, tidak bisa membuat _affair_ apapun dengan seorang gadis biasa.

Pagi ini ketika mendengar langkah kaki Sehun, ia memutuskan ia harus berbicara dengannya.

Luhan memperhatikan senyum Sehun menyambut sapaan wanita-wanita cantik itu. Ia menyadari Sehun akan melupakannya seperti ia melupakan wanita-wanita yang pernah melintasi petualangan cintanya. Luhan tidak menyukai itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang dari mereka.

"Anda mendapat sambutan hangat seperti biasa," Luhan kaget menyadari ia masih bisa tersenyum manis.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Sehun turun dari kudanya, "Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Mari kita masuk," Sehun memberi jalan pada Luhan.

Ah, tentu saja ia tidak mengharapkannya. Sehun pasti tidak mau terlihat bersama si gadis miskin.

Seorang dari pengawal Luhan mengambil tali kekang kuda dan membawanya kembali ke istal di belakang Istana.

"Apakah kau menungguku?" Sehun dengan tidak sabar mengungkapkan luapan kegembiraannya.

Luhan mundur dengan kaget. Sehun memperhatikan ekspresi kepanikan di wajah cantik Luhan dengan kecewa.

Pagi ini ia meninggalkan Istana jauh lebih awal dari biasanya untuk melepaskan segala frustasinya. Tapi ia gagal. Sedikitpun ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Luhan.

Sejak awal ia tahu gadis ini berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang lain. Di awal pertemuan mereka, ia memutuskan Luhan tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitanya. Sekarang pun tidak.

Pertama ia melihatnya sebagai anak haram yang mempesona dan angkuh. Kemudian ia melihat kerapuhannya di balik wajah cantiknya yang dingin. Sekarang ia tahu ia bisa berbicara berbagai hal dengannya tanpa merasakan perbedaan antara pria dan wanita.

Begitu ia melihat Luhan di pintu, ia menyadari betapa ironisnya cinta ini. Luhan membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang membingungkan – disukai atau dibenci? Kadang ia begitu hangat dan terbuka. Kadang ia begitu dingin dan menjauh.

Ironis. Benar-benar ironis. Mengapa ia bisa jauh cinta pada seorang gadis yang begitu polos? Tapi inilah Luhan, bukan? Ia adalah si gadis cantik yang tidak menyadari pesonanya sendiri. Sehun ingin tahu apakah Luhan masih akan sedemikian acuhnya jika ia sadar akan daya tariknya.

Semalam ia benar-benar tersiksa. Butuh usaha keras untuk tidak mencium Luhan dan mengungkapkan segala cintanya. Ia begitu merindukan Luhan, gadis yang hanya berbatasan tembok dengannya namun jauh dari jangkauan. Ia begitu ingin memeluk Luhan, menciumnya, mencintainya dengan segala kelembutan yang ia tahu.

Hanya penolakan inilah yang menghentikannya.

Luhan mengikuti Sehun melintasi Hall tanpa suara. Semalam Sehun telah membuatnya sadar ia tidak akan pernah mejadi Luhan yang dulu lagi. Ia akan selalu merindukan sentuhan Sehun. Ia akan selalu merindukan kehangatan pelukannya.

Luhan sadar sebelum ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada Sehun, ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari pemuda ini. Sehun sudah sadar jiwa petualangannya tidak bisa membawanya membuat _affair_ dengan gadis biasa. Sekarang ia pasti akan melepaskannya.

'Setelah aku pergi, akankah ia mengenangku?' Luhan berpikir sedih tanpa melepaskan mata dari pemuda yang begitu tampan dan gagah ini. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh semakin jauh dalam pesona pemuda yang hanya akan menyakitinya ini.

"Pangeran," Luhan berkata perlahan namun jelas, "Hari ini saya akan meninggalkan Istana."

Langkah kaki Sehun langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Semalam ia baru menyadari cintanya pada gadis ini dan pagi ini gadis ini ingin pergi meninggalkannya?!

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," Sehun menegaskan.

"Saya adalah tamu Anda, bukan tawanan. Saya bisa pergi kapanpun saya mau. Anda tidak berhak menghalangi saya."

"Begitu inginkah kau pergi?" Wajahnya yang tegang tidak melepaskan setiap ekspresi Luhan. "Mau pergi ke mana kau!?"

Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya mengembara. "Ke mana pun kaki saya melangkah."

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," Sehun menegaskan. Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan tepat untuk melarang Luhan, "Kau tidak punya tujuan. Kau tidak punya tempat berteduh."

"Di mana langit menaungi, itulah rumah saya. Sejak kecil saya terbiasa tidur di mana pun."

"Tidak," bibir Sehun berdesis menahan emosi. Inilah gadis yang menjerat hatinya. Apa yang membuat Luhan berpikir ia akan membiarkannya pergi!? "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan Ririvia! Selangkahpun tidak!" Dan ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan berdiri termangu. Mengapa Sehun masih tidak dapat membiarkannya pergi? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang dimainkan jiwa petualangan pemuda itu.

Suasana makan pagi itu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Untuk alasan yang yang tidak diketahui Luhan, Sehun tidak dalam suasana hati senang. Ia yang biasanya selalu mengobrol dengan ayahnya tentang urusan Helsnivia, diam seribu bahasa.

Luhan tidak mau terlalu berspekulasi tentang sumber suasana hati Sehun. Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia mendapat ijin dari Raja Donghae untuk meninjau gudang pangan mereka di Travlienne. Luhan berencana untuk langsung meningalkan Ririvia setelahnya.

Tapi ketika Luhan kembali ke kamarnya, ia ragu rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan kereta untuk Anda," Irene menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum.

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana Irene tahu tentang rencana kepergiannya ke Travlienne.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap untuk pergi" Irene mengambil sebuah topi untuknya dan demi kekagetan Luhan sendiri, Irene membawa topi untuk dirinya sendiri!

"Saya akan menemani Anda," ia menjawab kekagetan Luhan.

Bagus. Ratu Taeyeon pun tidak mau ia pergi tanpa memuaskan jiwa petualang putra kesayangannya.

"Ke mana Anda akan pergi, M'lady?" pengawal Luhan langsung bertanya, "Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak membiarkan Anda meninggalkan Istana."

Tentu saja, ia adalah sang Pangeran di tempat ini.

"Paduka Raja memberi Lady Luhan ijin untuk meninjau gudang di Travlienne. Aku akan pergi bersamanya," Irene menjawab.

"Maka kami pun akan pergi bersama Anda," kata prajurit yang lain.

Lengkaplah sudah. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan tiga petugas penjaranya ini?

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kami diperintah untuk menjaga keselamatan Anda selama Anda berada di Helsnivia," Irene memberitahu.

"Pangeran memerintah kami untuk tidak meninggalkan Anda selangkah pun."

Dan ia tidak punya suara? Luhan melihat tiga orang itu dengan putus asa. Tampaknya ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

Sekarang Ratu Taeyeon sudah campur tangan. Sehun pasti puas melihatnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan seorang pun dari tiga petugas penjaranya.

Luhan mengikuti Irene memasuki kereta dengan tidak senang. Apakah Sehun akan membiarkannya pergi setelah ia membuat berita besar seperti teman-teman kencannya yang lain?

.

.

.

Di dalam Ruang Tahta, Sehun memikirkan Luhan dengan putus asa. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi tertuju pada pembicaraan orang tuanya. Ia berniat membuka jendela dan matanya memangkap pemandangan yang menakutkan itu.

Ia harus menghentikan Luhan!

"Mau ke mana kau!?" suara tinggi Ratu menghentikannya.

"Luhan mau pergi, Mama."

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana!" Ratu menegaskan dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku harus menghentikannya!"

"Jangan berpikir untuk menyentuhnya," Ratu Taeyeon memperingati, "Ia bukan untukmu!"

"Ia akan pergi," Sehun memberitahu dengan tidak sabar, "Ia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku harus menghentikannya," Sehun membuka pintu.

"Berhenti!" seru Ratu.

Sehun terkejut. Ibunya tidak pernah berseru seperti ini padanya.

"Ia tidak akan ke mana-mana," Ratu menatapnya dengan murka.

"Luhan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Sehun," Raja Donghae memberitahu dengan suaranya yang sabar – berbeda dengan Ratu yang kehilangan kontrol melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tapi…"

"Pergi kunjungi Duke Leeteuk!" perintah Ratu.

Duke of Vinchard? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin malam ia masih sempat mengunjungi Istana?

"Duke Leeteuk jatuh sakit. Cepat kunjungi dia. Jangan membuatku malu."

Sehun terperangah melihat wajah murka ibunya yang lembut. Mata hijau yang menatap tajam padanya itu menyalahkannya.

"Cepat pergi." Ratu sudah hampir berteriak karena kesalnya.

Sehun tidak membantah. Ratu yang marah seperti ini tidak dapat diajak berunding. Ini kali pertama Sehun melihat ibunya murka seperti ini.

Sehun dapat memahami mengapa Ratu murka. Mereka tengah membicarakan masalah kerajaan dan ia membingungkan Luhan.

Sikap ibunya sudah mulai berubah sejak Luhan menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Ratu tentulah murka. Ia telah membawa pulang wanita. Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya dan ketika ia melakukannya untuk kali pertama, ia membawa pulang anak haram. Tentu saja Ratu Taeyeon marah. Belum lagi ditambah sikap ayahnya yang hangat. Setiap ada kesempatan Raja pasti akan berbicara dengan Luhan. Sehun pun pernah melihat mereka tertawa bersama di suatu siang di Ruang Perpustakaan.

Sehun tidak ingin bersitegang dengan Ratu yang akhir-akhir ini sudah panas. Ia segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Quadville, kediaman Duke of Vinchard. Namun pikirannya terus tertuju pada ketakutannya akan kepergian Luhan.

Atas dasar apa Ratu yakin Luhan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana? Tapi Raja yang tidak ingin Luhan pergi pun yakin. Tentu ada sesuatu yang mereka tahu tentang kepergian Luhan ini, yang tidak ia ketahui.

'Setidaknya Luhan tidak membawa kopernya,' Sehun mencoba meredakan kepanikannya melihat koper besar Luhan masih di samping tempat tidur.

Satu jam kemudian Sehun sudah berada di Quadville.

"Selamat datang di Quadville, Pangeran," sambut Yifan – sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville.

"Aku mendengar Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit."

"Istana memang cepat," Yifan tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemarin malam aku melihatnya meninggalkan Istana."

"Duke sudah tua, Yang Mulia. Sudah sewajarnya ia sakit-sakitan."

Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Walau Duke sudah berkepala tujuh, Sehun masih sering melihatnya pergi berkuda atau berburu. Duke of Vinchard memang sudah tua namun jiwanya tidak pernah menua.

Yifan membawa Sehun menemui Duke of Vinchard.

Seorang pria tua yang terbaring dengan wajah lesu di tempat tidur membuat Sehun tertegun. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Duke of Vinchard yang keras dan aktif ini terbaring tanpa daya di tempat tidur.

"Siapa? Victoria kah?" suaranya yang lemah bertanya.

"Pangeran Sehun datang menjenguk Anda, M'lord," Yifan memberitahu.

Sehun berdiri di sisi Duke. "Saya dengar Anda jatuh sakit. Apakah Anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Duke memalingkan wajah.

Sehun melihat Yifan dengan bingung.

"Duke sedang dalam suasana hati buruk. Ia selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia sakit. Tidak seorangpun berani mendekatinya ketika ia dalam suasana hati buruk kecuali saya."

Untuk seorang pria yang selalu aktif seperti Duke of Vinchard, sudah sewajarnya ia tidak suka berdiam diri di tempat tidur.

"Apakah kau sudah memanggil Dokter?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia."

"Apa katanya?"

"Duke hanya terkena demam biasa tapi…" Yifan hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah.

Sehun melihat Duke. Untuk pria tua seusianya, demam biasa pun bisa mematikan. Sehun bersimpati padanya. "Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?" Sehun memegang tangan keriput itu.

Duke sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sehun mengikuti pandangan Duke. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Luhan? Bagaimana lukisan Luhan biasa berada di sini!?

Sehun melihat Duke yang tampak tidak bertenaga itu. Apakah Duke datang ke Istana untuk dirinya sendiri? Apakah ini alasan ibunya menyuruh Irene mengawasi Luhan? Entah bagaimana Duke mengetahui tentang Luhan. Hidup seorang diri di Kastil Quadville yang megah tanpa istri dan anak pasti membuatnya kesepian. Sehun sudah mendengar Duchess of Vinchard meninggal puluhan tahun lalu tanpa meninggalkan keturunan pada Duke. Apakah kecantikan Luhan pun mempesona Duke of Vinchard?

Sehun berdiri di bawah lukisan itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Saat itulah ia sadar gadis muda dalam lukisan itu bukan Luhan. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip Luhan kecuali sepasang mata hijaunya yang menantang penuh keberanian.

Sehun terkesiap. "Siapa dia?" ia bertanya pada Yifan.

Yifan diam membisu. Matanya melirik Duke yang terus menatap lukisan itu dari tempat tidur lalu pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ia adalah Lady Victoria Elwood, putri Duke Leeteuk."

"Putri Duke!?" Sehun membelalak.

"Duchess hanya meninggalkan seorang putri ketika ia meninggal. Duke sangat mencintai Lady Victoria. Namun Tuan Puteri memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Duke demi pria yang dicintainya."

Penjelasan singkat itu langsung membuat Sehun menghambur keluar. "Aku pergi dulu, Yifan. Aku akan mengirim orang untuk merawat Duke."

Sehun yakin ia baru menemui ibu Luhan. Dapat dimengerti mengapa Duke of Vinchard tidak merestui cinta putrinya. Menjadi wanita simpanan pria lain bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diterima orang seperti Duke of Vinchard.

.

.

.

"Di mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

"Lady Luhan belum kembali, Yang Mulia," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun langsung melesat ke kamar Luhan. Koper Luhan masih di sisi tempat tidur. Sehun membuka isinya – memastikan Luhan tidak bermain licik dengannya. Bagus, baju-baju Luhan masih di sana.

Tunggu dulu! Akhir-akhir ini Luhan tidak mengenakan gaun-gaun katunnya yang kasar.

Sehun beranjak ke lemari baju Luhan. Deretan gaun-gaun sutra Luhan yang berjajar rapi di dalam lemari membuat Sehun lega tapi itu tidak mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir dari pintu ke pintu serambi.

Sehun sudah hampir meledak ketika akhirnya ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki ringan Luhan mendekat.

"Ke mana saja kau!?"

Luhan kaget. Pintu kamarnya terbuka bahkan sebelum ia memegang pegangan pintu dan wajah murka Sehun menyerangnya.

"Aku pergi bicara denganmu!" Sehun menarik Luhan dengan kasar dan menutup pintu di hadapan tiga orang yang masih belum pulih dari kaget itu.

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Apa jiwa petualangannya sekarang menyesali kesempatan yang telah disia-siakannya semalam?

"Ke mana saja kau!?" Sehun bertanya dengan murka.

"Saya pergi ke Travlienne," jawab Luhan – kebingungan oleh kemurkaan Sehun yang tidak beralasan. Dan ia menambahkan, "Paduka Raja mengijinkan saya pergi."

"Papa tidak ingin kau pergi," desis Sehun, "Ia bahkan takut kau tidak betah tinggal di Istana."

Jadi inilah alasannya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Raja Donghae selalu bertanya apakah ia betah, apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Saya mendapat ijin untuk meninjau gudang pangan di Travlienne untuk referensi pembangunan gudang Cookelt yang baru."

Kemurkaan Sehun langsung mereda oleh nama itu. Ia duduk di ranjang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepenatan yang teramat sangat. Matanya menatap gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan mata tidak berdosanya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Luhan tapi gadis ini terus menerus menyatakan ingin pergi. Mungkin setelah kembali ke pelukan keluarganya pikiran itu akan pergi dari kepala cantik itu.

"Siapa nama ibumu, Luhan?"

Suara lembut Sehun membuat Luhan kian kebingungan. "Saya tidak tahu," dan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun, ia menambahkan. "Papa tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang dia."

Sehun termenung. Ini artinya Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu ia masih punya keluarga di Helsnivia.

"Kemasi barangmu, Luhan. Kau akan tinggal di Quadville."

Luhan membelalak. Sehun tidak mau ia pergi dan sekarang ia mengusirnya!?

"Duke of Vinchard jatuh sakit. Ia membutuhkanmu."

"Membutuhkan saya? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau berpengalaman merawat orang sakit," jawab Sehun – menolak memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun mengenai temuannya ini sebelum ia membuktikan kebenarannya. "Aku melihat kau merawat almarhum Duke Yunho dengan sangat baik. Duke Leeteuk pasti akan senang kalau kau mau merawatnya."

Luhan melihat wajah tampan yang sekarang melembut itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan petualang satu ini. Tapi Luhan tidak menolak. Pergi ke Quadville adalah langkah pertama yang bagus untuk menjauhi Sehun. Di Quadville tidak ada Irene maupun dua prajurit yang selalu mengekornya. Ia bisa memulai petualangannya dari Quadville.

.

.

.

"Siapakah Anda?" mata jeli Yifan memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Saya adalah Luhan Yvonne Lloyd. Pangeran Sehun mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke of Vinchard," jawab Luhan sopan.

Yifan terperanjat.

Luhan yakin pria tua ini pasti tidak tahu kedatangannya.

Prajurit menurunkan koper-koper Luhan yang sudah beranak-pianak menjadi lima koper – satu kopernya sendiri dan empat koper berisi barang-barang yang dikemasi Irene untuknya.

Begitu mendengar Luhan akan pergi ke Quadville, Irene terlihat sangat gembira hingga wajah dingin kakunya tidak dapat menutupi kegembiraannya itu. Ia langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Quadville.

Luhan bersumpah ia melihat senyum puas Ratu Taeyeon ketika mereka berpapasan di Hall.

Si anak haram akhirnya meninggalkan Istana!

Tidak seorang pun memprotes Luhan membawa pergi gaun-gaun yang bukan miliknya selama si anak haram tidak mencemari Istana.

Sehun pun terkesan ingin segera mengusirnya pergi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah Sehun memerintahkannya pergi, pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untuknya. Bahkan Sehun terlihat sangat gelisah ketika ia tidak segera muncul. Mungkin hanya Raja Donghae yang tidak tega ditinggalkannya. Berulang kali ia menyuruh Luhan kembali ke Istana bila ia tidak betah.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan kembali. Betah atau tidak, ia tetap akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Pasti karena sudah tahu pikirannya inilah, Sehun memerintahkan prajurit untuk mengawal kepergiannya ke Quadville.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Puteri," Yifan pulih dari kekagetannya. "Kami dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Anda," katanya hormat. "Saya adalah Yifan, Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville. Bila Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan ragu mengatakannya pada saya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Anda."

Luhan terperangah. Inikah cara mereka menyambut seorang gadis yang akan menjadi perawat tuan mereka? Tampaknya Duke yang satu ini bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi.

"Bila Anda berkenan, saya akan membawa Anda menemui Duke sementara pelayan mempersiapkan kamar Anda."

Ia pasti tidak tahu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun. Apa sekarang ia berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya di sini?

"Tentu," Luhan tersenyum, "Saya akan senang sekali bertemu dengan Duke."

Dengan tangannya, Yifan memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawa masuk koper-koper Luhan.

Luhan dapat melihat mata para pelayan pria itu terus memperhatikannya. Mereka pasti berpikir perawat seperti apakah dia? Datang dengan lima koper besar hanya untuk menjaga seorang sakit. Luhan tidak peduli. Toh bukan semuanya miliknya.

Yifan membawa Luhan ke kamar Duke of Vinchard. Luhan mengikuti Yifan tanpa suara.

Yifan berhenti di depan pintu kayu putih. "Duke adalah seorang yang keras. Ia suka segalanya dilaksanakan seperti keinginannya," Yifan memberi tahu, "Kadang kala ia menjadi sangat pemarah dan cerewet." Yifan melihat Luhan lekat-lekat. "Saya berharap Anda memahaminya. Bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di sini seorang diri."

"Saya mengerti."

Yifan mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Ada apa, Yifan?"

Luhan terperanjat.

Pria yang membuka pintu itu juga terkejut. "Mengapa Anda ada di sini, Lady Luhan?"

"S-saya pikir," Luhan melihat Yifan lalu pada Yesung Elwood, pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam.

"Apakah Anda mengenal Tuan Puteri, Tuan Muda?" tanya Yifan tidak kalah kaget.

"Ya," jawab Yesung, "Semalam kami bertemu di pesta Viscount Kyuhyun." Yesung tidak melepaskan mata dari Luhan, "Apakah yang membuat Anda datang?"

"Pangeran mengirim saya untuk merawat Duke," jawab Luhan. Luhan merasa sekarang giliran mereka menjawab kebingungannya. "Mengapa Anda di sini? Saya pikir Duke tinggal seorang diri."

"Duke memang tinggal seorang diri," jawab Yesung, "Aku adalah cucu keponakannya."

"Tuan Muda Yesung adalah penerus Duke of Vinchard," tambah Yifan.

Luhan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Sehun? Tidak mungkin Sehun tidak tahu tentang ini. Apa mereka sedang bersekongkol untuk mempermainkannya?

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu Duke?" Yesung memberi jalan, "Ia baru saja tidur."

"Bila Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tuan Muda," kata Yifan, "Bila Anda mengijinkan, saya akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Tuan Puteri."

"Pergilah, Yifan," Yesung merestui, "Aku akan menemani Luhan."

"Mari, Luhan," Yesung meletakkan tangan di punggung Luhan dan dengan lembut membawanya masuk. "Kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Luhan, bukan?"

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan," Luhan melangkah masuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung," Yesung menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Luhan terpaku melihat seorang pria tua terbaring di tempat tidur. Sebuah perasaan rindu muncul di dadanya. Rasanya seperti melihat Duke Yunho terbaring di tempat tidur hanya saja ia jauh lebih tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Luhan?" Yesung bertanya lembut melihat mata basah Luhan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Luhan mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti melihat Yunho," bisiknya.

"Aku turut berduka atas ayahmu, Luhan."

"Terima kasih," Luhan mendekati Duke Leeteuk yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Ia masih tidur," Yesung memberitahu.

Luhan duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidur. Ia meraih tangan keriput Duke dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan perasaan ini.

"Apakah kau mau berkeliling Quadville, Luhan?" tanya Yesung, "Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling."

"Tidak," Luhan meletakkan tangan Duke kembali di sisi tubuhnya dan melihat Yesung, "Saya ingin berada di sini. Duke mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu jika ia terbangun."

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau adalah seorang perawat yang baik. Aku percaya Duke akan menyukaimu."

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Duke.

"Aku harus pergi. Yifan akan memberitahumu jika kamarmu siap."

Luhan mengangguk. "Selamat jalan."

"Selamat siang, Luhan."

Luhan tidak memperhatikan kepergian Yesung. Matanya kembali pada Duke Leeteuk yang membuatnya merindukan Duke Yunho.

Berhari-hari dibutuhkan Luhan untuk memulihkan rasa sedihnya. Berhari-hari ia berjuang mengatasi kerinduannya pada Duke Yunho. Sekarang pria tua di hadapannya ini membangkitkan kembali kerinduannya. Hanya kesibukannya sebagai wali Jonginlah yang dapat membuatnya melupakan sedih.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat tugas-tugasnya yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali hari ini. Luhan ragu apakah Sehun sudah meringkasnya untuknya? Apakah yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengirim suratnya pada Jongdae? Bagaimana surat-surat Jongdae akan tiba di tangannya?

Luhan berdiri menuju pintu.

Tunggu dulu. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana kamar barunya. Ia tidak tahu jalan kecuali jalan ke pintu masuk.

"Victoria…"

Luhan melihat tempat tidur.

"Victoria, kaukah itu?"

Mata Duke melihat ke arahnya dengan sayu.

"Victoria?"

Luhan kembali ke sisi Duke. "Ya, aku di sini," ia berlutut di sisi Duke dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Ayahnya dan Duke Yunho sering seperti ini ketika mereka akan meninggal.

Duke of Vinchard tidak akan meninggal, bukan? Luhan berpikir sedih. Luhan tidak mau melihat orang lain pergi di hadapannya.

"Victoria, kau sudah pulang," Duke tersenyum lemah. Tangannya terulur meraih kepala Luhan. "Kau sudah pulang, Victoria."

Luhan melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Duke dan ia memutuskan untuk terus bermain sebagai Victoria. "Ya, aku sudah pulang," bisik Luhan.

Senyum di wajah Duke semakin melebar kemudian tangannya jatuh lemas.

Detak jantung Luhan terhenti. 'Ia tidak mungkin mati!' Dengan panik ia memeriksa nafas Duke.

Luhan langsung duduk lega di lantai ketika merasakan nafas Duke yang teratur. Matanya mengawasi nafas Duke of Vinchard yang teratur itu. Perasaannya kembali tenang. Luhan meraih kursinya dan duduk mengawasi senyum di wajah Duke.

Duke Yunho juga tersenyum seperti ini ketika ia meninggal. Luhan tidak ingat apakah ayahnya juga tersenyum ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan beranjak bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Utusan Pangeran Sehun datang mengantar ini untuk Anda," Yifan menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat pada Luhan, "Katanya ini sangat penting."

Luhan membuka tutupnya dan ia terkesiap. Irene rupanya melupakan kertas-kertas kerjanya.

"Ia juga berkata setiap hari ia akan datang pada waktu biasa untuk mengantar surat-surat Anda."

Luhan merasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Sehun benar-benar memperhatikannya dalam hal satu ini. Bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak ada di Ririvia pun, Sehun masih mengutus orang khusus untuknya.

"Tuan Puteri," Yifan berkata hati-hati, "Saya mendengar tentang ayah Anda. Saya turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih." Ini kali kedua ia menerima bela sungkawa hari ini.

"Kamar Anda sudah hampir siap. Apakah Anda mau memeriksanya?"

Luhan melirik Duke Leeteuk yang masih tidur nyenyak. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"Ijinkan saya membawanya untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri," Yifan mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sangat memerlukannya," Luhan menolak halus, "Yifan, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan melakukan apa pun permintaan Anda."

"Bisakah kau memindahkan sebuah meja kerja untukku ke dalam kamar Duke?"

Raut wajah Yifan jelas menyatakan ia tidak dapat memahami permintaan Luhan tapi ia tetap berkata, "Tentu, Tuan Puteri."

"Terima kasih, Yifan," Luhan tersenyum, "Aku akan meletakkan kotak ini di dalam kemudian aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Baik, Tuan Puteri. Saya akan menanti Anda di sini."

Luhan segera meletakkan kotak itu di sisi tempat tidur kemudian menemui Yifan.

Yifan membawa Luhan ke kamar kedua setelah kamar Duke. "Saya mempersiapkan kamar ini untuk mempermudah Anda," ia membuka pintu kamar.

Tiga orang wanita sibuk memindahkan isi koper-koper Luhan ke ruang ganti. Dan dua orang lain sibuk merapikan tempat tidur. Kelimanya bekerja di bawah pengawasan seorang wanita tua. Mereka langsung berhenti mendengar langkah kaki Luhan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Luhan merasa pandangan mereka seperti berkata: inikah si perawat kaya itu?

"Oh, Tuan Puteri Luhan," wanita tua itu menyambut Luhan dengan haru, "Saya sungguh gembira Anda mau datang." Wanita itu menggenggam jari Luhan erat-erat hingga gadis itu kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalakukan di sini, Seohyun?" Yifan bertanya kaget, "Bukankah aku melarangmu ke sini?"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku menemui Tuan Puteri," protes Seohyun.

Luhan hanya dapat berdiri dengan bingung.

"Maafkan atas gangguan kecil ini, Tuan Puteri," Yifan berkata dengan nada bersalahnya, "Saya sudah melarang Seohyun tapi rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menemui Anda."

"Jangan dipikirkan," Luhan berpikir begitu sulitkah menjaga Duke Vinchard hingga wanita tua ini begitu bersemangat untuk menemuinya? Pasti wanita ini adalah orang yang merawat Duke sebelum ia datang. Tak heran ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Seohyun," Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat? Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatur kamarku."

"Tugas saya adalah melayani Anda," Seohyun bersikeras.

Luhan heran. Beginikah cara keluarga ini memperlakukan seorang perawat? Ia tidak pernah mendengar seorang perawat dilayani secara khusus.

Mungkinkah…

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat wajah tua itu.

Mungkinkah Ratu Taeyeon memerintahkan Seohyun mengawasinya? Wanita ini terlihat berbeda dari Irene tapi mungkin tujuan mereka sama. Apakah sekarang Ratu Taeyeon mau memastikan ia tidak akan menemui putranya lagi?

Luhan merasakan sebuah keinginan kuat untuk menulis surat pada Ratu Taeyeon menyatakan ia tidak tertarik pada Sehun dan ingin segera menjauhinya selekas mungkin setelah Duke membaik dan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya untuk patah hati.

"Aku sungguh menghargainya namun aku di sini bukan untuk dilayani. Keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk menjaga Duke Leeteuk sesuai perintah Pangeran Sehun."

Seohyun memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat hingga Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Makan siang akan segera tersedia," Yifan menarik perhatian Luhan, "Apakah Anda ingin pelayan mengantar makanan ke kamar Duke?"

"Bila itu tidak merepotkan," sambut Luhan, "Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau melakukannya."

"Tentu, Tuan Puteri," Yifan cepat-cepat berkata dengan hormat, "Adalah kehormatan bagi kami untuk dapat melayani Anda."

Luhan menyerah. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka terus memperlakukannya dengan hormat seperti memperlakukan majikannya. Apakah karena mereka tahu ia adalah putri almarhum Duke of Cookelt? Luhan tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Orang-orang di Sternberg pun tidak memperlakukannya sehormat ini.

Luhan mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memusingkan masalah ini. Untuk saat ini ia tahu pekerjaannya bertambah.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Sehun. Menjaga Duke Leeteuk membawa kepuasan tersendiri bagi Luhan sambil mengurus Cookelt.

.

.

.

"Sehun, di mana Luhan?" tanya Raja Donghae. "Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya. Apakah ia belum kembali?"

"Aku mengirimnya ke Quadville," jawaban itu membelalakkan mata Raja.

"Ke Quadville?" Raja belum pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Aku memintanya menjaga Duke of Vinchard."

"Kau gila!?" Raja Donghae panik, "Dari sekian banyak tempat, mengapa kau harus mengirimnya ke sana!? Apa kau―"

"Donghae!" seru Ratu tidak senang. Mata dinginnya langsung menutup mulut Raja Donghae rapat-rapat. "Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang gadis itu!" ia menegaskan lalu beralih pada Sehun. "Mengerti!?"

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Ratu memang tidak menyukai Luhan semenjak mereka bertemu tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar menunjukkannya.

Sehun menyadari Ratu Taeyeon mempunyai alasan bagus untuk membenci Luhan. Luhan bukan anak dari keluarga terhormat. Ia adalah anak haram. Bagaimana ia mengharapkan ayah ibunya menerima Luhan?

Gadis itu sendiri adalah suatu masalah lain. Jelas terlihat Luhan ingin menjauhinya. Setiap saat ia selalu berkata ingin pergi, ingin pergi, dan ingin pergi. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar pergi.

Sehun mendesah. Mengapa ia membuat keputusan segegabah itu? Belum sehari ia berpisah dengan Luhan. Sekarang ia sudah begitu merindukannya.

"Aku peringatkan jangan sampai aku mendengarmu pergi ke Quadville," Ratu Taeyeon membaca pikiran Sehun, "Jangan salahkan aku mengurungmu kalau itu sampai terjadi," ia mengancam serius, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berhubungan dengannya."

Sehun tidak bersuara.

"Besok ayahmu ada pertemuan penting di Travlienne. Aku ingin kau pergi dengannya."

"Ya, Mama."

Saat Ratu Taeyeon mulai berkata keras, tidak ada yang boleh melawannya. Memang orang sabar bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan ketika marah.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur," perintah Ratu, "Besok masih banyak tugas menantimu."

"Ya, Mama." Mungkin kesibukan yang paling diperlukannya saat ini. Kesibukan hingga tidak suatu saat pun tersisa untuknya memikirkan Luhan.

Sehun termenung. Mampukah dia?

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan Dokter memeriksa Duke Vinchard dengan was-was.

Sudah dua hari ini ia merawat Duke. Selama dua hari ini pula Duke tidak sadar diri. Hanya ingauannyalah yang meyakinkan Luhan Duke masih hidup.

Kemarin Luhan sudah meminta Yesung memanggil dokter namun pria itu mengatakan dokter keluarga mereka sedang sibuk. Baru siang inilah Yesung muncul bersama dokter.

Dokter selesai memeriksa Duke. Luhan dengan tidak sabar menanti dokter meringkas peralatannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Luhan.

Dokter Shindong tersenyum, "Tak diragukan lagi putri Victoria."

"Victoria?" Luhan heran. "Siapa dia?"

"Dokter Shindong," Yesung mengulangi pertanyaan Luhan, "Apakah Duke sudah membaik?"

Sang dokter terkejut. "Oh ya… ya…" katanya gugup.

Luhan melihat dua pria itu dengan bingung.

"Jangan khawatir. Keadaan Duke sudah lebih stabil," Dokter Shindong memberitahu, "Saya yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Duke akan sembuh seperti semua. Anda memang seorang perawat yang baik, Lady... er… Lady…"

"Luhan Yvonne Lloyd," Luhan menyebut namanya. "Nama salah Luhan Yvonne Lloyd."

"Yvonne Lloyd…," Dokter Shindong mengulangi dengan takjub.

Luhan mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dokter ini. Semenjak ia memasuki kamar, ia selalu terlihat seperti ini. Anehnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa jijik padanya seperti yang dirasakannya pada pria-pria di Trottanilla. Dokter Shindong bukan terpesona olehnya. Tidak mungkin semua pria di Helsnivia tahu akan masa silamnya. Itu tidak mungkin. Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya terbengong-bengong seperti ini.

Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah Pangeran Sehun?

Tidak! Itu mustahil! Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan ini padanya. Tapi… mungkin juga penyebabnya adalah Sehun – hubungannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota Helsnivia.

"Luhan," Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, "Aku akan mengantar dokter pulang. Aku yakin ada pasien lain yang menantinya."

"Sebelum Anda pergi, bisakah Anda memberitahu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Anda lebih tahu dari saya," jawab Dokter Shindong, "Kabari saya kalau Duke sudah bangun."

Luhan mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Mengapa Anda tidak memberitahu saya, Tuan Muda Yesung?" Luhan mendengar Dokter Shindong bertanya pada Yesung ketika mereka menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shindong. Aku tidak yakin hubungannya dengan Victoria."

Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan mendengar nama itu. Duke selalu memanggil nama itu dalam ingauannya. Luhan merasa ia perlu tahu tentang Victoria dan hubungannya dengan penyakit Duke ini.

"Victoria…"

Luhan menuju tempat tidur. "Aku di sini," Luhan menggenggam tangan Duke. Sesaat Luhan melihat senyum di wajah keriput Duke. Ia merasa Duke menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

Luhan tersenyum. Hubungan antara dua manusia memang sulit dijelaskan. Ia baru melihat Duke Leeteuk dua hari lalu namun ia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Ia baru mendengar suara Duke Leeteuk dua hari lalu namun rasanya ia sudah lama merindukan suaranya. Baru dua hari mereka bertemu tapi Duke sudah bukan orang asing. Luhan menyayanginya. Luhan mencintainya sebagai keluarganya.

Luhan mendengar pintu diketuk dan sesaat kemudian Yifan masuk membawa kirimannya dari Trottanilla.

"Terima kasih, Yifan," Luhan beranjak dari sisi Duke, "Yifan, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku ketahui."

"Katakan, Tuan Puteri," kata Yifan, "Saya akan menjawab sejauh yang saya ketahui."

"Siapakah Victoria?"

Yifan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Duke selalu memanggil namanya. Dokter Shindong juga menyebutnya. Apakah dia adalah almarhum Duchess?"

"Ia…" mata Yifan melirik Duke, "Saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

Luhan merasa Yifan berbohong tapi ia tidak dapat memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakannya. "Tidak mengapa," kata Luhan, "Aku akan bertanya pada yang lain."

Luhan yakin pasti ada seseorang dalam bangunan ini yang mengenal seorang wanita yang bernama Victoria ini. Namun ketika Luhan menanyakannya pada setiap orang di Quadville, tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Reaksi mereka semua sama dengan reaksi Yifan: takut dan tidak tahu.

Semakin sering Luhan mendapat jawaban seperti itu, semakin Luhan yakin mereka tahu siapa Victoria yang selalu dipanggil Duke. Duke Leeteuk pastilah orang yang membuat mereka tidak berani menyebut wanita itu padanya.

Hanya satu jawaban yang berbeda yang ia dengar dari mulut Yesung namun itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku tidak setua Duke," kata Yesung ketika Luhan bertanya. Luhan percaya pria ini pun berbohong padanya. Ia mendengar sendiri Yesung menyebut nama Victoria pada Dokter Shindong.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan mengambil kesimpulan Victoria adalah almarhum Duchess yang begitu dicintai Duke sehingga dalam mimpi pun ia sering menjumpainya. Yang terpenting, ia tidak mempunyai urusan dengan Victoria. Tugasnya saat ini adalah merawat Duke hingga Duke sehat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sorry baru bisa update~ selamat membaca~

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Sehun terperanjat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Kastil Quadville dengan mata sembab dan koper-kopernya di tanah.

Semenjak kepergian Luhan, Sehun melewati hari-harinya seperti padang pasir.

Belum seminggu Luhan berada di Quadville merawat Duke namun bertahun-tahun rasanya bagi Sehun. Dalam hari-hari belakangan ini sikap Ratu yang dingin sama sekali tidak berubah. Raja yang tidak menutupi kerinduannya pada Luhan pun tidak luput dari mata dinginnya.

Berkali-kali Sehun ingin pergi ke Quadville. Hanya Ratu Taeyeonlah yang membuatnya tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di Quadville. Raja Donghae yang selalu terlihat ingin melesat ke Quadville, juga tidak berani.

Sikapnya itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin menyadari betapa dalamnya ketidaksukaan ibunya pada Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun merasa sikap ibunya kepada dirinya semakin dingin. Ratu terlihat sangat marah padanya untuk suatu alasan yang Sehun sendiri tidak ketahui hingga tidak mau berbicara dengannya kecuali ia mempunyai keperluan penting.

Sehun hanya dapat memaklumi sikap Ratu ini. Sehun sadar dan tahu Luhan bukan gadis yang dapat dicintainya. Luhan bukan gadis terhormat yang dapat diterima ibunya. Ia juga telah berulang kali memperingati dirinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tetap saja tidak ada gunanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Sehun merasa kian hari cintanya kepada Luhan kian dalam hingga ia dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Luhan di hatinya.

Di suatu saat ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah mengirim Luhan pergi. Di saat lain ia berharap Duke Leeteuk segera mengenali Luhan sebagai keturunannya dan mengakuinya sehingga gadis itu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Helsnivia.

Demi menyingkirkan kerinduannya pada Luhan, ia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas kerajaan. Demi membunuh waktu, ia berusaha mencari informasi tentang Victoria Elwood, satu-satunya putri Duke Leeteuk. Namun tidak ada dari satu hal itu yang berguna. Hatinya terus merindukan Luhan dan pikirannya semakin tidak lepas dari Luhan.

Setiap ia mencari informasi tentang Victoria Elwood, seluruh jiwanya langsung tertuju pada Luhan. Setiap ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, semakin ingin ia menemukan jejak Victoria Elwood.

Sehun yakin Luhan adalah keturunan Duke Leeteuk namun ia tidak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya ini. Ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah hingga orang lain mengetahui apa yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya.

Duke of Vinchard bukan sembarang orang. Ia tidak akan suka bila gosip tiba-tiba beredar di sekitarnya. Bila sampai ada gosip yang menyangkut dirinya, Duke pasti segera menemukan sang sumber gosip dan membuat perhitungan dengannya tak peduli siapa sang sumber gosip itu.

Di atas semua itu, Sehun yakin Ratu Taeyeon, yang sudah tidak suka pada Luhan, akan melakukan segala tindakan yang ia sendiri tidak berani bayangkan namun bisa ia pastikan tidak akan ia sukai.

Sehun sadar walaupun Luhan adalah keturunan Duke Leeteuk, ibunya tidak akan menerimanya. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah putri haram. Ratu Taeyeon yang menjunjung tinggi moral itu tidak akan menerima seorang anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan menjadi menantunya. Sehun paham benar akan hal itu.

Namun sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan terbesar baginya bukanlah Ratu Taeyeon melainkan Victoria Elwood!

Sehun tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukan satu jejak pun dari Victoria Elwood ini. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sebuah informasi pun mengenai wanita ini bahkan jejak kelahirannya. Sehun tidak percaya ia tidak dapat menemukan jejak wanita yang dilahirkan di Helsnivia ini namun itulah kenyataannya.

Ia tidak dapat bertanya pada orang lain mengenai putri Duke Leeteuk karena hal itu akan membocorkan pendapatnya. Ia tidak dapat mengerahkan orang lain untuk mencari jejak Victoria Elwood karena itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan orang lain. Namun ia juga tidak dapat menemukan sehuruf pun yang menyebutkan Victoria Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini.

Ada kalanya Sehun berpikir Yifan, sang Kepala Rumah Tangga Quadville berbohong padanya. Ada kalanya pula Sehun berpikir gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah Luhan.

Bila Victoria Elwood pernah muncul di dunia ini, setidaknya ada catatan mengenai kelahiran wanita itu. Bila catatan itu hilang, tentu namanya tertulis dalam silsilah keluarga Elwood. Namun ia tidak menemukan secarik kertas pun yang menyebutkan Victoria Elwood.

Lebih mudah mempercayai Luhan adalah gadis dalam lukisan itu. Duke Yunho tentu bangga mempunyai putri secantik dan sejelita Luhan. Sudah sewajarnya Duke Yunho, sebagai orang tua yang mencintai putrinya, ingin memamerkan kecantikan putrinya pada teman-temannya. Namun, mengetahui Duke Leeteuk telah lama hidup menyendiri, Duke Yunho takut Duke Leeteuk akan tertarik pada putrinya. Karena itulah ia menyuruh sang pelukis memberi goretan yang berbeda pada lukisan itu. Duke Leeteuk yang tidak mengetahui siapa gadis dalam lukisan pemberian Duke Yunho, menamai gadis itu Victoria dan menyebutnya sebagai putrinya.

Cerita kedua ini lebih mudah diterima oleh Sehun daripada pernyataan Yifan.

Pagi ini seorang pelayan Quadville tiba-tiba menemuinya dengan wajah panik dan memintanya segera pergi ke Quadville. "Pangeran, segeralah pergi ke Quadville. Duke... Duke Leeteuk... ia..." katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Perkataan itu membuat Sehun langsung melesat meninggalkan Istana ke Quadville. Dalam perjalanan hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya: Duke Leeteuk tidak mungkin meninggal dunia!

Air mata yang membasahi wajah pucat Luhan meruntuhkan segala keyakinannya. Ia begitu kasihan pada gadis itu sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Gadis itu tampak rapuh dan tak berdaya – tepat seperti ketika Duke Yunho meninggal dunia.

Hati Sehun ikut pilu melihat wajah sedih itu. Ia ingin membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menghibur. Mengingat penolakan Luhan di masa lalu, Sehun tidak yakin Luhan akan menyukainya.

"P-Pangeran," bibir bergetar Luhan mendesiskan panggilan itu ketika ia berlari memeluk Sehun.

Sehun terperanjat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan saat seperti ini terjadi. Luhan memeluknya!

"Oh, Luhan," Sehun mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan, memenuhi dadanya. Kehangatan inilah yang ia cari dari wanita-wanita lain. Perasaan inilah yang selalu menghantuinya selama berhari-hari. Sehun sadar ia tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan. Sekarang tidak. Besok juga tidak. Selamanya ia ingin gadis ini di sisinya.

Isak tangis Luhan membangunkan Sehun dari sensasinya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah. Ia telah berbahagia di atas kesedihan Luhan.

"Jangan menangis, sayang," bisik Sehun, "Kau telah menjaga Duke dengan baik. Jangan bersedih. Duke pasti bahagia di alam sana."

Luhan menggeleng. "Du… Duke… dia… dia… mengusirku."

Sehun terperanjat. Bukankah Duke Leeteuk meninggal dunia?

"D…dia mengatakan Papa adalah gelandangan," Luhan mencoba menjelaskan di antara isak tangisnya.

Sehun merasa ini akan menjadi cerita panjang. "Jelaskan perlahan-lahan padaku di dalam, Luhan," ia berkata lembut sambil mengangkat Luhan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun memerintahkan prajurit yang mengawalnya menaikkan koper-koper Luhan ke dalam kereta dan membopong gadis itu ke dalam kereta.

Luhan pun memulai ceritanya di antara sela-sela tangisnya.

Sehari setelah kedatangannya, keadaan Duke sempat memburuk namun berkat kesigapan dan pengalaman Luhan merawat orang sakit, kesehatan Duke berangsur-angsur membaik. Penyakit Duke bukan hanya demam biasa seperti yang Yifan katakan di hari pertama ia berada di Quadville.

Dari hari ke hari merawat Duke, Luhan sadar sumber penyakitnya ini adalah pikirannya atau lebih tepatnya kerinduannya pada almarhum Duchess of Vinchard, istrinya tercinta, Victoria Elwood.

Luhan sadar ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Duke dan ada hal yang tidak dapat ia lakukan untuk Duke. Ia dapat merawat Duke dengan baik. Namun ia tidak dapat mempertemukan Duke dengan almarhum Duchess.

Luhan percaya bila Duke bertemu Duchess maka ia akan pulih dalam kejapan mata. Namun tidak seorang pun dapat mempertemukan mereka yang kini telah terpisah dalam dua dunia. Saat ini yang dapat dilakukan Luhan hanyalah berperan sebagai Victoria.

Sering ketika Duke memanggil-manggil Victoria, Luhan berpikir apakah Duke tengah memimpikan Victoria.

Dari hari ke hari Duke semakin sering memanggil-manggil Victoria. Tak jarang ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan hingga Luhan tidak rela meninggalkan pria tua yang tidak kehilangan wibawanya sekalipun ia terbaring sakit.

Semenjak Luhan berada di Quadville, hanya di malam pertama ia tidur di kamar mewahnya yang dipersiapkan Seohyun. Di hari-hari berikutnya ia melalui malam yang panjang di sisi Duke Leeteuk. Di saat terang hari, ia mengurus Cookelt di sela-sela tugas barunya merawat Duke of Vinchard. Begitu sibuknya ia hingga tidak ada satu waktu luang pun tersedia untuknya memikirkan Sehun. Kesibukannya itu pula yang membuat Seohyun sering marah-marah padanya.

Dalam beberapa hal Seohyun lebih cerewet dari Irene. Ia tidak pernah terlambat memanggil Luhan untuk makan. Ia tidak pernah berhenti menyuruh Luhan beristirahat demi kesehatannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengurus Luhan. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan satu cacat pun dalam penampilan Luhan.

Sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu sering membuat Luhan berpikir apakah wanita ini sadar tujuannya berada di Quadville?

Sikap Yifan dan para pelayan lainnya di Quadville juga tidak berbeda. Mereka begitu menghormatinya. Satu patah kata darinya, maka para pelayan langsung melakukan segala hal untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Satu perintah darinya maka setiap orang akan melaksanakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Luhan tidak dapat memahami cara tiap sosok di Quadville memperlakukannya.

Yesung juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia hanya tertawa ketika Luhan mengeluhkan sikap mereka yang menyanjungnya sebagai Ratu itu. Hanya satu komentar yang ia berikan, komentar yang tidak berguna dan sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kau akan terbiasa," katanya.

Seiring dengan membaiknya kondisi Duke, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan tiap orang di Quadville. Pagi ini adalah bukti nyata keadaan Duke Leeteuk yang semakin membaik.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Luhan duduk di sisi Duke sambil menggenggam tangannya dan memandang wajah tenang Duke. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan Luhan selain menatap wajah yang menenangkan pikiran itu hingga kantuk menyerang.

"S-siapa?"

Luhan mendengar seeorang bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Luhan terkejut. Matanya membelalak melihat wajah segar Duke. Ia tidak tahu apakah Duke Leeteuk sedang mengingau atau ia sudah benar-benar bangun.

Duke juga kaget melihat Luhan. "Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan mukamu di sini!" ujarnya geram.

Luhan kaget mendengar suara keras Duke.

"Pergi! Di sini bukan tempatmu!" Duke menunjuk pintu.

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi. Duke Leeteuk telah mengenalinya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt.

"Tidak, kau bukan Victoria," Duke menatap tajam wajah Luhan, "Siapa kau?"

"S-saya…," Luhan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memahami situasi ini, "Saya adalah Luhan Yvonne Lloyd."

"Lloyd!?" Duke memekik keras. "Beraninya kau menginjakkan kaki di sini, Lloyd!?"

Sadarlah Luhan Duke tidak sedang mengingau. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Duke namun ia tahu Lloyd yang dikatakan Duke adalah dirinya.

"Siapa yang memasukkan gelandangan ini ke rumahku!?" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. "Yifan! Di mana dia!? Berani-beraninya mereka memasukkan seorang gelandangan ke rumahku!? Changmin Lloyd seorang sudah cukup! Sekarang masih bertambah seorang gadis gelandangan!"

"P…papa? Anda mengenal Papa?" Luhan terperanjat.

"Mengenal, katamu!?" Duke mendengus, "Melihat mukanya saja aku tidak sudi! Gelandangan seperti dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang Elwood! Berani-beraninya dia membawa kabur Victoria. Semestinya ia sudah merasa terhormat seorang Duke seperti aku tahu gelandangan macam dia ada di dunia."

"Papa bukan gelandangan," Luhan membantah, "Papa tidak pernah mengemis pada seorang pun." Luhan tidak dapat menerima hinaan Duke. "Walaupun kami tidak punya uang, kami tidak akan mengemis."

"Apa yang kautahu, anak muda? Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuat bajingan itu. Ia menculik Victoria dan membunuhnya demi uang."

"Tidak!" Luhan histeris, "Itu tidak benar. Papa tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Dia sudah melakukannya!" suara Duke pun tidak kalah keras. "Kau pikir karena siapa sekarang aku begini? Kau pikir siapa yang telah menghancurkan hidupku?"

"Tidak…" Luhan menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar." Air mata menuruni wajah pucatnya. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Papa hanya mencintai Mama seorang. Papa tidak pernah merebut seorang pun. Papa… Papa tidak pernah mengkhianati Mama."

"Omong kosong! Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omongan gelandangan?" nampak jelas Duke tidak suka dibantah, "Yifan! Yifan! Di mana dia? Mengapa dia tidak segera mengusir gelandangan ini!" Duke membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. Ia sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya sehinga ketika Yifan muncul ia langsung menyambar, "Ke mana saja kau? Apa kau tuli?"

"M-mmaafkan kelambatan saya, Yang Mulia."

"Mengapa seorang Lloyd bisa di sini? Jelaskan mengapa seorang gelandangan bisa memasuki rumahku!"

"S-saya…" Yifan melihat Luhan lalu berpaling pada Duke dengan ketakutan.

"Usir dia! Keluarkan dia dari sini! Tidak seorang Lloyd pun boleh menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

Atas perintah itulah sekarang Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tertegun. Ia hanya berpikir Duke pasti gembira dapat berkumpul lagi dengan cucunya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berpikir mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan secarik kertas pun tentang Victoria Elwood. Duke Leeteuk yang kolot itu tentunya sangat menentang hubungan putrinya dan almarhum Duke Yunho. Namun Victoria Elwood bersikukuh pada cintanya sehingga Duke mengusirnya. Karena kemarahannya pula Duke dengan segala kekuasaannya, menghilangkan semua bukti keberadaan Victoria Elwood. Itu pula penyebab Luhan tidak pernah tahu ia masih mempunyai keluarga di Helsnivia.

Penjelasan ini lebih masuk akal dari semua penjelasan yang pernah dipikirkannya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin," isak Luhan. "Papa tidak mungkin melakukannya. Papa tidak pernah merebut Duchess."

Sehun ikut bersedih. Ia memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan membiarkan Luhan meluapkan segala kesedihan dan amarahnya.

"Duke pembohong! Ia tidak mengenal Papa!" Luhan menjatuhkan tinjunya di dada Sehun, "Dia tidak tahu siapa Papa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan Papa seperti itu!?"

Sehun membelai Luhan dengan lembut. Sekarang hanya dia seorang yang bisa melindungi Luhan. Hanya dia yang bisa memberi Luhan tempat berlindung.

Kereta melewati pintu gerbang Istana. Sehun mengetuk jendela kecil yang memungkinkan ia berbicara dengan kusir kuda. "Suruh prajurit memberitahu Kyungsoo hari ini aku tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasku. Aku punya urusan penting."

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Panggilan itu langsung menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan menenangkan diri dan mengatur jalan pikirannya.

Changmin Lloyd yang disebut Duke of Vinchard pasti bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pengelana miskin yang tidak mungkin mengenal seorang Duke. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selain ibunya apalagi membawa kabur seorang Duchess. Ayahnya juga bukan seorang perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Ketika mengembara bersama ayahnya, Luhan sering menjumpai orang yang bernama keluarga Lloyd. Tidak mungkin tidak ada seorang dari sekian banyak Lloyd yang bernama sama dengan ayahnya. Changmin Lloyd yang dikenal Duke Leeteuk pasti bukan Changmin Lloyd yang ia kenal!

Mengapa ia harus bersedih? Ia tidak berencana tinggal di Quadville. Ia hanyalah seorang perawat yang diutus Pangeran Sehun untuk merawat Duke. Ia boleh meninggalkan Quadville ketika Duke sehat. Sekarang Duke sudah sadar. Dengan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap pagi ini, Luhan dapat meyakinkan diri ia sudah tidak diperlukan di Quadville. Sekarang ia bisa meninggalkan Quadville dan Helsnivia, seperti rencananya di awal ia menginjakkan kaki di Quadville.

Luhan sudah benar-benar tenang ketika Sehun selesai berbicara dengan pengawal-pengawalnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di dada Sehun dan menjauhkan diri.

Sehun tidak menutupi kekecewaannya. Inilah Luhan, si gadis yang ia cintai. Di suatu saat ia begitu terbuka dan pada detik kemudian tertutup. Inilah gadis yang berhasil menjerat cintanya. Di detik ini ia memberinya kesempatan dan di detik kemudian ia menutupnya rapat-rapat.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Luhan berkata tulus. "Saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya―"

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat," Sehun memotong. "Aku tidak pernah membawamu berkeliling Helsnivia. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menepati janjiku."

"Janji?" Luhan bertanya-tanya. "Anda tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada saya."

"Engkau pasti sudah tidak ingat," Sehun berkelat. Di saat Luhan berterima kasih padanya, ia tahu gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan Luhan. Memberinya kesempatan dengan tangan terbuka kemudian menutup diri rapat-rapat dan menjauhinya.

Tidak peduli gadis itu suka atau tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi dari sisinya. Penyiksaaan dalam seminggu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan ketergantungannya pada Luhan.

Sehun sudah memutuskan ia akan melindungi Luhan dan dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengambil Luhan dari sisinya. Ia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan meninggalkan sisinya. Sehun juga telah memutuskan akan membawa Luhan pulang ke Ririvia tanpa peduli penolakan ibunya. Ratu Taeyeon harus memilih membiarkan Luhan tinggal atau ia ia pergi bersama Luhan.

Melihat wajah tanpa dosa Luhan, Sehun sadar. Halangan terbesarnya bukan ibunya melainkan Luhan sendiri.

Sebelum ia dapat mencegah orang lain mengambil Luhan dari sisinya, ia harus memastikan pikiran pergi meninggalkan Helsnivia pergi dari kepala Luhan untuk selama-lamanya.

Untuk itu Sehun bersumpah. Bila ia tidak bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya maka hari ini ia akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia. Ia akan membuat Luhan tidak sanggup meninggalkan Helsnivia selama-lamanya. Hanya bila Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada Helsnivia, ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Sehun yakin ia berhasil ketika sepanjang hari itu senyum gembira Luhan selalu mengembang. Dalam hati ia bersuka cita ketika Luhan mendesah penuh ketakjuban. Ia menyembunyikan kepuasannya ketika mata gadis itu bersinar-sinar melihat pemandangan yang ditunjukkannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sehun berharap gadis itu bisa tersenyum bahagia kepadanya. Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan Luhan tanpa henti-hentinya memujinya. Namun untuk saat ini ia sudah harus berpuas diri dengan kondisi ini.

"Pangeran," Luhan memutuskan ia harus mengatakan keputusannya sebelum mereka tiba di Ririvia, "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kepedulian Anda. Sekarang Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Anda bisa menurunkan saya di Travlienne."

Mengapa gadis ini selalu ingin meninggalkannya? Sehun melihat Luhan dengan sakit hati. "Tidak, Luhan. Kau akan pulang bersamaku."

"Saya tidak dapat, Yang Mulia," Luhan menolak halus, "Saya tidak dapat pulang bersama Anda."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Luhan?" Mengapa Luhan tidak pernah mau tinggal di sisinya? "Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau tidak punya tujuan."

"Benar," Luhan mengakui, "Namun itu tidak berarti saya tidak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

"Malam ini saya akan menemukan tempat menginap di Travlienne kemudian besok saya akan meninggalkan Helsnivia. Ketika Yunho meninggal dunia, saya sudah memutuskan untuk berpetualang seperti ayah saya."

Sehun membelalak. Inikah alasan Luhan tidak mau tinggal di sisinya? Inikah sebab Luhan mempermainkannya? Karena Luhan ingin berpetualangan dengan cinta seperti Duke Yunho!

"Tidak!" Sehun berkata tegas, "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!" Ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan pria lain mendapatkan Luhan. "Kau akan tinggal di Ririvia." Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melakukan petualangannya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Luhan menemui pria lain.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang telah Anda lakukan untuk saya. Namun Anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatur saya," Luhan mengingatkan kenyataan yang Sehun sendiri pun tahu, "Saya setuju pulang bersama Anda ke Helsnivia murni karena saya ingin menjauhi keluarga Riddick. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas pertolongan Anda dan kepedulian Anda sehingga saya masih tetap bisa melaksanakan tugas yang dipercayakan Yunho tanpa berada di sekitar keluarga Riddick. Saya juga berterima kasih atas segala usaha Anda untuk menjauhkan Jongin dari saya. Tidak satu pun satu tindakan Anda yang tidak saya hargai. Namun semua ini sudah cukup. Saya tidak bisa terus merepotkan Anda. Anda masih mempunyai banyak hal yang perlu Anda perhatikan. Saya juga tidak bisa terus menggantungkan diri pada kebaikan Anda. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya lagi. Saya bukan anak kecil. Saya telah terbiasa hidup berpetualang. Saya bisa menjaga diri."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau menetap di Istana?" akhirnya Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Anda tahu mengapa," jawab Luhan tenang. Ketika berada di Ririvia, Luhan tidak pernah merepotkan diri mengikuti perkembangan sekitarnya. Ia tidak pernah mengikuti gosip yang berputar sekitar Istana. Namun ketika ia berada di Quadville, Luhan mulai menyadari gosip yang berputar di sekitar dirinya dan sang Pangeran.

Selama ia berada di Quadville, Seohyun hampir tidak pernah absen dari sisinya. Ketika ia sibuk mengurus Cookelt, Seohyun akan selalu siap melayaninya dan mengingatkan waktu. Ketika ia menjaga Duke Leeteuk, Seohyun akan selalu menemaninya.

Dari wanita itulah Luhan menyadari gosip yang terus berkembang dengan kemunculannya di Ririvia. Dari wanita itu pula ia tahu Sehun tidak berbohong. Ia adalah wanita pertama yang dibawa Sehun pulang.

Sayangnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya bangga. Semakin Seohyun bercerita tentang gosip tentangnya, semakin Luhan menyadari jurang di antara mereka. Sekarang seisi Helsnivia sudah tahu Pangeran mereka yang suka bermain wanita membawa pulang seorang anak haram. Semua orang tahu Pangeran yang mereka cintai memamerkan sang anak haram di pesta Viscount Kyuhyun. Tidak seorang pun di Helsnivia yang tidak tahu siapa Luhan Yvonne Lloyd, sang anak haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt.

"Saya dan Anda tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama. Saya tidak pantas menginjakkan kaki di Istana. Saya tidak cocok tinggal di Istana yang megah."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Siapa!?" sahut Sehun, "Tidak seorang pun melarang kau tinggal di Istana. tidak seorangpun melarangmu tinggal bersamaku. Hanya kau seoranglah yang tidak menyukainya. Hanya kau yang melarang dirimu sendiri."

"Anda benar," Luhan tidak menyangkal, "Saya melarang diri saya memasuki Istana karena saya tidak bisa mencemarkan nama Anda."

"Omong kosong!"

Kereta berhenti. "Kita sudah tiba di Istana, Pangeran," seseorang mengumumkan.

"Tanpa seijinku, kau tidak akan meninggalkan Istana!" Sehun menegaskan dan ia melesat dari kereta.

Luhan melihat kepergian Sehun dengan pasrah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda ini tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Yang Mulia Paduka Raja dan Ratu menanti Anda dan Lady Luhan di Ruang Baca," seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

Luhan dapat menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Ia telah membuat sang Pangeran meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya. Apa ia mengharapkan sambutan hangat sang Ratu yang tidak pernah menyukainya?

Sehun tidak membuang waktu. Ia harus menegaskan pada orang tuanya bahwa Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan Istana. Luhan akan tinggal di sisinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan orang tuanya.

"Ke mana saja kau!?" sambut Ratu tidak senang.

Luhan hanya berdiam diri di belakang Pangeran.

"Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini! Ia…" Sehun terkejut melihat Duke of Vinchard duduk di depan ibunya. Mengapa Duke ada di sini?

Luhan juga menyadari keberadaan Duke ketika Duke berdiri dari kursinya yang memunggungi pintu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bersembunyi di belakang Sehun.

Sesuatu membuat Sehun merasa ia harus melindungi Luhan. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pundak Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

"Luhan akan pulang bersama Duke Leeteuk ke Quadville." Ratu berkata dengan suara tegasnya.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun terperanjat. Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Sehun erat-erat sementara Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

Duke of Vinchard tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Sinar kemurkaan yang ditunjukkannya pagi ini sudah hilang dari matanya. Sebaliknya, sebuah sinar yang tak terbaca terlihat di sana.

"Luhan, kau tidak sebatang kara," Raja membuka suara. "Duke of Vinchard adalah kakekmu."

"Ka…kek…?" Luhan melihat Raja kemudian pada Duke.

Sehun sudah mencurigai hal ini. Namun ia tetap terkejut mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan Duke Leeteuk," Raja Donghae melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Ibumu, Victoria Elwood adalah putri Duke of Vinchard."

"Victoria… Elwood…," Luhan mengulangi dengan suara lirihnya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Percayalah, kami tidak membohongimu. Kami juga mengerti engkau tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ibumu."

"Cukup." Ratu memotong, "Hari sudah malam. Duke Leeteuk baru sembuh. Ia membutuhkan istirahat. Sehun, antar Duke pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Taeyeon," untuk pertama kalinya Duke membuka suara. "Selamat malam," Duke berpamitan dan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luhan melihat pada Duke yang terus melangkah pergi kemudian pada Raja dan Ratu.

"Pulanglah bersama Duke, Luhan," Raja tersenyum.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna fakta yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun ia tahu saat ini ia hanya dapat mengikuti anjuran itu.

Semenjak menemui ibu Luhan, Sehun selalu menginginkan gadis itu pulang ke pelukan keluarganya. Namun sekarang ia tidak sanggup ditinggalkan gadis itu lagi. Dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan Luhan. Sinar sedih dan patah hati matanya mengikuti punggung gadis itu.

"Sekarang," suara geram Ratu menarik perhatian Sehun, "Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

"Aku ingin beristirahat, Mama," Sehun tidak menunggu reaksi ibunya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan patah hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Emm mungkin ini tinggal 4 atau 5 chapter lagi /yay/ atau mungkin 3 chapter lagi. Apa aku update sehari sekali ya biar cepet kelar? XD

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

Luhan menghabiskan makan paginya tanpa suara. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada wajah dingin Duke.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak ia mengetahui Duke adalah kakeknya. Tiga hari pula mereka hidup seatap dengan suasana yang kaku dan menegangkan seperti ini. Mereka tidak berbicara ketika meninggalkan Istana. Mereka juga tidak berbicara ketika tiba di Quadville. Hingga hari ini tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

Seohyun sangat gembira melihat kepulangannya bersama Duke. Ia langsung memeluknya dengan air mata terharu. Sepanjang malam itu Seohyun tiada hentinya berkata, "Akhirnya Anda pulang, Tuan Puteri. Akhirnya Anda kembali."

Sekarang Luhan sudah mengerti mengapa semua orang di Quadville begitu hormat padanya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di depan kastil ini. Luhan juga tidak lagi meragukan hubungannya dengan Duke of Vinchard.

Di pagi pertama ia tinggal di Quadville sebagai cucu Duke of Vinchard, Seohyun menunjukkan lukisan diri ibunya.

Air mata Luhan langsung jatuh tanpa henti melihat wajah ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu. "Mama," panggilnya sambil memeluk lukisan itu erat-erat.

"Anda begitu mirip dengan Tuan Puteri Victoria. Di saat pertama melihat Anda, saya tahu Anda adalah putri Tuan Puteri Victoria," Seohyun ikut menangis melihat air mata Luhan. "Tidak akan ada orang yang menyangsikan Anda adalah putri Lady Victoria Elwood, satu-satunya keturunan Duke of Vinchard."

Selain menunjukkan lukisan ibunya, Seohyun yang mengasuh ibunya sejak bayi, juga menceritakan segala hal tentang ibunya mulai dari semasa ia kecil hingga ia meninggalkan kekayaan dan kedudukannya demi cinta.

Sejak kecil Victoria Elwood telah menjadi pujaan banyak orang. Tua muda mencintai semangatnya. Pria wanita mengagumi kecantikannya. Kecantikkannya itulah yang membuatnya termahsyur baik di dalam maupun di luar Helsnivia. Banyak pria yang meminangnya namun tidak ada yang mendapatkan hatinya. Almarhum Duke of Cookelt adalah satu di antara pria-pria itu.

Kisah cinta Victoria berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Changmin Lloyd, kawan akrab Duke Yunho. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Victoria Elwood telah jatuh cinta pada sang pengelana Changmin Lloyd. Tiada hari tanpa pembicaraan tentang Changmin dan petualangan-petualangannya.

Seohyun telah berulang kali memperingati Victoria. Duke Leeteuk tidak akan menyukai Changmin Lloyd, seorang pengelana miskin.

Peringatan Seohyun terbukti. Duke Leeteuk langsung murka ketika mengetahui hubungan putri kesayangannya dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Semenjak itu tiada hari mereka lalui tanpa pertengkaran. Puncaknya adalah ketika Victoria kabur dari Quadville untuk mengikuti Changmin.

Duke of Vinchard dibuat murka olehnya. Dengan segala pengaruhnya, ia menghilangkan Victoria dari Helsnivia. Dengan segala kekuasaannya, ia melarang tiap orang menyebut nama Victoria. Ia menghancurkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Victoria dan tidak mengakui keberadaan Victoria. Ia juga membuat semua orang di Helsnivia mengingkari bahwa Victoria Elwood pernah ada di dunia ini. Ia membuat semua orang mengingkari kenyataan bahwa ia mempunyai seorang putri.

Semua ini bukanlah hal sulit bagi Duke karena ia adalah orang yang berkuasa di Helsnivia selain Raja. Luhan juga baru menyadari besarnya kuasa kakeknya di Helsnivia dalam tiga hari belakangan ini.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang dilakukan Duke Leeteuk. Ia menyegel kamar Victoria. Semua lukisan diri Victoria dibuang ke gudang. Setiap pelayan dilarang menyebut nama Victoria apalagi membicarakannya.

Hanya Yifan yang tahu Duke Leeteuk menyembunyikan lukisan diri Victoria yang paling besar di Quadville di kamarnya. Sering Duke menghabiskan waktu menatap lukisan putri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Duke Leeteuk tidak pernah mengakuinya namun Seohyun tahu Duke selalu merindukan putrinya. Sering ia ingin mencari jejak putrinya namun harga diri menghalanginya.

Ketika berita Pangeran Sehun pulang dari Trottanilla membawa putri haram almarhum Duke of Cookelt, Duke Leeteuk mulai mencurigai jati diri sang putri haram ini. Beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Puncak kecurigaannya adalah ketika gadis itu terlihat berkuda bersama Pangeran di suatu pagi. Kecantikannya dan kemiripannya dengan Victoria Elwood tidak dapat membendung mulut tiap orang. Akhirnya Duke of Vinchard memutuskan untuk menemui sang putri haram itu. Sayangnya, Pangeran membawa pergi gadis itu ke pesta Viscount Kyuhyun.

Pertemuan Yesung dengan Luhan di pesta tersebut membawa perubahan besar bagi Duke Leeteuk. Yesung pernah melihat lukisan Victoria di dalam kamar Duke Leeteuk. Ia tidak tahu siapa gadis dalam lukisan itu namun beberapa kali ia mendapati Duke Leeteuk tengah menatap lukisan tersebut dengan wajah sedih. Kecurigaannya bertambah kuat ketika dalam pesta itu para bangsawan tua tiada hentinya membicarakan Luhan Yvonne Lloyd.

Selain Yesung, Viscount Kyuhyun juga menemui Duke Leeteuk untuk mengabarkan pertemuannya dengan Luhan Yvonne Lloyd. Itulah akar jatuh sakitnya sang Duke of Vinchard, Leeteuk Elwood.

Duke meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mengusap mulut.

Luhan terperanjat ketika Duke Vinchard tiba-tiba berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Duke meninggalkan ruang makan. Kepergiannya membawa kelegaan bagi Luhan. Luhan mulai dapat menikmati makan paginya dengan tenang.

Dalam tiga hari ini Luhan memahami kerasnya watak Duke. Sekali ia mengatakan tidak boleh, maka tidak ada ampunan bagi orang yang melanggarnya.

Tidak heran ayahnya tidak pernah membawanya memasuki Helsnivia. Tidak heran pula Duke Yunho bersikeras ia hanya dapat memasuki Helsnivia bila Pangeran Sehun membawanya.

Luhan percaya Duke pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk melenyapkannya dari Helsnivia sama seperti ia melenyapkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ibunya.

Luhan tidak mengerti. Bila Duke Leeteuk sedemikian membencinya yang keturunan seorang pengelana miskin, mengapa ia menjemputnya pulang? Bila Duke Leeteuk sudah memaafkan ayah dan ibunya, mengapa hingga hari ini ia tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kudengar perang dingin di antara kalian belum berakhir."

Luhan melihat Yesung, sepupunya memasuki ruangan.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya," Luhan murung, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Duke. Aku takut. Kurasa ia masih tidak dapat memaafkan Papa Mama."

"Yang kulihat bukan itu," Yesung duduk di sisi Luhan, "Yang kulihat Duke Leeteuk juga takut padamu."

"Takut padaku?" Luhan tidak percaya.

"Aku telah mendengarnya, Luhan," Yesung mengingatkan, "Duke telah mengusirmu dan membuatmu menangis. Aku yakin sekarang Duke takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Luhan menyangkal, "Duke tahu aku tidak dapat meninggalkan Quadville tanpa ijinnya."

"Itulah yang membuatnya semakin takut," Yesung menguatarakan pendapatnya, "Ia takut terlalu mengekangmu sehingga kau meninggalkannya seperti ibumu."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Itu…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan," Yesung menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Duke mencintaimu."

Luhan juga mengharapkannya karena ia tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi bila Duke mengusirnya lagi. Ia sudah mencintai Duke. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada kastil ini dan… di sini ada orang yang tidak sanggup ia jauhi.

Luhan mendesah. Apa gunanya ia ditemukan. Duke tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Ratu Taeyeon dan seisi kerajaan tidak menerimanya.

Luhan tidak perlu seorang pun membohonginya. Sejak Duke menjemputnya, koran-koran tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang statusnya sebagai anak haram yang dibawa pulang Pangeran Sehun kemudian diakui Duke of Vinchard sebagai satu-satunya cucunya.

Terima kasih pada Duchess Jessica. Tidak ada yang percaya ia bukan putri almarhum Duke Yunho. Setiap orang lebih mempercayai Victoria Elwood meninggalkan Quadville untuk menjadi istri simpanan Duke Yunho. Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengubah pandangan mereka itu adalah Duke of Vinchard. Namun…

Wajah dingin Duke terlintas di benak Luhan.

Duke tidak tertarik untuk membenarkan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya. Saat ini ia sudah cukup bersyukur Duke of Vinchard mau mengakuinya. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan ini.

Lagipula, Luhan berpikir lanjut, apa gunanya tiap orang tahu ia adalah putri kandung Changmin Lloyd, seorang pengelana? Ia tetap bukan gadis yang pantas mendampingi Pangeran Sehun.

Luhan meletakkan koran di meja dan beralih pada tugas-tugasnya sebagai wali Jongin, sang Duke baru Cookelt. Saat ini yang diperlukannya adalah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Pangeran yang memikat itu.

"Tuan Puteri."

Luhan terkejut oleh panggilan itu.

"Anda mempunyai tamu," pelayan itu memberitahu, "Saya telah memintanya menanti di Ruang Tamu."

Luhan bingung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan tamu di Quadville. Siapakah gerangan orang itu? Apakah orang itu adalah Pangeran Sehun?

Tidak, Luhan segera menyadari. Pangeran Sehun tidak mungkin menemuinya. Luhan mendengar Pangeran mendapatkan hukuman dari Ratu Taeyeon. Demi mencegah Pangeran kabur lagi dari tugas-tugasnya, Ratu memperketat jadwal Pangeran.

Siapakah tamunya ini? Walau banyak orang yang ingin bertemu dengan sang cucu Duke Leeteuk, tidak seorang pun berani menemuinya. Tiap orang menanti Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkan cucu kandungnya di muka umum.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi."

Luhan mematung melihat Jongin.

"M-mengapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak kuduga ibumu ternyata putri Duke of Vinchard. Apa kau tahu reaksi Mama mendengar berita ini? Ia histeris!"

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" Luhan mencengkeram erat-erat sandaran kursi.

Jongin mencermati isi ruangan itu tanpa melepaskan satu sudut pun. "Benar-benar tidak diduga. Kau cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh ke di Helsnivia."

"Apa maumu!?" kepanikan Luhan telah menghilangkan kesabarannya.

"Mauku?" tanya Jongin, "Tentu saja mendapatkanmu."

Luhan mempererat cengkeramannya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. "Pergi!" usir Luhan, "Pergi dari sini!"

"Oh, aku takut," Jongin merinding. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Kaupikir aku takut?" ejeknya, "Di sini tidak ada Pangeran mata keranjang yang akan melindungimu."

"Ka…kakek ada di sini!"

"Kaupikir aku takut pada pria tua itu?" Jongin menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Apa yang bisa dilakukan pria tua itu padaku?"

"Lepaskan!" Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga, "Lepaskan aku!"

Jongin mengabaikan Luhan dan terus mencium gadis itu. "Sekarang tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku."

"Tidak!" jerit Luhan. "Sehun!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, anak muda!?" seseorang membanting Jongin menjauhi Luhan.

"Sehun…" desis Luhan.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh cucuku!?" Duke Leeteuk menerjang Jongin.

Luhan terperanjat melihat Duke of Vinchard.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh cucu kesayanganku!?" Duke Leeteuk menghajar Jongin tanpa ampun.

Jongin terpelanting.

"Kau masih belum pantas menyentuh Luhan!" Duke mendekati Jongin yang berusaha keras berdiri. "Kau tidak pantas untuknya!"

Duke of Vinchard benar-benar murka. Luhan sadar Duke dapat membunuh Jongin saat ini juga.

"Hentikan!" Luhan segera menghalangi Duke. "Hentikan, kakek! Jangan kau sakiti dia!"

Tinju Duke langsung berhenti. Matanya yang murka membelalak lebar.

"Kumohon jangan kau sakiti Jongin."

"K-kau…" desis Duke geram.

Luhan menatap Duke tanpa gentar.

"Terserah padamu." Duke Leeteuk membalikkan badan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan sadar ia telah menyakiti hati Duke. Duke telah datang untuk menolongnya namun ia memilih untuk melindungi Jongin. Hati Luhan teriris melihat punggung yang kesepian itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakek," Luhan menghambur memeluk Duke Leeteuk, "Maafkan aku," isaknya.

Duke terperanjat. Ia membalikkan badannya pada Luhan yang berlutut di lantai sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Aku… aku hanya…"

Untuk pertama kalinya Duke of Vinchard tersenyum pada Luhan. "Anak bodoh," katanya lembut, "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkanmu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?"

Luhan tidak dapat membendung air mata terharunya.

"Berdirilah," Duke membantu Luhan berdiri.

Luhan langsung memeluk Duke erat-erat. Ia merasa ia telah menemukan rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Luhan merasa ia benar-benar pulang pada pelukan keluarganya.

Duke Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan hangat ini. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia tidak memeluk gadis kecilnya.

Duke bersyukur telah mendengar nasehat Seohyun, sang pengasuh putri kesayangannya. Pagi itu setelah ia mengusir Luhan, Seohyun menemuinya. Tanpa rasa gentar, Seohyun melabraknya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Apa yang telah Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia!?" bentak Seohyun dengan suara tingginya, "Apakah Anda sadar Anda telah mengusir satu-satunya keluarga Anda? Anda telah mengusir Tuan Puteri Victoria sekarang Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Luhan. Apakah Anda ingin selamanya hidup seorang diri sampai mati?"_

 _"_ _Diam!" Duke Leeteuk tidak pernah suka dibantah orang lain apalagi oleh seorang pelayan._

 _"_ _Saya tidak akan berdiam diri!" Seohyun bersikeras pada pendiriannya, "Saya telah berdiam diri ketika Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Victoria. Saya selalu menyesali tindakan saya. Sekarang saya tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Saya tidak akan berdiam diri melihat Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri Luhan."_

 _"_ _Diam, Seohyun. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."_

 _"_ _Seohyun, sebaiknya engkau tidak membuka mulut," Yifan menasehati._

 _"_ _Anda pasti akan menyesali hari ini sama seperti Anda selalu menyesali hari Anda mengusir Tuan Puteri," Seohyun mengutuk._

 _"_ _Tidak akan," Duke membantah keras kepala, "Gadis miskin itu pasti datang untuk meminta warisan."_

 _"_ _Anda salah! Tuan Puteri Luhan tidak pernah tahu ia adalah cucu Anda."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong."_

 _"_ _Tuan Puteri Luhan tidak pernah tahu ibunya. Tuan Puteri Victoria meninggal ketika melahirkannya."_

 _Mata Duke of Vinchard langsung melebar. Kata-katanya hilang dalam guncangan jiwanya._

 _"_ _Ia tidak pernah melihat Tuan Puteri Victoria. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang Tuan Puteri Victoria!" Seohyun menekankan. Kemudian ia memanfaatkan kediaman Duke Leeteuk untuk menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dari Luhan sendiri. "Di usia enam tahun, Tuan Puteri Luhan telah hidup sebatang kara. Sebelum meninggal, Tuan Changmin telah menghubungi almarhum Duke of Cookelt untuk merawat putrinya. Semenjak itu Tuan Puteri Luhan tinggal bersama almarhum Duke Yunho hingga kematian Duke Yunho. Sekarang Duke Yunho telah tiada. Duchess Jessica juga mengusirnya dari Sternberg. Ia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga selain Anda. Apakah Anda tega melihatnya hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang kejam ini? Apakah Anda tega membiarkannya menggelandang tanpa tempat perlindungan yang aman?"_

 _"_ _Semua itu benar, Yang Mulia," Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Tuan Puteri Luhan akan terlantar bila Anda, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, mengusirnya."_

 _"_ _Bila Anda tidak mengakuinya, siapa yang akan memberinya tempat berlindung?" tanya Seohyun, "Ia pasti mati di luar sana seperti Tuan Puteri Victoria."_

 _Perkataan itu tepat mengenai titik lemah hati keras Duke Vinchard. "Sudah terlambat," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Ia sudah pergi… Aku sudah mengusirnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Yang Mulia. Sekarang masih belum terlambat, Yang Mulia," Yifan memberitakan kabar yang melegakan Duke, "Pangeran Sehun menjemput Tuan Puteri Luhan. Saya yakin Pangeran akan membawa Tuan Puteri pulang ke Ririvia."_

 _Duke tidak membuang waktu untuk menjemput kembali satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki. Di saat pertama melihat Luhan, Duke Leeteuk merasa melihat putri kesayangannya. Ketika melihat Luhan baik-baik, ia tidak meragukan Luhan adalah putri Victoria._

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku pula, Luhan," bisik Duke, "Aku telah membuatmu hidup menderita." Dalam tiga hari belakangan ini ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakannya namun ia tidak cukup berani. Ia takut ia akan berakhir dengan mengusir Luhan. Ia takut membuat Luhan menangis lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, cucuku," Duke lega dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang mengganjal di dadanya selama hari-hari belakangan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kakek."

Suara lembut Luhan membawa sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Duke of Vinchard. Kekeraskepalaan, amarah, dan harga diri yang tahun-tahun belakangan ini mengekangnya luluh oleh suara lembut yang hangat itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur telah menjemput Luhan pulang.

Jongin melihat dua orang yang berpelukan erat itu. Ia tidak membuang kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, anak muda?" suara tegas Duke langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin. "Apa kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah semua yang kaulakukan pada Luhan?"

"Kakek…" Luhan mencengkeram lengan Duke. Ia cemas melihat wajah Duke kembali mengeras.

Duke menepuk tangan Luhan dan mendekati Jongin.

"Luhan adalah walimu dan sebagai kakek Luhan, aku juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk mendidikmu sebagai seorang Duke yang baik." Mata tajam Duke melahap Jongin bulat-bulat hingga pemuda itu ketakutan. "Mulai detik ini kau tidak akan meninggalkan Quadville tanpa seijinku!."

"K-kau tidak bisa melarangku!" Jongin bergetar mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Duke, "Selama walimu mengijinkan, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana." Duke melihat Luhan.

Luhan sadar Duke memutuskan untuk menahan Jongin di Quadville bukan tanpa alasan. Maka ia pun berkata, "Aku percaya pada Anda, Kakek."

Jongin hanya membelalak melihat Luhan kemudian pada Duke of Vinchard yang tampak begitu puas pada keputusan wali Duke of Cookelt itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin berada di Quadville!?" suara Sehun melengking tinggi. "Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa Duke Leeteuk membiarkannya di sana!?" ia langsung meletakkan peralatan makannya dan menyerbu keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau!?" Ratu Taeyeon berseru. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana hari ini!"

Namun Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Anak itu," geram Ratu, "Aku akan mengurungnya. Lihat saja!"

"Sudahlah, Taeyeon," Raja Donghae berusaha meredakan amarah istrinya, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Ia tidak akan."

"Apa yang kautahu!?" bentak Ratu, "Apa kaupikir ia akan melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan!? Aku akan mencincangnya kalau ia sampai berani mendekati Luhan. Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya."

Raja Donghae mendesah panjang. Istrinya lepas kendali bila menyangkut Luhan.

"Apa yang kau keluhkan?" Ratu langsung memeloti Raja, "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain mengeluh?"

Raja tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Saat ini ia hanya tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan putranya mendekati Luhan.

Ketika Sehun pulang bersama Luhan, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang ingin membantu seorang gadis muda yang kesepian. Sekarang ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tergila-gila pada Luhan.

Tidak diragukan Luhan adalah putri Victoria Elwood, gadis yang telah mematahkan hati banyak pria dan menggemparkan Helsnivia.

.

.

.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki, anak muda!?" bentak Duke Leeteuk.

"Sial," geram Jongin.

Duke tertawa melihat Jongin kelelahan. "Kau masih terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk dapat mengalahkanku."

Jongin marah dibuatnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang tua sepertimu!" ia menerjang.

Lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Duke menghindari serangan Jongin.

"Benar-benar tidak kusangka," komentar Yesung.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia pun tidak menyangka kedua orang itu akan dengan cepat menjadi akrab seperti ini. Kemarin siang Duke Leeteuk tidak melewatkan sedetik pun untuk menceramahi Jongin. Jongin yang dimanja oleh almarhum Duke Yunho tidak terima perlakuan itu. Ia terus memberontak namun Duke Leeteuk bukanlah lawannya. Duke Leeteuk masih menceramahi Jongin ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Luhan menduga Jongin telah memanfaatkan malam yang sepi untuk kabur. Karena itu pagi ini Luhan benar-benar terkejut melihat kemunculan Jongin di Ruang Makan.

Jongin ingin melangsungkan serangannya kepada Luhan namun mata tajam Duke Leeteuk terus mengawasinya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengusik Luhan.

Di bawah mata awas Duke, Jongin mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai Duke of Cookelt. Di bawah pengawasan Duke Leeteuk pula Jongin belajar tata karma yang sesuai untuk seorang Duke. Dan di bawah kekerasan watak Duke, Jongin terperangkap dalam pelajaran yang lebih ketat dari yang pernah ia terima di Trottanilla.

Luhan sempat heran melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penurut. Luhan tahu bukan kekerasan kakeknya yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa memberontak. Sesuatu dalam diri kakeknya, yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dari almarhum Duke Yunho maupun guru-guru privatnyalah yang membuatnya bertahan dalam pelajaran yang ketat ini.

Luhan baru menyadari apa yang membuat Jongin tertarik pada Duke ketika mereka mulai bermain pedang. Duke Leeteuk memang orang yang keras. Ia tidak suka melihat anak muda yang lembek namun ia juga mencintai anak muda.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah bosan oleh pekerjaan yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, Duke Leeteuk memutuskan untuk melatih permainan pedang Jongin. Saat itulah Luhan melihat sinar ceria di mata Jongin. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat sinar ceria itu di mata Jongin. Hanya ketika Jongin masih kecil ia sering tertawa gembira seperti ini.

Jongin menemukan kasih sayang yang tidak ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya dalam diri Duke of Vinchard, kakeknya. Almarhum Duke Yunho sibuk bermain wanita. Duchess Jessica tidak suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah. Yoona disibukkan oleh jadwal kencannya yang padat. Dan ia…

Ia mencintai Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri namun Duchess Jessica telah mempengaruhi Jongin sehingga Jongin tidak menerima kehadirannya. Setiap guru privat yang diundang keluarga Riddick hanya tahu mereka akan mendapat bayaran bila mereka datang tiap hari.

Walaupun Duke bersikap keras kepadanya, Jongin dapat melihat kepedulian dan kasih sayang Duke Leeteuk. Tidak. Dalam sikap kerasnya itulah Duke mewujudkan kasih sayangnya. Karena Duke peduli pada Jongin, ia tidak ingin Jongin menjadi pemuda berandalan. Karena Duke mencintainya, Duke menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk mendidik Jongin menjadi seorang Duke of Cookelt yang baik.

"Kakek menyukai Jongin. Jongin juga menyukai kakek." Luhan merasakan kehangatan tumbuh dalam dirinya melihat dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Seorang pelayan langsung menuang teh ke dalam gelas kosong Luhan. Dari teras, dapat melihat Jongin yang bergumul dengan ketangguhan Duke Leeteuk. Ketika mendengar mereka akan bermain pedang, Luhan memutuskan untuk menonton.

Seohyun langsung menanggapi keinginannya dengan mempersiapkan meja kursi dan makanan ringan beserta teh dan para pelayan yang selalu siap sedia.

Yesung menatap gadis itu. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku, bukan?" ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Duke mencintaimu."

Luhan mengangguk. Sejak kemarin hingga hari ini Duke tidak henti-hentinya bertanya apakah ia memerlukan sesuatu, apakah ada yang ia inginkan. Duke Leeteuk berencana mengajaknya berjalan-jalan siang ini namun Jongin tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Luhan memaklumi keputusan Duke. Ia tidak menuntut apa pun. Ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari yang ia inginkan dari sebuah keluarga.

"Apakah engkau mempunyai keperluan dengan kakek?" Luhan ingat ia belum menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Yesung sejak pria itu tiba beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yesung, "Aku datang karena mencemaskanmu."

"Mencemaskanku?" Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Yesung tersenyum misterius. "Rupanya tidak hanya aku yang mencemaskanmu."

Luhan semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," Yesung berdiri, "Sampaikan salamku pada Duke dan adik angkatmu."

Saat matanya mengikuti kepergian Yesung itulah Luhan melihat Sehun mendekat dengan wajah panik.

"Sela―" Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Sehun menariknya tiba-tiba dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Untunglah," katanya lega.

"P-Pangeran…" Luhan menyadari para pelayannya melihatnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa Jongin melukaimu? Apa Jongin bertidak kurang ajar padamu lagi?" Sehun memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendesak.

Akhirnya Luhan sadar arti senyuman Yesung. "Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan, Pangeran," Luhan menenangkan pemuda itu, "Kakek menghentikan Jongin sebelum ia sempat bertindak kurang ajar pada saya. Kakek telah memastikan Jongin tidak akan mengganggu saya lagi. Lihatlah mereka."

Sehun mengikuti pandangan Luhan. Ia tidak dapat menanggapi melihat lawan main Duke Leeteuk.

"Kakek memutuskan untuk menahan Jongin di sini."

"Apa katamu!?" Sehun terpekik panik.

"Tidak ada yang perlu Anda khawatirkan. Kakek tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mengganggu saya," Luhan meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Kakek hanya ingin mendidik Jongin menjadi seorang Duke yang baik. Ia tidak ingin Jongin menjadi pemuda yang tidak berguna."

Sehun melihat Luhan kemudian pada Duke dan Jongin yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Bersediakah Anda bergabung bersama saya, Pangeran?" Luhan bertanya sopan.

Sehun melihat kursi kosong di sisi Luhan dan langsung duduk. Pelayan langsung mempersiapkan cangkir kosong untuk Sehun dan pelayan yang lain menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Kulihat engkau sudah berubah." Sehun melihat wajah gadis itu yang berseri-seri.

Luhan tersenyum. "Saya sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas," Luhan mengakui. "Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan selain menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun."

Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pengangguran kelas atas. Dengan ajaran ketat Duke Leeteuk, semua tugasnya beralih pada Jongin. Luhan tentu saja tidak menyukainya namun ia tahu cepat atau lambat Jongin harus mengerjakan sendiri pekerjaan ini.

Seohyun adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita oleh keputusan Duke. Pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan pria, katanya.

Belum sehari Luhan melewati saat-saat yang selalu diimpikan banyak orang namun ia sudah bosan. Ia tidak terbiasa duduk manis melewati waktu luang dengan para pelayan yang selalu siap melayaninya.

"Mengapa engkau tidak memberitahuku?"

Luhan terperanjat. "Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

Luhan tersedak.

"Tuan Puteri," para pelayan langsung mendekatinya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun langsung berlutut di depannya dengan panik.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Luhan berusaha meredakan batuknya.

Sehun mengambil cangkir Luhan dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Luhan. "Minumlah" perintahnya.

"Terima kasih," Luhan menerimanya.

Sesaat kemudian kepanikan itu mereda. Sehun duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah cemberut dan para pelayan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah pergi denganku demikian menyebalkan?" tanya Sehun.

"T-tidak," jawab Luhan. Tentu saja itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Luhan dapat membayangkan Sehun tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Sehun pasti tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatinya karena…

'Karena ia sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita,' Luhan mengakui dengan sedih. Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya dengan sedih. Ia dapat terus mengingkari perasaannya namun ada kenyataan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun sangat berpengalaman dalam menggaet wanita dan mempermainkan wanita.

Luhan tidak dapat membohonginya. Sehun tahu gadis ini selalu seperti ini. Luhan tidak akan pernah memberinya kesempatan karena ia tidak tertarik padanya.

"Tolong siapkan jatah untuk mereka," Luhan berkata pada pelayan yang berbaris di belakangnya.

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Sehun melihat baik Duke Leeteuk maupun Jongin sudah kelelahan. "Tampaknya mereka sudah akrab."

"Saya juga tidak menyangka mereka bisa cocok ," Luhan mengakui. "Yunho juga pasti tidak menyangka kakek bisa menerima putranya. Tampaknya kakek sudah memaafkan Yunho dan Papa."

"Yunho dan Papa?" kali ini Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yunho adalah orang yang mengenalkan Papa pada Mama," Luhan memberitahu, "Karena itu kakek juga menyalahkan Yunho."

"Tunggu dulu, Luhan," Sehun menghentikan gadis itu untuk menjernihkan ganjalan di hatinya, "Apa maksudmu dengan Yunho dan Papa? Bukankah Yunho adalah ayahmu?"

"Benar, Yunho adalah ayah saya," Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bingung, "Ia adalah ayah angkat saya."

"Ayah angkat?" Sehun mengulangi.

"Benar," Luhan membenarkan, "Semenjak Papa meninggal, Yunho menjadi ayah angkat saya."

"Kau… bukan putri Duke of Cookelt?" Sehun mengulangi lagi.

"Ya," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Sehun menuntut.

"Anda tidak pernah bertanya pada saya."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa ia sungguh tidak berguna. Berminggu-minggu lamanya ia pusing memikirkan status Luhan. Berhari-hari lamanya ia tersiksa oleh status Luhan. Dan gadis ini mendiam keadaan ini! Sepertinya Luhan sengaja melihatnya tersiksa.

Inikah cara Luhan menolaknya?

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi apa. Tertawa? Marah? Senang? Sedih?

"Sejak awal saya tidak pernah menyebut saya adalah bagian dari keluarga Riddick," Luhan mengingatkan.

Ya, Sehun ingat gadis itu berkata, "Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Luhan Yvonne Lloyd," di saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi, siapa yang tidak berpikir Luhan adalah putri kandung Duke of Cookelt ketika melihat Duke menggandeng gadis itu penuh cinta sementara putri kandungnya berada di tempat yang sama? Siapa yang mau merepotkan diri berpikir mengapa Luhan tidak menyebut nama keluarga Riddick?

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis ini.

"Luhan!" Jongin berlari mendekat.

Sehun langsung berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Rupanya Anda datang, Pangeran," sapa Duke.

"Duduklah, Kakek," sela Luhan, "Aku sudah meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan teh untuk kalian."

Duke duduk di depan Luhan dan Jongin di sisinya.

Sehun menarik kursinya mendekati Luhan dan memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Jongin dari matanya.

"Maaf saya tidak menyadari kedatangan Anda," kata Duke Leeteuk dan ia bertanya, "Kapan Anda datang?

"Aku baru saja datang," jawab Sehun, "Aku lihat kalian begitu larut dalam permainan kalian sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menonton."

Duke Leeteuk tertawa. "Saya lihat Anda hanya ingin menemani Luhan."

Luhan dibuat kikuk oleh reaksi Duke.

"Luhan, kakek berkata besok kita akan berjalan-jalan ke Travlienne," Jongin memberitahu dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja," Duke membenarkan, "Aku tidak akan menarik janjiku selama Jongin tidak membantahku seperti pagi ini."

"Kau dengar itu, Jongin?"

Sehun tidak menyukai perhatian Luhan pada Jongin.

Duke berpaling pada Sehun, "Anda bisa ikut bila Anda berkenan, Yang Mulia."

"Dengan senang hati," Sehun langsung menanggapi. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Luhan pergi bersama Jongin? Bermimpi pun Sehun tidak akan mengijinkan!

"Luhan, Luhan," Jongin menarik perhatian Luhan, "Kakek berkata minggu depan ia akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperkenalkanmu pada kalangan bangsawan."

"Pesta?" Luhan melihat kakeknya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang," Duke menegaskan dengan gembira.

Luhan membelalak. "Ka… kakek," ia ragu-ragu, "Bisakah Kakek memikirkannya ulang?"

"Apa yang perlu dipikirkan?" tanya Duke, "Aku akan mengundang para bangsawan juga sahabat-sahabatku. Aku juga perlu memesan baju pesta untukmu. Menu makanan juga harus segera disiapkan."

"Kakek," Luhan memotong sebelum Duke larut lebih jauh lagi, "Aku tidak menginginkan pesta itu."

"Tidak menginginkan?" Duke terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?" suaranya meninggi.

Luhan tidak dapat mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa pun jawabannya, Duke yang tidak suka dibantah ini tidak akan menyukainya. "Aku tidak memerlukan pesta apapun," Luhan menemukan jawaban yang cukup meyakinkan, "Kakek sudah cukup."

"Sudah kukatakan," Jongin turun suara, "Luhan tidak akan mau. Papa juga tidak dapat menemukan cara untuk tidak dapat membuat Luhan muncul dalam satu pesta pun selain."

"Pesta Earl of Striktar," sahut Sehun sambil menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Pantas saja," gumam Duke, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar keberadaanmu di Trottanilla."

Sehun juga yakin bila Luhan sering muncul dalam kalangan bangsawan, Duke of Vinchard akan dengan cepat menemukan cucunya.

Luhan menghindari sepasang mata Sehun yang membakar wajahnya itu.

"Luhan tidak tertarik pada pertemuan-pertemuan seperti itu," Jongin memberitakan apa yang ia ketahui. "Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di rumah membantu Papa."

Ini adalah nilai pertama lain yang Sehun temui dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak dapat menerima alasanmu itu," Duke memutuskan, "Pesta akan tetap berlangsung dengan kehadiranmu."

"Apakah Anda mengijinkan saya menjadi pasangan dansa Anda, Lady Luhan?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sopan Jongin. Belum sehari Duke mendidik Jongin namun pemuda itu sudah menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenali.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Duke Leeteuk menjawab untuk Luhan, "Kau tidak pantas untuk Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Dalam pesta itu pasti ada banyak pemuda yang lebih cocok untuk Luhan daripada kau, anak muda."

"Apa katamu, Kakek bangka!?" Jongin berdiri dengan kesal.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang tua!?" Duke langsung naik pitam.

Luhan tertawa geli. Rupanya Jongin hanya ingin mendapatkan persetujuan dari Duke.

Mereka melihat Luhan dengan heran.

"M-maaf," Luhan berusaha keras meredakan tawanya, "Maaf. Aku tidak berniat buruk." Dan ia menatap lembut pada Jongin. "Aku tidak sabar menanti pengakuan kakek padamu, Jongin. Yunho juga pasti ingin segera melihatmu menjadi Duke yang gagah."

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak senang Luhan bersikap begitu lembut pada Jongin. Ia tidak suka Luhan menaruh harapan pada Jongin. Ia tidak merestui!

Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sebelum ia memastikan tidak ada pria yang mendekati Luhan, ia harus menjauhkan Jongin dari Luhan. Maka dari itu, keesokan harinya, tanpa mempedulikan protes ibunya, Sehun melesat ke Quadville sesuai jadwal perjanjian mereka.

"Anda benar-benar tepat waktu," komentar Luhan menyambut kedatangan sang Pangeran yang sudah memutuskan akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Luhan. "Duduklah. Saya yakin sebentar lagi Jongin akan siap. Ia ketiduran pagi ini. Ia sangat menantikan perjalanan hari ini sehingga semalam ia tidak tidur. Kakek sudah memperingatinya untuk tidur awal namun rupanya Jongin terlalu gembira untuk memejamkan mata."

Jongin lagi? Jongin lagi. Sehun memastikan dalam waktu singkat Luhan akan berhenti menyebut nama pemuda ingusan itu.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan. Tak peduli pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, gadis ini selalu tampak memukau. Luhan tidak perlu dandanan yang mencolok untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Luhan tidak perlu pakaian mewah untuk membuatnya bersinar. Dalam hatinya Luhan adalah gadis yang paling memukau dan bersinar. Semakin Sehun memperhatikan Luhan, semakin ia sadar ia tidak akan menemukan Luhan kedua.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, anak muda," gerutu Duke terdengar mendekat, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yunho mendidikmu."

"Yunho mengajariku menggaet wanita," jawab Jongin bangga.

"Memalukan!" sahut Duke. "Benar-benar memalukan! Generasi saat ini benar-benar mencoreng muka terhormat para bangsawan. Di mana harga diri dan kebanggaan para bangsawan saat ini!? Tiap bangsawan hanya tahu berfoya-foya dan bermain wanita. Benar-benar memalukan!"

Teguran Duke itu tepat mengenai Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kakek," Luhan berusaha meredakan emosi Duke, "Kita berada di sini bukan untuk mendengar ceramah kakek. Kita akan pergi bersenang-senang." Luhan menggandeng tangan Duke.

"Dengar, Luhan, jangan terperangkap oleh jerat para pemuda jaman sekarang," Duke memperingati Luhan dengan serius, "Carilah pemuda terhormat yang setia."

"Aku akan mencari pemuda seperti kakek," Luhan tersenyum sambil menggandeng Duke menuju kereta.

Duke tertawa. "Aku khawatir kau akan menemukan pria tua."

Sehun terpaku melihat kepergian mereka. Ia tahu mendapatkan Luhan tidak semudah menggaet wanita-wanita lain. Namun baru saat ini ia sadar mendapatkan cinta Luhan bukanlah satu-satunya kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yang penasaran kenapa Taeyeon tuh jahat bgt ke Luhan, alasannya akan terungkap di chapter 12 heheheheu.

Oiya kalian adakah yg pernah baca ff Super Psycho Love di wattpad karya kak Jongchansshi? Punya rekomendasi ff yg gabisa ketebak kaya ff itu ga? Banyak bgt yg rekomendasiin ff karya kak kaisoone tp aku ga begitu klik sama ceritanya, karena aku udah bisa nebak XD

Yang ada cerita hunhan or Sehun as lead male dan bener2 gabisa ketebak share pleaseee :)

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan keramaian di halaman Kastil Quadville dengan putus asa. Meja-meja tertata rapi di sepanjang ruang kosong. Para wanita dan pria bergerombol di antara meja-meja. Mereka bercanda riang sambil membawa gelas berisi anggur. Para pelayan berjalan mondar-mandir melayani para tamu yang diundang khusus untuk hari spesial ini.

Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Tidak bisakah ia menghindarinya? Tidak bisakah ia muncul secara normal?

Mata Luhan beralih pada Duke of Vinchard yang dengan bangga memberikan sambutan.

Luhan sadar ia tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Sejak awal ia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membatalkan pesta ini.

Pesta ini memang baru berlangsung hari ini namun kesibukan Quadville sudah dimulai semenjak Duke membuat keputusan.

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba," Seohyun dengan gembira mengumumkan.

Luhan melihat wanita tua itu. Ialah orang yang paling bersemangat memilihkan gaun pesta untuknya. Ia pula yang paling antusias menanti saat ini.

Luhan kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada halaman Kastil Quadville. Sekali lagi ia bertanya, haruskah ia muncul di bawah mata semua orang itu?

"Inilah dia cucu tercintaku, Lady Luhan Yvonne Lloyd."

Seketika semua mata melihat ke serambi yang semester lebih tinggi dari halaman Quadville.

Luhan pun tahu ia tidak bisa.

"Cepatlah, Tuan Puteri. Duke telah memanggil Anda," Seohyun membimbingnya keluar dari balik tirai yang membatasi serambi menuju halaman dengan ruangan tempat ia harus bersembunyi hingga Duke Leeteuk memanggilnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke serambi. Matanya menatap para tamu dan kakinya melangkah mantap ke arah Duke yang menatapnya dengan bangga.

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang ia cari dari para tamu kakeknya ini. Matanya memandang mereka tetapi ia tidak melihat mereka. Apakah ia ingin membaca bibir yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu? Apakah ia ingin mencari siapa yang paling tertarik melihatnya?

Setiap pasang mata memperhatikannya lekat-lekat seolah-olah ingin menanti ia membuat kesalahan yang memalukan.

Sayangnya Luhan akan mengecewakan para tamunya. Selama seminggu penuh Seohyun melatihnya berjalan anggun menuruni tangga serambi. Selama seminggu Seohyun memastikan ia berjalan tanpa cacat. Luhan telah menghafal setiap langkahnya sehingga Luhan yakin walaupun dengan menutup matapun ia bisa dengan selamat sampai di sisi Duke Leeteuk.

Mulut para wanita berbisik-bisik seolah-olah ingin mencari kecacatan dalam penampilannya hari ini.

Sayangnya pula, Luhan akan mengecewakan mereka. Seohyun telah memastikan ia menjadi bintang hari ini. Dalam seminggu penuh ini Seohyun telah mencoba berbagai macam dandanan dan gaun. Sekarang ia sudah dari telapak kaki hingga ujung rambut tampil sempurna seperti dalam kamus Seohyun. Rambutnya yang pucat telah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga warnanya yang pucat menonjolkan perhiasan yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kulitnya yang pucat disembunyikan oleh gaun biru terang yang senada dengan matanya. Setiap lipatan gaun yang dipilih Seohyun selama seminggu ini menonjolkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Inilah sebabnya ia tidak pernah ingin datang ke sebuah pesta apa pun. Luhan tidak suka cara mereka menatapnya. Ia tidak suka mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Ia tidak pernah menikmati menjadi tokoh utama topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak peduli mereka menyebutkan anak haram. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan komentar mereka. Ia hanya membenci mereka yang suka menjelek-jelekkan Duke Yunho dan ayahnya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari mereka. Tak peduli ke manapun ia melangkah, omongan itu selalu mengekor. Tak peduli apapun statusnya, mata-mata itu terus memandangnya. Tidak ada pengecualian. Tua muda, pria wanita semua suka membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama seperti yang telah mereka lakukan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

Koran-koran telah mengupas habis sejarah hidupnya. Bagaimana ia bisa hadir di dunia ini, budaya-budaya yang pernah ia lihat, bahasa-bahasa yang ia kuasai, tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tidak satupun yang mereka lewatkan.

Sering ketika membaca koran-koran itu, Luhan berpikir mengapa Duke Leeteuk tidak menutup mulut mereka seperti ia melenyapkan ibunya dari muka bumi. Sebaliknya, Luhan menyadari, semakin mereka menguliti masa lalunya, semakin tinggi kebanggaan Duke. Sekarang Luhan berdoa setelah hari ini ia dapat melalui hari ini dengan tenang, jauh dari para pria yang mengincarnya.

Luhan terkejut menyadari apa yang tengah ia cari. Pada saat yang bersamaan matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya: Pangeran Sehun!

Apa gunanya ia mencari pemuda itu? Apa gunanya ia menemukan pemuda itu? Apa ia ingin Sehun kembali melindunginya dari para pria yang tidak ia sukai?

Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Matanya bersinar-sinar pada para wanita yang berebut menjadi pasangan dansanya. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan mata pada Duke. Dibandingkan menemaninya, Sehun tentunya lebih tertarik menemukan teman kencan.

"Kau sangat cantik," Duke Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan menyambut Luhan, "Aku bangga padamu."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangan di siku Duke dan membiarkan Duke mengenalkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip Victoria," kata seorang di antara mereka.

"Ia benar-benar seorang gadis muda yang mengagumkan," kata yang lain.

"Kudengar kau pernah mengunjungi negara di sisi lain daratan ini. Apakah engkau pernah ke negara timur tengah?"

"Umurmu masih kecil namun kau sudah mengunjungi banyak negara. Benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Kau tentu menguasai banyak bahasa."

"Kudengar engkau menjadi wali Duke of Cookelt. Luar biasa!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar mereka yang tiada hentinya itu. Komentar-komentar mereka bukanlah hal baru baginya. Mereka hanya mengulang isi koran.

Luhan ingin meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebagai tuan rumah, ia hanya dapat berdoa mereka segera melepaskannya.

Setelah kerumunan sahabat-sahabatnya, Duke Leeteuk membawa Luhan kepada para bangsawan Helsnivia.

Walaupun ingin segera kabur, Luhan tetap bertahan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya selama Duke of Vinchard ada di sisinya.

"Nah, Luhan, sekarang temuilah para pemuda yang menarik perhatianmu."

Luhan terperanjat ketika Duke melepaskannya.

"Luhan, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu," Jongin dengan penuh semangat mengajukan diri.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, Anak Muda," Duke Leeteuk menarik tangan Jongin, "Kau akan ikut aku."

"Lepaskan aku, tua bangka! Aku punya urusan penting."

Tanpa mendengarkan protes Jongin, Duke menarik Jongin.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini. Pengawasan Duke yang ketat inilah yang membuat Luhan merasa aman sekalipun mereka berada di bawah satu atap.

Begitu Luhan membalikkan badan, segerombolan pria sudah berada semeter di depannya.

"Lady Luhan, senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kenalkan saya adalah…"

"Apakah Anda bersedia bersedia menjadi pasangan dansa saya?"

"Bersediakah Anda berdansa bersama saya?"

Mereka berebutan memperkenalkan diri dan menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Luhan berharap ia dapat memahami perasaan Sehun dikerumuni wanita cantik. Sayangnya, ia bukan Sehun. Ia tidak menikmati kerumunan ini. Tanpa disadarinya, matanya melirik Sehun yang masih bercanda dengan wanita-wanita cantik di sisinya.

Luhan terkejut menyadari ia masih mengharapkan perlindungan Sehun. Bodoh! Ia benar-benar bodoh! Tidakkah ia melihat Sehun tampak begitu gembira berada di antara wanita-wanita yang memujanya?

Seorang pria melintas kerumunan itu.

Luhan tersenyum gembira. Saat ini hanya sepupunya inilah yang bisa menjauhkan pria-pria ini. "Maaf, saya sudah punya janji," Luhan menerobos kerumunan itu. "Yesung!" panggil Luhan.

Yesung terkejut melihat Luhan mendekatinya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Yesung semakin terkejut ketika Luhan meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi keramaian.

Akhirnya Yesung sadar mengapa Luhan mencarinya. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Luhan. Ia sudah mengetahui ketidaksukaan gadis ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Sayangnya, ke mana pun Luhan berada, ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Duke tidak akan suka melihatku bersamamu."

"Saat ini Kakek lebih tertarik memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Jongin," Luhan terus membawa Yesung menjauh.

Yesung memalingkan kepala mencari Duke of Vinchard. Seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, Duke tengah memperkenalkan sang Duke baru Cookelt kepada bangsawan-bangsawan penting Helsnivia. "Sepertinya ia sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai putranya."

"Ya," Luhan membenarkan. "Kakek sangat menyayangi Jongin. Aku bahagia Jongin dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia puja."

Yesung memperhatikan wajah tegang Luhan. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menjauhi tempat ini."

"Besok kau akan menjadi berita utama Helsnivia," Yesung bergurau, "Lady Luhan Yvonne Lloyd, sang tuan rumah Quadville, meninggalkan tamu-tamunya."

"Aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya," Luhan mengaku.

Tentu saja Yesung tahu. Luhan tidak pernah memusingkan gosip-gosip tentangnya. Luhan hanya tidak menyukai cara semua pria memperlakukannya.

Yesung tidak menyalahkan Luhan. Sejak umur enam tahun Luhan telah dicap sebagai anak haram Duke of Cookelt. Sejak masih anak-anak, gadis cantik ini telah dipandang sebagai wanita rendahan seperti ibunya. Bertahun-tahun para pria memperlakukannya sebagai wanita murahan yang bersedia melakukan apa saja demi uang dan kedudukan.

"Luhan," Yesung berhenti dan menatap lembut pada gadis muda itu, "Tidak semua pria seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, namun…," Luhan mendesah, "Tidak mudah membuat hatiku menerimanya." Matanya menatap langit biru. "Sering aku berpikir mengapa hati dan otak manusia tidak bisa berjalan beriringan."

"Kau hanya membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Mungkin…" Luhan mengakui. "Tampaknya tidak mudah mencari seorang pria seperti Papa."

Yesung menyadari para pria di sekitar Luhan memperkuat pandangan gadis ini. Almarhum Duke Yunho bukanlah seorang pria setia. Jongin, yang masih muda itu suka bermain wanita. Dan Sehun, sang Pangeran yang telah memberinya perlindungan adalah seorang _playboy_ kelas atas. Hanya Changmin Elwood satu-satunya pria setia yang Luhan kenal. Hanya Changmin Elwood yang tetap mencintai satu wanita sampai akhir hayatnya.

Yesung melihat puluhan pasang mata yang cemburu menatap tajam padanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang baik."

Luhan melihat Yesung dengan bingung.

"Aku khawatir aku tidak dapat menjaga nyawaku yang berharga ini bila aku terus bersamamu." Yesung memutar badan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menoleh pada pria itu.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang menjemput," Yesung mendorong Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung.

"Luhan!" Sehun menangkap Luhan.

Luhan terperanjat. Dadanya berdebar keras. Ia masih kaget oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Yesung. Sedetik lalu ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik bumi.

Sehun memelototi Yesung dengan tidak senang.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Yang Mulia," Yesung tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan biarkan pria lain mendekatinya."

Sehun tidak menyukai pria ini. Ia tidak menyukainya ketika mereka bertemu di pesta Viscount Kyuhyun. Sekarang pun ia tidak menyukainya. Hanya karena ia adalah penerus Duke Leeteuk, ia pikir ia bisa menguasai Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan memilihnya, ia pikir Luhan adalah miliknya.

Sehun tidak suka melihat Yesung mendekati Luhan. Ia tidak suka pria-pria yang mendekati Luhan. Ia sudah serasa terbakar emosi melihat gerombolan pria yang mendekati Luhan. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika Yesung membawa Luhan ke tempat sepi.

Sejak Duke mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menyerahkan Luhan pada siapa pun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria lain menjadi pasangan dansa Luhan. Dia adalah pasangan dansa pertama Luhan dan yang terakhir!

Sejak ia tiba, gerombolan wanita terus mengekor. Wanita-wanita yang merepotkan itu telah menyulitkannya. Celoteh mereka yang tiada henti telah membuat pria-pria lain mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Luhan. Andai bukan karena sopan santun, Sehun pasti telah meninggalkan mereka untuk memastikan tidak seorang pria pun mendekati Luhan.

Yesung terus menjauh dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya cemas pada gadis di tangannya, "Apakah kau terluka?" Ia tidak akan melepaskan Yesung kalau Luhan sampai terluka.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Sehun dapat merasakan penolakan gadis itu. "Kau hanya punya satu pilihan kalau kau ingin menjauhi mereka," Sehun memperingati. Hanya saat inilah ia mensyukuri ketidaksukaan Luhan pada para bangsawan mata keranjang… sepertinya.

Luhan pun menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata itu. Lebih mudah menghadapi satu penggoda wanita yang telah ia kenal daripada puluhan pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Sehun membuka sikunya untuk Luhan.

Sebuah bunga kebahagiaan bersemi dalam hati Luhan ketika ia meletakkan tangan di siku Sehun.

Wanita-wanita memasang mata iri pada Luhan. Sehun langsung mengabaikan mereka ketika Luhan muncul. Sehun langsung meninggalkan mereka ketika Luhan berjalan bersama seorang pria.

Tatapan mereka menyadarkan Luhan akan posisinya. Bunga kebahagiaan di hatinya layu bersamanya. Ia hanyalah satu di antara wanita-wanita Sehun.

Ia tidak akan pernah menempati tempat spesial di hati Sehun. Ia tidak akan menjadi wanita terpenting dalam hidup Sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Sehun.

Sehun adalah seorang petualang. Sama seperti ayahnya, Sehun tidak akan pernah terpuaskan. Mereka adalah petualang sejati dan seorang petualang sejati tidak pernah berhenti berpetualang.

Tidak hanya Luhan yang memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sehun juga tengah mengawasi mereka. Hanya saja ia bukan wanita-wanita cantik itu yang ia perhatikan. Ia tengah menatap tajam pria-pria yang tidak melepaskan mata dari Luhan.

Ia mempunyai alasan yang sama dengan Luhan untuk tidak menyukai pesta yang diadakan Duke of Vinchard ini. Sehun tidak suka Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak suka pria-pria lain memperhatikan Luhan.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke keramaian para tamu. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan Luhan ke tempat sepi. Ia akan menunjukkan pada setiap orang milik siapakah Luhan. Sehun tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk melenyapkan kesempatan tiap pria.

"Luhan," seseorang memanggil, "Pada akhirnya engkau bersama Pangeran."

"Sudah kukatakan, Luhan pasti akan bersama Pangeran lagi," komentar Jongin tidak senang.

Luhan terperanjat. Duke Leeteuk mengharapkan ia bisa mengenal pria lain namun ia terus menempel pada Pangeran, jenis pria yang tidak disukai Duke. Luhan menarik tangannya dari apitan Sehun.

Sebagai gantinya, Sehun meletakkan tangan di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya merapat.

Seketika Luhan sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan.

"Selamat siang, Duke," sapa Sehun, "Saya berharap Anda tidak keberatan saya menemani cucu Anda sepanjang hari ini."

Duke memperhatikan Sehun menarik Luhan merapat ke sisinya. Ia melihat sinar mata Sehun yang mempertegas kepemilikannya atas Luhan.

Duke tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak. Saya tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak" Lalu ia berkata, "Tolong jaga Luhan, Yang Mulia."

Luhan terperanjat.

"Apa!?" protes Jongin, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyerahkan Luhan pada pria mata keranjang ini!? Dia hanya mempermainkan Luhan. Aku lebih pantas untuk Luhan."

Luhan juga sadar Sehun tidak serius. Ia yakin Duke Leeteuk juga tahu. Pasti karena Sehun adalah seorang Pangeran maka Duke tidak mencegah. Andai Sehun hanya seorang bangsawan biasa, Duke pasti melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Sehun mendekatinya. Pasti.

"Ikut aku, Jongin. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku." Duke mengabaikan protes itu.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, tua bangka!? Tunggu aku!" Jongin bergegas mengikuti Duke.

Luhan tertawa geli melihat mereka. Akhir-akhir ini memperhatikan kedua pria itu adalah hobinya. Entah mengapa setiap melihat mereka, sebuah kehangatan muncul di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduga mereka bisa cocok seperti ini," entah untuk keberapa kalinya Luhan berkomentar.

"Benar," Sehun tidak suka mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah suka ketika Luhan membicarakan pria lain. Tangannya beralih mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Ketika melihat Sehun cemburu seperti ini, Luhan berharap kecemburuan itu dikarenakan cinta. Sayangnya, ketika Sehun menariknya mendekat, Luhan hanya merasakan harga diri.

Setiap pasang mata terus mengikuti Sehun yang membawa Luhan berkeliling sambil menyatakan kepemilikkannya atas Luhan. Di antara mata-mata yang penuh ingin tahu itu, hanya satu pasang mata yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Berani-beraninya anak itu mendekati Luhan di depan mataku!" Ratu Taeyeon tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu, "Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya mendekati Luhan."

Raja Donghae hanya mendesah. "Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini sudah melewati batas."

"Aku harus melakukan segala cara!" Ratu Taeyeon bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat anak itu menyentuh Luhan!"

"Sehun tidak akan senang."

"Aku tidak peduli! Selama ia menjauhi Luhan, aku tidak peduli."

"Sikapmu itu hanya membuat orang-orang salah sangka. Aku khawatir Luhan sendiri berpikir kau membencinya."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Ratu, "Luhan pasti tahu aku tidak bisa membencinya."

Raja Donghae tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Sejak Duke of Vinchard mengumumkan pesta ini, ia sudah tahu putranya akan berbuat seperti ini dan istrinya akan terus mengawasi mereka.

"Anak itu…" tangan Ratu terkepal, "Berani-beraninya dia memeluk Luhan seperti itu. Donghae, cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

Raja Donghae melihat Sehun mengajak Luhan berdansa. Ia yakin saat ini tidak ada yang dapat membuat Sehun menjauhi Luhan. Raja tidak pernah melihat putranya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu berlebihan dalam memperlakukan pasangannya. Ia yakin Sehun tidak ingin membiarkan seorang pun merebut Luhan darinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Mengapa ia membiarkan Luhan seorang diri? Apa dia tidak takut orang lain mendekati Luhan!?"

Raja melihat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!" Ratu memutuskan.

"Taeyeon!" Raja terlambat mencegah Ratu mendekati Luhan.

Raja menyerah. Ia tidak tahu di mana istrinya menempatkan posisinya. Di suatu saat Taeyeon memisahkan Sehun dari Luhan dan di saat lain ia memerintahkan Sehun menemani Luhan. Satu yang tidak diragukannya: cinta Taeyeon pada Luhan.

"Ke mana anak bodoh itu pergi?"

Luhan terperanjat. Wajah Ratu menampakkan jelas perasaannya. Ia seperti siap melumat Luhan. Luhan memaklumi wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang itu.

"Kau benar-benar mempesona," Ratu duduk di sisi Luhan. "Tidak heran setiap pria di tempat ini tidak dapat melepas mata darimu. Bahkan Sehun pun tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," Luhan sama sekali lupa ketidaksukaan Ratu Taeyeon padanya, "Saya berjanji tidak akan mendekati Pangeran lagi."

"Khawatirnya engkau tidak dapat," Ratu Taeyeon mendesah, "Kulihat dari waktu ke waktu Sehun semakin tertarik padamu." Dan Ratu tertawa lepas. "Tak diragukan lagi kau memang putri Victoria."

Luhan terperangah. Bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah menduga ia akan melihat Ratu yang anggun ini akan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggumam,"Saya pikir Anda membenci saya."

"Membencimu?" Ratu Taeyeon terperanjat, "Bagaimana mungkin!? Engkau adalah putri sahabat baikku!"

"Mama?" Luhan terperanjat, "Anda mengenal Mama?"

"Tidak hanya mengenalnya. Ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku." Untuk pertama kalinya, Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Ratu Taeyeon heran.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kukira engkau sudah tahu."

"Seohyun tidak memberitahu saya."

"Ia pasti melewatkannya," komentar Ratu Taeyeon. "Namun…" Ratu geram, "Changmin tidak pernah mengungkit Victoria bisa dimengerti. Bahkan Yunho juga tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang Victoria?"

Luhan semakin heran. "Anda juga mengenal Yunho?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenal orang yang telah memperkenalkan Victoria pada cinta sejatinya?" tanya Ratu, "Pada pria yang telah menghancurkan hidup Victoria."

Dari suaranya, Luhan dapat menangkap kebencian Ratu pada Duke Yunho dan ayahnya. "Apakah… Anda membenci Papa?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

"Ya," dengan mantap Ratu Taeyeon menjawab, "Dia telah menghancurkan hidup Victoria. Namun…" tangan Ratu merangkum wajah Luhan dan dengan matanya yang lembut ia berkata, "Ia juga telah memberikan kebahagiaan pada Victoria. Dan ia juga memberi Victoria putri yang sangat manis."

"Paduka Ratu…"

"Selama bertahun-tahun ini kau pasti melalui masa yang sulit."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Papa telah menjaga saya dengan baik. Duke Yunho juga menyayangi saya."

"Aku telah mendengarnya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menduga anak haram Duke of Cookelt yang terkenal itu adalah kau."

Rasa bersalah meliputi Luhan. "Duchess Jessica tidak menyukai saya."

"Aku juga telah mendengarnya. Wanita itu yang pernah mengirim orang membunuhmu itu pasti terbaring kaku di ranjang sekarang. Ia pasti tidak pernah menyangka anak haram yang dibencinya adalah keturunan Duke of Vinchard yang terhormat dan bukan putri kandung Yunho. Earl of Mongar juga pasti kehabisan kata-kata."

"Yang Mulia…" bahkan koran-koran tidak mengetahui pembunuh kiriman Duchess Jessica juga tentang Earl of Mongar. "Mengapa Anda bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang saya?"

"Aku menyuruh Irene melayanimu bukan hanya untuk mengawasimu namun juga untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam."

Pantas saja Irene suka mengorek masa lalunya. Pantas saja Irene selalu tertarik mendengar cerita masa lalunya.

Ratu tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Bila kau mempunyai kesulitan atau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara, kau bisa menemuiku."

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat Ratu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Siapa suruh aku tidak pernah menghiraukanmu."

"Ti-tidak. Saya… saya…" Ratu menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku ingin kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu sejak melihatmu. Engkau begitu mirip dengan ibumu hingga aku sering salah mengenal. Berulang kali aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berulang kali aku ingin memelukmu." Dan Ratu melakukan kata-katanya.

Luhan terpaku. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Engkau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibu bila kau mau." Lagi-lagi Ratu memandangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu…" gumam Luhan. Inikah perasaan dipeluk seorang ibu?

"Nah, Luhan. Selamat menikmati pestamu." Ratu melepaskan Luhan dan menjauhi gadis yang masih mematung itu.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama denganmu?"

Suara tegas itu membuat Luhan terperanjat.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Mama?" suara Sehun menuntut jawaban.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memberitahu Sehun isi pembicarannya dengan sang Ratu, "Beliau tidak membicarakan apapun dengan saya."

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan tajam. Ia tidak percaya ibunya mendekati Luhan hanya untuk berbasa-basi. "Katakan padaku kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang," Sehun memutuskan untuk melepaskan Luhan lalu ia menyodorkan gelas minuman, "Ini minumanmu."

"Terima kasih," tanpa ragu-ragu Luhan menghabiskan minumannya.

Sehun terperangah.

"Pangeran," tanya Luhan kemudian, "Minuman apa ini? Minuman ini sangat sedap."

"Itu hanya anggur merah."

Luhan merasa tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar dan kepalanya pening. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan ia merasa tenaganya hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mulai khawatir melihat Luhan. "Luhan," ia mengulurkan tangan.

Luhan jatuh ke tangan Sehun.

"Luhan!" Gelas di tangan Luhan jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Luhan merasakan mual di perutnya. Pening di kepalanya sama sekali tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. Tiba-tiba seseorang menciumnya. Sebelum Luhan menyadari apa yang terjadi sebuah cairan mengalir dari mulut pria itu ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Minum!" perintah Sehun.

Luhan tidak menyukai rasa minuman itu.

"Habiskan!" sekarang Sehun menyodorkan gelas ke mulutnya.

Luhan menuruti perintah itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Sehun memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau membuatku kaget. Kupikir aku sudah meracunimu. Mengapa tidak kau katakan kalau kau tidak bisa minum minuman keras!?"

Sepasang mata yang cemas itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Berbaringlah. Kau membutuhkan istirahat," Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan di atas pahanya.

Luhan melihat rimbunan hijau daun pohon. Matanya terpaku pada sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos ketebalan dedaunan.

Pikiran Luhan mulai berputar. Ia ingat ia duduk di pinggir kolam ikan. Kemudian Ratu Taeyeon mendekatinya dan Sehun memberinya minuman yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Sekarang… Luhan bingung mengapa ia bisa berada di bawah pohon. Ia tidak ingat ada pohon di sekitar kolam ikan. Dan mengapa…

Luhan berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Sehun terperanjat. "Berbaringlah!" Sehun menahan Luhan.

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Mengapa ia bisa berbaring di atas rumput dengan kepalanya di paha Pangeran Sehun?

"Apa kau pusing lagi?" Sehun menundukkan kepala menatap Luhan dengan cemas. Tangannya memegang dahi Luhan. "Mana yang sakit?" ia memijit lembut kening Luhan. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa," Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

Mengapa gadis ini selalu begini? Mengapa gadis ini tidak pernah menerimanya? Bahkan di saat ia ingin memperhatikannya?

Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Seketika ia sadar mereka masih berada di halaman Quadville tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Luhan?"

Duke of Vinchard mendekat dengan cemas.

"K-kakek!" Luhan terperanjat. Seketika ia sadar ia pasti telah membuat keributan. "Maafkan aku, kakek. Aku pasti telah mempermalukan kakek." Bahkan Seohyun pasti memarahinya malam ini.

Duke Leeteuk hanya tertawa. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Pangeran telah mengatasinya dengan baik. Sebelum banyak orang mengetahui, ia telah membawamu ke tempat yang sepi ini."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran," Luhan tersipu-sipu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa wajahmu selalu memerah tiap kali sesudah kau menghabiskan makan malammu," gumam Duke Leeteuk, "Aku akan memerintahkan koki menyiapkan menu yang tidak mengandung anggur untukmu."

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar?" Jongin gembira, "Seohyun membuat minuman khusus untukmu. Katanya kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah menghabiskannya." Jongin mengulurkan segelas minuman pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih," Luhan mengulurkan tangan.

Sehun mencengkeram tangan Luhan. Luhan terperanjat. "Berikan padaku," Sehun merampas gelas itu dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin marah.

"Ikut aku," Duke Leeteuk menarik Jongin sebelum pemuda itu melepaskan amarahnya. "Aku harus segera menyuruh koki menyiapkan makanan khusus untuk Luhan."

Kali ini Sehun tidak sedang bermain wanita. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup. Duke Leeteuk tidak pernah melihat sang Pangeran yang suka bermain wanita itu bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu seperti ini.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku, Taeyeon?" tanya Raja. "Kali ini Sehun serius. Ia tidak sedang bermain-main."

Ratu Taeyeon kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui kenyataan itu.

Ketika melihat kepanikan Sehun ketika Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan, ia sadar putranya tidak panik karena ia adalah seorang Pangeran namun karena ia mencemaskan Luhan. Sikapnya yang penuh perlindungan itu tidak pernah diberikannya pada wanita kencannya yang lain. Yang terutama, ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun, sang penggoda wanita, bisa menjadi seorang pencemburu. Tidak sekalipun ia membayangkan Sehun bisa begitu murka hanya karena seorang pria mendekati pasangannya. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Sehun bisa memandang tiap pria dengan mata yang berkata, 'Gadis ini adalah milikku. Jangan berharap seorangpun dari kalian bisa mendekatinya!'

"Dia memang putri Victoria," Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum bangga. "Tidak. Ia lebih mengagumkan dari Victoria. Ia melampaui Victoria! Ia tidak hanya membuat para pria patah hati tapi juga para wanita."

Ratu Taeyeon tertawa bangga.

"Siapa sebenarnya anakmu?" Raja Donghae menyerah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup, Sehun!" Ratu tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. "Kapan engkau sadar kau adalah seorang Pangeran!?"

Sehun tidak menyalahkan ibunya. Kesalahan memang terletak padanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah berkencan namun ia juga tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran khusus untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi seorang Raja.

"Kapan kau akan bangun dari mimpi-mimpimu itu?" bentak Ratu. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Bagaimana kau akan memimpin kerajaan ini kalau kau tidak segera sadar?"

"Aku tahu, Mama. Aku tahu!" Sehun juga tidak menginginkannya namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan kecemasannya.

Sejak pesta itu, undangan terus berdatangan di pintu Quadville. Sejak pesta itu, nama Luhan tidak pernah berhenti disebut. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu muncul di Quadville setiap ia mempunyai waktu luang. Semenjak pesta itu, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Luhan. Namun itu tidak cukup!

Setiap kali Luhan tidak berada di sisinya, kecemasan selalu menghantui. Setiap Luhan berada di luar jangkauannya, ia tidak dapat menghentikan kerinduannya pada Luhan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah merasa tenang sebelum Luhan menjadi miliknya. Sehun sadar penyebab kecemasannya ini adalah sikap gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat gadis itu menerimanya namun gadis itu selalu membuat jarak dengannya ketika ia berpikir Luhan sudah menerimanya. Semua keahliannya tidak berguna. Semua daya pikatnya tidak dapat menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Kau memikirkan Luhan?" tanya Raja Donghae.

Sehun terperanjat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu?

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan," Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum.

Dan ibunya!? Sehun membelalak.

"Luhan memang mengagumkan," Ratu Taeyeon menambahkan. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu Luhan pasti dapat menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini. Sejak melihat Luhan aku sudah tahu hanya putri Victoria yang bisa menangkap jiwa petualangmu itu."

"Mama…" Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya, "Mama sudah tahu semuanya dari awal?"

Ratu mengangguk bangga.

"Mengapa Mama tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sudah memberimu petunjuk," ujar Ratu santai.

"Mengapa Mama membiarkanku pusing sampai gila!?" Sehun tidak dapat menerima penjelasan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau melukai Luhan."

Sehun membelalak.

"Luhan bukan mainanmu! Aku tidak mau kau bermain-main dengan Luhan. Ia adalah putri sahabatku. Aku tidak mau kau melukainya."

Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ibunya ternyata lebih memihak Luhan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," Ratu membaca ekspresi Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita. Ini adalah petualangan, kau selalu berkata. Begitu melihatnya, aku tahu Luhan adalah putri Victoria. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun melukainya sekalipun itu adalah putraku sendiri."

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi jelas. Ratu memerintah Irene melayani Luhan bukan untuk mengawasinya tapi menjaganya. Ratu memaksanya menemui Duke of Vinchard karena ia ingin Sehun sadar siapa ibu Luhan. Ratu terus memperingatinya untuk menjauhi Luhan bukan karena ia tidak menyukai status Luhan namun karena Ratu tidak ingin ia melukai Luhan!

Sehun tertawa hambar. Ibunya ternyata sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Selama ini ia selalu mempermainkan wanita dan sekarang ia dipermainkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Sehun merasa sudah benar-benar gila.

"Begitu melihat Luhan, semua orang pasti tahu siapa ibunya," kata Raja Donghae pula, "Luhan sangat mirip dengan Victoria. Ia lebih cantik. Lebih rapuh dari Victoria."

"Benar," Ratu sependapat. "Tak heran ia memang putri wanita tercantik di Helsnivia."

"Sejak melihatnya aku sudah tahu ia tidak akan berhenti menjadi bahan pembicaraan."

Dan juga ayahnya? Sehun membelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya mereka melakukan ini padanya hingga membuatnya berpikir orang yang ia hormati tengah bermain mata dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Luhan," ujar Ratu, "Ia tidak akan mengalami bahaya apapun seperti yang ia alami di Trottanilla."

"Bukan itu yang aku cemaskan!"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Raja tidak mengerti.

"Aku takut Luhan jatuh cinta pada pria lain," Sehun mengakui.

Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan. Luhan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi, "Dua bulan lamanya ia tinggal bersamaku dan selama itu ia tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Sedikit pun tidak pernah! Sekarang setiap saat segerombolan pria mengantri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Ia adalah gadis tercantik di Helsnivia bahkan mungkin di dunia," Ratu Taeyeon menjawab dengan bangga seolah-olah Luhan adalah putri kandungnya, "Walaupun ia lahir di luar nikah, ia tetap keturunan keluarga terhormat. Bangsawan-bangsawan dari luar pun berdatangan untuk melamarnya. Kudengar beberapa Pangeran negeri lain juga berencana mengundangnya ke kerajaan mereka."

Sehun juga menyadari ke manapun Luhan pergi, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itulah yang membuatku kian tidak bisa tenang," ujar Sehun gusar, "Di antara mereka pasti ada yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Dalam hitungan hari pasti akan muncul pria yang mendapatkan hati Luhan."

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut mengantri daripada bercemas ria di sini?" tanya Raja Donghae.

"Mustahil!"

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu Taeyeon.

Sehun tidak dapat menjawab.

"Hanya dirimulah yang menghalangimu," kata Raja Donghae.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Sehun tidak senang. "Mustahil adalah mustahi. Bagaimanapun kau memaksanya mustahil tetaplah mustahil."

"Mengapa?" Ratu memaksa.

"Karena Luhan lebih suka menjauhiku daripada menemaniku." Mengapa rahasia umum seperti ini pun mereka tidak tahu?

"Benar. Karena kau hanya tahu bermain wanita," hina Ratu Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main!" Sehun marah, "Aku serius. Aku mencintainya."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, lakukan sesuatu yang nyata!" sahut Ratu, "Kalau Luhan bukan mainanmu, perlakukan dia dengan serius."

"Aku serius. Aku selalu serius terhadapnya!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya," Raja menyela.

Sehun melihat ayahnya.

"Kulihat caramu memperlakukan Luhan sama dengan caramu memperlakukan wanita-wanitamu yang lain," komentar Ratu.

"Luhan bukan wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganmu hari ini dan akan kau buang ketika kau bosan. Bukankah begitu, Sehun?" tanya Raja serius.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila memikirkannya."

"Apa yang kauinginkan dari Luhan?" tanya Ratu lembut.

Apa yang ia inginkan dari Luhan? Tentu saja ia ingin Luhan mencintainya. Ia ingin Luhan hanya memikirkan dirinya. Ia ingin Luhan selalu berada di sisinya. Ia ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, jiwa dan raganya. Ia ingin Luhan tergila-gila padanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diinginkan Luhan?" tanya Ratu pula.

Apa yang diinginkan Luhan? Jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah jelas. Tanpa berpikir pun Sehun dapat menjawab, Luhan ingin menjauhinya!

"Apa kau yakin?" Ratu membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku, Mama. Ia pernah berkata aku bukan tipe pria yang akan dicintainya."

"Mengapa?" tanya Ratu lebih lanjut.

"Karena aku adalah seorang _playboy_ ," Sehun mengakui dengan muram, "Aku tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita."

"Apakah sekarang kau juga demikian?"

"Aku…" Sehun tidak tahu. Ia telah mempergunakan semua keahliannya tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Ia telah memperlakukan Luhan dengan berbagai macam perlakuan yang ia ketahui namun itu juga tidak berguna. Sehun hanya tahu ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dari semua yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan.

"Aku telah memanfaatkan semua yang aku ketahui," Sehun mengakui.

"Luhan tidak pernah menganggapmu serius karena itulah," Raja menegaskan, "Kalau kau memang mencintai Luhan, berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti wanita-wanita yang lain."

Ratu menambahkan, "Kau memang pandai menghadapi wanita namun kau benar-benar tolol dalam memperlakukan cinta sejatimu."

Mereka benar. Ia hanya tahu memperlakukan wanita namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mencintai seorang wanita.

"Kau sudah berubah, Sehun," Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut, Mama," Sehun mengakui, "Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana Luhan merubahku."

Ratu Taeyeon tersenyum. "Dengar, anakku. Tidak sulit menaklukkan Luhan."

Sehun tidak punya ide apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Luhan benar-benar mirip Victoria. Apa yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik Luhan."

"Mama…"

"Ya, Sehun. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Semakin kau berusaha, semakin kacau hasilnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan semuanya akan berlangsung dengan sendirinya."

"Mengapa Mama melakukan ini? Bukankah Mama tidak menyukai Luhan?"

"Aku?" tanya Ratu heran, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci putri sahabat baikku?"

"Mama membenci Luhan. Mama tidak pernah menyapa Luhan."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kenyataan ia adalah putri pria yang telah merebut Victoria dariku. Tapi, karena Duke of Vinchard sudah mengakui Luhan, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci Changmin, bukan?"

Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk menjadi satu keluarga dengan Luhan. Tidakkah engkau berpendapat demikian, Donghae?" Ratu bertanya pada suaminya, "Ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Mengatakannya memang mudah," komentar Sehun sinis.

Ratu tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya kau pasti berhasil. Aku yakin Victoria juga merestuimu."

Andai saja hal itu dapat dipercayai, Sehun tidak akan gundah seperti ini. Sekarang Luhan sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Setiap hari Duke of Vinchard memperkenalkannya pada setiap orang di Helsnivia. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi Duke membanggakan cucu satu-satunya itu.

Semua ini membuat posisi Sehun semakin sulit. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk setiap saat berada di sisi Luhan sementara setiap saat mungkin muncul seorang pria yang akan merebut hati Luhan.

Sekarang Sehun benar-benar berharap ia bisa membalik waktu dan mencegah pertemuan Duke of Vinchard dengan Luhan. Namun itu akan terlalu kejam untuk Luhan, bukan?

Sekarang Sehun hanya dapat berharap reaksi Luhan pada ciumannya bukan palsu.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Ini semua sudah membuatku lebih dari tersiksa. Aku merasa setiap saat aku akan mati."

"Kau terdengar tragis," komentar Ratu.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dulu aku memenuhi keinginan Duke of Cookelt. Setidaknya sekarang aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik Luhan."

"Kalau kau demikian cemasnya, mengapa kau tidak langsung melamar Luhan?" tanya Raja, "Tidak ada larangan yang menyebut kau tidak boleh melamar Luhan."

"Melamar Luhan?" Sehun mengulangi usul itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya, bukan?" tebak Ratu.

Terbersit dalam benaknya pun tidak pernah.

"Kau pasti tidak pernah menyatakan cintamu pada Luhan," Ratu menebak lagi.

"Apakah itu penting?" Sehun bertanya polos. "Aku sudah menunjukkannya dalam sikapku."

"Sehun... Sehun...," desah Ratu putus asa, "Sikap yang menurutmu membuktikan cintamu pada Luhan itu hanyalah omong kosong!" Suara Ratu kian meninggi, "Apa kau yang perlihatkan itu hanyalah keinginan untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk menguasai Luhan."

Sehun termenung. Ia hanya ingin Luhan selalu berada di sisinya. Apakah itu salah? Ia hanya tidak ingin pria lain mendekati Luhan. Apakah itu tidak boleh?

"Mencintai seseorang tidak selalu berarti harus memilikinya," Raja memberitahu dengan sabar, "Ada kalanya cinta harus mengalah. Yang terutama adalah bagaimana kau membahagiakan cintamu."

Membahagiakan Luhan? Sehun termenung. Selama ini ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Dari dulu hingga kini hal itu tidak berubah. Ia bermain-main dengan wanita hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Ia menginginkan Luhan juga karena ia tidak ingin terus bergelut dengan perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Apakah itu yang dimaksudkan orang tuanya? Apakah ini yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah menganggapnya serius?

Ia hanya tahu Luhan tidak mencintainya tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya. Ia tahu Luhan ingin menjauhinya tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa Luhan juga sering memberinya kesempatan.

"Kau tidak perlu aku memberikan pelajaran khusus, bukan?" Ratu memotong lamunan Sehun.

Sehun terperanjat. "T-tidak, Mama. Tidak perlu. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu!?" bentak Ratu marah, "Cepat ke Quadville! Jangan pulang sebelum kau membawa pulang Luhan!"

Sehun serta merta melesat.

Raja Donghae tersenyum. Karena Taeyeon mencintai keduanya, ia bersikap keras pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup koran.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Puteri?" tanya Seohyun cemas, "Anda terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan. Seohyun tidak akan pernah mengerti kegalauan hatinya ini.

"Lagi-lagi Anda dan Pangeran Sehun menjadi berita utama," Seohyun melihat halaman terdepan koran yang baru diletakkan Luhan di meja, "Anda berdua memang serasi." Seohyun mengambil koran itu dan membacanya dengan gembira.

Luhan ingin menyahut, "Sedikitpun tidak," namun ia tetap menutup mulut. Seohyun tidak akan senang mendengar bantahannya ini. Seohyun tidak akan pernah memahami kegalauannya.

Ia mencintai Sehun. Luhan tidak meragukannya lagi. Semakin ia menyangkal, semakin besar perasaan itu. Namun ia bukanlah pasangan yang cocok untuk Sehun. Ia bukan keturunan keluarga bangsawan terhormat. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya hanya setengah. Bagaimana ia bisa menyetarakan dirinya dengan sang Pangeran yang terhormat?

"Saya dapat melihatnya," Seohyun menegaskan dengan mantap, "Pangeran sangat mencintai Anda. Pangeran selalu cemburu pada setiap pria yang mendekati Anda."

Itu bukan cinta. Luhan menyangkal. Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya. Sehun hanya ingin menemukan petualangan baru darinya.

Seohyun tertawa. "Anda telah membuat banyak wanita patah hati."

Tidak. Besok mereka pasti tertawa puas. Ketertarikan Sehun padanya hanyalah sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah petualang seperti ayahnya.

"Luhan juga akan membuat banyak pria patah hati bila ia tidak segera menjawab undangan-undangan ini," Duke Leeteuk muncul membawa sekotak penuh surat undangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk muncul lagi di muka umum. Duke meletakkan kotak itu di depan Luhan. Luhan hanya memandang tidak tertarik pada surat-surat di dalam kotak itu.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjawab undangan mereka, besok aku akan menjadi berita utama," gurau Duke, "Semua orang akan mengatakan aku melarangmu muncul."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sela Jongin, "Semua orang tahu Sehun yang pencemburu itu tidak suka Luhan didekati pria manapun."

Bukan itu alasannya tidak ingin muncul. Ia hanya tidak menyukai pria-pria yang selalu mendekatinya hanya untuk satu tujuan, dirinya! Andai ia mempunyai perisai yang dapat menangkal mereka, ia mungkin akan memikirkan ulang undangan mereka. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya. Ia juga tidak dapat terus menggunakan Sehun sebagai perisainya. Sehun tidak dapat dipastikan hadir dalam pesta-pesta tersebut. Sehun bukan kekasihnya, dan Sehun tidak mencintainya. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa pria lain dalam undangan kencan mereka, bukan?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kakek seorang." Luhan memandang kakeknya dengan sedih, "Apakah kakek tidak suka?"

Duke Leeteuk tertawa. "Kau memang tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hatiku. Persis seperti Victoria."

Tapi Jongin lebih memahami Luhan. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu," ia menawarkan diri.

"Daripada menemani Luhan, kau masih punya tempat yang harus kaudatangi," sahut Duke Leeteuk, "Jangan lupa besok kau akan pulang ke Cookelt bersamaku."

"Kalian akan ke Cookelt?" Luhan terperanjat, "Kapan kalian memutuskannya? Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku memutuskannya kemarin," Duke Leeteuk menjawab, "Jongin tidak bisa terus menerus di sini. Sewaktu-waktu ia juga perlu pulang melihat keadaan Cookelt."

"Aku ikut!" Luhan memutuskan.

Mereka terkejut.

"Aku perlu menemui Jongdae," Luhan menjelaskan, "Jongdae mengabarkan padaku keadaan Duchess tidak baik. Ia terlilit hutang besar."

"Itu salahnya sendiri," komentar Jongin. "Siapa suruh dia mengincar hartaku."

"Harta keluarga Riddick masih belum menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya," Duke Leeteuk mengingatkan, "Kau masih harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Luhan memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Aku akan membuat janji dengan Jongdae. Aku juga perlu mendatangi beberapa tempat.

"Yang Mulia, Anda berkata akan mendidik Tuan Muda Jongin menjadi penerus Duke Yunho, tapi mengapa Tuan Puteri tetap mengurus Cookelt?" Seohyun memprotes.

Pada awalnya Duke Leeteuk mengawasi Jongin melakukan pekerjaan Luhan namun sekarang tidak lagi. Luhan mempercayai kakeknya namun rasa tanggung jawab membuatnya tidak bisa menandatangani apa pun tanpa memahami duduk persoalan. Sekarang Luhan akan mempelajari persoalan-persoalan yang dikirim Jongdae lalu Duke Leeteuk akan membimbing Jongin membuat keputusan dan Luhan akan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya. Memang lebih rumit tapi Jongin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di wilayahnya sambil belajar mengambil langkah bijaksana.

"Aku adalah wali Jongin, Seohyun," entah berapa kali Luhan menjelaskan hal ini, "Tidak ada hal tentang Cookelt yang tidak kuketahui sebelum Jongin mengetahuinya. Walaupun kakek telah bersedia mendidik Jongin, kakek tetap tidak mempunyai kekuasaan untuk membuat keputusan apapun."

"Yang Mulia!" Seohyun memprotes keras, "Tidak bisakah Anda melakukan sesuatu? Apa Anda ingin Tuan Puteri menghabiskan waktunya di belakang meja terus menerus?"

"Aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Seohyun," Duke Leeteuk menyerah, "Kalau Jongin bisa sadar, Luhan tidak perlu duduk di sini."

"Tuan Muda Jongin!" Seohyun mengalihkan sasaran ketidakpuasannya. "Ini semua gara-gara Anda. Mengapa Anda terus bermain?"

"Apa salahku?" gerutu Jongin, "Yang memutuskan ini bukan aku tapi Papa."

"Anda tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain!" Seohyun menjewer telinga Jongin. "Cepat, Yang Mulia Duke! Kita tidak punya waktu bercanda di sini!" Ia menarik Jongin pergi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jongin memberontak, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Seohyun!"

"Jongin sudah ada kemajuan," Luhan tersenyum.

Jongin yang dulu pasti akan memaki Seohyun dengan segala kata yang tidak dapat dibayangkan Luhan. Walaupun Jongin tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang sopan, ia sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Seohyun adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hal ini.

Wanita tua itu telah menjadi pelayan di sini semenjak muda. Walaupun telah berkeluarga dan mempunyai cucu, ia masih mencintai Quadville. Ketegasannya pada tata krama membuatnya tidak gentar pada Jongin bahkan kepada Duke of Vinchard, majikannya. Bila Seohyun melihat suatu kesalahan, maka ia tidak akan ragu melakukan hukumannya tanpa pandang bulu.

"Semua ini berkat Seohyun."

"Untung di sini masih ada Seohyun," Duke sependapat, "Aku selalu khawatir aku terlalu keras terhadap Jongin namun Seohyun lebih ketat terhadap Jongin."

"Aku lihat Jongin menyukai cara kalian. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir mungkinkah Jongin mencari keluarga seperti kalian. Kalian memang keras dan ketat dalam mendidik Jongin namun bagi Jongin itu adalah bukti kalian memperhatikannya."

"Anak itu kurang kasih sayang."

"Benar," Luhan mengakui, "Duke Yunho maupun Duchess Jessica selalu menyibukkan diri dengan urusan mereka. Yoona juga tidak tertarik menjadi pengasuh adiknya."

"Seohyun benar." Duke menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, "Kau terlalu mempedulikan orang lain."

"Apakah itu tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu salah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk mengambil batas."

"Maksud kakek?"

"Yang Mulia!" Seohyun menampakkan kepala di pintu dengan wajah tidak senang, "Apa yang Anda lakukan!? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai!"

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana," sahut Duke. Lalu ia berkata pada Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi, Luhan. Kau tahu Seohyun."

Luhan hanya termenung melihat kepergian kakeknya. Sekarang tinggallah ia seorang diri menghadapi tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sebelum ia menyentuh tumpukan itu, ia harus segera mengirim surat kepada Jongdae untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya. Ia tidak ingin menganggu waktu kerja Jongdae seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tengah ia menulis surat, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Apa kalian memerlukan sesuatu?" Luhan menengadahkan kepala.

Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan aura wibawanya.

Luhan terperanjat. "Selamat siang, Pangeran. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya sopan.

"Satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untukku," Sehun melihat tumpukan kertas di depan Luhan. "Mengapa kau masih harus mengurusi Cookelt?" tanyanya kemudian, "Katamu Duke Leeteuk akan membimbing Jongin melakukan tugas-tugasnya."

"Saya tetap wali Jongin. Selain itu, saya tidak terbiasa menjadi pengangguran."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau kesepian."

"Saya tidak bisa. Anda adalah seorang Pangeran."

Sehun berjalan ke sisi Luhan. "Luhan," ia menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan terpesona. Sepasang mata lembut yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu, mengunci pandangannya hanya ke wajah tampan yang ia rindukan.

Cinta benar-benar menakjubkan. Semenjak orang tuanya memberinya ide untuk melamar Luhan, pikiran Sehun dipenuhi oleh hari-hari bersama Luhan. Beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, hatinya dipenuhi suatu perasaan hangat yang tidak dapat ia utarakan. Melihat gadis ini, Sehun dapat membayangkan hari-hari mendatang bersama Luhan di sisinya, bersama Luhan yang dengan bijaksana membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Raja, bersama Luhan yang dengan cinta kasihnya merawat anak-anak mereka.

Anak-anak, Sehun terkesiap. Bayangan Luhan menggendong putra-putri mereka membuat Sehun semakin terbang tinggi.

Luhan terperangah melihat senyum bahagia Sehun.

"Oh, Tuhan," Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada wanita manapun. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia hanya karena memandang seorang wanita. Ia tidak pernah disesaki kebahagiaan seperti ini. Cinta memang menakjubkan.

Sehun membelai Luhan dan merapatkan Luhan ke pelukannya sehingga tidak ada celah di antara mereka.

Luhan hanya terpaku. Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sehun sering memeluknya tapi baru kali ini Luhan merasakan kebutuhan Sehun. Bukan nafsu tetapi sesuatu yang lebih menggetarkan. Dari setiap sentuhan Sehun, Luhan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya lebih bergetar dari saat Sehun menciumnya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun, "Menikahlah denganku, Luhan. Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar.

"Menikahlah denganku," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Sekarang Luhan yakin ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

"Menikahlah denganku, Luhan," Sehun mengulangi untuk keempat kalinya, "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu."

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Sehun tidak mungkin melamarnya.

"Jangan bergurau, Pangeran."

"Aku tidak bergurau, Luhan," Sehun menegaskan. "Aku takut. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah begitu takut kehilangan seorang wanita."

Pada akhirnya semua ini hanya karena satu kata, petualangan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menggeleng sedih. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti inipun Sehun tahu bagaimana merayu wanita. Luhan sadar Sehun tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan kepuasan itu. Luhan juga tahu ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Pangeran seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Luhan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada setiap wanita mana pun. Aku tidak pernah gila hanya karena memikirkan seorang wanita."

"Cukup, Pangeran," Luhan menjauhkan diri dan dengan tegas berkata, "Anda boleh bercanda apapun tetapi tidak dalam hal satu ini. Anda tidak mungkin mencintai saya."

"Aku tidak sedang bergurau, Luhan," Sehun menegaskan untuk sekian kalinya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setiap kata-kataku adalah kenyataan."

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng, "Saya tahu Anda tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Percayalah padaku," desak Sehun.

"Saya percaya Anda sedang bercanda."

Sehun merasa ia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Gurauan ini tidak menyenangkan, Pangeran," Luhan memberitahu, "Saya tidak menyukainya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda untuk hal seserius ini!?"

"Siapa tahu, Pangeran," jawab Luhan tenang, "Besok atau lusa Anda akan bertemu wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari saya. Saat itu Anda pasti akan berpaling."

Sehun geram hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang memahami petualangannya. Sialnya, ia terlalu mengerti tentang jiwa petualangannya.

"Anda sendiri pernah berkata saya bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa membuat Anda ingin menikah."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakannya tetapi itu adalah dulu," Sehun membela diri.

"Anda juga tahu, Pangeran. Kita tidak boleh menikah."

"Katakan alasanmu," Sehun memerintah.

"Anda adalah keturunan keluarga terhormat sedangkan saya hanyalah putri seorang petualang," dan sebelum Sehun menyahut, Luhan menambahkan, "Saya tidak pernah menerima pendidikan layak seperti Anda. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuh saya juga hanya setengah. Rakyat Helsnivia tidak akan dapat menerima saya."

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu tidak ada wanita yang lebih pantas dari kau."

"Tidak, Pangeran," Luhan menggeleng, "Ini semua hanyalah khayalan Anda. Percayalah besok Anda akan menyesali hari ini."

"Apa kau serius?" Sehun tidak melepaskan mata dari Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Sehun marah. Sekalipun ia telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang serius, memohon seperti yang tidak pernah dilakukannya terhadap wanita manapun, gadis ini tetap tidak mempercayainya!

"Apa kau lebih tertarik menikah dengan Chanyeol, pemuda kotor itu!?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Luhan menjawab jujur, "Ia jujur dan setia. Walau ia tidak kaya, ia mempunyai cinta yang tulus pada saya."

Bertambahlah sudah dosa Sehun. Selama ini ia terus bermain-main dengan cinta sehingga ketika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta, masa lalu tidak bisa lepas darinya. Kenyataan itu menyapu bersih amarah Sehun dan menambah gumpalan putus asa dalam dirinya.

"Kau memang keras kepala, bukan?"

Luhan tidak menanggapi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanmu, bukan!?"

"Percayalah Anda akan menyesali keputusan Anda ini."

"Baik!" tegas Sehun, "Lakukan apa yang kausuka!"

Luhan memperhatikan pintu yang dibanting Sehun keras-keras. Ia yakin ia sudah membuat keputusan yang benar untuk itu ia tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata. Namun wajahnya telah basah sebelum ia mampu menegaskan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan Sehun tahu betapa ia mengharapkan kesungguhan kata seorang petualang cinta.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter depan chapter terakhir! .

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: KISAH CINTA**

 **Main Casts: Luhan, Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Kingdom AU**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Fiksi ini merupakan karya dari Sherls Astrella dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Di sini saya hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan maincast member EXO.**

 **Jadi cerita ini MURNI MILIK Sherls Astrella.**

 **Untuk link-nya bisa dilihat di akhir cerita :)**

 **Warning: it's Genderswitch!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

.

Luhan memandang keluar kereta dengan pandangan menerawang.

Walaupun Luhan memutuskan kepergiannya secara mendadak, waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Seohyun untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Kepergian yang rencananya hanya terdiri dari Duke of Vinchard, Duke of Cookelt dan sang Lady Luhan Yvonne Elwood, sekarang menjadi sebuah rombongan kecil.

Luhan duduk di dalam kereta terdepan bersama kedua Duke. Di belakang mereka mengekor kereta berisi pelayan-pelayan yang menyertai kepergian mereka termasuk Seohyun. Dan di urutan paling belakang, kereta barang mereka atau tepatnya barang-barang Luhan.

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus membawa berkoper-koper pakaian dan perhiasan ke Trottanilla. Ia pergi ke Trottanilla bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Kepergiannya murni karena tugas sebagai wali Duke of Cookelt. Terima kasih pada Seohyun, sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti hendak pindah ke Helsnivia.

Entah apa kata orang. Kemarin ia menolak sang Pangeran dan pagi ini ia meninggalkan Helsnivia seperti ini.

Sehun mungkin marah. Sehun mungkin berpikir ia tengah melarikan diri. Namun Luhan tetap berpendapat ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

Andai Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Andai itu adalah cinta sejati… Luhan mendesah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" Duke Leeteuk bertanya cemas.

"Luhan pasti tidak ingin ke Trottanilla," komentar Jongin, "Bukankah Luhan datang ke Helsnivia karena ia melarikan diri dari Trottanilla."

"Benarkah itu, Luhan?" Duke Leeteuk prihatin, "Kau tidak perlu ke Trottanilla. Aku bisa mewakilimu."

"Tidak, Kakek," Luhan menolak, "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai Kakek. Namun aku tetap ingin ke Trottanilla. Aku ingin mengunjungi Papa dan Yunho."

"Changmin?" wajah Duke Leeteuk langsung berubah.

Luhan sadar sampai kapan pun nama itu tetaplah merupakan topik yang paling sensitif bagi Duke Leeteuk.

Di luar dugaan Luhan, Duke bertanya, "Apakah aku boleh menemanimu mengunjungi makam mereka, Luhan?"

"Tentu saja, Kakek. Mereka pasti akan senang dapat bertemu dengan Kakek," dan Luhan menambahkan dengan suara lirih, "Terutama Papa."

Duke of Vinchard tersenyum. Telah banyak yang ia lewatkan dalam bertahun-tahun ini dan telah banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Ketika memutuskan menjemput Luhan pulang, Duke Leeteuk juga memutuskan untuk menambal semua kekurangan itu.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Kepergiannya ke Trottanilla ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengusir Sehun dari pikirannya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya ketika Sehun tidak ada di sisinya.

Mungkin… selama itu pula Sehun akan sadar semua perasaannya hanyalah khayalannya semata. Semua itu hanya perasaan sesaat seperti yang selalu ia rasakan pada wanita mana pun.

Karena itu Luhan tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di Trottanilla.

Kedatangan Duke of Vinchard beserta sang cucu yang baru ditemukannya telah menyebar luas sebelum mereka tiba. Mereka juga telah tahu Duke Leeteuk akan tinggal di Sternberg selama mereka berada di Trottanilla. Berkat berita burung itu, surat undangan sudah menumpuk di Sternberg sebelum mereka tiba.

Saat melihat surat-surat itulah Luhan mengerti mengapa Seohyun bersikeras mempersiapkan gaun-gaun pesta untuknya dan berbagai macam perhiasan.

"Sekarang pandangan semua orang padamu sudah berubah," komentar Duke Leeteuk di suatu pagi.

Benar, pandangan mereka sudah berubah. Pertama, karena ia adalah cucu seorang Duke yang berpengaruh di Helsnivia. Kedua, karena ia adalah wali Duke of Cookelt yang masih muda. Hanya satu hal tidak berubah. Sikap para pria kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah!

"Sayangnya," ujar Seohyun beberapa saat mereka tiba di Sternberg, "Duchess Jessica tidak ada."

Menurut para pelayan Sternberg, Duchess Jessica sudah menghilang sejak berita kedatangan mereka tersebar.

"Ia pasti malu bertemu Anda," komentar Seohyun pula.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak mempercayainya. Ia tahu Duchess Jessica terbelit hutang besar sedangkan almarhum suaminya memaklumatkan penerusnya tidak boleh memberikan sepeserpun harta keluarga Riddick padanya. Duchess tentu tidak akan membuang harga diri hanya untuk memohon pada putranya dan sang gadis yang dipercayainya sebagai anak haram almarhum Duke Yunho. Satu-satunya yang bisa melepaskannya dari belitan hutang ini adalah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Yoona masih ada di Sternberg ketika mereka tiba. Walaupun Yoona tidak mengakui, sikapnya kepada Luhan telah berubah. Walaupun tidak menyukainya, Yoona tidak membentak ketika Luhan memanggil namanya. Walaupun wajah kesal tidak hilang dari wajah cantiknya, Yoona tidak memprotes ketika Luhan memberikan sarannya.

Perubahan sikap yang paling menyolok adalah para pelayan Sternberg. Mereka yang dulu tidak menyukai Luhan sekarang menghormati Luhan bahkan menyanjungnya.

Sikap mereka membuat Luhan semakin sadar betapa pentingnya kedudukan, garis keturunan, dan kekayaan di mata banyak orang. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berarti bagi Seohyun.

Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jongin, Seohyun memberikan pelajaran tata krama pada Yoona. Tidak satu kesalahan pun ditolerirnya. Ia juga tidak mengijinkan Yoona bersenang-senang. Tanpa peduli protes Yoona, ia mengatur jadwal harian sang Lady. Sikapnya yang tegas dan tanpa takut itu membuatnya menjadi sang pemimpin pelayan di Sternberg hanya dalam dua hari.

Sikap Seohyun itu tentu saja tidak membuat Yoona senang. Semakin ia memberontak, semakin keras sikap Seohyun. Jika Yoona berani menggunakan kekerasan, Seohyun tidak ragu untuk melawan balik. Ketika Yoona mengeluarkan umpatannya, Seohyun tidak takut untuk menampar gadis itu.

Sayangnya bagi Yoona, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Seohyun adalah pelayan Duke of Vinchard dan Seohyun bukan penduduk Trottanilla.

Yoona tidak menyukai Seohyun namun ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sternberg karena hanya inilah satu-satunya tempat ia bermalam. Selain berharga diri tinggi seperti Duchess Jessica, Yoona juga takut hidup susah.

Dari sekian banyak tanggapan atas kedatangan Luhan ini, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar gembira melihatnya.

Jongdae tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan puji syukurnya. "Saya turut bergembira untuk Anda, Tuan Puteri. Duke Yunho dan Tuan Changmin pasti turut berbahagia untuk Anda. Mereka menginginkan ini sejak lama."

Luhan terkejut. Saat itulah ia baru tahu ternyata Jongdae juga telah mengetahui asal usulnya. Jongdae juga tahu mengapa Duke Yunho bersikeras memulangkannya ke Trottanilla.

Luhan merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak sebatang kara. Selalu ada orang yang memperhatikannya, mencintainya dan melindunginya.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

Berita tentangnya belum terdengar di Hauppauge sehingga pemuda itu sempat mengira ia menikah dengan Jongin yang saat itu menyertai kepergiannya dan Duke of Vinchard. Tahu ia adalah cucu seorang Duke, sikap pemuda itu langsung berubah. Dari tindak-tanduknya, Luhan sadar pemuda itu kikuk padanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap kepadanya. Chanyeol yang telah menjadi kawan baiknya bahkan sempat melamarnya itu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan seorang gadis miskin yang tiba-tiba menjadi cucu seorang Duke. Juga tidak sedikit penduduk Hauppauge yang menjadi kikuk padanya.

Demi sopan santun, Duke of Vinchard menyempatkan diri memenuhi undangan yang telah tiba di Sternberg sebelum kedatangan mereka. Duke Leeteuk selalu membawa Luhan besertanya. Mereka tahu tujuan undangan itu bukan hanya untuk sang Duke Leeteuk namun juga untuk melihat sang cucu yang pernah menjadi anak haram almarhum Duke Yunho.

Pria-pria berebutan untuk menjadi pasangan Luhan namun gadis itu tidak rela meninggalkan sisi Duke Leeteuk. "Maaf, saya saya tidak dapat meninggalkan sisi kakek," katanya setiap saat.

Sikap Luhan itu membuat Duke Leeteuk berkeluh kesah, "Jangan terus menempel padaku. Pergilah bersama pria-pria itu. Pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu." Dan Luhan akan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Kakek. Apakah Kakek tidak suka?" Itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak bisa ditolak Duke Leeteuk.

Rencana awal mereka, setelah menyelesaikan segala yang perlu diurus, Jongin akan ditinggalkan di Trottanilla. Namun rencana itu tidak hanya berubah melainkan juga diperpanjang demi beberapa urusan mendadak.

Pertama, atas saran Duke Leeteuk, Luhan atas nama Duke Cookelt membereskan hutang-hutang Duchess Jessica. Kedua, walaupun Luhan tidak menginginkannya, mengeluarkan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi Yoona untuk dapat terus menerima kucuran dana. Ketiga, atas keinginan Jongin, mengumumkan kepada setiap bawahan Duke Cookelt bahwa sang Duke akan tinggal di Helsnivia untuk waktu yang tak terbatas. Akibat keinginan Jongin itu pula, Luhan harus mengatur tugas setiap orang di bawah pimpinan Duke of Cookelt. Selain itu, atas keinginan Luhan, mencari jejak Duchess Jessica.

Pekerjaan terakhir inilah yang paling merepotkan dan juga memakan waktu. Walaupun Jongin menentang keinginannya ini, Luhan tetap bersikeras menemukan Duchess Jessica. Walaupun Duchess tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya, Luhan tetap tidak bisa berdiam diri memikirkan Duchess yang selalu hidup mewah itu mungkin sedang hidup sengsara. Selain Jongin, Seohyun juga tidak menyukai keputusannya ini.

"Untuk apa Anda mengkhawatirkan wanita itu!? Dia sudah menghina Anda!" omelnya setiap saat. Namun Luhan tetap bersikeras pada keputusannya ini. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyia-nyiakan ibunya. Walaupun Duchess Jessica tidak pernah melakukan tugasnya sebaga sebagai seorang ibu, Duchess Jessica tetaplah ibu Yoona dan Jongin.

Hanya Duke of Vinchard seorang yang mendukung keputusan Luhan. Bahkan Duke Leeteuk bersedia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membantu Luhan dengan syarat Luhan atau siapa pun tidak boleh memaksa Duchess kembali ke Sternberg. Apabila Duchess bersedia kembali, maka ia harus menuruti peraturan main untuk tetap bisa tinggal di Sternberg, peraturan sama yang harus dituruti Yoona.

Menurut Duke Leeteuk, hanya ancaman yang bisa mencegah kedua wanita itu menghancurkan keluarga Riddick. Sebagai wali Duke Cookelt, Luhan tidak hanya bertugas membimbing sang Duke namun juga menjaga keutuhan dan kehormatan keluarga Riddick. Sependapat dengan kakeknya, Luhan menerima syarat itu.

Sebulan setelah pencarian dimulai, jejak Duchess Jessica ditemukan di pinggiran Trottanilla.

Seperti dugaan Luhan, Duchess tetap bergaya hidup mewah walaupun ia tidak lagi mempunyai uang. Ia memanfaatkan kecantikannya serta gelar sebagai seorang Duchess untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sikapnya ini membuat Luhan harus menyelesaikan persoalan baru yang ditimbulkannya selama pengembaraannya ini. Yang tidak Luhan duga adalah kesediaan Duchess untuk pulang dengan syarat memenuhi semua peraturan yang telah ditetapkan Luhan atas nasehat Duke Leeteuk! Tanpa komentar maupun bantahan, Duchess Jessica bersedia ditempatkan di peristirahatan keluarga Riddick yang jauh dari keramaian bahkan dapat dibilang cukup terpencil.

Luhan menduga sebulan tanpa kemewahan yang selalu dinikmatinya membuat Duchess pasrah. Mungkin bagi Duchess lebih baik hidup terkekang namun tetap dilayani puluhan pelayan daripada hidup bebas namun tanpa sedikit kemewahan pun.

Dengan ditemukannya Duchess, berakhir pulalah masa tinggal mereka di Sternberg.

Baik Duke Leeteuk maupun pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang menyertai bersemangat menanti hari kepulangan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Helsnivia untuk waktu selama ini dan mereka sudah sangat merindukan tanah air mereka serta sanak keluarga mereka.

"Akhirnya kita akan pulang," ujar Seohyun sambil melipat gaun-gaun Luhan. "Malam ini Anda harus segera tidur. Besok pagi-pagi kita akan meninggalkan Sternberg," Seohyun memberi peringatan keras kepada Luhan lalu setengah melamun ia berkata, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya meninggalkan Quadville. Saya tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk cucu-cucu saya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa jawaban Anda hanya itu?" protes Seohyun, "Apakah Anda tidak ingin pulang ke Helsnivia?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban, "Yang Mulia Duke tidak akan setuju meninggalkan Anda di sini."

Luhan pun tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Apalagi yang Anda khawatirkan? Semua masalah di sini sudah beres. Pembangunan gudang yang Anda rancang sudah selesai. Masalah keuangan Cookelt sudah Anda luruskan. Wanita hina itu juga sudah ditemukan. Anda sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini."

Benar. Sekarang ia bisa kembali ke Helsnivia. Hatinya terasa berat untuk kembali ke Helsnivia.

"KAU!" Seohyun tiba-tiba berseru, "Jangan masukkan gaun itu kesana! Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalian harus memisah-misahkan gaun Tuan Puteri. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau Tuan Puteri tiba-tiba harus berganti baju di perjalanan!? Apa kalian mau membuat Tuan Puteri menunggu kalian membongkar muatan!?"

Luhan memalingkan kepala dari para pelayan yang sibuk meringkas barang-barangnya di bawah pimpinan Seohyun. Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh ke atas langit biru.

Pulang ke Helsnivia…. Itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Sebulan ini ia hampir tidak dapat melupakan Sehun. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan semakin kesulitan menyingkirkan pria itu dari kepalanya.

Luhan mendesah. Ia sudah mengatur waktunya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu luang namun tetap saja kepalanya tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Sehun. Dalam setiap pesta. Setiap menghadiri pesta, Luhan selalu berharap Sehun juga ada di sana sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghindari pria yang ingin mendekatinya. Setiap ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, Luhan selalu teringat wajah cemburu Sehun.

Sebagian dirinya berseru merindukan Sehun. Sebagian dirinya yang lain tidak ingin kembali ke Helsnivia. Luhan tidak siap. Ia tidak siap kembali ke Helsnivia. Ia tidak siap melihat Sehun bersama wanita lain. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar berita tentang Sehun dan wanita lain.

Sehun adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita. Tidak mungkin Sehun tidak menemukan wanita baru dalam waktu sepanjang ini. Sehun tidak mungkin masih mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Sebagian dari diri Luhan bergembira. Sebagian lagi bersedih.

Ketika ia kembali ke Helsnivia, wanita Sehun yang dibicarakan tiap penduduk Helsnivia bukan lagi dirinya. Namun betapa pun ia ingin kabur dari Helsnivia, hari itu akhirnya tiba juga.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Duke, Tuan Puteri, dan Tuan Muda Jongin," sambut Yifan bersama pelayan-pelayan Quadville yang lain.

Luhan melihat orang-orang yang berbaris rapi sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka. Ia merasa setiap orang melihatnya dengan simpati. Ia berani bersumpah mereka sedang bersimpati pada Tuan Puteri mereka yang kini bukan lagi wanita Sehun.

Begitu tiba di Quadville, Duke of Vinchard segera memanggil Yesung untuk mengetahui perkembangan yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada. Jongin langsung memanfaatkan waktu untuk bermain-main di sekitar Quadville seperti kesukaannya selama berada di Helsnivia. Para pelayan langsung berbaur dengan pelayan yang lain untuk melepaskan rindu mereka. Dan Luhan…

Luhan bermuram diri. Ia tidak ingin menemui seorang pun. Ia tidak ingin sanggup mereka berbicara tentang Sehun dan wanita barunya. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti perkembangan Helsnivia yang diinginkan Luhan saat ini hanyalah mengurung diri dan mempersiapkan batin untuk mendengar berita petualangan Sehun.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" Duke Leeteuk bertanya khawatir saat mereka berkumpul di Ruang Makan, "Apakah kau sakit?" Duke merujuk pada makanan yang hampir tidak disentuh Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakek," Luhan tersenyum, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Kau sudah seperti ini sejak kita memutuskan pulang," komentar Jongin.

Luhan tidak menanggapi.

Duke berdiri dan berpaling pada Luhan, "Ikutlah aku."

Luhan mengikuti Duke tanpa suara. Duke Leeteuk membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan di mana hanya ada mereka berdua dan jauh dari pendengaran Jongin yang masih duduk di Ruang Makan. Luhan hanya memperhatikan Duke ketika Duke menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Duke duduk di depan Luhan dan memandang lembut cucu satu-satunya itu. "Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Luhan hanya melihat Duke dengan tidak mengerti.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa kaupercayai?" Duke bertanya, lalu Duke mendesah. "Kasihannya aku. Cucuku tidak mau berbagi denganku."

Luhan terperanjat. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah melukai orang yang dicintainya. "Tidak, Kakek. Aku percaya padamu. Aku senang berbagi denganmu."

"Kau memikirkan Pangeran Sehun?" Duke bertanya langsung.

Luhan terperanjat. Lidahnya mengeras dalam mulutnya yang menutup rapat.

"Aku benar, bukan? Kau memikirkan Pangeran Sehun."

"Ti-tidak," Luhan menyangkal panik, "Aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Kau tentu sangat mencintainya."

Lagi-lagi Luhan terperanjat. Duke Leeteuk telah menebak isi hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Kakek," Luhan tidak berani menatap wajah kakeknya.

Duke Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan memegang dagu Luhan. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Luhan," Duke tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Luhan.

Luhan terperangah.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku tidak suka Jongin mendekatimu? Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Pangeran?"

Keduanya adalah seorang pria yang selalu mempermainkan wanita. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah…

"Aku tidak pernah mempersoalkan masalah usia," sambung Duke.

Maka satu-satunya jawaban adalah, "Karena Pangeran Sehun adalah seorang Pangeran dan Jongin hanya seorang Duke?"

Lagi-lagi Duke Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menatap lembut Luhan. "Tidak, Luhan. Victoria sudah memberiku pelajaran. Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi kedudukan seseorang."

Luhan tertegun.

"Karena aku tahu Jongin bukan pria yang pantas untukmu. Ia hanya tertarik padamu. Chanyeol mencintaimu dengan setulus hati namun aku juga tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian," Duke membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, "Mereka tidak dapat memberimu kebahagiaan." Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Aku pernah menentang keras Victoria. Aku yang sekarang menentang keras cucuku membuat kesalahan bodoh. Ketika Victoria meninggalkanku, aku merasa begitu kesepian. Aku masih ingat perkataan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku. Apakah kau tahu apa itu, Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Katanya, uang tidak dapat membeli kebahagiaan."

Luhan hanya membisu.

"Ketika melihatmu, aku menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya. Aku memiliki banyak uang, namun aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya tiba setelah engkau berada di sisiku. Pangeran Sehun mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihat ia tidak bermain-main."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Pangeran pernah berkata ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya."

"Kapankah ia mengatakan itu?"

"Ketika…" Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit detik-detik terakhirnya bersama Duke Yunho.

"Dia mengatakannya karena ia belum mengenalmu," hibur Duke, "Percayalah padaku, Luhan. Aku tidak pernah melihat Pangeran seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang pria yang begitu mencintai seorang wanita."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin," Luhan menggeleng. Sedikit pun ia tidak dapat membiarkan harapan muncul dalam hatinya.

"Ini semua salahku," Duke Leeteuk bergumam sedih. "Andai aku menemukanmu lebih awal, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Luhan terkejut. "Tidak, Kakek. Kau tidak bersalah."

Namun Duke Leeteuk meneruskan. "Yunho adalah seorang _playboy_. Jongin juga tidak lebih baik. Jessica juga membuat keadaan lebih buruk. Sehun juga tidak pernah serius mencintai seorang wanita," Duke membeberkan lingkungan Luhan tumbuh dewasa yang ia ketahui lalu membuat kesimpulan, "Karena itulah ketika Sehun serius, kau takut."

Takut… Luhan merenung. Mungkin Duke Leeteuk benar. Ia tidak mau harapan tumbuh dalam hatinya karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kau akan terluka kalau kau tidak mencoba?" Duke bertanya lebih lanjut, "Bagaimana kau tahu Sehun hanya bermain-main denganmu kalau kau tidak memberinya kesempatan?"

"Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuknya," Luhan memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu, "Ia adalah seorang pria terhormat sedangkan aku hanyalah anak seorang petualang."

"Lalu mengapa?" tanya Duke.

"Jelas itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pantas bersanding di sisi Sehun."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Semua…" Luhan terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengatakannya secara langsung.

Duke tersenyum lembut. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar kelelahan. Segeralah beristirahat, Luhan. Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak." Duke Leeteuk mencium pipi Luhan.

Luhan terperangah. Tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja dicium Duke Leeteuk.

"Selamat malam, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ciuman kasih sayang Duke telah membiusnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan merasa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Bangun Luhan, atau aku menciummu."

"Aku masih ingin tidur, Papa," gumam Luhan sambil membalikkan badan.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Detik selanjutnya sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Luhan membelalak lebar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," Sehun tersenyum gembira. "Bagaimana ciuman selamat pagiku?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan menyentuh bibir yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun.

"Baiklah," Sehun menyerah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari bibirnya. Sehun menunduk mencium Luhan lalu tersenyum, "Sekarang segeralah bersiap-siap. Aku akan menantimu di bawah."

Luhan hanya menatap kepergian Sehun. Baru saja Sehun menutup pintu ketika Seohyun menerjang masuk.

"Ya ampun, Tuan Puteri. Apa yang sedang Anda lamunkan. Segeralah bersiap-siap." Seohyun tanpa belas kasihan menarik Luhan dari tempat tidur.

Ketika pikiran Luhan kembali berjalan, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Seohyun yang dengan gembira mengantar kepergiannya.

"Kau lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan dari atas kudanya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan sadar. Saat ini matahari belum terbit. Saat ini adalah waktu Sehun biasa pergi berkuda pagi. Tentu Sehun telah memanfaatkan kekosongan pikirannya sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Namun Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Seohyun tidak membantunya mengenakan baju berkuda.

"Saya akan segera berganti baju," Luhan membalikkan badan.

"Tidak perlu," Sehun membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakan, ia sudah mengangkat Luhan ke depannya.

Luhan terperangah. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, ia mendengar Seohyun berkata gembira, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan Puteri." Dan mereka melaju meninggalkan Quadville.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Pangeran?" akhirnya Luhan mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Ke tempat rahasia kita," Sehun menjawab singkat.

Tempat rahasia? Apakah mereka mempunyai tempat itu?

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai."

Tidur? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Ia hanya duduk menyamping di depan Sehun. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat mencegahnya jatuh adalah sepasang tangan yang mengendalikan kuda itu.

Mata Luhan terpaku pada tangan yang mengendalikan kuda dengan mantap itu. Sebuah perasaan rindu merayapi hatinya. Pagi ini Sehun telah membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Sehun membangunkannya dengan cara khas ayahnya ketika ia malas bangun.

Walaupun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, ayahnya tidak mencium bibirnya seperti Sehun melainkan menggelitiknya. Itulah yang selalu dimaksud ayahnya dengan mencium. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak dibangunkan dengan cara itu. Sepuluh tahun lebih lamanya ia tidak berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun telah lewat sejak saat terakhir ayahnya memberinya tumpangan.

Luhan bersandar pada orang yang memberinya tumpangan.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia rindu pada kehangatan di punggungnya dan angin semilir yang membelai wajahnya. Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia ingin seluruh inderanya terpusat pada indera sentuhan. Ia ingin merekam kenangan ini di dadanya.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya kembali, ia berada di antara kaki Sehun yang terbuka. Tangan Sehun yang memeluknya, merapatkan jubah hangat yang menyelimutinya. Kakinya yang terbuka memanjang sepanjang rerumputan hijau. Kepala Sehun bersandar di atas kepalanya yang menunduk. Hembusan nafasnya meniup rambut Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan langit yang sudah terang. Awan-awan putih menghiasi langit. Matahari yang sudah hampir mencapai tahta tertingginya menyinari bumi yang dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun menatap wajahnya.

Luhan memperhatikan senyuman Sehun.

"Seohyun benar. Kau menjadi lamban sesaat setelah bangun tidur," ia tersenyum geli.

Rupanya hembusan angin membuatnya tertidur. Kemarin malam ia tidak dapat tidur. Semalam ia terus memikirkan kata-kata kakeknya dan Sehun. Walau tidak ingin, ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Apakah engkau merasa lebih segar?"

Luhan tidak melepaskan mata dari Sehun.

"Sekarang kau tampak lebih segar," ia tersenyum gembira.

Ringkikan kuda mengagetkan Luhan. Sekarang pikirannya sudah benar-benar bangun. Terakhir ia membuka mata, ia masih berada di atas kuda Sehun. Sekarang ia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Luhan melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa ia pernah datang ke tempat ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" Sehun bertanya, "Seohyun sudah membawakan bekal untuk kita."

Baru saat itulah Luhan melihat kantung yang menggantung di punggung kuda. Punggung kuda.

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar. "Pangeran, bagaimana Anda?" Luhan tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia melihat kuda yang berdiri tegap itu lalu pada Sehun yang masih memeluknya.

Sehun hanya melayangkan senyum misteri. Sehun lebih suka membiarkan Luhan bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak akan memberitahu Luhan bahwa kudanya juga terlatih untuk duduk dengan satu perintah.

"Pangeran!" Luhan menuntut jawaban.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Ia merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Ketika mendengar Luhan meninggalkan Helsnivia, ia panik. Ia pikir Luhan kabur karenanya. Kemudian ketika berita kepergian Duke of Vinchard menyebar, Sehun mulai merasa lega. Luhan masih akan kembali ke Helsnivia. Baru ketika berita kepergian Jongin bersama mereka tiba di telinganya, ia menyadari tujuan kepergian mereka.

Sebulan ini ia benar-benar menderita. Tiada detik yang dilaluinya tanpa memikirkan Luhan. Tiada saat ia tidak merindukan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

Kemarin ia langsung melesat ke Quadville ketika kabar kepulangan mereka tiba di telinganya. Namun Duke of Vinchard melarangnya menemui Luhan. Waktu tidak tepat, alasannya. Mereka baru saja tiba dan Luhan membutuhkan istirahat. Kemudian Seohyun memberinya ide ini. Hanya ketika Luhan baru bangun tidur gadis itu menjadi luar biasa penurut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," pinta Sehun, "Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku tidak bercanda."

Luhan terperangah. Sehun masih mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita seperti ini, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Luhan menetes. Luhan memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di kehangatan dada pria itu. Ia tidak dapat lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Biarlah ia terluka. Biarlah Sehun membohonginya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Sehun. Ia ingin berada di pelukan pemuda ini.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari dadanya. "Menikahlah denganku, Luhan," ia menatap mata gadis itu dengan serius.

Luhan membuka mulut.

"Tidak," Sehun mencegah. "Jangan memberi jawaban apapun. Jangan berkata apapun sebelum aku selesai." Lalu Sehun berdiri.

Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tubuh Luhan. Matanya mengikuti Sehun menuju kuda yang menanti mereka.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung di punggung kuda dan kembali ke sisi Luhan. "Terimalah ini," ia mengulurkan segulung kertas.

Luhan menerimanya dengan bingung. Melalui mata Sehun, ia tahu pemuda ini ingin ia membaca isi kertas itu. Luhan melihat gulungan kertas di tangannya lalu kembali pada Sehun.

Sehun duduk di depan Luhan. Luhan membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan kertas itu dengan ragu-ragu. Sehun menanti dengan sabar hingga Luhan membuka gulungan kertas itu.

"Ini…" suara Luhan tercekat. Matanya kembali membasah.

"Sebulan ini aku mengikuti jejak masa lalu," Sehun menjelaskan, "Aku menelusuri jejak ibu dan ayahmu. Aku menemukan surat nikah mereka di sebuah gereja terpencil tempat mereka menikah."

Ketika Luhan menolak lamarannya, Sehun telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Sebulan terakhir ini ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menemukan segala macam senjata yang membuat Luhan tunduk. Kekeraskepalaan Duke Leeteuk yang terkenal itu menurun pada Luhan.

Untuk menundukkan kekeraskepalaan itu cara biasa tidak cukup. Sehun tidak kesulitan menemukan segala hal yang menyangkut Victoria Elwood dan Changmin Lloyd. Kali ini ia tahu ia bisa bertanya pada banyak orang. Bahkan Duke of Vinchard pun memberinya saran.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun melalui matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga telah menelusuri garis keturunan ayahmu. Ayahmu dan almarhum Duke Yunho bukan hanya teman tetapi juga sepupu. Kakek ayahmu adalah adik kakek buyut Jongin."

Garis keturunan Victoria Elwood tidak perlu diragukan namun Changmin Lloyd? Dalam sebulan ini Sehun terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Duke of Sternberg bisa bersahabat dengan seorang pengelana miskin. Menurut Luhan, mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dari lingkungan tempat ia dibesarkan, Yunho Riddick tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkenal dengan seorang gelandangan.

Luhan terperangah.

"Sekarang kau tidak ragu lagi, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan surat pernikahan asli orang tuanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan kerja keras sang Putra Mahkota?

"Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

Luhan tertegun.

"Jangan menolakku lagi, Luhan," pinta Sehun, "Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya penolakan. Jangan biarkan aku merasakannya," Sehun sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak memeluk Luhan, "Aku benar-benar takut akan penolakanmu. Kau tidak punya ide bagaimana tiap hari aku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan seseorang akan merebutmu. Setiap detik aku berharap berada di sisimu."

"Anda melakukan ini untuk gosip-gosip itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Gadis bodoh," Sehun menatap Luhan penuh cinta, "Aku melakukannya untukmu. Demi menundukkan kekeraskepalaanmu itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja."

"Oh… Sehun…," Luhan terharu, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya," gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya merangkul leher Sehun. Sehun menunduk mencium bibir Luhan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mengikatmu selamanya di sisiku. Aku tidak mau menanti sampai kau berubah pikiran."

Luhan tertawa. "Saya lebih takut Anda berpaling hati."

"Aku sudah berlabuh, Luhan. Kurasa aku sudah berlabuh semenjak aku bertunangan denganmu di hadapan almarhum Duke of Cookelt." Dan Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Ia bersumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan lagi gadis dalam pelukannya ini walaupun Luhan sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Luhan menyandarkan badan di dada Sehun. "Pangeran," katanya, "Bisakah hari ini kita tetap seperti ini?"

"Tidak hanya hari ini. Esok, lusa, dan seterusnya kita akan bersama," janji Sehun, "Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk meninggalkanku."

"Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda," Luhan berjanji pula.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera membawamu pulang," Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, "Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memasang cincin perkawinan kita di jarimu," ia memainkan jari manis Luhan. "Duke telah menyetujui perkawinan kita. Aku dan dia telah memutuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan kita."

Luhan terperanjat.

"Jangan mengatakan padaku kau tidak ingin menikah denganku," Sehun memperingatkan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya, "Kalau saya terus ingin seperti ini," ia kembali menempelkan tubuhnya di dada Sehun.

"Oh, Luhan," Sehun memeluk Luhan, "Andai kau tahu betapa aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Saya pun takut Anda akan berpaling pada wanita lain."

"Aku rasa tak lama lagi aku akan mematahkan hati mereka. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada dirimu seorang."

Luhan tersenyum. Walaupun pernikahan mereka akan membuat banyak wanita menangis, ia tetap akan melangsungkannya karena ia tahu pernikahan ini juga akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

.

.

.

Ratu Taeyeon adalah orang yang paling bersuka cita atas pernikahan mereka. Senyum bahagia terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya hingga setelah mereka menikah. "Victoria juga pasti bergembira di alam sana," bisiknya terharu ketika keduanya saling bertukar janji perkawinan.

Raja mengangguk – mengamini pernyataan itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang tapi hari ini akhirnya terwujud juga.

.

.

.

 **Sang petualang cinta itu akhirnya melabuhkan diri pada pujaannya.**

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Maaf baru update ya, lg sibuk rl ehehehe. Makasi buat yg udah review, fav, follow~

Untuk yang ingin melihat cerita aslinya, bisa berkunjung ke imaginativewonderlanddotblogspotdotcodotid

Dot nya ganti titik ya~


End file.
